New Girl
by GambitGirl2008
Summary: there are rumors of new students at Sky High. what happens when Warren gets into a fight with one of them? can you really become friends with someone you fight with?
1. New Girl

**_HORRAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY, SATURDAY AUGUST 27! I'M FINALLY 15 YEARS OLD! _**

**_I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON AND LANCE. _**

**_I LOVE STEVEN STRAIT!_**

****

For the last few class periods, there was a rumor of new students. The oldest female was supposed to be worse then Warren Peace himself, but Warren didn't buy it. Not to mention that so far for Warren it was a very bad day. His girlfriend, Elisa Freeze had broken up with him. She was the only one other then his mother who he though cared about him. But it turns out that he was wrong.

**Thank God it's lunch.** Warren thought angrily to himself as he entered the insanely large cafeteria. He headed to his seat when he saw Will and Layla start to walk up to him.

"Warren are you alright?" Will asked him. Warren didn't even face them.

"Go away." Was all that the young flamethrower said.

"Warren we're your friends. Let us help-" Layla tried to say.

"I don't want or need your help. So get the hell away from me." Warren said in a deadly low tone. Will pulled his girlfriend away from him before another fight happened. They had made a new friend. She was also a freshman. She had light brown skin with green eyes and black hair to her waist. She wore a red halter-top with black slightly baggy pants. Her name was Dawn.

Warren walked up to his table. No one dared to sit there. Though there was the one incident where Layla and the other sidekicks sat there. Even then Warren put a stop to it. No one dared to, until today. There sitting in a chair was a teenaged girl that looked as old as him. She had on a blue trench coat that had a hood.

"Move." Warren said. The girl didn't move in her seat. Warren glared down at her, when he noticed that she was asleep. He shook her shoulder not to kindly. "Move it!" Warren said again. The girl took off her headphones and looked up at him. She had light brown skin with dark green eyes. The female looked up at him clearly annoyed at being woken up.

"What?" She asked as she glared at him.

"Move." Warren almost yelled at her. The teenager sat back in her chair with an amused smirk on her face. She was now awake.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" She asked him.

"No and I don't give a rat's ass! Now get away from my table!" Warren yelled at her. Will and Layla looked at one another worried.

"Your table? Funny, don't remember seeing your name anywhere." She replied reaching for her headphones. Before the girl knew it her headphones where melted to the table. She looked up and saw that Warren's arms were on fire.

"Last chance now move!" Warren yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them, some students even ran out the cafeteria. Dawn looked worriedly over at them.

"You're going to regret that!" She said. The girl put her hand up in front of Warren and a gust of wind sent him flying across the room. Warren stood back up and relit his arms. The girl looked shocked that he was still standing.

"That was weak." Warren shouted.

The teenager rose from her seat. She had black hair with dark blue, red and green highlights to her shoulders. The girl wore a black t-shirt that said, "Bad Kitty" in blue letters. Her shirt stopped at her waist, though her blue trench coat covered most of it. She had on low back leather pants with a black and silver pyramid studded belt. Two small blue lightning bolts hung from her ears. Her make up consisted of black eye shadow and black lipstick that look surprisingly good on her.

"Yeah, I was going to go easy on you. But you woke me up. By the way, the name is Ice." She said. Her green eyes glazed over cloudy white. Warren had enough stalling and threw a fireball at Ice. She tried to avoid it, but her left arm was caught on fire. Ice ran her hand up and down the flame and smiled.

"Cute, very cute." She said as the red and orange flame ran down to her hand. Ice held the flame in the palm of her hand before it went out. "Alright enough playin around." Ice put her right hand in the air. Above her hand formed a large black storm cloud that flashed lightning. Suddenly everyone heard thunder sound. Everyone, but Ice and Warren looked out the window. The once clear sky was now blackened by storm clouds. "Still wanna take your chances sparky?"

Warren ran at Ice as he threw fireballs at her. Ice sent a blast of ice at Warren. It froze him for about a second.

"It's gonna take more than that to stop me." Warren yelled at her. He was too close for Ice to use any of her attacks without really hurting him so she did the next best thing when Warren punched her in the stomach.

Ice fell the to floor and looked up at Warren with tears in her eyes. "How could you? I'm a girl!" She cried. Warren was taken back by what she had said. For some reason Layla noticed Dawn laugh a little.

"I…um…I didn't mean to…um…" Warren couldn't think of the right thing to say that he extinguished the flames on his arms. Suddenly Ice jumped back up and kicked him across the room again.

She laughed at her sneak attack. "God that works every time." She laughed. Ice then fell to her knees to avoid a fireball that was meant for her head. Everyone felt the ground shake. Layla's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Will we have to stop her! I think she's a Earth Witch." Layla said.

"What's an Earth Witch?" Will asked.

"No time to explain just go and get the principal." Layla told him. Will nodded and flew out the cafeteria.

At this time, Dawn was getting scared. Ice and Warren were on the ground fighting. Right now Ice was on top of Warren and punching him. They were rolling around on the ground still trying to beat one another. Dawn suddenly flew out the room and to the front of the school. She saw two teenaged boys, both African-American.

One had dreadlocks to his shoulder blades and dark brown eyes. He wore a white beater with black baggy pants that went into black combat boots with white laces. His name was Raidon.

The other had his hair in cornrows and dark green eyes. He wore a green beater with black baggy pants that went into black combat boots with green laces. His name was Lance.

"Raidon, Lance!" Dawn yelled the two boys looked up from their books and looked at her.

"What do-" Lance started.

"You want?" Raidon finished.

"Ice kind of got into a fight with a flame thrower." Dawn said. They two boys grabbed their backpacks and flew inside.

By the time they got in Ice was back on top of Warren. Lance pulled Ice off of Warren and threw her over to Raidon who held her from trying to beat up Warren. Lance put his knuckle under Ice's chin to make her look at him.

"Ice, knock it off! What the hell did Cole tell you about fighting?" Lance told her. Ice sighed and stopped struggling.

"I didn't even start it." Ice shot back at Lance. Lance turned around and glared down at Warren, who was getting back up with a little help from Layla. Raidon made sure that Lance now held Ice, just incase she would try to start the fight again. He got in Warren's face.

"If you lay another hand on her…they will never find your body." Raidon said as lightning flashed in his eyes. Just then Will came in with Principal Powers. She glared at them, partly because she heard Raidon's threat.

"Who exactly was fighting here?" Powers asked.

"It was her and Warren." Layla told the principal.

"Ice, Warren and Raidon, come with me." She said. Ice and Raidon rolled their eyes and did as they were told, as did Warren. On the way out he saw Elisa hanging on another guy, making him scowl.

They walked into the detention room. "As one of you know, this room neutralizes your powers. Raidon you will be in here for twenty minuets, while Ice and Warren, will be here until around four." Powers said then left the insanely light room. Ice glared at Warren.

"You know this is all your fault." Ice said.

"All I asked you to do was move. You were at my table." Warren said.

"Wait, a sec. Aren't you Warren as in Warren Peace?" Raidon asked. Warren asked.

"So this is the guy that everyone was warning us about." Ice said as she kept on talking. After a minute Warren looked at Raidon.

"Does she always do this?" Warren asked. Raidon nodded at him.

"Yeah, though after almost 16 years of it, you learn to tune her out." Raidon replied. Ice glared at him.

"You know, if I could use my powers right now, you wouldn't have the 'equipment' that makes you male." Ice told him as Raidon closed their legs. Warren tried not to laugh.

After a few minutes Powers came back into the room and Raidon left with a small glare at Warren. Warren looked at Ice and sighed.

"Sorry bout your headphones." He said. Ice looked at him.

"Don't worry about it, I took them from Raidon. Name's Ice." She replied.

"You took your boyfriend's headphones?" Warren asked her. Ice started to laugh at what he said.

"He ain't my boyfriend, he's my older brother along with his twin Lance." Ice replied. "So what was your malfunction?"

"Broke up with my girlfriend." He sighed.

"Oh, good luck with that." Ice told him. Warren looked at Ice weirdly. "What?"

"Aren't you scared of me?" Warren asked. Ice just smiled at him.

"Should I be?" She asked him as she got a binder out of her black and blue backpack. Warren looked at her shocked, before reaching into his backpack. He pulled out his book and started to read while, Ice started to write.

Soon Principal Powers came in. "You may now leave. There is a buss to take you to home." Warren and Ice walked out of the school and got on the buss. It took off into the air, shortly landed and a few minutes later it stopped. Both Warren and Ice got off the buss.

They saw a man in his early twenties sitting on a bench. He had light brown skin with light green eyes and black hair back in cornrows. His black trench coat covered his shirt, but showed his blue jeans. He stood up when he saw Ice get off.

"I'm so screwed." Ice whispered looking at the taller man. Warren looked down at her confused as the bus left. The man in front of them crossed his arms. His eyes darkened till the point they were almost black.

"Ice." He said in a low tone.

"Hi, what are you doin here?" Ice asked him nervously. Warren didn't know what to do. Should he let Ice face him alone or should he leave?

"Funny thing really, your principal called me…apparently you got into a fight, when I told you to not get into any fights today!" He stated.

"Cole, for once it wasn't my fault! I didn't start the fight." Ice told him.

"Ice, don't you dare lie to me!" Cole said intensifying his voice.

"I'm not lying, I didn't start that fight!" Ice replied.

"She's not lying to you. I started it." Warren spoke up. Ice looked at him shocked, as did Cole.

"What?" Cole asked.

"I started the fight, it wasn't Ice's fault." Warren said once more. Cole sighed and his eyes turned back to green. He unfolded his arms.

"Sorry baby sis." He apologized.

"Forget it. Later War." Ice said as she and her brother began to walk away. Warren nodded and started to read his book as he walked, when he turned around.

"HEY, THE NAME'S WARREN NOT WAR!" He yelled at her. Ice looked over her shoulder back at him.

"Alright, bye War." She replied. Warren glared at her, but then shook his head as he walked to the Paper Lantern, since he lived with his mother in the apartment above it.

**Please go easy on me; this is my first Sky High story. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon, but school starts on Monday…R&R.**


	2. Friends?

**_I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON AND LANCE. _**

**_I LOVE STEVEN STRAIT!_**

****

It was the next morning. Ice and her sister, Dawn, and brothers just got on the bus, but there weren't any more seats except for one…next to Warren.

"So you're sitting in my seat again?" Warren asked without looking up. Ice smirked at him.

"Well, not it's not like I had much of a choice." Ice replied. Warren looked at her from his book.

"Not even Will lasted that long in a fight with me." Warren told her.

"Well, I'm more powerful then him." Ice replied. Will glanced back at Ice, then looked at his girlfriend.

"Alright, so yesterday you mentioned something about a witch." Will said.

"Not just a witch. An Earth Witch." Layla told him.

"Yeah so what is that?" He asked.

"I don't know much, but I know that they control and manipulate the elements." Layla replied to him.

"Wow, that's some power." Zach said from in back of them.

"Yeah and it's extremely rare power. The only person known to have is-" Layla started to say, but suddenly they where blasted into the sky. After a minute or two they landed.

"Who is the only person?" Will asked. Layla saw Warren and Ice coming up to them.

"Tell you later. Hi Warren." Layla said. Warren nodded at them.

"So you two are friends now?" Will asked them. Warren looked down at Ice as she looked up at him.

"Sure." They both said.

"Great! Hi my name is Layla." She introduced.

"Ice." Just then Majenta came running up to them.

"You guys will never guess who's back!" She said.

"Who?" Everyone, but Ice asked.

"Lash and Speed." She replied.

"Man, I knew they'd be back, but I didn't think it would be this soon." Will said, Layla nodded in agreement. Warren and Ice started to walk away from them.

"So who's Lash and Speed?" Ice asked him.

"Two idiots that tried to take over the school with two other people." Warren replied. They walked into the school when they saw Dawn glaring at two guys in front of her, Lash and Speed.

"Come on just one date baby doll." Lash said with a smirk.

"I'm not interested now move!" Dawn told them. Ice saw Dawn's hands start to glow black. Dawn tried to step around them, but Speed and Lash kept on getting in her way. Ice walked away from Warren, and walked until she was beside Dawn.

"There a problem here, Dawn?" Ice asked her.

"Ice, Cole will flip if you get into a fight." Dawn whispered to her. Ice just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you must be new here as well. What's your name babe?" Speed asked. Ice looked at him discussed.

"Come on, I'm sure there's another way to your class." Ice said as they turned around. Raidon and Lance were walking down the hall. Lance had his nose in his book again, when Raidon hit his arm. They started to walk towards Ice and Dawn.

"What?" Lance asked, and then noticed his twin's glare. Lance looked up just as Speed and Lash moved in front of Ice and Dawn. Lance closed his book and glared at them. Ice glanced at Warren and saw a fireball in his hand, but she shook her head a little bit. Warren saw her and put out his fireball.

"Sorry, but you two don't get off that easy." Lash told them.

"Oh really?" They both asked, when they felt someone behind them.

"Oh I think we do." Dawn said with a smirk. Ice nodded with the same smirk as her little sister.

"You see, we're going to get out of this right now, while you two are going to deal with our protective older brothers. Take it away guys." Ice said she and Dawn stepped aside and walked over to Warren.

Lash and Speed looked up at the very pissed off twins. When Coach Boomer walked over to them.

"You four want to settle this, it'll be in Save the Citizen." Boomer told them. Lance and Raidon looked at him confused.

"Does it involve beating them up?" Lance asked, Boomer nodded in response. Lance looked at his twin.

"We're in." They replied, then walked away as the bell rang.

Ice and Warren had most of the same classes. First was Mr. Medulla's science class. Right now he was taking attendance.

"Elisa Freeze?" He called out.

"Here." She replied. Ice saw Warren's hand clench at the name.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. As Mr. Medulla went down the list of names.

"Warren Peace?" He called out. Warren only raised his hand.

"Ex-girlfriend." Warren told Ice. She only nodded at him.

"Alli-" Mr. Medulla started to say. Suddenly everyone heard thunder sound and the sky was blackened by storm clouds. Warren looked to see Ice's eyes glazed over and she looked mad. "Excuse me, Ice?"

"Yeah." Ice said.

"Alright, today we're going to be making lightning rays." Mr. Medulla said. He passed out the parts and instructions. He then began to explain how to put it together, just explaining it took up most of the class time.

Everyone was working with partners. Warren looked at Ice slightly confused, when she put it together in under two minutes.

"How did you do that?" Warren asked Ice.

"Lets just say I was taught at an early age." Ice replied. Warren noticed the distant look in her eyes. Ice blinked and she was back to normal. "Why, don't you get it?"

"Not really." Warren replied. Ice started to try and explain how to put it together, but she saw that Warren was confused. "Alright, how about you come over sometime and I'll explain it for you." She offered.

Elisa had heard this and her head looked over in their direction. She glared at Ice and looked sadly at Warren. Elisa saw Warren nod to Ice's offer. Suddenly the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their things and started to leave. They started to walk to their Super-Villain class.

Warren and Ice walked into the classroom to see Lash. Ice groaned in annoyance as she sat down. The teacher began to teach her name was Ms.Green. She had brown skin with brown eyes and black hair.

"Alright, today our topics are Earth Witches. Does anyone know what an Earth Witch can do?" Ms. Green asked. Ice's eyes snapped open and she glared at the teacher. "Ice, do you know what an Earth Witch can do?"

"I pled the 5th." She growled. Warren looked outside and saw the sky was a little cloudy.

"Well class, an Earth Witch is someone who can create and manipulate the natural elements of the Earth. This means they can do whatever they want with water, fire, wind, and earth. The most powerful Earth Witches can even control lightning." Ms. Green informed them. Elisa raised her hand.

"Yes, Elisa?" Ms. Green asked.

"Why are we learning about Earth Witches? We just covered the basic super-villains with elemental powers." Elisa asked.

"Because these kinds of supers are very powerful and extremely dangerous. Even more dangerous then the normal Elementals; quick review who remembers what an Elemental is? Go ahead Jean."

"An Elemental is someone who can control some of the elements. Such as fire, wind, water and earth." The red haired girl answered, Ms. Green nodded. Warren noticed that Ice balled her hands into fists.

"Correct. Now, coming across an Earth Witch is very rare. Most of them in the world are super-villains, so I advise you not to anger them. You see their powers revolve around their emotions making them short tempered." Ms. Green said. Warren glanced outside the sun was blackened by storm clouds. He then looked at Ice who looked extremely angry.

"Hypocrite." Ice whispered.

"Did you say something?" Ms. Green asked her. Ice shook her head as she still glared at the teacher. "Alright, now the most famous Earth Witch is Demeter."

"I thought Demeter was the name of the Greek Earth Goddess?" A boy asked.

"She is. That is why the villain took the name. She thought herself as the ruler of the Earth's elements. Demeter is a very dangerous Earth Witch, even though she couldn't control lightning. Most who've crossed her haven't lived to tell the tale." She answered.

"Isn't Demeter the name of the Super-Villain that Silver Lightning married?" Jean asked.

"Yes." Ms. Green looked at the clock, seeing what time it was. "Alright, before we get any farther into this discussion I'm going to assign you a super-villain couple. You are to write a paper about their life and then how they came together." Ms. Green started to pass out papers. "When you get your paper you are to get on the computer and research your couple."

Ice opened her paper when Ms. Green was finished passing them out. Everyone suddenly saw lightning flash and thunder sound. Warren looked at Ice clearly surprised. Ice got out of her seat and walked up to Ms. Green's desk, since she was now sitting down.

"Is there a problem 'Ice'." Ms. Green asked.

"You know there's a problem!" Ice stated. Ms. Green gave her a look of confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She told Ice. Ice glared at her and slammed her paper down on Ms. Green's desk.

"You know that I can't do this couple!" Ice stated. Ice took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Just give me a different couple."

"Sorry, but all the couples are already assigned. You will just have to stay with," Ms. Green looked down at Ice's paper. "Demeter and Silver Lightning."

"I refuse!" Ice said raising her voice.

"Then you will take a zero and lower your voice Allison!" Ms. Green said using Ice's real name. Ice glared even more as the teacher stood up.

"I will not, Aunt Sierra. But fine, you want me to research Demeter and Silver Lightning? Fine! Everyone listen up." Ice turned around.

"Allison you will remain quiet." Ms. Green demanded. Ice just looked at the class. She blinked away the tears that where in her eyes.

"Demeter's real name was Lita Green. She was a hero then became a villain when she met her soon to be husband Silver Lightning. His real name is Nate Snowden! When they got married her name became Lita Snowden. Though Lita's older sister, Sierra, was jealous because Nate chose Lita over her. Sierra refused to talk or even look at her little sister because she was still in love with Nate.

Now a few years along the road the super villain couple had children. From oldest to youngest they are Cole, Raidon, Lance, Allison, and Dawn Snowden. Happy there is their life! Now lets go into extra credit shall we Aunt Sierra! Because of her younger sister's so-called betrayal Sierra alienated herself from her family and treated her nieces and nephews like shit!" Ice almost yelled. She turned back to Ms. Green. "There, there's your damn report!"

Everyone was shocked to hear what Ice had said. Ms. Green looked like she could kill Ice. Ice went back to her seat and picked up her stuff and headed for the door.

"Ms. Snowden come back here!" Ms. Green yelled. Ice looked over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Daddy was right, you are annoying as hell!" Ice said as tears ran down her face. Ice walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Warren looked out the window to see it start to rain. Warren picked up his stuff and started to walk after her.

"Mr. Peace, if you go after her you will receive a zero on the assignment." Ms. Green said.

"Like I give a rat's ass." He said before leaving. Warren walked down the hall to see a door close, he walked out of the school and saw Ice sitting at a table. Her arms were around her head on the table. Warren took off his leather jacket and put it down with his stuff where it wouldn't get wet. He then walked over to Ice.

"This seat taken?" He asked her. Ice looked up at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I know what its like to have one of your parents be a villain." He told her. Ice smiled sadly at him.

"No offense War, but you know nothing of what I'm going through." Ice said. "So really, I mean she must've given you a zero on the assignment for leaving. So why are you here?"

"Listen, Alli-" He started to say.

"DON'T!" Ice yelled at him as lightning flashed and thunder sounded. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down a little. "Don't call me Allison, that little girl died a long time ago. The name is Ice." Warren nodded at her.

"Anyways, I don't have a lot of friends. And most of the ones I do annoy me half the time. You, you are the only person I know that is able to amuse me and not get on my nerves." Warren told her.

"Sorry, but is there a point to this?" She asked him. Warren nodded at her.

"Yeah, the point is even though I barely know you and yesterday we fought. Ice, you're my best friend, and no one hurts my friends. That also means that they don't go through shit alone." Ice put her head down so her hair covered her face. Warren put his knuckle under her chin to make her look at him. "Got it?" Ice gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"Thanks War." She said. Warren rolled his eyes at her nickname for him, but he let it go. "Wanna skip the rest of the day, and come back for that Save the Citizen mess?"

Before Warren could answer Ice was running to the edge. Warren ran after her and saw Ice do a Swan dive off the edge. Thinking that Ice was going to kill herself, he jumped off to try to save her.

"ICE!" He yelled. He then noticed that he couldn't see her. Suddenly he saw her doing backflips towards the ground. "Ice!"

Ice looked up at him shocked and suddenly stopped flying. Warren fell past her, Ice started to fly down to him.

"I didn't know you could fly." Ice said. Warren glared at her.

"I can't, I thought you were trying to kill yourself." Warren thought as they neared the ground. Suddenly the both of them stopped falling. "Um how?"

"I'm an Earth Witch, so I used the wind currents to make myself fly. Well, in this case you as well." She told him.

**Please go easy on me; this is my first Sky High story. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon. R&R.**


	3. Who We Are

**_I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON AND LANCE. _**

**_I LOVE STEVEN STRAIT! I DON'T OWN THE SONG WHO WE ARE, HOPE PARTLOW DOES!_**

****

"So where are we going?" Warren asked when we landed in front of someone's house.

"I heard that there was a carnival that opened today." Ice replied.

"Well, you got everything planned out, don't you?" Warren laughed. Ice just laughed a little bit. They walked for a good half hour until they arrived at the carnival.

_I don't wanna put on my makeup_

_Just like every girl in a magazine_

_That's not who I am when I wake up_

"So what to ride first?" Ice asked. Warren only pointed to a ride that was called, The Ring of Fire. It was shaped like a giant ring. It had a few people on it right now and it suddenly stayed at the top. After about three minutes of staring at it, the riders finished the ring and stopped at the bottom.

"Ring of Fire?" Warren said, he the shrugged his shoulders. "Unless you're too scared that is."

Ice laughed at him. "You wish." She replied in a Harry Potter like voice.

_That's not who I wanna be_

_There's so much more to me that meets the eye_

_In this life_

I know one thing 

The two ran to the ride. They were the first two people on. Since no one else got on they were the only ones on the ride.

"Sure you don't wanna back out?" Warren asked her with a smirk.

"Not a chance War." Ice replied. The ride started. They went upside down and right side up for about two minutes, before they stopped at the top. The two of them laughed as the blood rushed to their heads. "You look so funny with your hair like that."

"Me? You should see yourself!" Warren laughed. Suddenly Ice fell a little bit, as did Warren. Ice screamed in surprise.

"Ok, I'm ready to get down now." Ice told him. Warren laughed even more. The ride started up again, and they finished the circle, after that the ride ended. Ice held on to Warren so she wouldn't fall. Suddenly both of them had the urge to throw up. The man in control of the ride pointed to two trash cans a few feet from them. Ice and Warren ran over to it and threw up.

_Doesn't really matter what you wear_

_Let the people stare_

_Cause we are who we are who we are who we are_

After a minute Ice looked at Warren, who just finished. "Ok, who's idea was that?" Warren asked her.

"Yours. Yew, you so owe me lunch." Ice said as they started to walk away. Warren laughed at her as they started to walk away from The Ring of Fire.

_It doesn't really matter what car you drive_

_It's good to be alive_

_Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are_

_We are_

They were there for about forty minutes. They just came off another ride, when Ice stopped dead in her tracks. Warren looked down at her. "What's the matter?" Warren asked Ice.

Ice was staring at Cole's back that was starting to turn around. Cole's arm was around some other lady. Suddenly Ice was behind a vending machine. Cole was starting to walk their way. Ice noticed Warren looked at her like she was insane. "Oh poop!" Ice said. She stuck her arm out from her hiding place and pulled Warren towards her.

_Tell me baby do I look like the real thing_

_Or will you change the color of my eyes_

Tell me why my television's filling me with lies 

"What are you doing?" Warren asked her. Ice looked up at him with frantic eyes.

"I just saw Cole!" Ice whispered. Warren nodded, remembering her older brother.

"Cole what are you doing?" A female voice asked. Ice's eyes widened as they moved to the next side of the vending machine.

"I could've sworn I just saw my baby sister." Cole replied, his girlfriend still next to him. Ice wrapped her arms around Warren and flew on top of the vending machine.

Her older brother and his girlfriend soon walked away. Ice and Warren jumped off of the machine.

_Doesn't really matter what you wear_

_Let the people stare_

_Cause we are who we are who we are who we are_

"That was too close." Ice told Warren. He nodded and felt Ice shiver.

"Are you cold?" Warren asked her. Ice moved her arms from around him.

"Yeah, it's because of my powers. I'm learning how to use my freezing powers. So I'm kinda always cold." She informed him. Warren nodded at her.

"Alright, name of the game…Avoid your brother." Warren said. Ice nodded as they started to walk off. Warren put his arm around Ice's shoulders to try to keep her warm.

"Thanks." Ice said. Warren nodded at her.

_It doesn't really matter what car you drive_

_It's good to be alive_

_Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are_

Though they didn't see Cole turn around and glare at them. Especially when he saw Warren put his arm around **his** baby sister's shoulders. His girlfriend noticed his glare and turned around.

"Oh Cole! Let them be." She said. Cole looked down at her.

"And how am I suppose to do that? Last time I checked Ice was supposed to be in school right now, Roxy." Cole replied.

_There is beauty on the inside_

_Yeah you're beautiful, alright_

"Well, confront her about it later. Because right now you are all mine." Roxy told him with a smile. Cole smiled down at her.

"So what ride next?" Warren asked.

"One that won't make us up-chuck again." Ice laughed. Warren looked at the Tilt-A-Whirl. "You read my mind." They ran for it.

_No It doesn't really matter what you wear_

_Let the people stare_

_Cause we are who we are who we are who we are_

They hung on to the bar as it started to spin. Because of the spinning Ice kept on running into Warren. When it would spin the opposite direction, Warren would run into Ice. Ice laughed at Warren when she ran into him again. Soon the ride was over.

"Man, I haven't had this much fun in forever." Ice laughed.

"The last time I had this much fun was…When I was trying to roast Will in the cafeteria." Warren admitted. Ice laughed at him.

_It doesn't really matter what car you drive_

_It's good to be alive_

_Yeah we are who we are who we are who we are_

Soon the ride ended. Warren and Ice were walking around, when they passed another group of teenagers, that were more then likely skipping school. They laughed at Ice's and Warren's hair when they passed.

"Nice hair you dye job rejects." A girl yelled at them. Ice turned around and walked up to the girl's boyfriend, who was very cute for a prep.

"Look dude, your girlfriend is a whore and very rude one at that. So would you rather date a whore or a freak?" Ice asked as she then started to walk away. "By the way," Ice pointed at herself. "I'm the freak."

_It doesn't really matter what you wear_

_Let the people stare_

_It's good to be alive_

Warren looked at her and laughed. Ice just smiled at him. "Sorry, but I hate it when people judge others by how they look." She admitted. Warren nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean." He replied. They continued to walk around, when Ice saw a Stitch, Lilo and Stitch, stuffed animal. Stitch was holding two yellow guns and was in his orange alien outfit. Warren looked over wondering why Ice stopped walking.

_Good to be alive_

_Doesn't really matter what car you drive_

"It's Stitch." Ice told him. Warren laughed as he walked over. Ice looked at him shocked.

"How much?" Warren asked the person who ran the game.

"A dollar." He replied. Warren pulled a dollar out of his wallet and the man gave Warren three darts. "You hit three of the blue balloons you get Stitch, you hit two blue balloons you get Snoopy, you hit one blue balloon you get a picture of the Backstreet Boys." Warren nodded knowing that he was getting the Stitch stuffed animal.

Warren threw all three of his darts and hit three blue balloons. The manager gave him the Stitch stuffed animal and Warren handed it to Ice.

"Thank you, I love Stitch." Ice told him. Warren shrugged his shoulders.

_It's good to be alive_

_Who we are_

Are who we are who we are who we are 

"Hey, you're going to help me in Mad Science, it's the least I could do. Especially after earlier with your aunt." Warren said.

"I know, but still thanks." Ice said. The two of them looked at one another in an odd silence.

"I don't do hugs." They said at the same time. They both then laughed.

_Who we are_

_It's good to be alive_

_Good to be alive who we are_

Ice looked down at her watch. "Crap, it's almost two. What time does this Save the Citzen thing start?" Ice asked Warren.

"Two." He replied. Ice and Warren looked around, no one was facing them so Ice smirked. "Why don't I like that look?"

Suddenly a large gust of wind picked them both up. "Because I only smirk like this when I'm about to do something crazy." Ice yelled above the wind. Warren only nodded. In a matter of minutes, they reached the school and went to the Gym. Ice and Warren got seats at the top of the bleachers.

Lash and Speed were the villains and Raidon and Lance were the heroes. Suddenly it started.

"Lance get the wanna-be Quicksilver/Flash." Raidon told his twin.

"I hear ya bro." Lance said. Lash suddenly wrapped his arms around Raidon and lifted him into the air.

Raidon looked discussed. "You don't know how big of a mistake that was." Raidon laughed.

"Oh really. Well from where I'm standing I've got the upper hand." Lash replied as he started to squeeze Raidon. Suddenly everyone's hair started to stand up as Raidon laughed even louder, Lash's smirk vanished from his face. Raidon then closed his eyes and when he opened them they were the same electric blue that lightning was.

"There's a reason why my name means God of Lightning and electricity." Raidon announced. Raidon opened his fists and an electric blue ball was in it. He then slammed it against Lash's arm. Lash screamed in pain as electricity coursed through his body, he let Raidon go.

Lance was trying to punch Speed, but he kept on running. "Alright, answer me this. Who can't run during an earth quake?" Speed started to run in a circle around Lance.

"I don't know who?" He asked while he ran. Lance's eyes turned completely green as the ground shook.

"You!" Lance shouted. He stomped his foot and the ground shook violently. Speed had some trouble running, but he still managed to. Suddenly a spike made of rock shot up in front of Speed, somehow he avoided it. Speed laughed at Lance.

"You're not so strong!" Speed laughed. Suddenly a hand shot out of the ground and picked Speed up.

"I beg to differ." Lance said as he trapped Speed.

Raidon flew down at Lash and shot another bolt of electricity to his body. Raidon then swung him around and let Lash go flying into the bleachers. He then looked over to see that Lance got the citizen. Everyone cheered, even though it was the shortest game they've ever seen.

When the games ended Ice and Warren were the first two out. Until Powers found them.

"Mr. Peace and Ms. Snowden, detention both of you." Powers told them. They groaned as they went to the detention room. After an hour they were let out.

They just got outside when Ice felt the wind settle down. She started to look around frantic. Warren looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you looking for?" Warren asked her.

"Not what, whom. The wind just settled down and the twins and Dawn went home." Ice replied as she took a deep breath. "Cole is here, somewhere."

"Yeah, you're screwed." Warren said. Ice's eyes widened and she ran behind Warren.

"ALLISON!" Cole yelled coming up to them. Ice looked at Cole from behind Warren.

"Uh, hi big brother that I love so much." Ice said. Cole glared at her. Suddenly a ball of black light shot past Warren's ear.

"Wait, how'd I get in this?" Warren asked backing up.

"I saw the both of you skipping at the carnival!" Cole said. Ice laughed.

"Come on Cole, you're seeing things." Ice laughed. Cole threw another ball of black light at them.

"You really want to be grounded that badly?" Cole asked. Ice winced at the thought. She then took off into the sky, when she got a good foot above Warren's head, Cole shot another ball of black light at her. It went right through Ice and back to Cole's hand. Ice fell out of the sky, and luckily Warren caught her.

"Thanks." She told him as Warren put her down.

"Any time and what was that?" Warren asked.

"That was one of Cole's powers." Ice said. Ice and Warren looked at the ball the size of a volleyball in Cole's hand. No longer was it black, but it changed from red to green to blue to electric blue to silver over and over again. Cole then absorbed it in his hands.

"Good luck trying to sneak out tonight when I have your powers." Cole told her. Suddenly Ice was picked up by a gust of wind and was put down by Cole.

"See ya tomorrow War." Ice sighed with a sad face. Cole used a gust of wind and picked them both up and flew off the edge of the school.

Warren looked stunned. "That's one messed up family." He muttered to himself. Warren walked over to the bus to go home.

**Please go easy on me; this is my first Sky High story. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon. R&R.**


	4. Dinner Guest

**_I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON AND LANCE._**

****

**_Thanks:_**

**_RobynLesko, Vanillastar, Grim-Pirate, GothChick791, InvisibleA, Tru, YoginiGal, diosa de noche, and Lt. Commander Richie._**

Cole held onto Ice's shoulder as he almost dragged her into the apartment. He opened the door and Ice walked in. She saw her Dawn doing homework on the couch and Lance and Raidon playing Mortal Combat: Deception, sitting on the floor.

"Come on, you're always Raidon, Ray." Lance yelled.

"That's because he has my name and my power." Raidon yelled back. Dawn threw two pens at them and hit them in the back of the head.

"Would you two shut up, I have a test tomorrow…He's back." Dawn said. Raidon paused the game and looked at Cole and Ice.

"Ice sit down. Rest of you, rooms now!" Cole barked at them. Raidon and Lance stayed put. While, Dawn gave Ice a look of pity and went to their room. "Room." Cole said to Lance and Raidon again.

"Dude, this is our room." Lance said.

"We sleep on the couch and chair remember." Raidon reminded Cole.

"Riiight. Then go to Dawn's and Ice's room." Cole almost yelled. He looked at Ice, his eyes completely black. Raidon and Lance power walked out of the room and into Dawn's and Ice's room.

Ice looked away from Cole, after seeing his eyes. **I'm in deep shit.** She thought.

"Allison what the hell is wrong with you?" Cole demanded. Ice shrugged her shoulders. "Do you not understand me or something, because you sure as hell act like you don't."

"I'm s-" Ice began to say, but Cole cut her off.

"Don't say you're sorry when you don't mean it." Cole told her. "Whenever I tell you to do something you always do the opposite!"

"Cole, I couldn't stay there today-" Ice tried to say.

"Really? Well why the hell not?" He asked her.

"Aunt Sierra assigned me a project to do, on mom and dad." Ice replied quietly. Cole rolled his eyes.

"So why didn't you do it. That would've been an easy A!" Cole yelled at her. Ice looked at him.

"Cole you know damn well why I can't do that project." Ice shot back at him. Cole sighed at his little sister.

"Did you ask if you could change the people?" He asked her. Ice nodded. "Ice you yelled and swore at the teacher!"

"That wasn't a teacher, that was Aunt Sierra!" Ice protested.

"Alright, I'll let the school incident pass, but you still shouldn't have been skipping school with him." Cole said.

"Wait, are you mad that I was skipping school or that I was skipping with Warren?" Ice asked him.

"I'm mad that you were skipping school period!" Cole replied. Ice looked him in the eyes.

"Liar, you're mad because I was with War." Ice said. "Bro, I'm not going out with War. We're just friends…Oh God, you saw him put his arm around me didn't you?" Cole's eyes darkened again. "Yeah, you did. Cole, you know because of my powers I'm cold 24/7!"

"So, what's his power trying to get in my baby sister's pants?" Cole said. "Don't you dare answer that. That was rhetorical."

"I wasn't gonna answer that. And his power is over fire Cole. Speaking of powers, can I have mine back?"

"No, not until tomorrow morning." Cole replied. He checked his watch and stood up. "Ray, Lance, Dawn I know that all of you are listening so get out here." All three of them came back out.

"Yeah," They said. Cole gave Raidon some money.

"Do your homework, order some dinner, no pizza again, then go to bed." Cole told all of them. Dawn hugged him.

"You working late again?" Dawn asked him. Cole shook his head as he returned the hug.

"Nah, not tonight. I'll be back around ten. Be good half-pint." He replied. He went over and kissed Ice on the head, before messing up her hair. "That goes triple for you pint. I mean it Ice, if I come home and the cops are here, you're going to be in deep shit."

"HEY! That only happened once. Plus we little." Ice replied trying to fix her hair, but gave up. It now looked like Goku's hair from Dragonball Z.

"Ice, you hog tied the baby-sitter and that was only two years ago. And the baby-sitter was only for Dawny." Cole said. Ice just smiled at him.

"I love you." She said in an overly cute voice.

"Anyway, do as I say you two." Cole turned to his brothers. "Mini me's, take care of your sisters. By the way, nice job beating up those two in that save the citizen thing. Later guys." He then walked out the door.

Raidon stood in front of them. "Alright, Dawny finish studying. Ice, quiz her when she's done studying, and while she studying do your homework. Lance, get your ass back over here so I can beat you." He commanded. Ice, Dawn and Lance just looked at him like he was insane.

"Who died and made you Cole?" They all asked.

"Since, big bro put me in charge. I am the oldest after Cole." Raidon boasted.

"Like hell you are, you are only beat me by two minutes!" Lance argued. Ice rolled her eyes as she got out her headphones and CD-player. Only one earpiece was on Ice's head. She looked at Dawn.

"So what are you studying?" She asked.

"Super hero and villains identities." Dawn replied as she picked up her paper again. Ice nodded and started to watch her brothers play Mortal Combat: Deception on their PS2. It was a few hours later when they started to get hungry.

"Who wants pizza?" Lance asked.

"Cole said no pizza." Dawn reminded. Raidon nodded, Ice picked up the phone book and started to look for restaurants.

**Paper Lantern, sure why not.** Ice thought, she dialed the number. She then tossed it over to Raidon who caught it.

"Hello, this is the Paper Lantern, how may I help you?" A woman asked.

"Hi, I'd like 5 quarts of shrimp-fried rice along with five veggie eggrolls." Raidon ordered.

"Alright, would that be for pick up or delivery?" She asked.

"Delivery please." Raidon replied, then gave her their address.

"Alright, it'll be their within fifteen minutes. Good-Bye." The woman said.

"Alright thanks." Raidon then hung up. "About fifteen minutes guys."

"Alright," Everyone else said. Dawn gave her paper to Ice.

"Batman?" Ice asked her.

"Bruce Wayne." Dawn replied. Ice nodded.

"Catwomen?"

"Selena Kyle."

"Correct. Posen Ivy?"

"Pamela Isly."

"Um, that female chick that hung around the Joker?"

"Harvey."

"Nice job, Dawn. Nightwing?"

"Dick Grayson?" Dawn guessed. Ice nodded.

"Gear?"

"Richie Foley."

"Static Shock?"

"Virgil Hawkins. Also known ask Raidon's favorite hero." Dawn joked. Ice laughed and nodded.

"Hotstreak…that guy was pretty hot."

"Frances Stone-" Dawn almost finished, but the doorbell rang. Ice gave the paper to Lance so he could finish testing her, while Ice got the food along with Raidon.

Ice opened the door to see Warren. She smiled at him. "Um what are you doin' here?" Ice asked him.

"I work at the Paper Lantern. You?" He asked.

"Food." Lance said not really liking Warren. Warren handed over the food as Ice paid him. Lance gave Warren a final glare before walking to the others with the food.

"You wanna stay for dinner?" Ice asked him.

"Sure, why not. This was my last stop." Warren said as he came into the apartment. Raidon and Lance both looked at him then back to Ice.

"Explain." They both said at the same time.

"War, those idiots are my brothers. The one with dreadlocks is Raidon and the other is Lance. You know the half-pint aka Dawn. People, this is Warren. Call him War, and I give him permission to fry you." Ice introduced. Warren gave a small wave to everyone.

"So this is the guy you were skippin with. Wait a second aren't you-" Lance started to say.

"The guy that started the fight with Ice?" Raidon finished.

"Please that's behind us." Ice answered for him as Warren took a seat on the couch. "War, box or plate?"

"Plate." Warren replied. Ice came back from the kitchen and handed him a plate. She poured some rice from the box onto his plate. Ice then ate from the box as everyone else ate from his or her own box. "Isn't their another one?"

"Huh?" Ice asked, not getting what he ment.

"Don't you have another brother? Tall, shots black light from his hands." Warren asked after swallowing a bit of food.

"Oh yeah, Cole's at work. He should be back soon." Dawn replied.

"So how much trouble did you get into?" Ice asked him.

"None really, my mom is just kind of happy that I was with someone. As you can tell, I'm not a big fan of being social. So what exactly did your brother do to you?"

"Oh, Cole. He can hex people, basically do whatever he wants to them. So he stole my powers and he can use them until he gives them back. Dawn does the same." Ice replied. After a few minutes everyone was full and they were playing Mortal Combat: Deception. When the door opened and closed.

"I'm home." Cole said tiredly. "What kind of food did you monsters get?"

"Chinese." The twins replied. Cole put his coat over a chair and walked over to them. When he saw Warren and looked at Ice.

"Ice, it's a bit late don't you think?" Cole asked then bit into his egg roll. Ice looked at the clock.

"Only ten." She replied. "By the way, Cole that's Warren. War, that's the oldest."

"Ice, I actually have to get going. I'll see you on the bus tomorrow." Warren said as he got up. Ice nodded and walked him to the door.

"Later War." Ice said, then closed the door.

"Why the hell was he here?" Cole demanded.

"Take a chill pill, would ya. Warren works at the Paper Lantern and he delivered us food, so I asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner." Ice replied. Cole nodded as he pulled off his shirt. His rib cage was badly bruised.

"Go get the ace bandage from my dresser would ya?" Cole asked as he sat down. Ice nodded and went into his room and got it. When she came back out Cole was sitting on the couch. Ice started to wrap his ribs up. Cole looked at Dawn.

"You alright with the stuff for your test tomorrow?" He asked her. Dawn nodded at him.

"Cole are you alright?" Dawn asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cole said. Ice poked his ribs making him wince.

"Liar." Ice said as she finished. Cole pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm fine." Cole told her. Ice just glared at the TV, instead of looking at him. "I'm alright, nothing a good's night sleep can't fix, ok pint?" Ice sighed and nodded, she carefully leaned back on him. Lance then lost again to Raidon. "Lance give me that controller, Raidon I'm gonna beat your ass."

It was a few hours later. Ice and Dawn had fallen asleep. "Alright time for bed. One of you get the half-pint." Cole whispered as he picked up Ice. Raidon picked up Dawn. They took them into their room and put them on their separate beds. Half the room was painted red that was Dawn's side. The other half was painted black, that was Ice's side. Cole made his hand glow black again, a muti-colored ball the size of a volleyball formed in his hand. He then pressed it again Ice's hand, giving Ice her powers back. "Night you two." He whispered.

"Night Cole." They both replied turning over.

"You two lights out." Cole said heading to his bed.

**Don't expect 2 updates in one day to happen any time soon. I was sick this 2day. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon. Oh yeah, I require at least 1 review. If you guys want me to update, review. R&R.**


	5. Ice's Icy Kiss

**_I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON AND LANCE._**

****

**_Thanks:_**

**_Ephona, RobynLesko and Roses.Are.Black._**

It was the next morning. Ice woke up to the feeling of being shocked. Her eyes snapped open to see Raidon.

"Get up the bus will be here in about thirty minutes." Raidon told her. Ice got out of bed and took a really quick shower. She then went back into her room and changed. In a few minutes she was in the kitchen. Ice was a tight red tank top with lacy straps. She wore tripp black and red pinstripe pocket pants that screamed Hot Topic. Everyone around her gasped in surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"It's been a while, since we've seen you without makeup." Dawn replied. Ice pulled out her compact along with a tube of black lipstick and eye shadow.

"Thanks for reminding me." Ice said. Dawn nodded. "Cole still asleep?" They all nodded as Ice picked up Cole's black trench coat. They walked out to the bus, but Ice felt like flying so she flew to school.

When she got there she sat on the front steps. A female around her age came up to her. She wore a sky blue cami with a white mini skirt and blue heels to match. She had tan skin with blond hair and blue eyes. Ice looked at her, not liking what was going to happen.

"Your name is Allison right?" The girl asked.

"I go by Ice." Ice replied. The girl nodded and extended her hand.

"My name is Elisa Freeze." For some reason Ice shook her hand. But Elisa wouldn't let go, instead she tried to freeze Ice's hand. "Warren is mine. I suggest you leave him alone." Ice just shook her head in amusement.

"Listen chicky, Warren is a big boy. I think he can take care of himself. I also think that he can choose his own friends. So don't think for a second that I'm going to back off because of you, you know nothing-weak little elemental." Ice said. She suddenly made her hand turn into flames. Elisa yanked her hand back, before she got seriously hurt. Ice laughed at her. "Oh yeah, don't play with fire, chicky, you'll get burned." Elisa walked off.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" She stated as she left. Ice just rolled her eyes as Warren walked up to her.

"What was that all about?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing much really." Ice replied. Suddenly Lash and Speed were in front of Ice.

"What the hell do you want?" Warren asked annoyed.

"Back off Peace, this has nothing to do with you. We just want to talk to tye-dye girl." Lash said. Ice glared at him for the nick-name.

"What do you want?" Ice asked him.

"Well we figured that if you were so powerful, why'd you need your brothers to fight us?" Speed asked.

"Simple, I hate fighting people weaker then me." Ice replied. Both Lash and Speed started to laugh.

"You think that you're more powerful then us?" Speed laughed, Ice simply nodded. Dawn came up to them.

"Anyone could beat you." Dawn stated. They stopped laughing and glared at the two females.

"Alright, we're going to settle this once and for all." Lash said.

"How, when and where?" Ice asked with an amused smirk.

"Today at Save the Citizen." Speed replied.

"We win, you two are our girlfriends." Lash told them.

"And when we win you leave us alone." Ice said. Lash and Speed nodded then walked into the school. Soon after Ice and Warren went inside along with everyone else.

The school day started off with a bang…Gym first. Warren and Ice sat on the bleachers, since the bell didn't ring yet.

"It should be a crime to make us do gym before ten am." Ice yawned. Warren nodded as they waited for the bell. Ice began to write in her notebook.

"So what do you write in that thing?" Warren asked her.

"Poems, songs…still trying to get my ex-boyfriend out of my head." Ice replied.

What did I even see in him? Sure his name was E-Bon II, and he was really cute, but that's it! Ice thought to herself. Suddenly the bell rang. Ice put her stuff away, when a page fell out. Warren picked it up.

It was a picture of Ice and a guy with skin made of shadows. He had dark purple almost black skin, eyes, hair and clothes. In the picture Ice was walking away from him.

"That the ex-boyfriend?" Warren asked. Ice nodded sadly as she took the picture back.

"That was the night I broke up with him." Ice told Warren.

"I don't mean to get in your business, but what happened?" He asked. Ice sighed putting the picture away.

"It was about two week ago. I hat just gotten kicked out of villain school. I was being too nice…God that was hard to do. Anyways, I met him and well I told him that I wanted to do more with my life then hurt people and go to jail. He started to laugh thinkin' that I wasn't sober or something'. But soon he caught on that I wasn't messin with him. He got mad and we started yelling at one another. So I walked." Ice explained to him as Boomer started to teach.

Ice was walking to her second period class. Warren stayed behind to talk to Will and Laya. Suddenly Ice was pulled into the girls' bathroom and was dropped on the floor. Ice got up and glared at the small group of girls around her.

"If this wasn't the girls' bathroom, I would've sworn Lash pulled me in here." Ice muttered to herself. One girl turned around, Elisa. Ice just rolled her eyes at her.

"I told you to leave Warren alone." She said.

"And I told you no. You see unlike some of the weaklings around here, I'm not afraid of you. I know toddlers more powerful then you!" Ice said.

"Well, maybe you aren't afraid of me, but can you handle all of us?" Elisa smirked at Ice. Ice only looked around.

"There are only five of you. Yeah, I could take you all on." Ice replied with a grin. Suddenly two of the girls held Ice's arms behind her. "Bad idea." Ice opened her fists and shot a gust of wind at both of the girls. They both flew back into the wall and were knocked out. "Lets see now, two down, three to go." Ice shot a small voltage lighting ball at the two girls beside Elisa. Both of them passed out, their hair was fried and sticking up. Elisa took a step back only to hit the wall.

Ice punched the wall beside Elisa's head and kept her hand there. "What do you want?" Elisa asked her. Ice laughed.

"You pulled me in here remember? Anyways, what I want is for you to leave me alone. If you don't I promise that next time when I punch at you, I won't miss." Ice told her in a low tone.

"Is that a threat?" She asked. Ice laughed and shook her head.

"God no." Ice laughed, before her smile dropped. "That's a promise you wanna-be Barbie. Know what, I'll call you Barbie from now on. By the way, I don't every wanna have this conversation again. Got it?" Elisa nodded and Ice backed away. "Good." Ice walked out of the bathroom only to have the bell ring. "Damn it!" Ice started to walk to her class.

The end of the day came too slow for Ice. It was now two o'clock. Ice met up with Dawn, before going inside of the gym. Lash and Speed were already changed and in the 'ring'.

"Chose." Boomer told them.

"Tye-dye girl and her sister." Lash said. Ice glared down at him as they walked down. Warren put his book away just to see what would happen. Ice and Dawn put on the blue safety equipment. They then got into the 'ring'. Ice looked at Dawn, whom was shaking.

"Your actually scared of them?" Ice asked her. Dawn shook her head 'no'.

"You're powering up, thus making the room freezing." Dawn replied. Ice gave her a small smile.

"Opps." She replied. Suddenly the game began. Lash wrapped his arms around Dawn, but Ice got in front of her. "Curse, you got chubby over there." Ice said. Dawn smirked and nodded. Lash smirked at he wrapped his arms around Ice instead.

"Just couldn't wait until I got my arms around you, huh baby?" Lash said. Ice glared at him, when Lash picked her off the ground. She then gave him a smile of her own, then sighed.

"Listen, I'm not one to repeat events so-" Ice's arms burst into flames. Lash dropped her then tried to extinguish the flames off his clothes. Ice fell on her butt. "Ow, I know you hate me now, but that was just harsh!" Ice got off the ground and brushed off her pants.

Dawn was having a hard time keeping an eye on Speed. Every time she would see him, she'd lose him once more. Her hands started to glow red, as she got an idea. "Ice, is it cool with you if I pull a Cole?" Dawn asked. Ice looked at her confused.

"Um sure." Ice said as she punched at Lash. Dawn smirked to herself. She put her hands together and when she opened them there was a red ball the size of volleyball. Ice then knew what she was talking about. "You know how to do that yet?"

"No," Dawn replied. Dawn turned around to almost run into Speed. She threw the ball at him. The red ball went right through Speed's chest and back to her. Dawn absorbed the ball that was now white. Speed tried to run, but was now very…extremely slow.

"What happened to my powers?" He demanded. Dawn smirked at him, suddenly she was right behind him.

"You mean those powers?" She mocked. Speed nodded. "That's why Ice called me Curse. Basically, I can make whatever bad thing happen to you." Dawn started to throw more red balls at him, but instead of going through Speed, they exploded at his feet. Before Speed knew it, Dawn gave him his powers back and he ran into the wall, knocking himself out. "Oh yeah, who's bad!" Dawn started to do her happy dance.

Raidon and Lance put their heads down. "Hey, isn't that your little sister?" Someone asked from in back of them.

"No, I've never seen her before." Lance lied, Raidon nodded.

Ice eyed the timer. Shit, only 15 seconds left. Ice thought. She looked over at Dawn who'd just taken down Speed. "Dawn get the dummy!" Ice said. Suddenly Lash wrapped one of his arms around Ice's waist and sent the other arm to Dawn who was running at the dummy. Without thinking Ice turned around and kissed him. The whole room went quiet. Warren just stared wide-eyed along with Lance and Raidon. Dawn grabbed the dummy and turned around. Lash's skin started to turn blue and Ice pushed him away from her. Lash fell to the ground stiff as a board.

Ice stepped over Lash's body as she tried to fix her lipstick. "Do you know how long it takes to get black lipstick to look even?" Ice asked Dawn, who looked discussed. Boomer announced Ice and Dawn the winners. He then walked down to where, Lash was.

"What did you do to him?" Boomer asked Ice.

"Oh him? I just kinda slowed down his heart using the cold. In a way, I put him on ice." Ice laughed as she and her sister started to walk out of the 'ring'.

"Wait a minute!" Boomer yelled. Ice and Dawn covered their ears.

"What? And could you NOT DO THAT?" Dawn yelled back.

"You can't leave the area until you are defeated." Boomer replied. Ice groaned.

"Fine, I renounce my title." Dawn said as she walked out of the area.

"Ms. Snowden, pick another partner." Boomer told her. Ice rolled her eyes.

"Warren." Ice replied. Warren glared at her as he went down to put on the safety equipment. He was then next to Ice.

"You just had to pick me didn't you?" He asked. Ice nodded.

"Now you will be fighting, Ms. Elisa Freeze and Mr. Will Stronghold." Boomer announced.

**Oh yeah, I require at least 1 review. If you guys want me to update, review. R&R.**


	6. Fighting, Working and the ExBoyfriend

**_I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON AND LANCE._**

**_Thanks:_**

**_ElleloveMax85, Grim-Pirate, RobynLesko, GothChic791,Vampirian angel._**

**_To gnat101:_**

**_The song on my homepage is called Angels. The band is called Within Temptation._**

**_To RobynLesko:_**

**_Sorry, but Ms. Freeze won't get a beat down in this chapter, but trust me she'll get one soon enough._**

Ice smirked as Elisa came onto the ring.

"This is interesting, Stronghold paying a villain." Ice said. Warren nodded, even though he didn't really hear her. He stared at Elisa.

**This can't be happening. Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke.** Warren thought. Ice looked at him.

"So, how's this gonna work?" Ice asked him.

"Get Stronghold, Freeze is mine!" Warren ordered. Ice saluted him.

"Aye, Aye mon capitian." She replied. The game started. Warren ignited his arms and walked towards Elisa. Will flew up into the air trying to avoid Ice, but she followed him.

"I don't want to fight you." Will told Ice. Ice threw a fireball at Will only to have him avoid it. She looked down to where it was falling….right above Warren.

"WAR!" Ice yelled. "Think fast!" Warren looked up and caught the fireball in his hands.

"Please Warren, I don't want to fight you." Elisa told him. Warren only smirked at her.

"Too bad, because I want to fight you." He replied. Warren threw the fireball, after adding to it with his own fire. Elisa barely dodged it.

Ice sighed as she stared at Will. "I'm bored now." She said to Will. Ice simply blasted him with ice. Will flew to the ground as a huge Strong-pop. Ice went over and got the dummy, before Warren and Elisa really started to fight or do any real damage. Warren and Ice walked out of the 'ring', and then walked up the bleachers to get their stuff after they took off the equipment.

Everyone started to walk out to their buses. Ice met up with her siblings after she put her backpack in her locker, since she didn't have any homework. Raidon cringed when he saw Ice doing her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Ice, not the eyes." Raidon groaned. He then bent down and Ice jumped on his back.

"Thanks Ray." Ice replied as he gave her a piggyback ride. Warren looked at them amused. Ice looked at him and mouthed, "it's all in the eyes." They then got on the bus and went home. It was around seven p.m. when Cole got up,

Ice walked into her room, got her towel and took a shower. She then went back into her room and changed. She put on a white shirt that had the super-girl symbol and a blue mini skirt, with boots and a small red cape. Ice put her make-up back on, but put on clear lip-gloss instead of her black lipstick.

"Where the hell are you going?" Cole asked her.

"Um, about to ask you if you could take me to my job." Ice replied. Cole looked at her shocked.

"When did you get a job…Scratch that, what are you doing for this job?" He asked. Ice looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of how-" Lance started.

"You're dressed. You need-" Raidon said.

"More clothes on." Lance ended. Cole looked at them annoyed.

"Sorry, habit." They both said.

"So what are you doing?" He asked again.

"I'm a waitress and I do drinks at the new club a few blocks away." Ice replied.

"How'd you get a job at a club?" Cole asked.

"It's a club for teens 15-18." Ice replied. "So there won't be any alcohol and there will be bouncers." Cole slowly nodded.

"Alright but if this job affects your grades-" He warned. Ice laughed.

"Affect my grades, that's funny." Ice laughed. Cole got his coat back from her and Ice picked up her blue coat as they headed out the door. They got into Cole's car and drove off. The club was called All Hallows Eve.

"What kinda teen club is this?" Cole asked Ice.

"Costume, you dress like it's Halloween every night. That's the only way you can get in." Ice replied as she got out of the car.

"I'll tell Raidon or Lance to come get you." Cole told her before driving off. Ice went inside. She was there for a few hours when, Raidon showed up. Ice looked at him weirdly.

"Um, it's another few hours until I leave bro." Ice told him. Raidon shook his head and threw her a brown paper bag.

"Dawny made Cole dinner, so you get to take it to him." Raidon told him.

"Why can't you take it?" Ice demanded.

"Because I got banned last time I got into a fight there. The guy didn't believe my fake id." Raidon said. Ice just stared at him and shook her head.

"What about Lance?"

"Same thing." Ice nodded and sighed.

"Fine, I'll take it when I'm done." She finally told Raidon. Raidon nodded and started to leave. It was about an hour later, she was now on her break. Ice got her trench coat from the back and picked up Cole's dinner then left. Ice took a cigarette out of her trench coat and lit it with her finger. She started to walk down the street when she heard footsteps behind her. Ice felt a hand on her shoulder; by reflex she flipped the person in front of her, the attacker on his or her back.

"Ow." Warren said. Ice looked shocked down at him.

"Sorry," She said as she gave him a hand up. Ice took a long drag from the cigarette then blew out smoke.

"Don't worry about it." Warren said rubbing his shoulder. "You know you really shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night. I didn't know you smoked."

"I'm going to give Cole his dinner. And yeah, bad habit." Ice told him before taking a finale drag and dropped it on the ground and stepped on it.

"Oh, where does he work?" Warren asked.

"Devil's Play Pin." Ice replied as she continued to walk. Warren looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're joking right?" He asked. Ice shook her head. "Alright, second question since we're not 18 how are we going to get in?"

"Simple, tell him I'm with Cole." Ice replied as they came up to a building. There was a well-built guy standing in the front. When he saw Ice he grinned at her.

"You here for the cat-fights or the "entertainment"?" He asked. Ice glared at them before kicking him in the shin.

"Shut up Trevor!" Ice said, she held up the brown paper bag. "I'm here to see Cole." He nodded and opened the door. "And Warren is with me." Both of them walked into the building. It was huge, and the place was all but packed. In the middle of the floor was a caged ring. Everyone was cheering and gambling.

Ice and Warren elbowed their way though the crowd, where a fight was going on in the ring. Cole was shirtless and fighting another person. Cole glanced over and saw Ice, his moment of shock gave his opponent time to attack. He received a kick to the ribs and dropped to the floor. Cole jumped back up as the person almost kicked him. He then punched him in the stomach, making the person drop to the ground; Cole finished the round with a punch to his opponent's jaw. He went back over to his side of the ring as the referee had some people take the other person out of the ring. Cole searched the crowd for Ice, when he finally found her; he made a small motion with his head. Ice nodded and told Warren to follow her. Cole grabbed his shirt and got out of the ring.

Ice pulled Warren to the back of the building. They sat down on a box near the steps. "So why did you come with me?" She asked.

"Told you before, you shouldn't walk dark streets alone." Warren replied. Ice smirked at him and shook her head. The door to the back opened and Cole came out.

"Whatcha doin here?" Cole asked her. Ice threw him the brown paper bag. Cole easily caught it.

"I'm the messenger of food." Ice replied dully. Cole nodded and muttered a small thanks. He sat down and started to eat.

He glared at Warren. "So you two goin out or somethin'?" He asked. Both Ice and Warren shook their heads no. "Then why are you always together?"

"We amuse one another." Ice replied.

"Actually, we're madly in love, we're going to elope on Friday." Warren joked, he wrapped his arm around Ice as she nodded. Cole almost dropped his food and glared at them.

"Not funny!" Cole said. Ice laughed as Warren moved his arm.

"Yeah it is." She replied, then yawned.

"Go home and go to bed Ice." Cole told her. Ice nodded as she and Warren stood up.

"Fine, just come home in one piece. Wait a sec, I have another hour to work" She told him. Cole rolled his eyes, then looked at her weirdly.

"I thought I told you to stop smoking." Cole said. "Ice one of these days I'm just gonna beat you."

Ice laughed. "Then you'd go to jail for child abuse bro." She laughed. Cole smirked back, thus Ice stopped laughing.

"You forget that we're part Bahamian. If I take you back to the Bahamas there's no such thing as child abuse." Cole replied. Ice laughed nervously.

"Oh look at the time, I gotta go back to work." Ice flew into the air taking Warren with her.

"You know, I'm never going to get used to this." Warren told her. Ice just smirked at him as Warren's hair whipped around his face. She put Warren down at his car then flew back to All Hallows Eve.

She started to make drinks again. "Hey." A familiar voice said. Ice looked up and saw Lash, dressed up as Scarecrow and Speed dressed up as Flash. She just glared at them, but took their orders.

"So why are you here?" Lash asked.

"Talk to me and I'll have the bouncer throw you two ou-" Ice heard another familiar voice behind them.

"Hi Ice." The voice said again, from in back of Lash and Speed. Ice looked passed them and stopped in her tracks. The guy had dark brown skin, with black hair in cornrows. His eyes were jet black as were his cloths. He was dressed up like E-Bon, Static Shock's enemy. Not to mention he looked just like the original E-Bon, before he got his powers.

"E-Bon." Ice said. The bouncer came up to her.

"There a problem?" He asked her.

"Yeah, get these three outta here." She told him. E-Bon glared at her as he walked out with Lash and Speed. It was about an hour later, when Ice got off work. She picked up her trench coat and walked outside. Ice started to walk home, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to almost run into E-Bon II. Ice glared at him to the point where her eyes almost glazed over. "What do you want?"

"First of all cool it babe. You and I need to talk."

**Oh yeah, I require at least 1 review. If you guys want me to update, review. R&R.**


	7. They are Together?

**_I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON, LANCE._**

****

**_IDEAS ARE WELCOME!_**

****

**_Thanks:_**

**_Ephona, Laivin, RobynLesko, Grim-Pirate, Element Guardian, faith, GothChick791_**

****

"Talk? Really?" Ice asked. "What's the catch?"

"Nothin, no strings attached." He replied. Ice shook her head.

"Sorry E-Bon, but I've already said everything that I had to say." Ice told him. Ice started to fly off when E-Bon turned into his shadow form. His dark brown skin turned dark purple almost black just like the rest of him. He caught Ice's foot and slammed her back to the ground.

"Too bad because I'm not finished yet." E-Bon said with a grin. He slammed Ice into a brick wall, Ice fell to the ground and tried to get up, but couldn't. E-Bon started to walk closer to her. "Hope you haven't forgotten that your powers don't work on me."

"Get away from her!" A male voice ordered from in back of E-Bon. E-Bon turned his neck around to see a man in his early 40s. He had dark brown skin with very short black hair with silver streaks and green eyes. There a dog by his side, it was a fully-grown Doberman that was in attack stance. The dog dropped what was in its mouth and growled while bearing his teeth at E-Bon.

"Go away old man." E-Bon said. The man glared at him, suddenly his eyes glazed over silver, he held up his hand to reveal a lightning ball. He threw it at E-Bon, it hit him in the back sending him into the wall. The dog ran over to Ice and stood protectively in front of her. E-Bon got up and turned to the man. "Well if it isn't Silver Lightning to the rescue. Ice you and I will finish this another time." E-Bon made a swirly shadow portal and then disappeared.

The dog turned around and licked Ice's cheek when she hugged him. "Hey boy." The dog tackled Ice to the ground. "Geez Apollo, I missed you to." She laughed then stood up. Ice looked at the newcomer and he smiled at her. She stood their and looked around nervously. He walked up to her after picking up what the dog dropped.

"So not even a hello?" He asked her with a small smile. Ice just moved a lock of silver hair from her face. "Come on blue." He gently tugged on her blue streak of hair. Without a second thought Ice hugged him, the man wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you Daddy." She told him. He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too sweetheart." He told her. Ice then collapsed, obviously the hit to the brick wall did more to her then she thought. Nate aka Silver Lighting picked her up bridle style and walked to the apartment. When they got to the apartment door, Nate picked the lock and opened it. He walked inside to see Dawn, Lance and Raidon staring at him.

"What the hell? We mean heck!" The twins said. Then they noticed Ice. "What did you do to her?" Nate looked at them and raised his eyebrow. "Riight, what did Mom do to her?"

"I didn't a thing and neither did your mother. She still doesn't know where you guys are. As for your sister, some jackass from your old school." Nate said after he put Ice on the couch. Dawn hugged him.

"Daddy!" She squealed. Nate returned the hug and smiled down at her. He stayed until around two in the morning. The door opened and Cole walked in and saw Nate. Cole glared at him as his hands started to glow.

"What the fucking hell are you doin here?" Cole demanded. "Scratch that, where the hell are my sisters and brothers?"

"They are all in their rooms sleeping." Nate replied. Cole walked over and opened Ice's and Dawn's door, he looked at all of them. Ice and Dawn were on their beds while Raidon and Lance took the floor. Only in the bed with Ice was the dog, Apollo. "What you thought I gave them back to their mother?"

Cole looked back at his father with a small sigh of relief. "The thought never crossed my mind." He replied sarcastically. "Tell me the truth Dad, why are you here?"

"Simple, I was in the neighborhood and I saw blue getting beat up by some jackass." Nate replied. Cole nodded slowly.

"Well you were here, you saw them, now leave." Cole said.

Ice slowly opened her eyes. She was about to get out of bed when she saw Raidon on the floor. So she used her powers and flew over to the door, she cracked it open to see her brother and her father fighting.

"No, its not fair that I don't see my kids. So the once in a great while that I do, I'm sure as hell going to see them." Nate declared.

Cole's hands glowed brighter. "You don't get it do you! It is your fault that you don't get to see them! If you and mom hadn't have gone to jail they'd still be living with you! Dad, you don't know how messed up they were before I started to raise them! They thought bad was good and good was bad. The way they were headed, they would've been in jail for life! Do you really want to visit your own children at jail?"

"You know I don't."

"Then why do you act like it? God Dad, Ice never wanted to be a villain, even when she was little. Mom made her, I have no idea what she did to Ice, but Ice completely forgets parts of her childhood. You want to know what you did, you were in jail!" Cole sighed trying to calm down before he woke up his younger siblings. "Just go, I'll tell them you said bye."

Ice acted like she didn't hear what was going on as she walked into the room. Cole and Nate stopped fighting and looked at her. "What are you doin up pint?" Cole asked her.

"Thirsty." She replied as she leaned on her father. "You staying the night Daddy?" Ice asked him. Nate sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry blue, but I can't." Nate told her. Ice nodded and hugged him. "But hey, Apollo is your dog, so you get to keep him." Ice nodded as she released him. Nate ruffled her hair. "Be good blue."

Cole laughed. "Maybe she'll actually listen to you." He said. Ice stuck her tongue out at him as he handed her the glass of water. She downed the glass in a few gulps.

Nate laughed a little as he started to walk to the door, until Ice caught his arm. "Yeah blue?"

"Don't go, the rest of us want you to stay." Ice told him. "Plus its too late to go anywhere." Nate and Cole sighed knowing that Ice was going to have her way, sooner or later.

"Fine whatever, you can stay on the couch." Cole said to him. Nate nodded as he then walked into the bathroom.

Ice looked at Cole. "Why did you want him to leave?" Ice asked him.

"Ice don't start with me!" Cole replied.

"Cole, just because you hate him doesn't mean the rest of us do." Ice replied as she walked back into her room. Cole glared at her before going to bed. Ice flew back onto her bed only to almost land on Apollo, the dog groaned from being woken up. Ice moved him over a little and went back to sleep.

It was the next day, Ice got on the bus and sat next to Warren. He looked at her, and the look gave her the creeps.

"Ok, what's with you?" She asked.

"I have to go to Will's tonight." Warren replied. Ice laughed.

Ice looked at him. "Extra, extra read all about it anti-social Warren Peace becomes social." Ice laughed out. Warren glared at her. Will looked over at Ice.

"It's Ice right?" He asked her. Ice looked at him and nodded uncertainly.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You're coming to a sleep over tonight. That goes for you too Dawn." Layla suddenly said. Dawn looked at them smiled then nodded. Ice opened her mouth to argue, but then Warren started to talk.

"Don't bother arguing, it never works." He told her. Ice simply nodded.

"Who's house?" She asked with a sigh.

"Mine." Will told her. Ice nodded and turned to Warren and glared at him.

"If I'm going, you are so givin' us a ride." She declared. Warren nodded. They soon reached Sky High, Ice and Warren split up to go to their lockers. Warren just reached his locker when he saw Elisa standing next to it. She was wearing a white halter-top with a blue plaid mini skirt with black fishnet pantyhose (sp?) and black heels.

"Hi Warren." She said in an uneasy voice. Warren sighed a looked at her, clearly not amused with her.

"What do you want Freeze?" He asked her. She smiled weakly at him.

"Come on don't be like that." She said.

"Cut to the chase would you." Warren said as he pulled book out from his locker. Elisa nodded.

"I miss you. I'm sorry about how we split up. In truth I really want to get back together." She told him. Warren sighed and closed his locker. He looked down at Elisa.

"I hate being toyed with Elisa, and I hate be used." He informed her.

"I don't want to use or toy with you Warren." Elisa told him. Warren sighed once more and put his arm around her shoulders. Ice came around the corner and saw the two. She was going to walk away when Warren called out to her. Ice gave them a fake smile and walked up to them.

"Yeah." She replied.

"This is-" Warren started to say.

"We've met already. Right Barbie?" Ice said with a slight smirk. Elisa nodded, but glared at Ice. The bell soon rang. Ice and Warren walked in one direction, while Elisa walked in the other. "So you and Freeze got back together I see." Warren nodded.

"Yeah, we decided to give it another shot." Warren replied. Ice dully nodded as they entered their classroom.

For Ice the morning seemed to take forever. She entered the cafeteria to see Warren eating and Elisa in front of him. Ice sat down next to Warren and stole his egg roll. He glared at he as he snatched it back.

"If you want an egg roll ask, and I 'might' give you one." Warren replied. Ice gave him infamous sad puppy dog eyes that she used on Cole, Raidon, Lance, and even E-Bon II. Warren gave her back the egg roll.

"You see my way works even better." She told him as she laughed. Warren gave her a small smile as he shook his head. "So what time are you going to pick us up?"

"Around seven. By the way, be prepared to go to go to All Hallows Eve." Warren told her. Ice gave him a what-the-hell kind of look.

"Why?" Both she and Elisa asked.

"Because Layla wants to go, so most likely all of us are going." He replied as he opened his book. "Plus you work there, so it'll be easy to get in." Ice groaned in annoyance, even more so when Elisa wrapped her arms around Warren.

"You know, for a guy that hates to be around people, you are very social." Ice told him. Warren gave her small glare and went back to his book. Ice just took out her notebook and started to write in it, when Warren took it away from her.

"What do you write in here?" He asked her. Ice shrugged.

"Poems and songs mostly." Ice replied as she snatched it back before Warren could read it. Ice saw the glare that Elisa had given her.

Warren had just picked Ice and Dawn up. They were now on their way to the Strongholds' house. Ice wouldn't stop fidgeting in her seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Warren asked her.

"Being in a house full of super heroes, it's Ice's exact idea of fun." Dawn told him. Warren smirked and nodded. "Wait, a minute! If we plan to go to All Hallow's Eve, how am I going to get in?"

"I know the bouncer Dawny." Ice replied as Warren pulled infront of the house.

"Ice, take a chill pill." Warren told her. Ice looked at him confused. He then pointed to the now cloudy sky above them. Ice gave him an uneasy smile as they got out of the car and got their stuff. Warren sighed as he rang the doorbell, the one to get it just happened to be Steve Stronghold.

"Warren. I'm sorry, I don't know the rest of you." Steve said.

"Um, the name's Ice and that's Dawn." Ice said introducing herself and little sister. Steve looked at them oddly, mostly Ice.

"I'm sorry, you just look like someone else I know, if you had blue eyes, then you'd be her." Steve said. The wind picked up a little, both Dawn and Warren noticed it. "Well come on in." All four of them walked into the living room where everyone else was.

"Hi guys," all the teens said. The three of them waved in return.

"Oh hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Josie." Mrs. Stronghold said. Ice and Dawn nodded at her and gave Will's mom their first names. "Ice, is that your nickname?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Ice asked her. Dawn looked worriedly over at Ice.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't remember." Josie told her. Ice just sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"So who's taking you all to Hallows Eve?" Steve asked. Layla looked at Warren, making him smirk.

"Not all of you can fit in my car. And I'm the only one that can drive." Warren replied. Ice smirked at him.

"Not true War." Ice told him. Dawn laughed at her.

"Ice you only have your permit." Dawn laughed.

"He said drive, and it's only illegal if you-" Ice then remembered about the Strongholds. "never mind. Dawn hex them and make them all small." Dawn nodded.

Zach hid behind Magenta. "What do you mean make them small?" Zach asked.

"I'll just shrink you a little bit, so all of us can sit in the back seat. Trust me, I do this all the time." Everyone left the room to change. Layla came back down looking like, well a hippie. Will was dressed as The Commander, thanks to his dad's help. Zach was dressed  
up as the Joker. Magenta came down dressed as the Angel of Death.

Everyone looked at Ice, Dawn and Warren who weren't dressed as real super heroes. "Who are you guys supposed to be?" Will asked them. Zach shook his head.

Dawn was in dressed in scarlet red. She had on a scarlet red cat-suit that had slits on the legs, a scarlet red trench coat, black boots that reached her knees and a matching scarlet red choker with a silver ankh was around her neck and matching earrings. "I'm so disappointed in you Will. All those months of watching X-Men Evolution and you don't know who she is. Dawn is trying to be Scarlet Witch from X-Men Evolution!" Zach told them. Dawn nodded and smiled at them.

"Yup, he's right." Dawn replied. They then looked at Ice whom was dressed in a black cat suit that showed a bit of cleavage. On both her arms were silver gloves and on her legs were silver boots. She had a black mask on her face and a silver wig on.

"Let me guess, Cat Woman?" Zach asked. Ice looked like she wanted to hit Zach.

"Don't talk to me." She told him. Warren smirked a little.

"She's Black Cat from Spider-Man." Warren said. Ice nodded and clapped her hands.

"The boy knows his comics." She said. Warren shrugged.

"Alright, but Warren who are you supposed to be?" Everyone asked.

Warren had on a black beater with his black leather jacket and black leather pants with a pair of black combat boots with red laces. He looked around with a small smirk on this face, but his smirk was off a little.

"What are you supposed to be?" Everyone, including Will's parents asked. Warren smiled, amused that no one knew what he was. Now everyone could see a pair of fake vampire teeth.

"That'll work, vamp-boy." Dawn said. Everyone got his or her stuff and left. When they got outside Dawn shrank them all, except herself Ice and Warren, and then they got into the car. After a few minutes they parked and got out of the car. There was a long line, but since Ice worked there and knew the bouncer, all of them got in very quickly.

They found an empty table for some of them to sit, when another group of people came over to them. Dawn looked at Ice worriedly. The new group consisted of two girls and two boys.

One of the girls with brown hair with red highlights was dressed as a female Devil. Another girl with black hair was dressed up as Poison Ivy. A guy with flaming red hair and yellow highlights was dressed up as Hot Streak. The male leading them was none other then E-Bon II.

Warren recognized E-Bon II, but didn't know the rest of them. Will and Warren both stood up. "There a problem here?" Will asked them.

"Ice hiding behind a guy, wow times really have changed." The girl dressed up as the devil said with a smirk. Ice stood up with a glare on her face.

"I'm not hidin' behind anyone Rin." Ice said using her name.

"Oh really?" The one dressed up as Hot Streak asked amused.

"Yeah, Blaze." Ice replied as she got in their faces.

"So we gonna take this outside or what?" The female dressed like Poison Ivy asked.

"Right here Ivy." Ice replied.

**Oh yeah, I require at least 1 review before I update. I was so bored this weekend that I made Dollz of most of the characters. If you want tell me who you want and I'll send you a doll picture of them. ****AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME! R&R and VOTE!**

**By the way poll: this is really stupid I know, but VOTE:**

**Ice/Warren**

**Ice/E-Bon II**

**Warren/Elisa**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	8. Make Him Jealous

_**I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON, LANCE.**_

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**_

**_Thanks:_**

RedRayne, Raven's Wrath, Vanillastar, Grim-Pirate, Laivin, Element Guardian, GothChick791, Vivi Scarlett-Sedai

_**Sorry to:**_

Vivi Scarlett-Sedai- My email is messing up, so I can't really send anything w/ pics right now. But as soon as it's back up, I'll send you them.

"Fine lets get this over with!" Ivy replied. Ice smiled as she then hugged both Ivy and Rin.

"I missed you guys!" Ice said as she then hugged Blaze. E-Bon seemingly disappeared into the shadows. Ice turned around and introduced her new friends to her old ones. "You guys remember the half pint." Ice motioned to Dawn. Rin, Ivy and Blaze laughed at her.

Steve Stronghold was down in the Secret Sanctum, looking through old newspaper articles, when he came to the one he was looking for. "Josie!" Steve yelled. In a matter of seconds Josie was beside him.

"What's wrong Steve?" She asked.

"Ice and Dawn, I knew that I knew them from somewhere." Steve said.

"I know, she's a Snowden." Josie said. Steve looked at her now disorientated.

"You knew and let them go off with them?" Steve asked. Josie nodded.

"They are going to Sky High and don't want to be villains." Josie replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Heard Will talking to Layla on the phone." Josie replied. Steve nodded though still wasn't too sure about Dawn and Ice.

Most of the group was dancing except for Ice and Warren. "So how do you know them?" Warren asked her.

"Grew up together and they were my friends back at my old school. Truthfully, they didn't care if I wanted to be a villain or a hero or heroine. All of them just wanted to have fun." Ice said.

"But E-Bon." Warren said. Ice nodded in reply.

"Come on now, you can't really say that." E-Bon said from behind her. He took the seat left of Ice. Ice saw the look in Warren's eyes that he got before he burned someone. She shook her head a little bit telling Warren not to. "Come on Ice, we always had fun together."

"That was until I didn't want to become a villain and you hated the idea." Ice replied.

"You only gave me like two minutes. That kinda thing I need to think over." E-Bon told her.

"Why should you have to think it over? It's not your life it's mine." Ice shot back.

"Ice, we were in villain school having the time of our lives. Then out of the blue you tell me that you want to be a hero." E-Bon explained.

"I never said that I wanted to be a hero. I only said that I didn't want to become a villain. I don't know what the hell I want to do with my life so far." Ice retorted. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Warren's neck causing him to jump a little. E-Bon and Ice looked at Warren to see Elisa.

"Elisa don't do that!" Warren told her. Ice smirked at him a little, then glared at Elisa.

"What are you doing here Barbie?" Ice asked her. Elisa glared at Ice for the nickname.

"My friends dragged me here." She replied. Elisa was dressed up like Psylocke from the X-Men comics. Which meant she was wearing almost nothing. E-Bon saw the look in Ice's eyes and got and idea.

"Hey, Kill-Joy ya mind?" E-Bon asked glaring at her. Ice saw the murderous glare Warren gave him and the look that Elisa was giving E-Bon.

"Yeah, I mind!" She replied. Ice rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Come on, Shadow-Boy." Ice said as she pulled E-Bon up by his arm. The both of them went into a small hallway where they could talk. "Seriously E-Bon what do you want?" Ice asked him.

"You." He told her. Ice glared at him.

"After the other night-" Ice started to say.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd fight back. That's what we usually did when we got into fights." E-Bon explained.

"You know that my powers don't work on you! Not to mention slamming me into that wall was a bit much don't ya think?" Ice demanded. E-Bon nodded as she looked back to their table and saw Warren and Elisa having a good time.

"I see how you look at him." E-Bon said. Ice looked at him guilty.

"So?" She asked.

"Simple you like him. But he has little Ms. Annoys-A-Lot around. So make him jealous." E-Bon said. Ice looked at him.

"Look E-Bon I know you still care for me, but-" Ice tried to explain.

"After how I lashed out at you and what I did to you the other night. It's the least I could do for you." E-Bon said.

"Alright, but this doesn't mean that I want to go out with you." Ice told him. E-Bon nodded.

"I get it babe. This is no strings attached and you walk whenever you want." He told her. Ice nodded at him then looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked him. E-Bon looked at her like she was insane. "Right your father." He nodded as they walked back onto the dance floor right as the song Soldier, by Destiny's Child was half way over.

_I like them boys over there, they lookin' strong tonight (strong tonight)_

_Just might give one the phone tonight (phone tonight)_

_Homie in the Dickies, in my zone tonight (zone tonight)_

The two started to make their way over to their friends on the dance floor. There Ivy was dancing with Blaze and Rin dancing with a guy that look Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean.

_He don't know it might be on tonight (on tonight)_

_Ooh he lookin' good, and he talkin' right (talkin' right)_

_He the type that might change my life (change my life)_

_Everytime he look at me, my girls be like (girls be like)_

That one may be the one tonight 

"Oh Lord!" Ivy said over the music.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Ice and E-Bon are back together." Ivy replied. Rin danced over to them.

"Did you just say that Ice and E-Bon," Rin looked over at them. "oh God! There goes the world."

_chorus_

_If his status ain't hood, I ain't checkin' for him _

_Better be street if he lookin' at me _

_I need a soldier _

_That ain't scared to stand up for me _

_Known to carry big things, if you know what I mean _

Elisa looked down to the dance floor to see Ice and E-Bon dancing. "Who was the guy Ice was talking to?" Elisa asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend." Warren replied.

"Ex-boyfriend huh? Then why are they dancing together?" Elisa asked him. Warren's eyes shot down to the dance floor to see Ice and E-Bon dancing very close together.

_If his status ain't hood, I ain't checkin' for him _

_Better be street if he lookin' at me _

_I need a soldier _

_That ain't scared to stand up for me _

_Gotta know to get dough and he better be street _

Dawn saw her older sister dancing with E-Bon. **Oh crap! Cole is gonna have a heart attack if he finds out they are going back out.**

_I know some soldiers in here (where they at, where they at) _

_They wanna take care of me (where they at) _

_I know some soldiers in here (where they at, where they at) _

_Wouldn't mind puttin' that on me (where they at)_

It was a few hours later when Ice and E-Bon sat back down. Ivy, Blaze and Rin had left about thirty minutes ago. Elisa was still hanging around. Ice looked at her, with obvious dislike. "I thought you said that you came here with friends?" She asked.

"I did, they are still dancing." Elisa said. E-Bon kissed Ice's cheek before he stood up.

"I'll call you tomorrow night babe." E-Bon told her. Ice nodded as she stood up and hugged him.

"I really do miss hangin' out." She told him. He nodded and started to leave. Will then looked at his watch.

"We should get back home as well." He told them. Everyone finished their drinks and then left. Elisa stayed behind. When they got back to Will's house everyone got ready for bed and got in their sleeping bags. Will put in the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Oh, Johnny Depp…Orlando." All the females said as they started to drool. They then laughed at themselves. It was into the second movie, when most of them were asleep. Warren and Ice were the only two up.

"Well now what? Everyone's asleep and I'm wide awake." Ice said. Warren walked over to Will's PS2 and threw Ice a controller and put in Soul Caliber III. They played for a while. Warren mainly being Maxi and Ice being Ivy. Ice started to whimper when she saw who Warren was playing with.

"I'm sorry Maxi. But I must kill you." Ice said. Warren looked at her oddly. "Maxi is way hot dude." Warren looked at her like she was insane.

"Ok, whatever." Was all he said.

"Oh like you don't like one of these chicks that show most of their body!" Ice snapped back as they began to play.

Will opened his eyes when he felt a sharp jab in his stomach. He looked at Layla who was looking back at him. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Don't you think they'd make such a cute couple?" Layla asked her boyfriend. Will shrugged.

"I don't know. Ice is with that E-Bon guy and Warren is back with Elisa." Will replied. Layla didn't seem to hear him.

"But Ice and Warren should go out! They'd make the cutest couple. Oh my God, could you imagine a child with Warren's hair and Ice's green eyes!" Suddenly both Ice and Warren sneezed.

"Alright, who's talking about us." She muttered to herself. They un-paused the game and started it up once more.

Will looked at Layla like she was insane. "Um not really, but sure why not." Will said before going back to sleep. Layla looked at the two of them playing Soul Caliber III until she fell asleep.

It was the next morning; Layla and Dawn were the first two people up. They both looked over to see that Ice had fallen asleep on Warren. Dawn and Layla looked at one another and nodded, then began scheming on how to the two of them together.

Monday and gone for everyone. Ice was at home with her brothers. They were grounded from their PS2 after Raidon and Lance got into a fight because Raidon always picked Raidon from Mortal Combat: Deception. Suddenly Cole came into the room and threw down a newspaper in front of them.

"Yes Cole it is-" Raidon started.

"A newspaper." Lance finished.

"Aw, isn't that cute. He knows what a newspaper looks like." Ice said sarcastically. Cole glared at all of them.

"All of you used to be a band, until you all got expelled. All Hallows Eve wants a band. Start practicing and then try out." Cole told them. Ice looked up at Cole like he was crazy.

"Why, I already have a job." Ice asked.

"Yeah, but more money if all of you do it." Cole said. Raidon and Lance looked at one another then stared at Cole and smirked. "What?"

"You just want us out of the house tonight and some other nights." Lance said.

Raidon nodded, "So you can bang your girlfriend."

"That's not why. Plus I do that when you are at school." Cole shot back. Ice and Dawn looked at him shocked and suddenly jumped off the couch.

"Yes he's the man!" Both Raidon and Lance yelled. Ice and Dawn glared at him, then shook their heads disgustedly.

"All of you are sex-crazed jerks!" Ice said. Dawn nodded and looked at her oldest brother.

"And you, you…hypocrite! Saying I should wait until I get married when you've been here doin the dirty! Lets go get us some men, right Ice?" Dawn yelled. Suddenly the room when quiet and everyone looked at her. "What?" Cole's eyes turned black.

"Um, you're on your own with that one sis." Ice said trying not to laugh.

"You get laid before you get married and see what we do to him!" Cole threatened. Ice nodded at his comment along with Lance and Raidon.

"But, you don't care if Lance and Raidon," Dawn tried to think of an example. "But what about when Ice and E-Bon had phone sex." Ice lunged at Dawn, but Raidon held her back. Cole glared at Ice as Dawn hid behind him.

"1, that doesn't count. 2, Ice you aren't allowed to use the phones any more." Cole said. Ice rolled her eyes.

"Wait, why doesn't it count for Ice?" Dawn asked.

"Because you can't get pregnant by phone sex." Cole replied.

"Plus the only time Ice and E-Bon went all the way, was in her dream. Sometime in the past three months." Raidon laughed. Ice stopped trying to kill Dawn and looked at Raidon.

"You read my diary?" She asked. Raidon looked down fearful at her, then to Cole.

"You put yourself in that position." Cole replied.

"YOU READ MY DIARY?" Ice screamed as she started to strangle Raidon. Only Lance heard the door-bell ring. He opened it and Warren came in. Cole gave him a questioning look.

"Ice, is helping me with science." Warren told him. Cole nodded and went back to watching Ice strangle Raidon. Raidon fell to his knees trying to get Ice off of his neck. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"No." Cole replied acting like everything was normal.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU READ MY DIARY!" Ice screamed at Raidon. Raidon's face soon began to turn blue.

"Now we help." Cole replied as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Ice's waist and picked her up.

"COLE PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Ice screamed at him. Cole walked a few feet away from Raidon, so that Lance could help him. He then dropped Ice on the couch.

Warren suddenly felt something wet on his hand. He looked down to see Ice's dog, Apollo. Ice then looked at him. "Um hi, why are you here?" She asked.

"Help." He replied. Ice nodded and got up.

**1 review before I update. AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME! R&R and VOTE!**

**By the way poll: this is really stupid I know, but VOTE:**

**Ice/Warren- 5**

**Ice/E-Bon II- 1**

**Warren/Elisa- 0**


	9. Persephone

_**I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON, LANCE.**_

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**_

**_Thanks:_** hello, warrens gurl, Lived and Live BB4L, LadyKida, GothChick791, Lynetta Keladry Loloski, dinkle-bee, StreetRacinChiki

Ice spent about an hour on the roof, with Warren, trying to teach him how to build the assigned gun. They were currently taking a break, when Warren's cell phone rang. He looked at it then turned it off. Ice laughed at his actions.

"What Barbie getting to be too annoying?" She asked with a smirk. Warren shook his head.

"Only when she asks me to help her pick out lipstick that goes with both her eyes and her clothes." He replied with a sigh. "But that wasn't Elisa, it was your brother." Ice got a confused look on her face.

"Say wha?" Was her only reply. Warren nodded as he turned his cell phone back on, he then opened the message back up and tossed it to Ice. She caught it in her hand and looked at it. There on the screen were the words, "touch her and die." Ice laughed at it as she then gave it back to Warren. "Sorry bout them. No idea why the are so over protective of me."

"Maybe because you are their little sister." Warren said as he leaned back on his elbows. Ice shook her head no.

"They give Dawn more space then me." Ice told him.

"Alright, that is kinda weird. Then again you do get into more trouble then she does." Ice shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the night sky.

"Can I ask you something?" Warren looked at her with a smirk.

"You just did." He replied, Ice playfully hit up on the head. "Go ahead."

"Not trying to intrude or anything, but why'd you get back with the Barbie Queen?" She asked him.

"People deserve second chances. Plus I kind of missed her. She was always there when I thought I had no one else to turn to. Elisa's is the only other person besides my mom that cares about me." He admitted as he then started to get his things together.

"You're wrong you know." Ice told him. "You got Layla, Will, that purple chick, and even Zach and Ethan. Hey, you even got me." Warren looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. "Yeah, you grow on people. Plus it's kinda hard not to worry when you chose to fight people stronger then you."

"When have I ever fought someone stronger then me?" He asked her.

"Besides the time we fought. There was that time last week where you tried to take on that water person, no not Barbie. I mean fire vs. water, my vote is on the water, cause that guy looked pretty pissed." Ice said with a small laugh. Warren rolled his eyes.

"I still beat him." He shot back.

"Only because you got pissed with an ice blast hit Layla, instead of you." Ice reminded. "What exactly is up with you and Layla?"

"Nothing, she's like a little sister. A hippie little sister, but a sister none the less." He replied. Ice yawned and stood up.

"Well, I've gotta go. Thanks for the help." Warren told her. Ice nodded in response and walked down with him until she reached her door. She then waved good-bye and went back in-side her apartment.

It was the next day. Ice and Warren were in gym, when Coach Boomer came in with Raidon and Lance behind him. Ice looked at them oddly. "Before anyone asks what they are doing here, I'm going to explain." Boomer said. "Raidon and Lance here, are going to be helping us for the rest of the year. Your principal thinks that I should also have you people playing sports. So they," he motioned to Raidon and Lance, "will be helping during the game. Today's game will be soccer. There will be two teams, team one leader is Raidon the other is Mr. Peace will you come on down. Then the both of you start picking teams."

Ice tried not to laugh at Warren as he walked down to Coach Boomer. "I pick, Ice." Raidon said. Ice smirked as she walked down to her older brother. Warren started to pick his team as did Raidon. Soon everyone was out on the field, the first few minutes would be without powers and the last half of the game would be with powers.

Raidon kicked the ball to Ice; from there she kicked it into the goal. Warren glared at Ice, making her smile at him. It was a few more minutes into the period when Coach Boomer blew his whistle, Warren's glare turned into a smirk. He looked at Lash and Speed, all three of them nodded on their small and one time truce. Warren kicked the ball to Speed. Speed got the ball, and started to run down the field with it. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Speed tripped and fell face first into the ground.

The game went on for the rest of the period. Both Ice and Warren refused to lose to one another. Every time Warren's team would make a point Raidon's team would score one as well.

On their way to their next period class, Elisa came up and wrapped her arm around Warren's. "Hey War-War." Elisa said trying to be cute. Ice held her breath as she tried not to laugh at the blond. Warren looked down at her as if saying "What are you on"? He then looked at Ice for help, but she only shrugged and walked away.

Elisa basically stayed attached on Warren's arm up until lunch. "Finally, Barbie is gone." Ice said stealing Warren's ham sandwich. He only rolled his eyes and took out another one as he smirked. "Aw, you're learning."

Warren smirked at her from behind his curtain of black and red hair. "Yeah, it happens. You know Boomer is going to make us do Save the Citizen again right?" He asked her.

"I refuse." Ice replied. Suddenly Warren disappeared and Speed was in front of her. Lash had his arm around her waist and she was now sitting on his lap. "The hell…Oh just you." Ice tried to get up to move, but Lash wouldn't let go of her.

"What's your rush babe?" Lash mocked.

"My rush? I don't know really, party, sugar highs, TV, sleep, and oh yeah…Burning things." Ice replied. She made a small fireball in her hand and dropped it on Lash's pants. "Opps, my bad."

Ice took a bite out of her sandwich and walked back over to Warren and sat down. "Didn't your brothers beat them to get them to stop doing that?" Warren asked, not looking at his book. Ice nodded in response.

"You actually thought that'd work?" Ice asked him. Warren shook his head and looked up over his book at her.

"Just thought, they wouldn't do anything for at least tomorrow." Warren said. Majenta walked over to Warren and held out her hand.

"I won." She said. Warren mumbled something and gave her a five. Majenta then left.

"Can't even bet on you." Warren muttered as he went back to reading his book. Ice shrugged her shoulders at him, when Elisa came over.

"Can you not talk or not be around for one period?" Ice asked her. Elisa glared at Ice, before sitting down next to Warren.

"It's not like I'm here to talk to you!" Elisa said trying to hurt Ice's feelings. Ice rolled her eyes and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, thank God for that. Hey War?" Ice said all she got was a grunt in response. "Who made this?"

"Whom did you steal it from?" Warren replied without looking up.

"Damn, it's good." Ice complimented. Warren looked up at her.

"It's ham and cheese between two slices of bread." He said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"War, there is one thing in this world that I don't mess around with and that is good food and kool-aid…And that's two things." Ice told the both of them. Warren shook his head a little. Elisa eyed Warren then Ice and then back to Warren and then glared at Ice.

"War-War, why didn't you ever make me lunch?" Elisa whined. Warren just shrugged his shoulders as he went back to his book. "But you made her lunch."

"That's because she usually steals it from me." Warren said as his temperature raised from annoyance. It got to the point that the bottle of Mountain Dew he had in his hand, started to boil.

"Warren, you're not supposed to use your powers outside of the gym." Elisa scolded. Warren ignored her and handed the bottle to Ice, she took it and it instantly became cold again. She then gave it back to him. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"No, but it's fun." Ice told her. After a minute a girl came up to them. Elisa looked very happy with her. The teen looked like Elisa. "Aw, it's Kelly." Warren looked at Ice as if saying "What the hell?" "Kelly, ya know as in Barbie's baby sister…Never mind."

"Warren, you remember my little sister Ashley." Elisa said. Warren dully nodded, Ice just tried not to laugh, when she heard a voice inside her head. Her eyes instantly narrowed as she got a fireball in her hand. All three of them looked at Ice. "What are you doing?"

"Listen kid for this is your final warning…If you ever go inside my head ever again without my permission, the last thing you will ever feel is the fear from my fireball being thrown at your head. Got it?" Ice asked, looking at Ashley.

"Yeah, whatever." Ashley said in a monotone voice. Ice closed her hand and the fireball went away. Soon the bell rang, Ice was the first person out of the cafeteria.

Ice was the first person in the room, when she realized she was alone with her aunt. "Well, good to see that you aren't cutting class." Ms. Green said. Ice shrugged her shoulders as she sat down at her desk. The rest of the students soon came into the classroom and sat down in their seats. As the bell rang for the beginning of the period, Ice put her head down on her desk and closed her eyes.

"It's only a matter of time, Ice. Then I'll return." A female voice said. Ice turned around to see a figure that had on a black cloak.

"**_Who are you? How do you know my name?" Ice asked trying to take a step backward. Ice could sense that the figure was glaring at her._**

"**_You don't remember me? We were best friends; we did everything together." The figure said. _**

_**Ice shook her head. "You're lying. If you were my friend I would remember you. What the hell is your name?" Ice demanded.**_

"You want to know my name Allison. Alright my name is-" 

Ice suddenly woke up to find herself still in the classroom. Ms. Green was looking down at her with a pissed off expression. "Persephone." Ice whispered.

"Yes, that is the answer. Persephone is the most powerful Earth Witch alive. She was only five years old, yet she had her powers and was already using them for evil. To this day we do not know who her parents are. Persephone is the true example of a power mad Earth Witch." Ms. Green told all of them. Warren raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Peace."

"How do you know it was Persephone that was mad? Maybe it was her parents that were controlling her. I mean, she was only five years old." Warren asked her. Ice gave Warren a small smile in thanks of getting her aunt away from her.

"That's a good question. Unfortunately, no one knows the answer to that. Except Persephone or her parents." Ms. Green replied. After a few seconds Elisa raised her hand. "Ms. Freeze."

"How could they put a little girl in jail? I mean there aren't any ways to take away our powers, only to neutralize them." Elisa asked.

"Good question. You see, after a few months…Persephone was rumored to live on a small island near the Bahamas. The police decided to check it out…and naturally the Commander and Jetstream went with them. But before they could enter the hideout, there was an explosion and the place was burned to the ground. After the fire died, the Commander and Jetstream looked through the rubble. They didn't find anyone. At least if anyone was in there, they were burned to ashes. Another few months passed and there was no sign of Persephone, so the police decided that, it was her hideout where she died." told them.

**She was only five years old? But I can barely remember anything from before I was five.** Ice thought to herself. Warren looked at Ice and noticed the spaced out look on her face.

"Ms. Green?" Jean asked. Ms. Green nodded at her. "Do you think that if Persephone had the chance to be a hero…Do you think she would? I mean, it couldn't be her fault that her parents controlled her, if they did."

"Honestly, I really don't know. But from how much power that one five year old had, I hope so. Has everyone here seen the movie, The Day After Tomorrow?" Ms. Green asked her class.

"Yes." The class replied.

"Good, because if she was a villain and still alive today, that might be how the whole world would be." Ms. Green explained to them. Before anyone could say another word the bell rang. Ice picked upped her stuff and walked out the room. Warren quickly caught up with her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Warren asked her.

"Nothing." Ice lied to him. Warren caught her arm.

"You know that you are a lousy liar." He told her. Ice sighed and nodded.

"You know who my parents are and all of that." Warren nodded at her. "Well what you don't know is that, I can barely remember parts of my childhood up until I was five years old."

"Ok, so you forget a lot of stuff. I barely remember stuff that happened to me when I was five." Warren replied to her.

"But you remember having birthdays, and some of the really good times right?" Warren nodded at her. "Well I don't remember anything, it's like gaps are taken out of my life. And that name Persephone, God it's like I've heard it some where, but I can't remember."

The two of them walked into the Mad Science lab. Ice and Warren took their seats; soon everyone was in the room and the bell rung.

"Today, we will be a review day for your test tomorrow on making lightning rays. So the parts you need are already on the tables. I suggest you all start practicing." Mr. Medulla told them. The whole class groaned in annoyance.

"I'm screwed." Warren simply said. Ice rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Only if you say that one more time." Ice told him with a small glare. Warren started to put the ray gun together.

"Alright, how's that?" Warren asked Ice. Ice picked up the ray gun and nodded after looking over it.

"It's correct." Ice said, she then put it back on the table.

"Ice something is bothering you, I can tell." Warren asked her. Ice shook her head. "Ice."

"I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Ice told Warren. He nodded not knowing what to say to her.

The class went by extremely slow, when the bell rang. Almost everyone in the school went down to the gym for Save the Citizen. "First up, Peace and Snowden." Ice and Warren changed into the protective gear. As Ice and Warren were getting ready, Boomer picked their opponents…An elemental named Tim and Ashley Freeze.

"Can you handle him?" Ice asked Warren. Warren looked down at her and gave her the look he gave someone before he burned them.

"Ice, I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Was his reply to her.

"READY…GO!" Boomer yelled. Ice and Warren looked at one another.

"After you." Ice said with a smile. Warren fired up his arms and threw a fireball at Tim, while Ice flew at Ashley. Ice was about to punch Ashley, when she was suddenly thrown into a wall and fell on the floor. "Ow. I hate telekinetic/telepaths." Ice said dully as she stood up and wiped the blood from a small cut on her cheek.

Warren was busy with Tim, when he saw Ice being thrown into wall after wall by Ashley. The heat around Warren intensified along with his anger. He made a large fireball and threw it at Tim, it him in the chest. Warren was about to run over to Ice, when a vortex of air went around him. He dropped to his knees as he tried to breath. Tim walked back over to him.

"I hate do something that Speed already did to you, but hey I'll do whatever it takes to win." Tim told Warren.

Ice was now in the air. Ashley looked over at Tim and nodded, getting an idea. Ice suddenly couldn't breath.

Raidon and Lance ran up to Couch Boomer. "Get them out of there!" Raidon yelled.

"If they stay there, those two will kill them." Lance shouted.

"War…ren." Ice barely whispered. She then looked down at Ashley. "Let…go…of…me." She said struggling to breath. Her eyes grew heavy and very soon closed.

"**_Ice, damn it fight! If you don't…fuck it!" _**A voice said inside her mind.

No one said anything when Ice closed her eyes. Suddenly the clouds were dark as night, hail the size of golf balls started to fall as lightning flashed in the sky as thunder soon sounded. Tornado funnels filled the sky as the winds howled against the school.

Suddenly Ashley flew back into the wall and left a dent. Everyone heard the sound of laughing and looked into the air to see Ice with her eyes still closed and wind whipping her face. Her smile grew as she slowly lowered herself to the ground, as soon as her feet touched the ground underneath her froze to ice.

Seeing what happened to his partner Tim released Warren. After letting air into his lungs Warren stood up and looked at Ice. Her eyes were still closed as she laughed even louder. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ice what's so funny?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"You, all of you." She laughed as thunder sounded once again. Warren hissed as he suddenly snatched his hand back, it almost became a block of ice.

"Why are we funny?" Tim asked her. Ice finally opened her eyes instead of their normal dark green; Ice's eyes were now dark blue.

"You all are funny, because for eleven long years you all thought I was dead." She turned and looked at her two brothers that were now glaring at her with glowing eyes.

"Ice what are you talking a-" Warren started to say. The female teenager's head snapped in his direction.

"Sorry Warren, but Ice isn't here right now. But Persephone is. Yeah that's right, I'm back and this time I'm not leaving until the world is a frozen waste land." Persephone said as she started to laugh again.

**1 review before I update. AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME! R&R and VOTE!**

**By the way poll: this is really stupid I know, but VOTE:**

**Ice/Warren- 11**

**Ice/E-Bon II- 1**

**Warren/Elisa- 0**


	10. A Dumb Question

_**I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON, LANCE.**_

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**_

**_Thanks:_** **_to everyone who reviewed_**

"What?" Warren said, as he looked her in the eyes. She shook her head.

"Come on Warren, you read so much, you had to have read some Greek Mythology. Persephone is the daughter of the Greek Earth Goddess Demeter. I mean come on; it was so obvious. I was claimed to have died when I was five, and poor little Ice can't remember anything from when she was five. It wasn't until earlier today, when I finally awoken, thanks to that little speech my aunt gave. It started to make Ice remember me. Then when she blacked out, it gave me the opportunity to come back, and here we are." Persephone explained. Raidon, Lance and Dawn came down into the arena.

"Persephone, we're giving you one chance to go away and give Ice back to us." Raidon told her.

"Oh please, Raidon, Lance I have your powers, and frankly I'm more powerful then her." Persephone said.

"You don't have mine." Dawn said. Persephone looked at Dawn and smiled. The next anyone saw was Dawn being picked up by an invisible force and being thrown out the window. Raidon was instantly in the air and after his little sister.

"How the hell could you do that?" Lance asked her. Persephone simply shrugged her shoulders. "For God sake, she's your little sister."

"You may be more powerful then them Persephone, but not me." A Boomer said as he started to walk over to her.

"Coach Boomer, what are you going to do huh? In order for you to use your powers, you need one tiny little detail…air." Persephone said as Boomer started to struggle to breath. Suddenly she was thrown back into a wall. She glared at the person who did it.

"I've been wondering when you were going to show yourself." Cole said from the entrance of the gym.

"Cole." Persephone said as she got to her feet. "Still annoying as ever." Cole walked up to her, with his hands and eyes glowing. Raidon came flew back into the gym carrying a horrified Dawn in his arms. Cole glanced over at them to make sure Dawn was all right.

"Look at you Persephone, even though your not under mom's eye, you still try to do bad." Cole said as he looked down at her.

"Well, it is the only thing I was created for. To make widdle Allison help her mother take over the world. Yeah, Cole I'm not a natural part of Allison. Demeter had a telepath make me up inside her mind and then made me help her destroy the world. But guess what, I'm not taking orders any more." Persephone told him.

"Whatever." Cole said as he made volleyball like shape and threw it into her body and then absorbed it. "But how are you going to do that, when I have your powers?"

She only shrugged her shoulders. "One thing you forget Cole, if I die, Ice dies with me." Persephone motioned to the sharp broken glass behind her from the window.

Cole glared at her even more as he made a ball in his hand. "Don't have to worry about that, now go to sleep." He said as he threw the hex at her. Persephone instantly dropped to the ground unconscious. Cole picked her up and then walked over to Raidon, Dawn and Lance.

"You alright Dawn?" Cole asked her. Dawn nodded as she still hung onto Raidon. "Good, go get your stuff, we're leaving."

Boomer put his hand on Cole's shoulder. "Just one minute, who are you and were are you taking them?" He demanded.

"I am their guardian and I'm taking them home." Cole told him.

"Alright, and what are you going to do about Persephone?" Boomer asked him.

"Hopefully, when she wakes up, Persephone will be gone and it'll be Ice." Cole replied hopefully. Warren came over to him.

"I'm going with you." Warren told Cole. Cole turned from Boomer and looked down at him.

"No you're not." Cole simply told him. Warren glared at him.

"I know that you don't like me, but that doesn't matter. Ice is my best friend." Warren almost yelled at Cole.

"Listen kid, you do not want to get on my bad side right now!" Cole almost yelled at him. He then took a deep breath and the sky outside cleared up. "You say Ice is your friend, then you can come by tomorrow or sometime later. But when she wakes up, she's not going to want to be around you or anyone else, if it is Ice that wakes up that is. Now, we're leaving and if you even think of following us," Cole's eyes turned completely black once again, "I'll take way your powers, then I'll burn you alive. Then I'll get my girlfriend to bring you back to life just to do it all over." Cole turned around and with Dawn, Lance and Raidon left Sky High.

Elisa made her way from her sister over to Warren. "I always knew she was a dangerous freak." Elisa said. Warren glared down at her and just walked away.

It was a few minutes until the family of Snowden's got home. Cole put the sleeping teen in her room and then walked back out to everyone else.

"When is she going to wake up?" Raidon asked.

"I don't know." Cole replied.

"Who will she be when she wakes up?" Lance asked.

"I don't know alright?" Cole yelled at them. He sighed and sat down on the couch. "I don't know, she could be our sister or she could be Persephone."

It was about an hour later and she still didn't wake up. Cole stood up and put on his jacket. "Where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"Going to go get some food. Listen I still have her powers and she's still out, no one goes in that door." Cole said, all three of them nodded. He then walked out the door. "I'll be back soon."

"**_Do you have any idea of how much you are holding me back?" Persephone asked Ice._**

"**_You bitch, you tried to kill my sister!" Ice said as she punched at Persephone._**

"**_Please I knew one of them would go after her." Persephone said after dodging it. "Like you didn't want to do it before in your life." _**

"**_There's a difference between trying to kill someone and not." Ice told her. Persephone shrugged her shoulders as she then yawned. _**

"**_Alright, I'm bored now. Go have fun, but I'll be back." Persephone told Ice._**

Ice woke up and found herself in her room. "What happened—Oh God." Ice said as she got out of her bed.

Dawn was doing her homework, when she heard the door opened. She turned around and screamed when she saw Ice standing behind her. "Get away from me!" Dawn screamed. Raidon and Lance ran back over to her from the kitchen part of the apartment.

Raidon noticed that Persephone's blue eyes were gone and where back to green. "Ice?" Raidon said. Ice looked at Raidon with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Dawn." Ice said taking a step to her. Dawn only hid behind Lance.

Raidon moved to hug her, but Ice just stepped back and ran into her room, locking the door. "Ice!" Raidon yelled after her. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Go away, Raidon!" Ice yelled from behind it. Raidon nodded and went back over to his brother and sister.

It wasn't for another half hour when Cole came back home with two pizzas. "Here." He said putting one in front of the twins and Dawn. "She up yet?"

"Yeah, she woke up about a half hour ago." Lance told him as he got a slice of the cheese pizza.

"Hey, no pepperoni." Raidon said.

"Is it on there?" Cole asked him.

"No." Raidon replied.

"Well then." Cole replied. Raidon glared at him, before taking a bite of it. "Ice or Persephone?"

"Ice." Lance replied. Cole nodded and walked over to Ice's bedroom door, he knocked on it.

"Ice, you hungry?" Cole asked through the door.

" No, just go away Cole." Came Ice's voice. Cole sighed as he pulled out the key to the door and unlocked it. He then walked in with the pizza and closed the door. There he saw Ice sitting on her bed, with her head on her knees.

"Hey pint." Cole said as he sat next to her. "I come baring pizza." Ice didn't look up at him. "Its your favorite sausage and pepperoni." Ice still didn't say a word or look up at Cole. "Come on Ice just say something."

"Cole, please just go away." Ice said to him as her voice started to crack.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone Ice." Cole told his little sister.

"Cole, I tried to kill Dawn and she hates me. Now the is the rest of the school is scared of me." Ice told him as she started to cry again. Cole wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Dawn doesn't hate you. She knows that you'd never try to kill her." Cole told Ice. He then picked her up and sat her on his lap. "That wasn't you that did that to Dawn, there's no way that you'd ever hurt Dawn."

"And the rest of the school that's both scared and hates me?" Ice asked him.

"Simple, they will get over it and if anyone lays a hand on you tell me and I'll kill them." He told her. Ice nodded as she then hugged him. Cole tightened his arms around her. "No one messes with my baby sister."

It was the next morning. Raidon, Lance and Dawn had already left for school. Ice woke up to the sounds of yelling outside her room. She got up and slightly opened her door. Ice instantly recognized the voice; it was her mother.

"Where the hell is my daughter, Cole?" Demeter demanded from him. Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"Since it is a weekday, most likely she's at school." Cole replied.

Ice closed the door and started to get dressed. When she was done, she opened her window and climbed out onto the fire escape. Before she jumped off of it, she quickly tried to make it rain just to see if Cole gave her, her powers back. Which he did; Ice silently thanked him as she flew up to the school.

She made it there in record time; the first bell hadn't even rung yet. Which meant that students were talking in the halls. Ice took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. As soon as she walked in everyone stopped talking and stared at her. As she walked Ice kept her head down so she wouldn't see the looks people were giving her. When she suddenly stopped. Ice looked up to see a bunch of the "heroes" in her path.

"Excuse me." Ice said as she tried to go walk passed them. They only stayed in her way.

"No. You see Sky High is a place for heroes, not for murderers!" A guy said.

"Then you have the wrong person, because I never murdered anyone." Ice said as she began to get mad.

"Get out of this school, leave." A girl in the crowd told her.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Ice almost yelled at them. Suddenly she felt an intense heat beside her. She looked to her right to see Warren standing there with his arms ignited.

"You heard her, get out of the way." He yelled at them. The crowd instantly parted and Ice started to walk to her locker, with Warren following her.

"Hey, you alright?" Warren asked her. Ice looked up and gave him an overly sweet smile.

"Yes Warren, I'm alright. I learned that there's another personality inside of me that just tried to kill my baby sister. Now making her scared of me, but hey I'm alright." Ice said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that was a dumb question." He told her. Ice nodded in response as she closed her locker.

**1 review before I update. AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME! R&R!**

**Ice/Warren-WINNER…of course.**

**Sorry, I know this was a really bad chapter, but if I have time I'll redo it.**


	11. Payment

_**I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON, LANCE.**_

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**_

**_Thanks:_** **_to everyone who reviewed_**

The morning classes where hell for Ice. Warren stayed with her for almost the entire morning. Ice went to her locker before going to lunch. She sighed as she thought about going into the cafeteria. Ice put her things in her locker and got out her notebook; she then closed her locker and started walking to the cafeteria.

As soon as she entered the entire room went silent. She was half way to her table when a swirling dark purple portal appeared in front of her. Then three people rose out of the portal Rin, Ivy and Blaze. The dark purple portal then turned into E-Bon II. Ice smirked at them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you; but what the hell are you guys doin here?" She asked them.

"Um, we're supposed to be in study hall, but we're bored." Blaze told her.

"I mean it, why are you guys here?" She asked again.

"Simple," Rin said. "Word has it that your mother is lookin' for you."

"I know." Ice replied.

"Alright, what you don't know is that she has her whole gang out looking' for you." E-Bon II informed her.

"I can take care of them." Ice assured them. "After all they are humans."

"No, at least not the new ones." Ivy said. Ice gave her a questioning look.

" You don't get it babe. Ya mama, got the worse seniors from our school. They will do anything for her, as long as they get paid." E-Bon II warned her. Ice then felt a warmth beside her. She looked up and saw Warren.

"Well we can take care of them." Warren insisted. E-Bon II glared at him as Warren glared back.

"Wait a minute, now I know who you are. Your Barron-"

"Unless you wanna get roasted alive…I wouldn't talk about his father." Ice interrupted E-Bon II.

"Right, well you better keep an eye on her up here." He threatened along with Blaze.

"Anything happens to her, and you'll receive a one way ticket to hell!" Rin said as her eyes flashed blood red. Ivy nodded in agreement.

"Nothin' is gonna happen to me." Ice told them for the final time. "Now you guys better go, before you get caught here."

They nodded as E-Bon II made another portal for them. Blaze, Rin and Ivy disappeared in it, but E-Bon remained. "You better stay safe girl." He said before leaving. The portal disappeared.

Warren and Ice walked back over to their table. The whole room started to whisper. Warren looked at Ice with a worried look. "Come on at least say something." He said.

"What do you want me to say? My bitch-mother is after me, she's hired some on the worst soon-to-be-villains to find me." Ice replied. She then sighed. "So…can you make shapes with your powers?"

Warren looked shocked at her sudden change of mood, but decided to go along with it. "Um, I don't think so. Why?"

"Its just both your parents are fire-elementals. But right now you only have your father's powers. Your mom could actually make the fire into useful things; for instance wings. She made wings out of fire to get around the world. So I was just wondering if you could."

That was when Elisa decided to walk over to them. Ice rolled her eyes as she saw Elisa sit down next to Warren. "Come on Warren, why don't you sit over there with me." She said sweetly.

"That's alright." Warren replied. Ice glanced over and saw that Elisa hung out with the preppiest girls she's ever seen.

"Come on; please Warren." Elisa pleaded.

"Barbie, I really don't feel like hearin' anyone wine right now, so just leave." Ice told her, in an annoyed tone. Elisa glared down at her.

"Shut up you little bitch!" She snapped. "You almost killed my sister yesterday. Why don't you go back to that villain school you were in. At least there you would've been with your own kind!"

Ice's eyes glaze over as she stood up. It almost seemed that a tornado surrounded her, for her hair started flying around as did her clothes. "Don't ever tell me what to do!" Ice said as thunder sounded. The ground almost started to shake.

"ICE!" Raidon yelled. Ice looked over her shoulder to see her brother glaring at her. She calmed down after taking a few deep breaths.

Ice picked up her backpack and started to walk out. "You see that! She was about to kill me!" Elisa yelled so that everyone looked at her.

Ice turned around and laughed. "I wouldn't kill you Barbie. Wanna know why?" Elisa slowly nodded. "Because you aren't worth the time, effort and jail time." Ice then walked out the door.

Warren picked up his backpack and his small brown paper lunch bag. "Let go of me Elisa." He warned her.

"But Warren." She pouted. He looked down at her.

"Get off of me!" He warned her. Elisa let go of his arm. Warren started to walk after Ice. Warren walked out the school doors, he saw Ice sitting at the edge of the school grounds, with her legs dangling off the edge.

"Hey." He said softly. Ice just nodded at him. "Sorry about Elisa."

"Don't." Ice whispered. Warren sat down next to her.

"What?"

"Don't apologize for her. She was right; I did try to kill her sister. She did have some right to yell at me for that at least." Ice admitted. Warren opened his small lunch bag and took out half of his sandwich.

"Here." He said as he tried to hand it to her.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." She told him. Warren glared at her.

"You need to eat something." He said to her. Ice just shook her head no. "If you don't I'll call Cole and tell him that you aren't eating."

Ice sighed and took the sandwich from him. "Wanna skip the rest of the day?"

"Won't Cole get mad if he catches you skiping again?" Warren asked him.

"Right now I really don't care." Ice said as she took a bite of the sandwich. She then swallowed it. "I just can't stay here. But even if you decide not to come along, I'm leaving."

"Well, since these assholes are going after you; I promised your boyfriend I'd look after you." Warren reminded her. "So I guess I'll go."

Ice slid off the edge of the school, but made the wind hold her up so she was eye level with Warren. "Ready?" She asked him.

"I'll never get used to this." Warren said. Ice smirked at him, before pulling him off the edge. Both of them started to free-fall.

A teenaged male was leaning up against a building. He had pale skin with short spiky blonde hair. He wore a baggy black "Godsmack" shirt with black and green bondage pants. His outfit screamed Hot Topic. Around his neck was a spiked choker.

He was facing an older version of Ice. "Now what do you want Demeter?" He asked her.

"_Simple, I want you on my team." She replied to him._

"_Thanks, but no thanks. I can take over the world without your help. A little brat Earth Witch wouldn't be of any use to me." He informed her. Demeter glared at him for the comment about the Earth Witches._

"_So no amount of money will please you?" She asked him. He shook his head no. "Alright, well if there is anything you wish, call me and we'll make some arrangements." _

He saw Ice walking down the street with Warren. "So where are we going Ice?" Warren asked her.

"Movies or pizza." Ice replied. "Pizza, I'm hungry now." Ice passed the teen leaning on the building, and went into, Pizza Heaven.

Though the teen gazed at Ice with a smile his face. He opened his cell phone and dialed a number into it.

"Yes Allen." A female voice said on the other line.

"Demeter, I know a what I want." He told her. Allen could almost hear her smile on the other line.

"Name it." She said.

"I want your daughter."

**1 review before I update. AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME! R&R!**


	12. A Nice Free Fall

_**I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON, LANCE.**_

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**_

**_Thanks:_** **_to everyone who reviewed_**

Allen continued to watch Ice as she and Warren ate. The two friends ate in silence when Warren looked at her worriedly.

"What?" Ice asked him as she looked up.

"It's not like you to be so quiet." Warren replied. Ice simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not really in a talking mood." Ice said. Warren nodded as he took a bite of his pizza. Ice suddenly smirked at him.

**Why don't I like that smirk?** He thought.

"I have a crazy idea." Ice told him.

**Oh yeah, it usually means she's about to do something crazy.** Warren reminded himself.

"Such as?" Warren asked her.

"Well, I kinda know this really fun dance club, that's open all day." Ice told him. Warren nodded at her and looked at her warily.

"What's the catch?" He asked her. Ice moved over so she was right next to him.

"Its only for elementals, like ourselves." She whispered in his ear. Warren shivered from having her cool breath so close to his warm body.

"I don't know. What about your-"

"Mention my mother again and I'll turn you into a War-pop." Ice told him. Warren laughed a little bit. "I'm serious, what bout her?"

"Don't think of her. That's how I got through most of my life." Ice informed him.

"Alright, so I guess that even if I don't go you will?"

"Got that right."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to go with you. So where is this place?" Ice gave him a small smile.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Ice finished her slice of pizza and then drank the last of her soda.

Allen was right behind them and heard every word. He paid for his pizza, then got up and left for the club.

It was a few moments later that Warren finished and paid for the pizza. The two of them got up and walked out of Pizza Heaven. Ice and Warren walked until they reached an abandoned building. Warren looked at Ice like she was crazy.

"This is it?" He asked her; Ice rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't get your boxers in a knot!" She told him. "Follow me." Ice directed him inside then back to a small closet. She opened the door and found stairs leading downstairs. "After you."

"No, I don't trust you. So you first." Warren insisted. Ice looked at him shocked.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me after all this time." She said.

"Hey, I never know what's going to happen with you." Warren shot back. Ice was going to say something, but then closed her mouth. She started to go down the stairs with Warren behind her.

After a few moments they started to hear the beat of music. They then saw a large man standing in front of a door. He then glared at Ice.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school, Ice?" He asked her. Ice shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"You know our deal." She reminded him.

"Which deal?" Trevor asked her.

"The one being that you let me in and I don't tell Cole it was you who gave me my first tatto." Ice replied. Trevor flinched at the deal, but nodded. He looked past Ice to Warren.

"That the boyfriend?" He asked with a glare. Ice shook her head no.

"That would be a boy that is a friend, but not a boyfriend. That is Warren, Warren that's Trevor." Ice introduced. Trevor only nodded at Warren.

"Well the only way you can get inside is if you are an elemental. So show me your power." Trevor said. Warren looked down at Ice, she gave him a small nod. Warren snapped his fingers together and made a small flame appear, the then snapped again making it disappear.

"Happy?" Warren said dully.

"No, but you can still go in." Trevor said opening the door for them. Warren went inside first as Trevor pulled Ice back to him.

"What?" She asked him.

"Careful, there are some kids in there from your old school." He told her. Ice nodded at him.

"I kind of figured that. I know that I'm going to see kids from my old school, but I really don't care. Most of them were too scared of me to even talk to me." Ice laughed. Trevor nodded at her then hugged her.

"Your like a little sister to me, kid. So don't get yourself killed one day." Trevor ordered. Ice nodded as she hugged him back.

"Geez man, like Cole you worry too much." Ice said as he let her go. Ice walked through the door and back to Warren.

"Someone has to worry for you if you don't." Trevor whispered.

It took about two minutes for Ice to get Warren to dance with her. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." He told her. Ice only smirked up at him.

"It was you who decided to jump off the school with me." Ice reminded him. Warren nodded as they danced.

It seem only a few songs had passed when a slow song came on. Warren moved to walk away, when Ice caught his hand. "I don't do slow songs." He said.

"Well you do now." Ice said as she pulled him back over to her. The song Overburdened, bye Disturbed started to play.

"Fine, but only because I like this song." Warren said. After the song was over Warren laughed a little.

"What?" Ice asked him.

"If Elisa saw us right then, she'd most likely try to rip our heads off." He replied. Ice smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see her try." Ice whispered. The two of them sat down at a small table.

"So why don't you and Elisa get along." He asked Ice. She gave him a look as if to say "are you crazy or are you blind?"

"I for one think that's obvious." Ice told him. Warren shook his head.

"Maybe for you two, but I'm at a loss." He informed her.

"War, Barbie and me are complete opposites. She's had a happy-go-lucky-life and makes fun of the rest of the people that haven't. You know most of the stuff I've been through and what I'm going through now." Ice said to him. Warren shook his head.

"Then you really don't know her that wel-" He started to say.

"I don't want to know people that snobby! I have Cole on my case just about everyday so I don't want it coming from some stuck-up bitch!"

"Hole on Ice! Elisa is not-"

"War, as far as I can tell you've never lied to me, so don't start now." Ice interrupted him. Warren opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Ice sighed as she looked at her watch. "War, it's time to go; its almost four."

Warren nodded as he picked up his leather jacket and his backpack as did Ice. They both exited the club and started to walk home.

After about two minutes of walking a car pulled up beside them. "Ice?" A female voice said. Ice turned to see Roxy in the driver's seat of the car.

"Um hi." Ice said.

"What where you doing? Cole had just about all of us out looking for you, when you didn't come home right after school." Roxy said as she got out the car and walked up to them.

"Sorry, I couldn't really stay at school with people being the asses that they are." Ice explained to her.

"Ok, but you just didn't go home?" Roxy questioned.

"We kinda lots track of time." Ice said as she then noticed Roxy looking from her to Warren.

"So um, you two going out?" She asked. Ice growled in frustration.

"No, why does everyone think that?" They both asked.

"Maybe 'cause you look like a good couple." Roxy answered; she then sighed. "Come on Ice, I have to get you home. Um is there any place I can drop you off at?"

"Um no thanks, I live really close by." Warren replied to her.

"You sure War?" Ice asked him. Warren nodded and started to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Warren replied.

Ice got into the passenger side of Roxy's car and they drove off. It was a few minutes later when Roxy pulled up in front of Ice's apartment building. Ice thanked Roxy for the ride then went inside, she went into the elevator and pushed her floor number. After a minute and a scary jolt from the elevator Ice reached her apartment. She took out her key and unlocked the door. When she walked inside she saw Cole pacing in the room.

**Crap, he's pacing. Cole only does that when he's really mad.** Ice thought to herself. Cole's head shot up in her direction when she closed the door.

"Um, hi." She said meekly. Cole was suddenly infront of her.

"Where the hell where you?" He demanded.

Ice sighed as she began to explain her situation. "I skipped after lunch. Everyone was staring me and making rumors, that I couldn't take it." Ice said.

"I don't care about that Ice. You didn't come home on time damn you! You saw that Mom was here this morning and yet you still decided to go alone. Ice, I don't know how to make this clear to you, but Mom wants you back. Some how she knows that the chick inside of you has awakened." Cole told her. Ice dully nodded and let him finish speaking.

"I know Mom is after me. E-Bon, Rin, Ivy, and Blaze told me that Mother had recruited some of the toughest seniors from their school." Ice informed him. Cole's eyes turned completely black.

"You knew that they were after you and yet you still left by yourself?" He demanded. Ice shook her head no.

"Warren was with me. We didn't run into anyone bad or anythin' like that." Ice told him.

"Just go to your room." Cole told her.

"Where are Raidon, Lance and Dawn?"

"Out trying to find you." Cole replied as he picked up his cell phone. Ice nodded and for once did as she was told.

It was the next day; Ice and her brothers and sister were on the bus. Ice was talking to Warren when the bus stopped moving.

"What's going on?" Will asked Ron the bus driver.

"I don't know. It just stopped flying, we're fine until we start to fall." Ron replied. Suddenly the back door was ripped off. Everyone turned around to see Allen smirking.

"Hey, name's Allen. I'm here for Ice, but to the rest of you good-bye for this is your last day on Earth." He told them as he then flew out the back.

"We'll see about that." Will yelled as he flew after him.

"Will don't." Layla yelled, but he was already off the bus.

"We need to help him." Raidon said. Lance nodded.

"That kid can't compete with Allen." Lance replied. Ice nodded as she stood up. Warren grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down.

"You can't go." He told her.

"And why not?"

"Cause it's a trap!"

"I know that, but I can't let my brother fight Allen alone!" Ice stated. Raidon and Lance flew out of the bus to help Will. "Besides Lance doesn't really have powers up here." Ice got out of Warren's grip and went her help her brothers and Will.

Once she got off the bus she saw that Allen cloned himself. There were two fighting Lance and Raidon and another fighting Will. All three heroes were losing and it showed, Ice looked around.

"If those are the clones, then where is-" Ice felt arms wrap around her waist. "Speak of the devil." She made a small tornado around her body that threw Allen away from her. Ice then turned to face him.

"Name's Allen, baby-doll." He said using his new pet name for her. Ice glared at him for the name. The clouds turned black and lightning flashed.

"Ice bring it down. You don't want to hit the bus." Raidon yelled. Allen laughed at her dilemma.

"Poor girl that can't use her powers." He mocked as he flew around Ice. Allen suddenly stopped when he noticed her smile.

"You know Allen, when the sun hits you just right…You can be extremely hot!" Ice told him. She then gave him a seductive smile.

"What are you playing at?" He asked her. Ice gave him a confused look. "One minute you're cold as ice, then the next you're not?"

"Well there is a reason why my name is Ice." She said in a low tone. He nodded as he flew closer to her.

Raidon and Lance noticed the clones where getting easier to beat. They looked over and saw Ice; they both frowned.

"Does our sex really fall for that a lot?" Raidon asked Lance.

"I don't know." He replied. Ice made little figure eights on Allen's chest. Allen suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Will was about to fly over to Ice, when her brothers stopped him. "What are you doing?" Will asked them.

"Relax hero boy. Ice can take care of herself." Lance told him.

Ice wrapped her arms around Allen's neck. **So dirty! So extremely sick!** She thought as she tried not to throw up. Ice swallowed her pride as she continued with her little plaine. Allen lend down to kiss her when he noticed a giant fireball in her black sunglasses. He turned around to see it coming at him. Allen grabbed Ice's bear arm and copied her powers. He then caught the "giant ball of death." Allen held the ball in one hand and held on to Ice with the other. He glared down at her with his blue eyes.

Allen swung Ice in a circle then released her as he made his clones hold back Will, Raidon and Lance. Ice tried to regain control, but her powers over wind didn't help her. She flew back into the Sky High bus, making a small dent. Warren tried to reach for her, but couldn't. Instead Ice passed out right after making contact. She soon began to fall to the ground. Raidon, Lance and Will went to save her, but Allen still held them back.

"ICE!" Raidon and Lance yelled. They tried with all their might to get away, but they couldn't.

Warren ran to the front of the bus, "Warren?" Layla said looking at him. He started to run as fast as he could and then jumped off the bus, free falling to Ice. "WARREN!" Layla screamed. Zak and Megenta had to hold her back from jumping after Warren.

After a few seconds he caught up with her. "Ice come on wake up!" He yelled. "This isn't the time to sleep. "COME ON ICE, WAKE UP!"

**1 review before I update. AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME! R&R!**


	13. The Kiss

_**I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON, LANCE.**_

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**_

**_Thanks:_** **_to everyone who reviewed_**

"Ice you have to wake up." Warren told her as they continued to fall. Warren closed his eyes and pictured fiery red/orange dragon wings. He then opened his eyes, when he noticed that they started to slow down. There on his back were two giant dragon wings. He quickly stopped them from falling. Warren put one arm at Ice's back and the other under her knees. They slowly began to fly back up to the bus.

He let go of Ice's legs and threw a fireball at Allen. All of him and all of his clones disappeared. Will, Lance and Raidon rushed over to him. "Is she alright?" The twins asked.

Warren nodded then passed out; Raidon caught Ice while Lance and Will caught Warren. From there they flew to the bus and continued to Sky High. "What's wrong with Warren?" Layla demanded.

"Rela-" Lance started to say when they landed.

"Don't tell me to relax!" She yelled at him. Principal Powers came out of the school, along with the nurse and Elisa.

"Warren!" Elisa said as she latched onto his arm. She then jumped back because his body was smoking hot.

"Uh, what happened?" Ice asked as she woke up.

"You! What did you do to my War-War?" Elisa demanded. Ice looked at Lance as he retold her what happened. She nodded, when Warren started to awaken.

"Hey there Sparky." Ice said with a slight smile.

"You almost got yourself killed!" He yelled at her. Warren got up and walked away from them. Ice looked at his retreating form confused.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Elisa ordered. Ice threw a small lightning ball at Elisa; it hit her right in the back shocking her. Principal Powers glared at Ice for her actions.

"Detention after school." She told Ice as she walked away with the nurse.

"But she deserved it!" Ice called after her. "Oh shit on a stick."

It was lunchtime and Ice still couldn't find Warren. Soon she left the cafeteria before lunch was over. Ice walked to the front of the school where she saw Warren sitting alone at a table. She walked over to him and sat in front of him. Warren didn't look up when she sat.

"Hey." Ice said. Warren only stayed silent. Ice looked at him confused. "Thanks for saving me today. If you didn't I'd probably be a puddle on the sidewalk right now."

Warren looked up from his book and glared at her. "Do you mind, I'm trying to read here." He hissed.

"Sorry." Ice said quietly. Warren went back to reading his book. He then looked up and glared at her once again.

"Where do you get off?" He asked her. Ice looked at him shocked.

"Excuse me?" Ice said shocked.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." He seethed. Warren got up and took his stuff when he left.

It was later that day; Ice was at home lying on her couch going over the fight she had with Warren. "What's wrong with him?" She wondered out loud.

"With who?" Cole asked her. Ice shook her head, like it was no big deal.

"Nothing." She told him.

"Ice you need to talk about the fight that happened earlier." Cole told her.

"We already talked about it. Allen is a copycat, or in other words, he copies powers and uses them against people. Thus, making him stronger than me." Ice hissed.

"But are you alright with that?" Cole asked. Ice looked at him like he was insane.

"Of course I'm not alright with the fact, that some jackass has the hots for me, and he's stronger than me." Ice yelled. Cole glared at her.

"You didn't tell me that part." He almost yelled. Ice sighed realizing her mistake.

"I just did." She said. Ice got off the couch and picked up her coat. "I gotta get some air." Ice walked out the door before Cole could say anything. Ice soon found herself walking towards the Paper Lantern. She was about to open the door when she heard a car cut off. Ice turned around to see Warren getting out of the car.

"Um hey." She said. Warren glared down at her.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I have to talk to you." Ice informed him.

"Hold on, I'm getting off in ten minutes." He told her. Ice nodded as she waited outside. Less than five minutes went by before Warren came outside. "They let me off early." Ice nodded as they walked to his car. "So what are you doin' here?"

"I came to talk to you." Ice told him.

"About what?"

"Well, what was up with you earlier?" Ice asked him. Warren began to glare down at her.

"I don't want to talk about it." He told her. Ice shook her head.

"Too bad, because I do. Warren you jump down my throat over nothing, I don't think so. Now I'm going to follow you until you tell me what the matter."

Warren growled in frustration. He suddenly grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "You! You're my problem. You knew that that guy was after you and yet you still got off that bus. Ice he almost killed you! Do you know how lucky you are to be alive right now?" He yelled at her. Ice looked at him stunned.

"I'm s,sor-"

"Don't say your sorry, because you don't even mean it!" Warren suddenly kissed her. Ice didn't have any time to respond, because the kiss was gone as quickly as it came.

**1 review before I update. AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME! R&R!**


	14. Finally Together

_**I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON, LANCE.**_

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME! I DON'T OWN THE SONG, SKIN, ALEXZ JOHNSON DOES.**_

**_Thanks:_** **_to everyone who reviewed_**

Warren backed away from Ice, while Ice only stood there stunned. "We're through." He told her. That seemed to knock Ice awake.

"What?" She whispered.

"You and me, we're done." Warren told her.

"What?" Ice asked shocked. Warren looked away from her.

"You heard me." Warren repeated. "But I can't do this anymore."

"You can't do what anymore?" Ice asked him.

"Ice you knew it was a trap and yet."

Ice walked home not knowing what to say or what to think; all she felt was numb. Ice walked through the door of her apartment and went straight to bed. The next day at lunch, Ice saw that the table was empty. She then heard loud laughing that belonged to Elisa. Ice looked over to see Warren sitting with her and her friends.

Suddenly the principal came through the doors. She stood in front of the cafeteria so everyone could see her.

"Attention everyone," Principal Powers said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "Tomorrow we will be having a singing contest. The winner will sing a song they made up at homecoming in two weeks." She put a sign up sheet at the entrance of the cafeteria.

When she was done talking, everyone started whispering. Elisa was the first one to walk up to the sign up sheet and sign her name.

"I won. Warren is mine." Elisa whispered to Ice, when she passed her. Ice glared at her and walked up to the sign up sheet and signed her name.

"Lets just see who wins." Ice whispered to her.

It was later that day, Ice was dressed up as Supergirl again. Now the club was also like a restaurant. "Ice there's a couple at table five." Mike the manger told her. Ice sighed as she picked up her tablet and pencil; Ice walked over to the table.

"Hi, I'm Ice. Can I start you off with any drinks?" She asked in a monotone voice. Ice then looked down at the couple to see Warren and Elisa.

"I didn't know you worked here Icy." Elisa said making fun of her nick-name.

Ice just rolled her eyes. "Can I get you two something to drink, or should I come back later?" She asked.

"Orange caffeine-free soda." Elisa ordered. Ice wrote it down, but then looked at her and smirked.

"All orange soda is caffeine-free Barbie." Ice told her. Elisa glared at her for the nickname. Ice then looked at Warren.

"Anything for you?" She asked.

"Just water." He told her. Ice nodded writing it down. She then walked away.

"War-War did you know that she works here?" Elisa asked.

"No." Warren lied looking at the candle in the middle of the table. Elisa smiled at someone in back of Warren.

"Hey, I see someone I know, so do you mind if I got dance with them?" Elisa asked. Warren shook his head no. Elisa got up from her seat and walked over to her friend and started to dance. Warren sighed as Ice came back with the drinks.

"Some girlfriend you have there, she's off dancing with some other guy." Ice mentioned. Warren glared at her. "I'm about to go on my brake, is there anything I can get you to eat before that?" Warren shook his head no as he looked up at her. Ice simply nodded before walking away. She walked away as she took off her apron. After seeing her go outside Warren, got up and walked after her.

Ice looked around to make sure no one was there before flying up on to the roof. Warren looked around to see where she went and saw her fly up; he saw a ladder and started to climb. Ice sat on the edge of the roof and looked down at the ground.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." Warren said from behind her.

"Incase you've forgotten, I work here. So you came into my territory." Ice reminded him. Warren was at a loss for words. "So the question is why are you here."

"I'm here on a date!" Warren replied.

"Really? Then why is she downstairs dancing with another guy and you up here talking to me?" Ice questioned. Warren glared at her, Ice looked over her shoulder to look at him. "Just a question, Warren."

"Don't concern yourself with my affairs." He told her. Ice got up from the edge and walked over to him.

"War, why did you tell me to stay away from you?" Ice asked him.

"Because I can't stand being around you any more." He told her. Warren turned around to go back to the ground, but Ice made a wall of ice in front of him.

"No, you aren't going anywhere until you explain this to me." Ice told him. "Now why are you on this hate streak with me?"

"You almost got yourself killed, that's why!" He yelled at her. Ice shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, you have already stated that. Want to tell me something new now?" Ice walked closer towards him. "Warren, why do you want me to stay away from you?"

"Because I…I just do." He told her. Ice shook her head.

"There's a reason and I want to hear it." Ice told him. Warren turned around and glared at her.

"You want to know the damn reason. Well here it is…I love you all right; I love you. You almost died and it almost tore me apart. What if I wasn't able to save you?" Warren yelled at her. Ice wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry Warren." Ice told him. Warren wrapped his arms around her. Ice looked up at him. "I love you to." Warren leaned down and kissed Ice.

It was the following day; Ice was sitting next to Warren on the bus. Suddenly Ice got a serious face one. "Oh God, she's thinking." Warren groaned. Ice playfully glared at him.

"Just wondering, but what are you going to do about Barbie?" She asked.

"Simple, I'm going to brake up with her. But what are you going to do about the singing contest today?"

"I'm going to sing a song I made up yesterday in study hall." Ice said. Warren nodded at her.

"When do you sing it?" Warren asked her.

"Today during my third period study hall." Ice replied. She put her head on his shoulder. Raidon and Lance looked over at them.

"So are you two-" Lance started.

"Finally going out now?" Raidon finished. Ice nodded at them. "It's bout damn time."

"If I had to see you two flirt with one another one more day, I would've screamed at the both of you." Lance said. They both got a grin on their face.

"So Ice, what will you give us so we won't tell Cole?" Raidon asked. Ice smirked at them.

"Nothing, but you won't tell or I will tell Cole about your Mad Science grades." Ice replied. Warren smirked at them. Raidon and Lance both glared at her, then smiled.

"For your information, Cole already knows it." Lance said. Ice shook her head.

"You're lying." She told them. The twins glared at her. Suddenly the bus landed and opened it doors. Everyone picked up their backpacks and got off the bus.

"Hey, War-War." Elisa said coming over to them. She then noticed that Ice and Warren were holding hands. "I thought I told you to stay away from him, Snow-bitch."

Storm clouds started to gather over head. Warren squeezed Ice's hand as if telling her to calm down. Ice rolled her eyes and looked at Warren. "I'm going ahead. Do what you have to." Ice told him. Warren nodded as Ice started to walk ahead with Will and his friends.

"What was that about Warren?" Elisa asked him.

"There's something, I need to talk to you about." Warren told Elisa.

"Oh Warren you know you don't have to ask me to homecoming. We're already going out." Elisa flipped her hair over her shoulder. Warren took a deep breath.

"It's not about that…its about us. You insult my friends everyday, and for some odd reason I let you. But it's going to end now." Warren said.

Elisa looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm braking up with you." Warren told her. Elisa glared at him.

"You're dumping me for that Ice-bitch aren't you?" Elisa demanded.

"First of all Ice isn't a bitch, you however are. Elisa, you make fun of just about everyone. And I'm not going to listen to it anymore." Warren walked passed her.

Cole was in bed sleeping when he heard his door-bell ring. He got up and answered it, there he saw Nate. Cole glared at him to the point his eyes turned black. "Ice isn't here and you tell your wife that." Cole started to close the door when Nate stuck his foot in the way.

"Ex-wife, I divorced her." Nate said. Cole started opening the door.

"What?" He said shocked.

"I overheard Demeter talking about her plans for Ice. When I told her I wouldn't help she threw me out." Nate explained. "Our divorce was settled today. I just bought a house and was wondering if you'd give me another chance." Cole let him into the apartment.

"Another chance for what, to let you disappoint them again?" Cole asked. Nate shook his head.

"No, give me another chance to be your father; the kind of father that those kids deserve. I can help you keep Ice safe from Demeter." Nate told Cole. Cole sighed and sat down on the couch.

"How do I know this isn't part of Demeter's plan to get her hands on Ice?" Cole asked.

"Because I would never do anything to hurt my kids. When Demeter created Persephone, I was in jail. I had no idea what was going on." Nate explained.

Cole nodded his head. "I'll think about it. When they come home, I'll ask their opinions." Nate smiled at his oldest son.

Ice was putting books in her locker when Layla came up to her. "Hi Ice." Layla said brightly.

"Hey." Ice replied.

"So are you and Warren really a couple now?" Layla asked. Ice smirked at her.

"Well that was a very blunt question, but um yeah." Ice told her. Layla smiled at her. Will and everyone else came up beside her and leaned on the lockers.

"So you two are a couple?" Will clarified.

"Yeah." Ice told them.

"So Warren broke up with Elisa?" Zak asked. "Then again, that'd be so cool if he didn't. He would then have two girlfriends."

"Wow, he can do math." Ice said sarcastically. "Anyways, Warren is a one girlfriend kinda-guy."

"Well, we have to go. But good luck in the contest." Will told her.

"Thanks." Ice said before closing her locker and walking away. Soon the first bell rang and Ice went to her class.

It wasn't until lunch that Principal Powers called Ice down to audition. Ice picked up her backpack and gave Warren a nervous look.

"Um, good luck." Warren said. Ice smiled at him before leaving the room.

Ice walked down to the music room. When she got there the door was open. She walked through and closed it. There was Principal Powers, Coach Boomer, and the music teacher, Ms. Muse. Principal Powers smiled at Ice.

"Hello Ice." She said.

"Hi." Ice replied as she picked up a guitar from the wall.

"What song will you be singing today?" Ms. Muse asked with interest.

"A song I made up yesterday. It's called Skin." Ice replied sitting on the stool in front of them.

"Alright, begin when you are ready." Coach Boomer told her. Ice nodded and started to play the guitar.

"_I drift away to a place _

_Another kind of life _

_Take away the pain _

_I create my paradise _

_Everything I've held has hit the wall _

_What used to be yours, isn't yours at all _

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking _

_Is it a crime, am I over reacting?_

_Chorus_

_Oh, he's under my skin _

_Just give me something to get rid of him _

_I got a reason now to bury this alive _

_Another little white lie _

_So, what you had didn't fit among the pretty things _

_Never fear, never fear, I now know where you've been _

_Braids have been untied as ribbons fall away _

_Leave the consequence, my tears you'll taste _

_Falling apart and all that I question _

_Is this a dream or is this my lesson? _

_Chorus_

_Oh, he's under my skin _

_Just give me something to get rid of him _

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive _

_Another little white lie _

_I don't believe I'll be alright _

_I don't believe I'll be ok _

_I don't believe how you've thrown me away _

_I do believe you didn't try _

_I do blame you for every lie _

_When I look in your eyes I don't see mine _

_Chorus_

_Oh, he's under my skin _

_Just give me something to get rid of him _

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive _

_Another little white lie _

_Oh, my permission to sin _

You might have started my reckoning 

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive _

_Another little white lie."_

All three teachers looked at her completely shocked. Ice gave them a nervous laugh. "Ok, I didn't know it sucked that bad." Ice said.

"No, no child. That was…wonderful." Ms. Muse told her. Ice smiled at her.

"Thanks." Ice said.

"That was actually one audition that didn't make our ears bleed." Coach Boomer admitted.

"Coach Boomer, you know that's not true." Principal Powers scolded. "But you are the winner of the contest."

Ice thanked them before walking out of the room. Before Ice could make it to her class the final bell rang. She turned around to go back to her locker. When she reached it she saw Warren leaning on the locker next to hers.

"How'd it go?" Warren asked her. Ice smiled at him.

"I won, and apparently Barbie had a horrible singing voice." Ice said.

"I could've told you that. You weren't the one listening to her practice." Warren muttered. Ice smirked at him as she opened her locker. She pulled out a book then closed it.

"Do you want to stay for Save the Citizen?" Ice asked him. Warren shook his head no. "Hey where's your backpack?"

"In my locker since I don't have any homework." He replied. Warren took Ice's hand and led her to the edge of the school.

"What are you doing?" Ice asked him as she looked over the edge.

"You don't remember how I saved you do you?" Warren asked her. Ice shook her head no. Warren smirked as he picked her up bridle style.

"What are you doing?" Ice asked him.

"You'll see." Warren jumped off the edge. Ice held on to him tighter as they started to free fall.

"Warren, exactly how did you save me, since you can't fly?" Ice asked him. Warren gave her a smirk.

"You ask too many questions." He told her. Warren looked down to see that they were getting close to the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated on giant dragon wings. When he felt the familiar firey feeling on his back he opened his eyes. Warren looked at the shocked expression Ice had on.

"I want dragon wings to." She told him as they started to slow down. Warren smirked at her.

"Can you make shapes out of fire?" Warren asked her.

"Yeah, but not like that." Ice said. Warren flew Ice to her roof and landed. There they walked down to Ice's apartment. Ice unlocked the door opening it to see Nate and Cole.

"Daddy?"

**1 review before I update. AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME! R&R!**


	15. Underestimating

_**I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON, LANCE.**_

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME! I DON'T OWN THE SONG, SKIN, ALEXZ JOHNSON DOES.**_

**_Thanks:_** **_to everyone who reviewed_**

Ice looked at her father with shock clearly written on her face. Both Nate and Cole noticed her and Warren were holding hands. Ice and Warren noticed it and let go of one another.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Ice asked him.

"I'll tell you when your brothers and sister get here. But who's your friend?" Nate asked.

"Oh right. Dad, this is Warren, Warren this is my dad." Ice introduced. Both males simply nodded at one another. Cole smirked at them.

"So you two go to school together?" Nate asked. Ice nodded as she put her bag down and sat down with Warren. "Really…so what's your power Warren?"

Warren smirked behind his hair as she stood up. He ignited his arms and made his wings out of fire. "Fire." He said simply.

Nate nodded as if he were approving him. "A fire elemental." He said. "I take it you're Barron Battle and Green Dragon's boy?" Warren nodded as he powered-downed. Everyone heard people talking outside and then the door opened to reveal Raidon, Lance and Dawn.

"Dad!" The three of them said shocked.

"What are you doing here?" The twins asked.

Nate started to tell them the same thing he told Cole.

"So you want us to move in with you?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Nate replied. "Cole is still your legal guardian, so you need to discus it when him." All the siblings turned to their oldest brother.

"Do you want to?" Cole asked. All of them nodded. "Then there's your answer Dad."

It was a few minutes later, Warren and Ice were up on the roof. Warren was sitting down reading a book called Animal Farm, while Ice was next to him, playing with the clouds. She soon became bored and leaned back on Warren. Ice looked at the book he was reading.

"What are you reading?" Ice asked him.

"Animal Farm." He replied not taking his eyes off the page.

"Oh." Ice whispered. Warren looked down at her with a confused face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ice smiled at him.

"I just thought you'd be reading something like The Lord of the Rings." Ice admitted.

"I did read all of them." Ice suddenly got a dreamy look in her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Orlando Bloom as Legolas." Ice suddenly remembered whom she was talking to. "I mean, um, you'd make a cute elf."

"This book may not have elves, but it had talking animals." Warren explained to her.

"Does it have a talking squirrel?" Ice asked him.

"No."

"Then it's not a good book. In order for a book about animals to be good, there must be squirrels. Since in this book the animals can talk, there must be a talking squirrel. Come on look at Ice Age, Over the Hedge and Ice Age 2: The Meltdown. All of them have squirrels."

"There's a talking pig named Napoleon." Warren laughed.

Ice pouted at him. "Nope, I want squirrels." Warren wrapped his left arm around Ice's shoulders. He made a fist in front of her, when he opened his hand there was a squirrel made out of fire. Ice smiled up at him. "Oh you think that you're sooth now that you can make shapes out of fire, huh?"

Warren smirked down at her. "Maybe." He said. Warren put his forehead against hers.

"I know your plan Mr. Peace, you think that you can just impress me and then get a kiss just like that."

"You said it not me, but tell me if it's working." He whispered.

"It's working." Ice said as he kissed her. Suddenly the door to the roof burst open; Ice and Warren jumped away from one another in surprise. There standing in the door way was Nate and Cole. Ice glared at them in annoyance.

"So what class do you two have together?" Nate asked, glaring at Warren.

"Just about all of them together." Ice replied, noticing the glare on her father's face.

"Ice bring your friend downstairs, we need to have a little talk." Cole nearly growled. The two males then went back down the stairs.

Ice and Warren stood up. "What's this all about?"

"It's just my Dad and my oldest brother trying to scare you away from dating me." Ice sighed. Warren wrapped an arm around Ice's waist. She looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"There is nothing they can do or say to make me stop dating you."

"You promise."

"Yeah." Warren gave her a quick kiss before they went back down to Ice's apartment. Nate and Cole motioned for them to sit down at the table.

"Where are-" Ice started to ask.

"Don't worry about them." Cole said as he sat down in front of Warren. Ice looked at her brother then to Warren worriedly, especially when Warren crossed his arms over his chest. Nate was leaning against the wall, glaring at Warren.

"So Warren, you're interested in my sister." Cole stated.

"I think that's a little obvious." Warren said while looking Cole in the eyes.

"Ok, then why do you like my daughter?" Nate demanded. Ice looked at Warren, it seemed that she was interested in his answer for this question.

"Simple, I like hanging out with her-"

"Hanging out…that doesn't mean you have to date. And how powerful she is means nothing to you?" Nate interrupted. Warren looked from Cole to Nate.

"Listen, I happen to like Ice. I learned of her powers when we first met. I know that Ice is more powerful than me, and I really don't care. Ice is stubborn person and always says what she thinks. If you don't like it that's too bad, but I find that attractive in her." Warren explained to them. Ice smiled at him and tucked a multi-colored lock of hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Ice said.

"I said it didn't I?" Warren replied. Cole rolled his eyes realizing there was nothing he could say to get Warren to stop seeing his sister.

"Ok, I'll get off your case." Cole told them. His eyes suddenly turned completely black. "But if you ever hurt her in any shape or form…no one and nothing will stop me from ripping you apart." His eyes then went back to normal.

"Alright, it's not that I don't like you Warren…I just don't like you going out with my daughter. Oh yes, one last thing," Nate told them. He then glared at Warren to the point his eyes started to glow. "I don't want you having sex with my daughter!"

Ice looked at her father completely shocked. "Daddy!" Warren looked from Ice to her father and smirked.

"Man, now what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" Warren said. Cole's eyes turned black as Nate made two lightning balls in his hands. Ice looked at him shocked. Warren rolled his eyes. "It was a joke."

Ice laughed a little bit. "Wow, you made a joke…progress." She then looked at her brother and her father and saw the murderous look on their faces. Ice picked up Warren's hand and led him out the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked her. Ice shrugged her shoulders as they entered the elevator. "So you're moving back in with your father…aren't you happy?"

"Yes and no." Ice replied. Warren looked down at her strangely. "You see when we move in with Daddy, I'll only get to see you at school and on weekends."

"Why only at school and on the weekends?" Warren asked.

"Because Dad thinks that during the weekdays the only thing we should concentrate on is school." Ice replied.

"Well, until you move in…I'm still here." Warren told her, leaning down to kiss her. Ice wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon the elevator doors opened and they walked out.

"So what are we going to do?" Ice asked. Warren put his hand into his back pocket and pulled out two movie tickets. Ice gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you think it is." Warren teased, holding the tickets in front of her.

"Tickets to see X-Men: The Last Stand." Ice said.

"Uh, huh."

"Warren, I love you... I mean it, undying love here." Ice told him with a smile, as they started to walk to the movie theater.

**Somewhere far away**

A woman was sitting in a chair. She looked like an older version of Ice. Her name was Demeter. Three people stood in front of her.

"You failed me Allen." She said.

"I underestimated, Peace. That won't happen again." Allen assured her.

"I know it won't, because Virus and Harpy are going with you." Demeter told him.

"Why do I need them?" Allen asked. Two people stepped out of the shadows. One was male the other female.

"Because you just do." The female said with a British accent. She had reddish-brown hair and glowing yellow eyes. The teen stuck her hand out to Allen, though he ignored it. "Names Harpy, love." She wore a brown halter-top, with a brown leather mini skirt.

Allen looked over Harpy's body and laughed. "Harpy? The name hardly fits."

Harpy smiled at him revealing fangs. Suddenly huge bat wings grew from her back, her hands turned into claws, her feet turned into bird's feet. "And here I thought the name fit me."

Allen laughed a little bit, before looking at the male. He had long black hair and looked sickly pale, his eyes were red. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, with black gloves, and dark blue jeans.

Allen laughed at the way Virus looked. "Come on, he looks sick." Allen said. Virus glared at him and took off one of his gloves. He put his hand on Allen cheek. Allen instantly felt sick.

"How about a touch of the stomach flu?" Virus asked. Allen groaned as he dropped to his knees.

"Virus, let him go. Allen is not your foe." Demeter said. Virus started walking away from Allen. "Virus, I said let him go!" Virus sighed as he waved his hand over Allen; he suddenly felt a hundred percent better. "Now what do you think, Allen?"

"I'm thinking that I underestimated Virus."

Demeter smiled at him. "Yes, you seem to have a problem underestimating people. Now bring my daughter to me."

"Alright, Demeter. Just remember our deal!" Allen smirked.

Demeter rolled her eyes. "Yes, Allen. I remember our deal."

"Just making sure." Allen said walking away with the rest of his new team.

**With Ice and Warren**

The sun was going down as the two came out of the movie theater. "That movie was…" Ice started.

"Awesome? Amazing?" Warren tried.

"Beautiful." Ice said. Warren laughed at her. Ice then looked really serious. "But they killed the Phoenix, so easily. I mean, come on, she's supposed to have the power of a god, and yet, Wolverine just stabbed her and she was dead." Warren simply nodded as Ice kept on talking.

"Ice." Warren said, though Ice still kept on talking. "Ice." She continued to talk. Warren silenced her with a kiss. He soon pulled back.

"What was that for?" Ice asked him confused. Warren laughed a little bit. "What?"

"Ice, I don't understand your X-Men talk." Warren told her. Ice smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Warren tightened his grip on her hand. She looked up at the sky. "The wind is restless." Ice whispered to him.

"Someone's been following us, since we got out of the theater." Warren whispered into her ear. Ice dully nodded.

"There's too many people here, to do anything. So what do we do?" Ice asked.

"There is an abandoned park ahead." Warren whispered. Warren led Ice to the abandoned park. The grass was uncut and weeds everywhere; in some parts the grass was dead. The jungle gym was falling apart and had graffiti covering most of it.

Ice heard the sound of wings flapping. She looked to the sky, but saw nothing. "This place is so creepy." Ice said. Warren nodded looking around them for any sign of Allen.

"Then come with me and lets go." Allen said walking in front Ice and Warren. Warren stood in front of Ice.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Warren declared.

"I think Ice can speak for herself." Allen said, looking past Warren and to Ice.

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Ice restated. Allen's eyes narrowed a little bit.

"Fine you want to do this the hard way," Allen said. He made clones of himself. "I can do that."

Warren ignited his arms as he glared at Allen. "You touch her, and I'll roast you alive."

"Is that a threat?" Allen questioned. Warren's flames grew hotter.

"Damn right it is." Warren replied.

"Warren, are you crazy. You can't take him!" Ice whispered to him. Warren didn't listen to her.

"When you get a chance, fly away and get somewhere safe." Warren told her.

"Sorry, War, but I'm not leaving you here to fight him by yourself." Ice retorted.

"Yes, you are!"

"Well, you hold your breath while I do that." Ice snapped. Warren smirked at her from over his shoulder. Suddenly Ice was picked up by Harpy and was taken into the air.

"ICE!" He yelled. Warren's dragon wings appeared and he started to fly into the air, when Allen flew in front of him.

"I'm your opponent, keep your eyes on me!" Allen yelled throwing a blast of ice at Warren. Warren barely dodged it from how close the two were.

Ice held onto Harpy's feet and she flew higher and higher. "Harpy?" Ice said shocked.

"Long time no, see love." Harpy laughed.

"I thought we were friends; why are you doing this?" Ice asked sadly.

"Well, for starters your mother pays a pretty penny." Harpy declared. Now it was Ice's turn to laugh.

"Wow, you give up friendship for a easy dollar. I must say that even whores have more pride than that." Ice informed her. She then incased her hands in fire. "Harpy, this is the part where you let me go." Ice grabbed onto Harpy's feet, brutally burning them.

Harpy screamed in pain, as she let go of Ice. She free fell until she came close to the ground, where she used her powers over the wind to stop herself. Ice looked around to find Warren, but only saw scorch marks.

After a few seconds, Ice heard the sounds of two people fighting. Suddenly Ice saw Warren flying back into a tree.

"Warren." Ice whispered as the tree broke from the impact and fell on top of Warren. He was now unconscious. Ice began to fly over to him, when Allen started walking back over to him.

"Oh, did I break him?" Allen maliciously asked, looking at Warren. Ice's eyes started to glaze over.

"You stay away from him!" Ice ordered.

"He started the fight, not me. Its his own fault that he got knocked around." Allen told Ice. Ice put her right arm into the air. The sunny sky was now darkened by black storm clouds. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The ground began to shake as the winds picked up.

"Leave now and I won't kick your ass!" Ice told him. Allen shrugged at her.

"I copied your powers, babe." Allen reminded, taking a step towards Ice. He held up his hand towards Ice and a gust of wind sent her flying backwards into a tree. Ice groaned in pain as she fell to her knees, holding her left shoulder.

"I'll…never go…with you!" Ice gasped.

"Actually you will; Virus lets wrap this up, shall we." Allen said walking closer to Ice.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Ice asked confused. Virus walked from in back of the tree that Ice was kneeling in font of.

"He's talking to me, Earth Witch." Virus hissed, kneeling in front of Ice. She fell back onto her butt and crawled backwards, until her back was pressed against the tree. Virus took off one of his black gloves and touched Ice's cheek.

Ice felt her throat become extremely sore as her nose became stuffy. Her eyes started watering. Ice groaned as her head started throbbing. "Wh-what are you doing to me?"

"Just giving you the flu." Virus said. Ice began to feel extremely dizzy.

Just then a fireball threw Virus away from Ice. "Get the hell away from her!" Allen's head snapped over to Warren. The tree he was under exploded into flames as Warren threw it off of himself.

"Ready for round two?" Allen asked with a smirk. Warren's flaming dragon wings appeared on his back. Before Allen could do anything, Warren flew over to Ice, picked her up and flew away. By the time Allen was air born, Warren and Ice were long gone. "Damn!"

Harpy flew over to them. "Demeter is not going to be happy about this."

"The next time I'll get her!" Allen yelled.

"There won't be a next time." Demeter said as she landed in back of them. "Now we do this my way."

"What exactly are we doing for your plan?" Harpy asked.

"First we're just making two new friends and getting an old friend." Demeter told them with a smirk.

Warren was flying as fast as he could. "Don't worry Ice, your almost home." He told her.

"No!" Ice said weakly. "They know where I live."

Warren nodded knowing she was right. There was only one place that he could take her. It took him around five minutes to get to his house. After making sure no one was around, Warren landed at his front door. He slowly put Ice on her feet so he could get his house key out of his pocket. Warren opened the door and helped Ice to the couch. Ice groaned as she lay down.

"What did he do to you?" Warren whispered as he put his hand on Ice's forehead. "Your burning-"

"Since you control fire, your temperature is naturally high." Ice rasped. Warren mentally hit himself for being dumb. He went into his bathroom to get the thermometer and came back out. Warren put it in Ice's mouth and waited. It took very little time for it to start beeping.

"100.2." Warren read. He cleared it and put it on the table. "Who did this to you?"

"Allen called him Virus, but his real name is Jack Radisson. The bird chick name is Rachel Birdie, but she goes by Harpy. Virus's power is starting to weaken." Ice whispered.

"How do you know?" Warren questioned.

"Because I'm starting to feel better." Ice laughed. That was when she noticed a gash on Warren's right cheek. "Your hurt."

"I'm fine." Warren told her. All Ice could do was dully nod, before she closed her eyes to let sleep take her. Warren took off her boots before picking her up and taking her into his room. He placed her on his bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Warren the got a change of clothes and went to take a shower.

With Demeter

Harpy and Demeter landed just outside of a huge jail. "So why are we here?" Harpy asked, turning into her human form.

"Simple, you are to talk with a girl name Gwen and me….I'm just going to have a chat with an old friend of mine." Demeter said walking inside the jail. She walked up to the front desk and told the police whom she wanted to speak with.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" The guard asked. Demeter smiled kindly at him.

"Yes, I'm sure. We went high school together." Demeter told him. Harpy rolled her eyes not wanting to be bothered with talking to someone.

The guard led Demeter to an empty room. The walls where white. The only things inside the room were a table and two chairs opposite sides. She sat down at one of the chairs. After a minute of waiting another door opened. Two guards walked inside, along with a man in an orange jump suit in handcuffs.

He sat down in the seat in front of her, as the guards exited the room. His black and red highlighted hair hung in his face. When he saw that it was Demeter in front of him, the man smiled.

"Lita Snowden, what a pleasant surprise." He said.

"It's been awhile." Demeter sighed. "But let me cut to the chase. I have a deal to make you."

"Well, what it is then?"

"Just something you'll have to do…for your freedom." Demeter whispered.

The man glared at her. "Lita, I know you. So what's your catch?" He demanded.

"You just have to help my team bring my oldest daughter to me." Demeter offered.

"Why don't I trust you?" The male asked.

"Because, you know how I operate." Demeter smiled. The male sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, count me in." He told her. Demeter's smile turned into an evil smirk.

"I thought you would. Be ready tonight at midnight." Demeter told him. The guards came back into the room.

"Visiting hours are now over." One of the guards explained. Demeter nodded.

"That's alright, we are finished talking." She told him.

The man gave her a small smile as he stood up. "Good-bye, Snowden."

"Good-bye Peace." Demeter waved.

**1 review before I update. AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME! R&R!**


	16. My Word

_**I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH, BUT I DO OWN ICE, DAWN, COLE, RAIDON, LANCE.**_

_**Guess what? It's been one full year since I started this story! Do you know what that means? Yes, it is my birthday! I am finally 16 years old! Today is August 27, 2006! Happy Birthday to me!**_

_**I'm sorry it's so short. I promise to update as soon as I can.**_

**_Thanks:_** **_to everyone who reviewed_**

Since Ice was using his bed, Warren camped out on the couch. He woke up a little after midnight, from hearing it thunderstorm outside. Warren was about to go back to sleep, when the memories of Ice staying with him, came rushing back. He shot up off the couch and ran to his room and opened the door. There he saw, Ice very much a sleep, but was floating above the bed, having a nightmare. Soon a vertex of wind started circling around Ice.

Warren ran to his bed and jumped on top of it. He tried to wake Ice up, but nothing happened. "Ice! Ice wake up." He yelled. Suddenly Ice's eyes opened. The wind stopped and Ice began to fall. Warren caught her, but she landed on top of him as he fell onto his back.

"What happened?" Ice groggily asked him, rolling off of him.

"You were having a nightmare and your powers went crazy." Warren answered. Ice nodded, starting to go back to sleep with her head on Warren's shoulder. "Well, I should go back to the couch."

"No…comfy." Ice whispered, half asleep. Warren sighed knowing that he couldn't win. He wrapped his arm around her waist and went back to sleep.

It was around ten in the morning when Ice woke up. "Where am I?" She asked herself. The memories of the previous day came flooding back to her. She pulled the covers back and got up. "Warren?"

"In here." He called from the couch. Ice almost laughed at the sight. There was Warren Peace, sitting on the couch in his a pair of black sweat pants, watching TV and chewing on a pop tart. Ice sat down next to him. "How do you feel?"

"Like brand new." She replied, stealing the other pop tart from out of his hand.

"You do know that the box of pop tarts are in my kitchen right?" Warren asked her.

"Yeah." Ice replied. Warren laughed a little bit as he looked down at her.

"You know that you're the only person that gets away with stealing food from me." Warren explained to her.

"Uh-huh…But it's because you love me." Ice said wrapping her arms around his waist. Warren rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Have I ever told you how comfy you are?"

"Yeah, last night. You won't let me go back to the couch." Warren reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Ice said.

"Come on. You should get home." Warren said standing up.

"Damn, I forgot all about going home." Ice said as Warren gave her a hand up.

"Let me go get dressed and I'll take you home." Warren said. Ice nodded as she sat back down on the couch. Warren just made it into his doorway when the news suddenly came on.

"Hello, I'm Kathleen Hopkins. I'm standing in front of the Super villain jail. Here just moments ago, two prisoners escaped with the help of the super villain Demeter." The news reporter said. Warren stopped dead in his tracks and turned around facing the TV. Ice couldn't take her eyes off the television. "The two super villains that escaped are known as Royal Pain and Barron Battle."

Ice looked from the television to Warren. Warren turned back around and walked into his room. After a few minutes Warren came back out and turned off the TV.

"Warren, are you alright?" Ice asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. Warren then wrapped his arms around Ice's waist. "I promise that I'll protect you, even if I have to go up against my father." Ice hugged him back, burring her face into his chest.

"Thank you, but I can't let you go up against Allen again." Ice told him.

"Ice, I won't stand by and just let them take you!"

"I'm not asking you to. I just can't let you fight Allen again. What if you get hurt even worse, huh? I can't let my mother kill another person that I love." Ice cried. Warren kissed the top of her head.

"She can't kill me." Warren told her.

"Warren, she'll kill anyone that gets in her way!" Ice told him. Warren shrugged his shoulders.

"Then we'll worry about that, when the time comes." He said picking up his house keys, along with his car keys. It took about ten minutes for Warren to drive to Ice's apartment. Warren parked the car and cut off the engine. Ice got out and looked back at Warren as he unbuckled himself.

"I don't think it will be safe for you to come upstairs." Ice said.

"I'm coming with you. What if Demeter is up there?" Warren suggested.

"Shit, I didn't even think about that." Ice whispered.

"Exactly; Ice, you don't think about things before you do them." Warren said.

"Well, I live in the now. And you're right I don't think about the consequences of my actions." Ice explained. Warren and Ice walked into the building and into the elevator. The only sound in the elevator was the sound of the floor-changing button. Soon the elevator came to Ice's floor. As soon as the door opened, Ice and Warren's hair started to stand up.

"Holy crap!" Warren said looking down at Ice.

"Warren maybe you really should leave." Ice suggested.

"No, Ice your brothers are going to see me after this. So we should get it over with now." Warren told her.

"You don't get it. Our hair, is from all the pent up energy of Raidon and Daddy….mostly Daddy. The only way this will go away is if they electrocute something." Ice explained.

"Then you'll have to save me." Warren joked. "But come on, you aren't getting rid of me."

Ice sighed as they walked to her apartment door. She took her key out of her pocket and opened the door. As soon as the door was opened Warren was tackled by Apollo. Ice looked down at Warren to see Apollo growling and bearing his teeth.

"Apollo, down boy!" Ice said pulling him off of Warren. Apollo stood by Ice's side and growled at Warren. Ice kneeled down and hugged her dog. "Hey, be a good boy." Warren stood back up and glared down at the dog.

Suddenly a seriously pissed of looking Cole and Nate were standing behind Ice.

"Allison!" Both Nate and Cole seethed. Ice stood up to look at them.

"For once I have a good excuse." She told them.

"I'll be the one to decide that!" Cole practically growled.

"Alright. Yesterday, when Warren and I left we went to the movies. When we came out Demeter's little gang came after us. So we went an abandoned park and fought them. We were kind of winning up until this guy named Virus made me sick. We were going to come back here, until I remembered that they knew where I lived. So we went back to Warren's place." Ice explained.

"Was it that Allen guy?" Raidon asked as they walked inside the apartment.

"Yeah. Only he had friends." Ice replied.

"Did you not see the news Allison?" Nate demanded glaring at Warren. Warren glared back at him, knowing how this was going to turn out.

"Just because someone busted my father out of jail, does not mean that I'm going to help him!" Warren snapped.

"So I can have your word on that?" Nate demanded. Ice glared at her father.

"Daddy!"

"Yeah, you have my word!" Warren answered.

_**Guess what? It's been one full year since I started this story! Do you know what that means? Yes, it is my birthday! I am finally 16 years old! Today is August 27, 2006! Happy Birthday to me!**_

**_1 review before I update. AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME! R&R!_**


	17. The Prophecy

**I do not own Sky High. I only own the Snowden family and the dance clubs I made up.**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**I HAVE SEVERAL WAYS OF HOW I WANT TO END IT. SO VOTE ON WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!**

**1) END THE WHOLE SERIES WITH THE END OF THIS STORY.**

**2) MAKE A SEQUAL**

**VOTE ONE WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!**

Warren looked at Ice. He wrapped his arm around her waist, putting his forehead against hers. "I'll call you later." He said.

"Ok." Ice replied with sad eyes. Warren kissed her forehead before walking out the door. Ice turned around, glaring at Cole and her father. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Nate asked.

"Say that to Warren!" Ice yelled at them.

"Watch your tone!" Cole ordered. He then shook his head. "Forget it. I have to go meet Roxy." Cole picked up his coat and walked out the door.

"Why can't you two just leave Warren alone?" Ice asked going into her room.

Warren had just closed his door when he heard someone ring the door bell. He suppressed the urge to torch the door. "Now what?" The teen whispered. Warren opened the door to find Cole standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Cole muttered.

"Is Ice alright? Is she hurt?" He asked thinking his love was hurt.

"No, she's fine. I came here to talk to you." Cole informed him. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Warren said opening the door wider. Cole closed the door after him. Warren sat down on the couch as Cole took the chair next to it. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"I guess I'll cut straight to why I'm here." Cole whispered. Warren nodded a little bit. "I wanted to know if you knew a list of Ice's friends." Warren gave him a confused look.

"I do, but why?"

"Ice didn't tell you?" Cole said surprised.

"Again, tell me what?"

"Ice's birthday is in three weeks." Cole explained. "We're trying to surprise her."

"So that's why you want the list." Cole smiled at him.

"Yeah."

"Ok, sure." Warren said. "Hold on a second." Warren stood up and looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. After a few seconds of searching he founded what he needed. Warren sat back down and started to write a list of names. "How many people do you want?"

"I'll probably regret it later, but…All of them." Cole replied.

"Ok." Warren said writing down more names. Soon a few minutes passed.

"The girl can't have _that _many friends." Cole whispered. Warren looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Chill out." Warren told him.

"This coming from a fire elemental." Cole smirked. Warren nodded, finishing the list and handed it to him. Cole started to read through the list.

"Wait a minute; some of them are from-"

"Ice's old school; yeah I know." Warren replied. Cole nodded, standing up.

"Before I leave…um…" Cole sighed.

"What?" Warren asked.

"It's just that ever since Ice met you she hasn't gotten into as much trouble. I'd hate to say it, but my baby sister loves you. She did tell you about E-Bon II..right?"

"Yeah, and we've meet."

"Ice never cared this much about him. You are a good influence on her. But I need to know something."

"Name it."

"If it comes down to Allison's safety," Warren knew that Cole was serious since he called her Allison, "would you fight against your father, Barron Battle, to protect her?"

"In a heartbeat."

**Not So Far Away**

Demeter walked into her bed room. She looked into the mirror, her green eyes suddenly turned brown. She frowned looking at her multicolored hair that was now turning dark brown.

"Damn!" She swore standing up. Demeter removed a picture from the wall. There was a little key board with letters on it. After she typed in her password a door slid open. After she walked through she made a small fire ball light her way as she walked down a flight of stairs. She soon came to the bottom and flicked on the light switch. Now her eyes were completely brown and her hair was a dark shade of brown.

Suddenly she heard a female laughing. Demeter turned to glare at a person chained to the wall. She looked exactly like Demeter.

"Well, if it isn't my copy-cat sister, Sierra." The female in chains chuckled. The now normal looking Sierra glared at her sister that was in pulsing white chains.

"In case you forgot, you are the one tied up, Lita." Sierra growled. "And you are only alive for one reason and one reason only. But since you are in such a talkative mood, how does it feel to have all your loved ones hate and despise you?"

Lita lunged at Sierra, but the chains held her back. "I swear when I get out of here-"

Sierra laughed at her failed attempts of getting free. She then noticed someone behind her. "Royal Pain thank you for the neutralizing power chains." Sierra thanked.

"Not a problem." She replied. "So why didn't you kill her yet?"

Lita sat back down on the floor. "Didn't she tell you? Sierra, is only a copy-cat. She can only copy people and their powers, but she has to touch them in order for it to work. Aside from that…she's powerless."

"And that's the only reason why you are still alive." Sierra hissed. She smiled then came across her lips. "By the way, I'm very close to finding your daughter, Persephone."

"HER NAME IS ALLISON!" Lita screamed at her.

"No, you know she is the chosen one!" Sierra told her.

"Chosen one?" Royal Pain asked.

Sierra turned to Gwen, who just took off her helmet. "You've never heard the myth of the chosen earth-witch?"

"No."

"This prophecy dates back to ancient times. It was the night when Demeter's (the actual goddess) daughter, Persephone died. Even though she was Demeter's daughter she was not immortal. She was the first earth-witch ever born and the most powerful. The girl was married to Hades, god and ruler of the Underworld." Sierra explained. Gwen nodded her head. "Before she died she predicted when she would be reincarnated. She said in the middle of the day when all the elements rage in fury at once, she would return to this world. She would return in the form of a baby, but will still be one with the elements. She will be born with her powers and she will die with them."

"So this Allison is the reincarnation?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, but she is some how able to suppress Persephone, right now. But in time the two of them will become one. Allison is trying to fight for control over her body, if she wins this will kill Persephone. Though, if Persephone gains control this will kill Allison." Lita finished.

"I will not allow this to happen!" Sierra declared. "If Allison were to kill Persephone, she would gain all of her powers. Though, if Persephone was to destroy Allison, she'd gain her powers as well. Either way, she will become the most powerful Earth-Witch to ever walk the face of the planet."

"Since birth Allison was as strong as me and still her powers are growing." Lita whispered. "If you combine their powers she will be an earth goddess."

Sierra then smiled evilly. "And under my control I will rule this planet!"

"What makes you think that she will listen to you?" Lita asked her.

"Simple, Persephone also cares about Allison's siblings. You do the math, dear sister."

"You'll threaten to kill them!" Lita gasped.

"Exactly." Sierra said walking up to Lita. Sierra place her hands on Lita's face. Slowly Sierra's body changed into a clone of Lita. "Come now, Royal Pain. Oh, before I forget." She turned to face her sister in chains. "Nate and you are now divorced."

Lita sank to her knees as she started to cry. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Allison. Goddess Demeter, if Allison truly is the chosen one…please, I beg you, please watch over and protect our daughter. Nate, my love, please take care of our children, especially Blue and Dawn." (incase you forget Blue, is Nate's nickname for Ice…it was also Lita's when Ice was little.)

Sierra closed the door to Lita's cell. She laughed as she thought of controlling the world. "Its only a matter of time now."

"So may I ask a question?" Gwen asked.

"What?"

"How do you know that the girl is the reincarnation?"

"Because Allison was born at 12:00 A.M. The moment Lita went into labor, a volcano suddenly and unexpectedly exploded in Hawaii. That moment California had the most powerful earthquake in history. In Kansas there were reported nine F5 tornadoes throughout the state. That moment Japan had several tsunamis. The moment Lita went into labor all of that suddenly happened. Do you think that is just coincidental?"

"No." Gwen whispered.

"Exactly!" Sierra…Demeter said evilly.

"So do the others know that you are really Sierra?" Gwen asked. Demeter turned to look at her.

"Does it matter?" Gwen smiled and laughed.

"I like your style!"

It was the next day. Nate unlocked the door to his children's apartment, since Cole finally gave him a key. Apollo heard the door open and jumped off of Ice's bed and into the living room. Apollo wagged his tail in excitement when he saw Nate.

He kneeled down to pet the dog. Nate then looked around seeing his twins still asleep. **Those two could sleep through anything.** He thought with a smile. "Apollo, go wake up Lance." The dog ran from Nate's side to jump and bite Lance on the butt. The ground slightly shook showing Lane's annoyance. The young teen opened his eyes to see his father laughing slightly.

"Haha, very funny Dad." Lance whispered as he rubbed his eyes. Lance then smiled from an idea he just had. "Apollo, bite Raidon."

The dog jumped up onto the couch and bit Raidon on the butt. "Ow! What the f---oh hi Dad. Lance I'll kill you!" Raidon said falling back asleep.

"No you don't! Raidon, Lance get up and get ready for school." Nate ordered. The twins groaned as they laid back down.

"Ten more-" Raidon started.

"Minutes, Dad." Lance finished. The twins then heard the booming sound of thunder coming from outside. Lance and Raidon gulped and looked up to see their father with his eyes glazed over.

"Fine, we're up!" They said at the same time.

It was a few minutes later. Ice and her brothers and sister had just stepped on the bus. She yawned from being tired, even though she had gone to be early.

"Tired?" Warren asked.

"No, I'm (yawn) wide awake (yawn)." She replied laying her head on Warren's shoulder. Warren gave her a small smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

The whole day had gone by extremely slow for Ice and Warren. Everyone was now in the gym watching Save the Citizen. Coach Boomer stood in front of everyone.

"I'm changing the rules of the game. Until all of you shape up, you will be by yourself in Save the Citizen. In other words it is one hero vs. one villain!" Coach Boomer explained. When he was finished talking everyone started talking. "SHUT UP!" Boomer said using his powers. Everyone covered their ears.

"I swear if I'm not deaf when I graduate it'll be a miracle!" Ice whispered.

"So we're completely alone now in the game?" Lash asked.

"No, I just said all of that because I wanted to." Boomer replied. "Sit down! Now does anyone else have any questions?" No one put up the hands. "Good, first off….Snowden….Hello."

"Your gonna have to be more specific." Ice said.

"Yeah, in case you ahaven't noticed-" Lance started.

"There are more then one Snowden here." Raidon finished.

"Which one do you want? Dawn aka me, Ice, Raidon or Lance?" Dawn questioned.

"Ice Snowden get up here!" Boomer ordered.

"Great here we go again." She whispered as she stood up from her seat next to Warren.

"Ice." Warren said. Ice turned back around with a questioning look. "Roast em'." Ice smiled at his comment.

"Not a problem. Hey, if I'm lucky I'll get Barbie." Ice laughed before going down into the ring. She started to put on the safety equipment.

"Snowden, your challenger is Freeze, Elisa Freeze!" Boomer announced.

Ice's head shot up to look at Boomer. Her soft dark red lips turned into a smile. (Ice doesn't have on black lipstick anymore) "Oh, this is gonna be a good day!"

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**I HAVE SEVERAL WAYS OF HOW I WANT TO END IT. SO VOTE ON WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!**

**1) END THE WHOLE SERIES WITH THE END OF THIS STORY.**

**2) MAKE A SEQUAL**

**VOTE ONE WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!**


	18. Happy Birthday Ice

**I don't own anything, but the characters I made up!!!!**

Warren watched Elisa get up from her seat and walk down into the ring. **Well this should be interesting.** He thought.

Elisa smirked as she looked at Ice. "This is my lucky day…Scared Icy?" Elisa asked.

Ice closed her eyes and lifted her hands into the air. The once sunny day, was now blackened by storm clouds. Lightning flashed illuminating the whole sky, following it was a loud bang of thunder. Ice flew up into the air; her hair flying everywhere making it look like she should be swimming underwater and not in the air. When Ice finally opened her eyes they were completely glazed over. The young weather-witch smiled down at Elisa. "No, I am not scared. Though you should ask yourself this question…Do you fell lucky today?"

Elisa glared up at Ice. Her normally dark blue eyes turned icy blue. The air suddenly became cold. "I have an idea." Elisa said.

"And I would care why?" Ice asked as thunder blared outside.

"Because it would settle this fight between us." Elisa smiled. Ice raised an eye brow.

"Alright amuse me." Ice replied.

"If I win, you and Warren break up and never speak to one another ever again." Elisa explained. Ice rolled her eyes.

"And if I win?"

"Then Warren stays with you and I stop trying to break you up."

"Is that a promise?" The two females heard Warren ask from the stands.

"War-War you know you want to ditch this girl and come back to me." Elisa said.

The people around Warren dived away from him as his arms blazed into fire. "The hell I do! And the name is Warren! Ice kick her ass!"

"Alright War." Ice replied using her nickname for him. Warren rolled his eyes as he sat back down.

"Hot head, cool it!" Boomer yelled at him. Warren smirked as he put out his arms. "Snowden hero or villain?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Hero." Boomer whispered for once.

Ice smiled as her eyes became glazed over. "Since you are weaker, I'll let you make the first move." Ice told Elisa.

Will and Layla sat down next to Warren. "Hey, Warren." Layla said happily. Warren simply nodded at her as he continued to watch the match.

Elisa glared at Ice as she threw several thick ice shards at Ice. Ice moved her hands from in the air to in front of her. A wall of fire appeared in front of her to melt the ice. The wall disappeared as soon as it came.

"Wow, you almost had me there." Ice laughed. "Just kidding." Ice threw several fire balls at Elisa, but she blasted it with her ice.

In the stands most of the preps were cheering on Elisa. While everyone else was cheering for Ice.

"Ice, you're a Snowden!" Lance yelled.

"I know that Lance!" Ice yelled back as she avoided an ice blast.

"Then act like it!" Raidon yelled.

"Beat her ass!" Dawn yelled.

Ice smirked as got an idea. She stuck her arms out like a helicopter and started to spin in a circle. Soon the air around her started to twist into a circle around her. Ice started going faster and faster to the point everyone could see the wind that was twisting around her.

"What is she doin'?" Zak asked.

"She's making a small tornado." Layla and Dawn replied.

Elisa froze her feet to the floor so she wouldn't be sucked into the funnel. Try as she might, Elisa couldn't stay on the ground. She screamed as she was sucked into the small twister. Ice then threw an ice ball at the grinders that the dummy hung over.

Coach Boomer blew his whistle to end the match. All of Ice's friends and family cheered her on. Ice stopped spinning, making Elisa fly back into the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious. Ice tried to stand up, but since she was so dizzy she tripped over her own feet. Warren caught her before she hit the floor.

"War." Ice said dizzily.

"Yeah."

"Why are there five of you?" She asked.

"Because I'm awesome like that." He replied.

"Oh, ok." Ice said trying to stand on her own, though failed miserably. She lend on Warren for support. "Room spinning."

"Ok, hold on." He told her. Warren picked her up bridle style. "Better?"

"Yeah." Ice yawned as her eyes drifted shut. "Sleepy."

"Ice. Ice wake up!" Warren said worried.

"Don't worry about it." Raidon said from behind Warren. He turned to face his girlfriend's brothers and little sister.

"Ice doesn't use her powers over the wind that much. She has done a small twister in years." Lance explained.

"Unless you count that chick inside of her." Dawn finished.

"But she uses her powers to fly all the time?" Zak said.

"We know, but that's easy to do. A tornado is much harder." Lance said.

"Yeah, and don't forget we're in a small place." Raidon added.

It was much later that night, Elisa was walking around the park throwing ice balls at random objects. **How dare that bitch take Warren** **away from me!?** She thought.

"If I can't have him, that snow-bitch won't have him!" Elisa vowed to herself.

"Pretty strong words for a weak little elemental." A voice said from in the shadows. Elisa gasped as she started to look around.

"Who's there! Tell me who you are!" She demanded. Demeter came out of the shadows.

"Just think of me as someone who would like to help you, Elisa Freeze." Demeter replied.

"How do you know my name?" Elisa asked.

"The Freeze family is the richest ice elemental families in the world."

"Ok, so you know who I am. I still don't know your name. You look just like that bitch Ice Snowden." Elisa sneered.

"You should pay more attention in you super villain class." Demeter whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, but you should know me…the name is Demeter."

"Your that bitch's mother!" Elisa spat.

"Can you say anything other than the word bitch?" Demeter asked sarcastically. Elisa glared at her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you!" Elisa said powering up. Demeter glared at the teenager that dared to speak to her in that manner.

"You, a pathetic ice elemental, dare to talk to me that way!?" Demeter demanded as the lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the sky. "I should kill you where you stand!"

The storm above went back to being a beautiful cloudless night.

"Then why don't you?" Elisa asked as she backed into a tree.

Demeter waved her hand, the tree suddenly moved it branches to wrap around Elisa's waste and picked up from the ground.

"I have a job for you." Demeter offered.

"Does it involve making Snowden suffer?"

"Of course. So are you interested?" Demeter asked with an evil smile.

"Hell yeah!"

"Good answer. Now follow me." The tree dropped Elisa and they walked into the night.

It was the next day around four in the afternoon. Ice was at Warren's apartment watching the movie, The Crow. It was at the part where the police found Tin-Tin's body.

"What the hell is this?" the white policeman said.

"I call it blood, but you call it graffiti." The black cop replied. Both Ice and Warren laughed.

"This has to be the most romantic movie in the world." Ice said.

"How is this movie romantic?" Warren asked.

"Shelly and Eric were to get married on Halloween right?" Warren nodded. "Well, the night before they got married Shelly was raped and murdered and Eric was murdered as well. A year later, the crow brings Eric back from the dead to take revenge on the people that killed them. He loved her so much that he came back to take revenge. It was the only way the both of them could rest in peace."

"Ok then." Warren said as they continued watching the movie. It was a couple hours later when the movie was over. Warren turned off his TV and stood up to stretch, when he looked at the time. "Since the movie ended earlier than I thought, do you want to head over to All Hallows Eve, now?"

"Yeah." Ice said as she picked up her bag. "Where can I change?"

"You can change in my room. I'll just get my stuff out." Warren led her to his room. He picked up his costume from off his bed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Ice started to change out of her normal street clothes.

Warren walked into the bathroom to change when his cell phone started ringing. "Yeah?"

"Where are you two?" Cole asked them.

"We're getting ready. We'll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes." Warren replied.

"Alright, everyone is here." Cole said. "Lance, Raidon get away from that bar!" With that said Cole hung up.

Fifteen minutes later

Lance (dressed up as a playgirl model...no shirt and baggy jeans with a silver playbunny belt buckle) was walking around the club when he saw Layla talking to someone he didn't recognize. "Hey Layla." He said.

"Hey Lance." Both girls said. He looked at the girl talking to Layla (dressed up as Batgirl), but he couldn't put a name with a face. She wore a green halter top with a black skirt that went to the floor. On her back was a small pair of green glittery fairy wings.

"I know you, but at the same time I don't." Lance said looking at the girl next to Layla. The girl's red lips turned into a smile.

"Geez, after all those pranks Ice and I pulled on you, you don't remember my name!" She replied shocked.

"Ivy!"

"Yeah, last time I checked that was my name."

"But, but you, you." Lance stuttered.

"Grew up?" Layla thought out loud.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…I don't know." Lance said. Ivy laughed a little at his actions.

"I'm going to go find Will." Layla said as she walked over to Will (dressed as the Commander).

"They're coming!" The Bouncer yelled inside. The DJ turned up the music so it would be like every other night. The door opened and in came Warren and Ice.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, including Warren. Ice smiled, showing her fake vampire teeth, as she stood there shocked.

**I should've known!** She thought. Ice was dressed in a black and silver corset with a black mini skirt. She had on black spider net stockings that went down into her black combat boots. Black eye shadow made her eyes seem to glow even brighter. Her black lipstick once again graced her lips. At the right corner of her mouth, she used a red jell substance to make it look like blood was trailing out of her mouth.

Warren's hair was tied back in a low pony-tail, black eye liner made his dark brown eyes look even darker. He wore a black leather trench coat (borrowed from Raidon), under it was a tight black beater. To go with the "Dracula" look he wore black leather pants that went into his combat boots. At both corners of his mouth he had the red jell substance. He smirked also showing his fake vampire teeth.

Warren was Dracula and Ice was his bride.

"I should've known you guys would do this!" Ice said as she and Warren walked over to them.

"You only turn sixteen once, Blue." Nate said.

"Yeah!" Ivy, Rin(dressed up as a stripper) and Blaze(dressed up as Hot Streak) added.

"Thanks guys!" Ice said as the three of them hugged her.

Soon most of the teenagers were out on the dance floor. Ice was dancing with Warren when she noticed Ivy and Lance dancing together.

"Is it just me, or is Ivy dancing with my brother?" Ice asked Warren.

"Yeah, she's dancing with him." Warren replied.

An hour went by before everyone sat down to eat. Ice was sitting at the head of the table. Warren was sitting to the right of her. All of Ice's friends were on the right side and her family was on the left side (along with Cole's girlfriend, Roxy).

"So Ice, did you like the surprise?" Raidon asked.

"What do you think." Ice replied sarcastically, throwing a small fire ball at him.

"Hey!"

"Are we having a fireball contest?" Rin asked making a fireball.

"NO!" Everyone who knew her yelled.

"Bad pyro, bad!" Blaze said waving a finger in her face.

"Boy, if you don't get that finger out of my face, it'll become a bloody stub!" Rin growled.

Roxy (dressed up as Jasmine from Aladdin) was sitting next to Cole (dressed up as Aladdin). "So are you alright, with letting your father taking care of your younger siblings?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I mean, they should be raised by their father." Cole replied.

"Your going to miss them aren't you?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, but hey, I'm going to see them at least three times a week…Just to see how they are doing with our father." Cole says, "Until I know that my dad is serious about keeping them, I'm staying their guardian. Besides, now you can move in."

"Are you serious?"

"If you don't want to, that's alright." Cole said, obviously disappointed. Roxy gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Of course I want to!" Roxy said as Cole kissed her.

"HEY, get a room!" Ice and Dawn yelled at them. Cole turned to face Ice.

"Last time I checked, you didn't open your gifts yet." He reminded Ice. Ice turned to Warren with a smile.

"Hi War, how are you?" She said. Ice's friends laughed at her actions. Warren laughed as he took a bit of his pizza.

After everyone was done eating, they went back out onto the dance floor. Ice was dancing with both Warren and Blaze to the song, I Wanna Be Bad, by Willa Ford.

_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

Even though, Warren knew that Blaze and Ice were only friends, he still acted a little jealous. Ice felt Warren wrap his arms around her waist, then she saw Blaze smirking at Warren. "Blaze, I'll dance with you and Rin later." Ice told him

"Fine." Blaze sighed and went to dance with Rin.

Ice turned around to face Warren as a slow song came on. "So getting a little jealous are we?

"About what?" Warren lied.

"Does the name Blaze, ring a bell?" She whispered in his ear. Warren rolled his eyes, Ice felt his temperature rise a little. "Watch it War, you don't want to set off the water sprinkler."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He replied. Ice smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Ok." Ice felt Warren kiss the top of her head.

A few minutes later everyone sat down to eat cake and ice cream. " Warren please light the candles." Cole said. Warren snapped his fingers and a small red flame appeared.

"Why can't we help!?" Blaze and Rin asked.

"Because you two will burn the whole place down." Nate explained.

"Fine." They sighed as Warren finished lighting the sixteen blue birthday candles. Everyone started to sing, as soon as they were done, Ice held her hair back about to blow out the candles.

**Please don't let Demeter take away my happiness.** Ice thought blowing out all the candles. Everyone cheered as the lights were turned back on. Nate started to cut the cake into pieces for everyone, while Roxy and Cole started scoping out ice cream.

Ice started to happily eat her birthday cake as Raidon and Lance began to stack wrapped birthday gifts in front of her. Within two minutes she was finished with her cake and ice cream.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Raidon said.

"Yeah, open them!" Lance added on.

Ice picked up a gift that had green wrapping paper on it. Within two seconds the paper was gone. There in front of Ice were three red candles and a bottle of body spray. Ice untwisted the cap and smell it…roses. She smiled as she sprayed some on. "Rock on Hippie." That was Ice's way of saying "thank you Layla."

"Don't mention it." She replied, as Ice picked up her gift from Blaze. It was a black storm cloud with a blue lighting bolt belt buckle. From Rin she got a new purple lighter that changed the flame different colors. She received a black chocker with a blue lightning bolt in the middle of it. Ice found a stack of Ultimate X-Men comics, volumes 1-13, from Will, Ethan and Zak. Majenta gave Ice, a $50 gift card to Hot Topic. Ice tore open a gift to see X-Men the Last Stand. She looked at the name and looked at E-Bon II.

"Is it-"

"No! Why does everyone always think I steal stuff?" He asked.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Roxy asked him.

"Thanks E-Bon." Ice said. He nodded as she picked up another gift.

From her family Ice now had two posters of Disturbed, a poster of LinkinPark, a poster of Godsmack, a poster of Gir from Invaider Zim, and finally a poster of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Roxy handed Ice a small blue gift bag. Ice pulled out a book that said "JTHM (Johnny the Homicidal Maniac) Director's cut".

Ice turn to her boyfriend. Warren was holding two boxes, one small the other a medium size. He handed Ice the small one first that was wrapped in black and blue wrapping paper.

Ice took the gift from him. She opened it to see a small stuff animal…it was a flying squirrel. "Oh my God! He's so cute!" Ice said as she hugged it. When she released it, it squeaked. "HE SQUEAKED! I name him Foamy!" She set Foamy down with her other gifts. "Next!" Warren handed her the last gift.

Ice opened it to see a shoe box. She slowly took off the lid. What she saw was a light brown teddy bear, wearing a fake leather jacket that had the sleeves rolled up. Its eyes were dark brown almost black. Fake black, blue and red roses were taped to its paw. Ice picked up the bear and looked at Warren.

"You made him for me?" she asked him.

"It was Layla's idea." Warren said.

"No, I gave you a list of ideas, you picked the bear and added on to it." Layla explained. **I knew Ice was good for ** **Warren** She thought happily. Will saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes.

"You set them up, didn't you?" He whispered to her. Layla gave him an innocent smile.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied.

It wasn't until around midnight that everyone started leaving. Ice thanked all of her friends as they left. Ice walked Warren to his car.

" Warren." Ice whispered. He looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Ice said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"For what?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Warren felt her sniffle a little bit. He put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her chin up to face him. "What's wrong?"

"You are the first person outside of my family that's ever really been there for me. No matter what." Ice explained to him.

"That's not true. Ice, you have Rin, Ivy, Blaze, I hate to admit it, but you even have E-Bon." Warren told her.

"War, when I told E-bon I didn't want to be a villain and first he hated me. Then the rest of them just stopped talking to me. You remember that night at Will's sleep over?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That was the first time they've talked to me since I got expelled from my old school." Ice admitted. "You are the only friend that hasn't judged me, in one way or another-"

"Ice, shut up." Warren whispered. Ice looked at him confused. "You may not see it, but you have a lot of people that care for you. You have your father, your brothers and your little sister. Hell, in some really messed up, deranged way your mother, Demeter."

"War-"

"Let me finish ok?" Ice nodded. "All my life, I've pushed people away. Then a few months ago I met Layla, and became with my arch enemy, Will Stronghold. Then I met you. Even, though I didn't admit it at the time, I respected you for not backing down to me when I melted your headphones. I tried to push you away, thinking you would just annoy me like Will's friends; slowly I came to realize you pushed back just as hard. You demanded to be a part of my life and you won. Besides, Layla and my mother, you are the only other person that has stuck with me."

Ice leaned up and kissed him. Warren pulled her closer to him. Ice pulled back as she heard her father call her name. "I love you,War." She said before walking away.

"Ice," Warren called. She turned back around to face him. "Homecoming is next weekend. Do you want to go with me?"

Ice gave him a smile. "You know it!" She waved before walking back over to her family.

Warren drove home. He parked his car and walked up to his apartment. Taped to the front door was a small piece of paper. Warren yanked it off and read what it said.

_Warren__,  
Meet me Monday at __8 o'clock p.m__, in the middle of the park. Come alone and tell no one, not even your mother!  
Dad_

**You know the drill!!! YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE, GIVE ME MY REVIEWS!!! R&R…THERE WILL BE SEQUEL!!!! **


	19. Meeting

**I do not own Sky High. I only own the Snowden family and the dance clubs I made up.**

Warren looked at the note in his hand and burned it. "What am I going to do?" He whispered. He walked over to his couch and sat down. He soon fell asleep.

It was a few hours later when the door opened and in walked a woman. She was wearing a black and green body suit with a black mask. She walked over to him. She smiled as she moved a lock of red and black hair from his face.

"Warren." She whispered. Warren woke up to see his mother.

"Hey, Mom." He said sleepily as he sat up.

"What were you doing?" She asked, referring to his face, which still had the make up on.

"Oh, friend's birthday party." He replied.

"Friend? Was it this Allison Snowden, I've heard so much about?" Ember asked taking off her mask.

"How do you know about her?" Warren asked.

"Your school called, every time you cut class and got a detention." She told him.

"You don't seem mad about it?"

"That's because you rarely ever act like a kid. I'm happy that you finally made some friends. Go wash your face and go to bed." Ember said.

"Hey, Mom."

"Yes Warren?"

"Did you hear the news about Dad?" He asked her. Ember slowly nodded.

"That's why I was out so late. I was looking for him." She admitted. "Why, do you know anything about it?"

"No, I don't." He lied. "I was just asking."

With Ice

Ice walked into her room (her Dad's house). The walls were a dark blue color. Posters of Disturbed, Godsmack, Linkin Park, and other bands littered her walls. She then walked into her bathroom and turned the hot water on, she poured some soap into the water, preparing for her bubble bath. As the water ran Ice walked over to her sink and removed her make up and jewelry. Ice walked back into her room and picked up the candles Layla had given her. She walked back into her bathroom and set two at her sink, and the other two on the edge of the bathtub. Ice turned off the water and took off her clothes, before sitting down in the water. She lifted up her hand and made two small fire balls and threw them at the candles on her sink. She did the same for the candles on the edge of the bathtub.

Ice took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she submerged her head underwater. **Persephone, we have to talk.** Ice thought.

Ice looked around (in her mind), but saw only darkness. "Persephone, I know you are here! So come out and talk damn you!" Ice yelled. A person appeared before Ice, she looked like her twin, only when she opened her eyes, they were dark blue.

"What do you want?" Persephone asked annoyed. Ice glared at her double. "This had better be good."

"Do you want to be controlled by Demeter?" Ice asked her.

"What do you think?"

"Answer the damn question!"

"Hell no; all I want to be is free!" Persephone said her voice cold as ice.

"So Demeter was just using you." Ice whispered. Persephone nodded her head. "Then why did you say all that stuff about world domination?"

"In case she happened to be near by."

"Look we both want to be rid of Demeter." Ice said.

"What are you thinking?" Persephone asked. Ice smirked. "Wait, you don't mean that we go up against her?"

"If we must, but until then…How about we try to work together?" Ice asked. Persephone sighed and shrugged.

"I guess we have to. By the way, this body requires air to live." Persephone laughed.

Ice snapped up in the bathtub, coughing a little bit. She took a deep breath and sat back.

With Elisa

"So this is the big bad Barron Battle?" She asked looking at him. He glared down at her.

"Got a problem with it?" He asked her.

"I just thought you'd wear…I don't know…more leather. I mean, Warren loves leather."

"You..." he stuttered, "know Warren?"

"We used to go out, before that Ice bitch, stole him from me."

"He must've gotten the leather thing from his mother." Erick whispered. "What else do you know about him?"

"Um, short tempered, favorite colors are black and red, likes to read." Elisa ranted. Just then Demeter came into the room.

"Elisa come with me." She demanded. Elisa followed Demeter into a room, where Allen was leaning against the wall.

"Great, just what we needed…more elementals." Allen muttered. Both Demeter and Elisa glared at him.

"This elemental is going to help us capture my daughter!" Demeter declared.

"And how are we going to do that?" Elisa asked.

"Simple, Baron Battle wrote a note to his son, saying to met him at that park on Monday. What he doesn't know is that we will be there along with Ice."

"How are we getting Ice here?" They both asked.

"Elisa is going to steal Warren's cell phone and send a text message to Ice."

"Then won't Warren try to protect her?"

"Yes, he will, but lets just say I'll have a card up my sleeve." Demeter smirked.

"That's it?" Elisa asked her. Demeter glared at her.

"I have forgotten how impatient elementals are." She muttered under her breath. Elisa glared at her.

"I'm not impatient!" She said.

"Alright."

The weekend had passed as quickly as it came. Ice was talking to Layla and Will in front of the school.

"So are you and Warren going to homecoming?" Layla asked her.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I'm going to wear." Ice replied.

"Do you want to go shopping today after school?"

"Sure." Ice replied with a smile.

Elisa walked by Ice and over heard what she said. **That's it!** She thought as she walked inside. As soon as she got to her locker she opened her cell phone and dialed a number.

Ice felt someone take her hand, by the amount of heat, she knew it was Warren. "Hey." She said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Layla and I are going shopping for homecoming." Ice told him.

"Hopefully, it'll be better than the last homecoming." Will said.

"Please don't remind me." Warren said. Ice gave them a confused look.

"Really, really long story." Layla explained.

Dawn was walking around with Raidon and Lance. "Dawn." A voice said from behind her. Dawn and her brothers turned around to see Ethan walking to her.

"Hey, Ethan." She said with a smile. Lance and Raidon looked at one another then glared down at Ethan.

"Um, hey guys. Dawn, can I ask you something?" Ethan whispered looking at Raidon and Lance. Dawn turned around glaring at her older brothers.

"You two can leave now." She told them.

"Fine." They said, giving Ethan a final glare. Once they were out of sight, Dawn turned back to him.

"Sorry about them. Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Um, I was wondering if, um, if you had a date for homecoming?" He whispered.

"No, why?"

"Well, I was thinking that, um, maybe, we could go…together?" Ethan murmured looking at his shoes. "Its alright if you don't want to go."

"Ethan."

"I understand if you don't want to go."

"Ethan."

"I'm sorry, why would you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Ethan." Dawn said getting annoyed.

"I mean, I'm a hero-support and you're a hero. I'm sorry to waste-" He was cut off, due to the fact Dawn kissed him. After a few seconds she pulled back.

"Yes, I want to go with you." She told him.

"Ok." He replied dazed.

"I have to get going." Dawn said before running after her brothers.

"Way to go, pop-sickle!" Warren said from behind him. Ice stood there smiling at him.

"You're the man!" Zak and Will cheered.

"She kissed me." Ethan said. Suddenly he turned into a puddle.

"Two steps forward, one step back." Majenta said.

"Warren Peace, please come to Principal Powers's office. Again, Warren Peace, please come to Principal Powers's office." The announcer ordered.

"Now what?" He groaned. "I'll see you later."

After a few minutes Warren opened the office door. "Sit down; Principal Powers will be with you shortly." The secretary said. Warren took a seat next to the door.

After a minute, the door opened and Principal Powers came out. "Warren, please come in." She said softly. He stood, picking up his backpack and walked inside of her office. Principal Powers closed the door afterhim.

As soon as he entered the room, he saw the Commander, Jetstream, and Coach Boomer. "What's going on?" Warren asked looking at his principal and gym teacher.

"Warren, we just have to ask you a few questions." Jetstream said.

"About?" He asked.

"Well, as you know your father has escaped from jail." The Commander began.

"So you think I know where he is?" Warren finished glaring at the Commander.

"Yeah, we need your help to find him." The Commander admitted.

"You'll just put him back in jail." Warren whispered.

"I'm sorry, but yes."

"Look just because I'm friends with Will, does not mean that I don't hate you." Warren told him.

"I understand that. But, this isn't about you and me. We need to find him before someone gets hurt." Commander said.

"Listen, I don't know where my Dad is. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Warren reached for the door.

"Has he contacted you in any way?" Coach Boomer asked.

"No." Warren lied.

"He is working with Demeter." Jetstream replied. Warren stopped in his tracks.

"Well, it sounds like you have an idea. You should go follow it."

"And what about Ice? Your father is scum; he will kill whoever is in his way!" Commander stated.

Warren turned around his arms ignited. He threw a fireball at the Commander's head. It hit a few inches to the left of his head. "No one talks about my father! That was just a warning shot, next time I won't miss! As for Ice, I'll protect her, even if it kills me." Warren put out his arms and walked out of the office slamming the doors.

It was now lunch time; Ice sat down in front of Warren. He had a book in his hand, but Ice could tell that he was only looking at the book.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He handed her a sandwich. Ice took it from him, taking a bite out of it.

"Warren." Will said coming over to them.

"What?"

"I heard what happened in the Powers's office." Will admitted.

"The whole school knows, Stronghold."

"I want to apologize for my Dad." Warren simply nodded at him, before Layla hugged him. Ice laughed as Warren rolled his eyes.

"You need a hug!" She smiled. Warren patted her back, before she let go.

It was an hour after school let out. Elisa opened a door to a mansion and walked inside. She walked deep within the mansion, until she saw Demeter talking with the rest of the group, except for Barron Battle.

"Mind telling me this new brilliant idea you have!? For your sake it better be good!" Demeter demanded.

"In two weeks it will be homecoming."

"Yeah, so what?" Allen said.

"Ice's guard will be down. It'll be the perfect time to get her!" Elisa explained.

Demeter sat down and thought about Elisa's plan. After a minute she smiled and nodded her head. "Alright Elisa, we will wait."

Warren looked at his watch as he gave a couple their meals. **7:50. **He thought. Warren took off his apron and walked over to the manager. "I'm going on my break." He said. She nodded at him.

Warren walked in the back and picked up his black leather jacket as he let down his hair. He walked out of the restaurant and started walking down the street. After a few minutes he found himself in the middle of the park.

"I didn't think you'd come." A voice said in the shadows. (A/N: I forget if I have already mentioned his name. If I have tell me and I'll change it back.)

"I didn't know if I would either." He replied. Erik came out of the shadows.

**R&R**


	20. Sick Day

**I do not own Sky High. I only own the Snowden family and the dance clubs I made up.**

"You've grown up so much." He smiled.

"It happens after a few years." Warren replied.

"I'm sorry about not being there for you and your mother."

"Even when you weren't in jail, you were rarely around." Warren reminded him.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. Well, soon things will change. Then the three of us can be a family again."

"What do you mean?"

"Demeter wants me to help her out with this plan of hers. It has to something with this Snow girl."

"You mean Ice?" Warren whispered.

"Yeah, how do you know her name?"

"Um, I've seen her around school."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"No, we aren't friends." Warren told him.

"How's your mother?"

"She's fine. Leave her out of it."

Ice was working at the club. "So I hear your going to homecoming." An annoying voice said. Ice turned around to face Elisa.

"Yeah, so?" Ice replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Got a dress yet?" Elisa sneered.

Flash back

**Ice and Layla were at the mall looking for dresses. "So what color do you want your dress to be?" Ice asked her.**

"**I don't know." Layla answered turning away from some mini dresses. "The first time I had a green dress." Layla then picked up a long black dress. "Ice." **

"**What?" Ice replied looking a rack of dresses. **

"**You have to get this dress." Layla told her.**

"**Is it a dress that I can sing a song in?" Ice asked.**

"**Yes."**

**Ice walked over to Layla and stared at the dress. "Its beautiful." Ice said looking at it.**

"**You have to get it." Layla told her. Ice nodded at her. They quickly paid for the dress and went to a different part of the mall to find a dress for Layla. "So what song are you going to sing at homecoming?"**

"**Can't tell."****Ice smirked.**

"**Fine, be that way." Layla laughed.**

**End Flashback**

Ice smirked at her. "Not that's any of your business but yeah, I do." Just then two of the other waitress came up behind Elisa.

"Is she one of your friends?" Ivy asked her.

"Just the opposite."

"Judging by the hair, I'd say an ice elemental." Rin whispered. "She wouldn't even be good fight. At least not to us."

"Who are you!?" Elisa demanded.

"Just a pyro-witch." Rin replied.

"Rock-witch." Ivy smiled.

"Is there a problem here?" Trevor (bouncer) asked them.

Elisa gave him a smile. "No, I was just leaving. Watch your back Snow-bitch."

"Can I please-"

"No Rin." Ice interrupted.

It was a few hours before Ice went home. She took a quick shower before eating and going to bed.

It was the following day. Ice just landed at school to see Warren with his back to her. Ice smiled as she began to walk up to him. "Hey, War." She called to him. Ice put her hand on his shoulder, when he collapsed to the floor. There standing in front of him was Virus. Ice gasped as she dropped her stuff and dropped to his side.

"Ice, get out of here." Warren whispered before erupting into a violent coughing fit.

"I'm not leaving you here." Ice closed her eyes to call upon her powers, but nothing happened. "What's going on? I can't use my powers."

"ALLEN, SHE'S ALL YOURS!" Virus yelled. Allen appeared out of a shadow.

"Good work, Virus." Allen said. Warren forced himself to stand up in front of Ice.

"Warren," Ice held on to his arm, "you can't fight him. Not like this."

"Run Ice, you can't use your powers." Warren gasped for air, Virus powers taking its toll on him.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving you."

"Please, like this you aren't even a match for me." Allen said. Just then Harpy picked up Warren and flew high into the sky with him.

"WARREN!" Ice screamed trying to run after him.

"Don't think so." Allen suddenly whispered in her ear. Ice turned around and punched at him, but he blocked it. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and flew into the air. He soon met up with Harpy in the air. Warren was now unconscious.

"What should I do with him?" Harpy asked.

"Let him fall back to the ground. Then go get Virus."

"No, don't please just let him go-" Ice pleaded.

"Too bad, Peace is actually kind of cute. Oh well." Harpy released Warren, letting him plummet to the ground.

"WARREN!" Ice screamed trying to get out of Allen's grasp.

Ice suddenly awoke with a scream, five feet above her bed. Her bedroom door burst open, causing her to fall on her back.

"Ice?" Nate and Cole said.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare." Ice lied. Everyone, but Cole left the room.

"Come here, pint." He sat down and wrapped his arms around her. Ice began to cry into his chest.

Nate closed the door and sighed as he listened to his daughter cry, behind the door. After a few seconds he heard a whine. He looked down to see Apollo looking at the door. He opened the door a little to let the dog inside.

"Its ok." Cole said rubbing her back. Apollo jumped up onto Ice's bed. He laid down at the foot of the bed.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Ice cried. Cole picked her up and sat her on his lap. He began to rock her back and forth.

"Its ok. I'm here." Cole whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"They killed him." Ice sobbed even harder. "They killed Warren, I couldn't even help him."

"It was just a dream. Warren is alright. He's alive. It was all a dream." Cole repeated. After a half hour, Ice finally fell back asleep. Cole picked her up bridle style as he got off the bed. He then tucked her back in. "Keep her safe Apollo." The dog made his way into Ice's arms. He licked her face a little before lying back down next to her.

Cole quietly left the room, after he turned off her alarm clock.

"How is she?" Nate asked.

"She's really stressed out. Somehow, Demeter is getting to her through her dreams." Cole told him. Raidon, Lance and Dawn came back to Ice's door fully clothed.

"Is Ice coming to school?" Dawn asked.

"No. She's been having these nightmares for the past week now." Cole replied.

"When you guys get to school, make sure Warren comes home with you. Seeing him should do her some good. Raidon get Ice's homework, I don't want her to fall behind." Nate told him. "Go eat, before you leave."

"Alright." The three said before leaving.

"I'll follow them, to make sure Demeter doesn't try anything." Cole said.

"Good, idea. I'll stay here with Blue." Nate said.

It was about a half hour, when the twins and Dawn arrived at school. It didn't take Warren any time to find them.

"Hey, where's Ice?" Warren asked.

"She's at home." Lance told him.

"Is she sick?"

"No, she just had another-" Dawn began to say. Raidon put his hand over her mouth.

"She's just having one of those days." Lance finished for her. Warren looked at them strangely.

"I'm not dumb. Why the hell isn't Ice here?" Warren asked. Raidon sighed, knowing how the young pyro cared for his younger sister.

"She just didn't get much sleep last night." Raidon told him. "But after school, come back with us and you can see her."

"Alright." Warren said, knowing that was all they were going to say. "I'll find you later."

Raidon and Lance waited until Warren turned the corner, before releasing Dawn.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked them.

"Ice, obviously didn't tell Warren about the dreams." Lance explained to her.

"So."

"So…Ice doesn't want him to know about them." Raidon answered.

It wasn't until around noon when Ice woke up. "I refuse to let Demeter get the best of me." Ice vowed to herself. Ice changed into a black tank top and blue camouflage pants.

She opened the door and heard a dull buzzing noise. Ice walked down the hallway and moved a picture; there was a small camera. "Family Password." A female computer voice said.

"Witch." Ice stated.

"Please stand still and don't blink." The computer voice told her. A laser began to scan her eye. "Confirmed, Snowden family member." A door opened and there was a small number pad. "Please type in personal password." Ice typed in the name Aries. "Welcome, Allison "Ice" Snowden."

The door opened up into a long hallway. There were many doors, Ice walked to the fifth door and opened it. There she saw her father, his back to her, using flying disks as target practice.

"I wondered when you were going to get up." He said.

"Why'd you let me sleep in?" Ice asked him.

"You needed to sleep."

"I sleep fine." Ice lied.

"Out of all the Snowden traits, you didn't pick up the lying part." He turned off the machine and turned to face her. His glazed eyes, turned back to normal.

"I can handle it." Ice told him.

"I know you can, but you shouldn't have to."

"I'm a tough girl, Daddy. I can tie my own boots and everything." Ice smiled. Nate sighed.

"When you smile like that, it reminds me of your mother…before she turned into a villain. Before, she met me."

"You still love her?"

"I will always love her. You need to use up that energy, before you get sick."

"How'd you-"

"Your hair is stand up in some places." He said turning the machine back on. "Come on, you know what to do." Ice stood where, her father once stood. "Get ready." Ice's eyes glazed over and rose a few feet into the air. Her hair whipped against her face.

"I'm ready." Ice's voice boomed.

"Pull." Nate pushed a button and a disk flew out of the machine.

Ice threw a lightning bolt at it. "Too easy, lets kick it up a notch." Three disks came out and she hit them with perfect aim. Two disks flew out, and Ice hit them with fire. "Ok, the machine ahead of you is going to throw disks."

"No problem." She smirked.

"From now on, I'll tell you which power to use. It will be either, lightning, fire, ice or wind."

"Got it." She replied. Three disks flew at Ice.

"Wind." Ice made a gust of wind force the disks back and slam into a wall.

"Lightning." The same happened. This went on for a good two hours.

"Ice." Five disks came at Ice; she hit all, but two. Nate fired a lightning bolt at both of them. Ice collapsed to the floor, taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just a little tired." She gasped. Nate kneeled down so he was at her eyelevel.

"You can not freeze up. Remember what I taught you?" She nodded her head. "What did I teach you!?"

"Don't think, just react."

"And?"

"Thinking will get you killed in a real fight. Just follow your instincts." Nate smiled at her.

"That's my girl." He said, turning his back on her. "Hop on, Blue." Ice climbed onto his back.

"Where are we going?" She yawned.

"You are going back to bed." Nate replied, only to realize she was already asleep. He closed the entrance to the Snowden's secrete sanctum.

Nate went back up to Ice's bedroom and tucked her back into bed. Apollo followed and jumped back up onto her bed. Nate sat down next to her. A lock of blue and red hair covered part of her face. Nate moved it back into place, when he noticed the bear Warren got for her on the floor. Sighing he picked up and placed it into her arms. Before leaving he kissed her on the floor head. "Get some sleep, baby."

Nate was sitting on the couch watching TV, when Ice sat down next to him. "I see your up again."

"Yeah." Ice yawned. Nate looked down at his watch.

"Your brothers and sister should be home any minute now." Nate told her.

"Alright." Ice said sitting beside him. Suddenly the front door opened.

"We're home." The twin yelled.

"We're in here." Nate called them.

"Alright." Dawn replied. "You can put your backpack there Warren."

"Thanks."

Ice's head snapped up and turned around to see Warren's back. She then looked to her right, into a mirror at her reflection. "Shit!" Ice ran upstairs, right before Warren came into the room. Nate laughed at her actions as the twins sat beside Nate.

"Where'd Ice go?" Dawn asked standing next to Warren.

"She's in her room." Nate told them.

"Follow me." Dawn said. Dawn led him up the stairs and down a hallway to Ice's bedroom door. "Ice, I have a surprise for you."

"Ok, give me a minute." Ice yelled through the door. She ran around trying to put on a different outfit and her make-up.

"She's knows I'm here." Warren whispered.

"No, she doesn't." Dawn shot back.

"Yes, she does."

"No, she doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

Ice opened the door. She now wore a blue halter top with a pair of black bondage pants. "Should I give you two a minute?" She laughed. Warren and Dawn looked from one another to Ice, the both of them smiled.

"Nope, we're done." Dawn said before walked down the hall.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!!! R&R! **


	21. Captured

**I do not own Sky High. I only own the Snowden family and the dance clubs I made up. I don't own the song That Girl, Alexz Johnson does.  
**

"So what was that all about?" Ice asked him.

"Nothing important." Warren replied walking into her room.

"Oh really?" Warren nodded.

"Ice, come here." They heard Nate yell from downstairs.

"Coming." Ice replied. She took Warren's hand and led him back downstairs. "Yeah, Daddy."

"Do me a favor. Go to the store and pick this up." Nate handed Ice a piece of paper and some money. Ice looked at the list then back to her father.

"I'm gonna need my fake id." Ice told him. Nate stood up and took out his wallet; he then pulled out an id card that had Ice's picture on it and some money. He handed both to her and Ice put it in her pocket.

"We'll be back in a few. Come on War." Ice said as she and Warren walked out the door.

"Fake id?" Warren asked.

"Villain school." Ice reminded him.

"For someone being sick, you look pretty healthy." Warren said.

"I'm not sick." Ice said confused. "Who told you that?"

"Raidon and Lance." He replied. "If you aren't sick, why weren't you at school?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She told him. Warren gave her a hurt look, but then understood.

"You can tell me anything. Your sister tried to tell me earlier, but your brothers-"

"She shouldn't have said anything!" Ice said bitterly. "It's none of her business!"

"So you aren't going to tell me?" He confirmed. Ice shook her head no. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Christ, Warren would you lay off!" Ice snapped. She leaned against a tree and sighed. "I just don't want to talk about it now." Warren lend down so his forehead was against hers.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you'd trust-"

"I do trust you War. You know I do." Ice whispered. "I'll tell you, but just not now. Alright?"

"Ok." Warren said, pulling her into a hug. Ice breathed in the smell of leather mixed with Old Spice. **Whatever it is I will protect you.** Warren thought. "Come on, lets go get the stuff."

After another few minutes of walking, Ice and Warren walked into a 7-11. "So what do we need?" Warren asked. Ice took out the list from her pocket.

"Pepsi for Daddy, orange soda for the rest of us." Ice said as Warren picked them both up and followed Ice. She then walked over to the frozen side. "Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." She picked it up and held it. They then went to the cashier. "Wanna split a doughnut?" She asked Warren.

"Sure." Warren put the stuff down and went back to get the doughnut. The cashier looked at Ice and smirked.

"Hey; is that everything? Besides the doughnut your 'friend' is getting." He asked her with a smile. Ice looked at the list, not hearing the friend part.

"Um, a pack of Marlboro cigarettes, please." Ice told him. He looked pleased when she asked for the cigarettes.

"You have id?" Nick (the cashier) asked her.

"Yeah." Ice pulled out her fake id and handed it to him. Nick looked at it then looked at her. "What?"

"I just turned 19 a few weeks ago." He said leaning forward with a smile. Ice took back her id and put it in her pocket. "So your name is Alli-"

"Ready?" Warren walked over and asked. He put the doughnut on top of the small pile. Nick's smile faded when he saw Warren wrap his arm around Ice's waist.

"Yeah." Ice replied with a smile. Ice paid for everything and they left. Warren carried the two sodas, while Ice carried the ice cream and the doughnut. That was when she opened the pack of Marlboro and took one out.

Warren saw this and took it from her. "Nope."

"Hey! What are you doin?" She asked.

"If you think I'm going to stand by and watch you slowly kill yourself; then you've got another thing coming." He told her.

"But I don't smoke that much." Ice tried to explain to him.

"Me or the cigarettes." Warren said, surprising both himself and Ice.

"Fine. Good-bye" Ice snatched it back from him; Warren stopped walking looked at her in disbelief. Suddenly Ice used her powers and burned the cigarette to ashes. Ice turned around and smiled at him. "Did you forget how to walk?"

"You just scared the shit out of me!" He said. Ice looked at him confused, then understood what he meant.

"You honestly thought I choose that over you?" Warren nodded. "War, that calms me down, but you…you keep me sane." Ice admitted to him.

"So what was that with that guy back there?" Warren asked. Ice looked at him confused.

"What?"

"That "I just turned 19 a few weeks ago"."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't notice him hitting on you?"

"No. You really think that a norm could take me away from you?"

"Good point." Warren said with a smirk. "Norm?"

"What my brothers call a normal person." Ice replied.

It was the next day at school; Ice walked into her first period class. "Will Ice Snowden please come to the gym. Again, Ice Snowden please come to the gym." The announcer said. Ice left her stuff in the room and walked to the gym.

There she saw Principle Power, Ms. Muse, Coach Boomer along with some other people she didn't know. "There you are." Ms. Muse said.

"Why am I here?" Ice asked, clearly not amused.

"We are here, because we need to set a time for you to practice your song for homecoming." Principal Powers explained.

"Oh yeah." **I forgot about that. **"Yeah, about that; I already have a band that knows the music. Plus, I chose a different song to sing at homecoming." Ice explained to them.

"Are you sure, homecoming is after all on Saturday." Principal Power reminded her.

"I'm sure, but some of the people will be from a different school." Ice told her.

"Alright, as long as they don't cause any problems. You can go back to class now." Powers told her.

As soon as Ice walked out the door, she bumped into Lash. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me." He smiled.

"Sure, I'll let you believe that." Ice said walking around him. Lash stretched his arm out to catch Ice by the elbow. "Lash, what do you want?"

"Homecoming is on Saturday," He informed her.

"I know. Why?"

"Because you are going with me." Lash smirked.

Before Ice said anything, another voice beat her to it. "She's going with me." Ice turned her head to see Warren. Lash glared at Warren.

"This was a privet conversation, Peace." Lash sneered. Warren got a small fireball in hand, but Ice shook her head. Knowing that Ice could take care of herself, he extinguished it.

"Lash, I'm giving you to the count of five to get the hell off of me." Ice told him in a calm voice.

"Alright, one." Lash challenged.

"Five!" Ice made a large gust of wind blew Lash half way down the hall. She then turned to Warren with an amused smile.

"How about we get out of here, before Powers comes out the gym." Warren suggested.

"Good idea."

It was a few hours later when school let out. Ice was following the twins around with a sad puppy dog face. "No." They both said. Ice just stared at them. "Damn, fine."

"Thank you."

"Wait, what are we doing?" Lance asked.

"Homecoming, I have to sing a song that I wrote. You remember that song put to music, a few years ago?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I need that back round music to the song I'm singing." Ice explained to them. She then went up to her room and sat down on her bed. Ice then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, sex god hotline." A male voice said.

"Very, funny Blaze." Ice laughed. "But seriously now, I need my drummer."

"Why what are we doing?" Blaze asked.

"You remember that song we used to play?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good, because I need the back round music to it for homecoming on Saturday."

"Alright, should I call Rin, Queen of the bass?"

"Yeah, hey, I have to go. But I'll see you at my school on Saturday around 8'o clock. We don't perform until 9:30."

"Alright, later." Ice hung up the phone as she fell onto her back.

**What is this feeling I have?** She thought as she closed her eyes. **Persephone where are you?**

"I'm right here." She replied. "I guess you feel it as well?"

"Yeah, something bad is going to happen."

"I whish I knew what." Persephone whispered.

Ice opened her eyes and started to do her homework, so she could have a quick band rehearsal later that night.

The week quickly passed and it was now Saturday night. Ice and Dawn were completely dressed when they heard the doorbell ring.

Nate answered the door to see both Warren and Ethan. "The girls are almost done, they will be down in a minute." He said letting them inside. Nate led them into the living room, where Cole and his girlfriend Roxy were sitting on the couch.

Warren wore a nice white dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. In his hand was his black jacket. He had his long hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

Ethan wore the same thing he wore to the first homecoming, only he changed the orange jacket in for a black one.

Roxy smiled at the guys, when she got up. "I'm going to go check on them." She said going upstairs. After a few seconds, she came back down. "Give them a minute."

That was when Dawn came down. She was wearing a dark red strapless dress that flared at the hips. On her feet where a pair of dark red high heels; her hair was pulled black into a long French braid. Clear lip gloss graced her lips as she smiled at Ethan.

"You, um, you look…Wow." Ethan stuttered, making Dawn smile even more.

Warren smiled at his younger friend, until his eyes landed on Ice. She wore a black halter dress that came down into a "v". Around her waist was a black lacy corset design, the dress then clung loosely to her curves and stopped about an inch from the floor. Her red lips smiled at Warren. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, so that only the red locks framed her face.

"You look beautiful." Warren told her.

"Thank you." Ice smiled. Roxy cleared her throat.

"Oh right." Both Warren and Ethan muttered. Ethan and Warren pulled out two corsages. Ethan had a corsage that had three red roses on it. He carefully put it on Dawn's wrist. While Warren's had one big black rose in full bloom.

"So what are you guys going to do tonight?" Cole asked looking at Warren and Ethan.

"Each other." Dawn joked. Cole and Nate glared at her, while Warren and Ice laughed. "Joking, get it? You know, haha."

"Not funny." Cole replied.

"Homecoming, then dinner with Blaze, Rin the twins, Ivy and Raidon's girlfriend." Ice told them.

"Same only with Will, Layla and the rest of them." Dawn answered.

"I guess we should get going." Warren said opening the door for them.

"Have fun." Nate and Cole said after them.

It took them a few minutes to get to Sky High. Since it was a cool night, Ice was wearing Warren's jacket. "Ice!" Someone called. Ice turned around to see Ivy in a strapless dark green dress and Rin in a red halter dress.

Ice smiled at them. "Hey, guys."

"So who is with whom?" Warren asked as the guys and a female walked up to them.

"I'm with Ivy." Lance said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm with Rin, naturally." Blaze smiled.

"Everyone this is Hoshi." Raidon introduced. Next to him was an Asian girl with long black and silver hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a strapless silver dress.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hoshi, this is my baby sister Ice."

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Same to you."

"Next to her is her boyfriend Warren. That is Ivy, Lance's girlfriend. Then there is Rin and Blaze. I'll introduce you to Dawn later."

"Alright."

"Come on, gets go inside." Ivy said as the school doors opened up.

Everyone went straight to the gym, where the music was blaring. As soon as everyone found their friends, the whole school started dancing.

Elisa glared at Ice from a distance. Next to her was a tall male teen with brown hair and green eyes. He was currently glaring at Warren. "Isn't it time yet, Allen?" Elisa whispered.

"No." He replied. "Demeter said to wait after she sings and when everyone is in position."

Princpal Powers made their way to Ice and her friends. "Ice, you and your band should start to get ready."

"Alright." Ice and the band went up on stage and did their final preparations.

"Hi, Warren." Layla said as she hugged him.

"Hey guys." Warren replied watching Ice on the stage. Ice saw him and stuck her tongue out at him, before the red curtain closed. Warren smiled and laughed.

"Wow, you really do love her don't you?" Will asked.

"Yeah." He replied honestly.

Soon the music was turned off and Principal Powers walked on stage. "It is time to let the winner of the talent show perform her song "Skin". Please welcome, All-"

"ICE!" All of her friends yelled.

"Alright, Ice Snowden!" The curtain went up. The entire school clapped, except for a few of them. Ice stood in the middle, with Lance on one side and Raidon and Rin on the other. Both the twins were on guitar while Rin played bass. Blaze took off his tuxedo jacket and rolled his sleeve up a little, he was on drums.

"I know Principal Powers said that I'm going to sing my song "Skin", but I no longer have any reason to sing that song. This is my newest song that I named "That Girl". I hope you enjoy it." As Ice talked, she kept her eyes locked on Warren. The band then started to play.

"_You said you didn't need me (but you did) _

_You said you didn't want me (but you do) _

_It's kinda like a comedy _

_Well first you kiss me _

_Then you say we're through _

_I say you got some issues (yeah, you do) _

_Some things you gotta work through (really do) _

_It's sortta like a talk show, no wait a freak show _

_When the freak is you _

_Chorus _

_I'm the smoke from your fire _

_I'm that lie you can trust _

_I'm the chord on your guitar _

_I'm that girl you can't shut up _

_I'm the blood you might need _

_In your car when you speed _

_In that cigarette you breathe _

_You can't get rid of me _

_You said I wasn't funny (but you laughed) _

_You said I couldn't drive fast (then you crashed) _

_Funny how it works out _

_With your big mouth _

_You'll always get it back (ha ha ha ha) _

_You thought you had me worked out (you're not deep) _

_Mr. "I Screw about" (you're still a creep)_

_At best you could've confessed _

_That you're a big mess _

_And that you're so damn weak _

_Chorus _

_I'm the smoke from your fire _

_I'm that lie you can trust _

_I'm the chord on your guitar _

_I'm that girl you can't shut up _

_I'm the blood you might need _

_In your car when you speed _

_In that cigarette you breathe _

_You can't get rid of me _

_But still, I try and justify _

_Try to let this die _

_We'll never say goodbye I can't wait _

_I'll rub it in your face _

_Dressed in pretty lace _

_I'll send you home, to cry _

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha _

_Chorus _

_I'm the blood you might need _

_In your car when you speed _

_In that cigarette you breathe _

_You can't get rid of me _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha _

_(Repeat 2x) _

_Can't get rid of me"_

When Ice was done singing the whole school applauded. Ice and her friends stepped off the stage; she made a bee ling straight for Warren. "So what did you think?"

"You wrote that about us." He said in a soft tone. Ice frowned.

"You didn't like it?" She asked. Warren wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. After a few seconds he then pulled back.

"I loved it." He told her. Suddenly the whole school went dark.

"No one panic!" Boomer yelled, causing everyone to cover their ears. Suddenly the spot light came on and aimed at the stage. Standing there was Demeter and her gang. Out of no where a disco ball came out of the ceiling.

"Don't try anything stupid." Royal Pain said.

Will tried to fly at her, but ended up falling on his face. "My powers…They're gone!" Just about everyone tried to use their powers and all failed. Suddenly just about everyone fell to the floor unconscious.

"Are they?" Layla asked.

"No, just the flu." Virus replied.

"The disco ball, there, neutralizes everyone's powers that aren't wearing one of these silver rings." Royal Pain explained showing off the silver ring on her finger.

Raidon and Lance automatically moved to protect their sister. Warren also stood in front of her.

Elisa and Allen then walked on stage. Allen then changed into this normal form. "It's about time!" Elisa stated. Demeter glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"Harpy, please go get my daughter…Dawn!" Demeter ordered. The girl flew into the air circled around a few times until she saw her.

"Dawn, run!" Raidon, Lance and Ice screamed at the top of their lungs. Unfortunately their cries were in vain; Dawn was picked up and dropped in front of Demeter.

"Hello Dawn, aren't you going to give mommy a hug?" She asked sweetly. Dawn stood up and glared at her, not saying a word. Demeter's smile vanished as she suddenly pulled Dawn's hair back, so she was looking up at her. "You hear me talking to you!?"

"Go to hell!" Dawn replied. Demeter tossed her over to Allen. She then made a sword out of ice.

Ice held on to Warren. "I'll protect you." Warren whispered to her.

"Oh Allison, honey, come say hi to mommy." Demeter laughed.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" The twins yelled.

"Oh really? Allison if you don't want to go to your baby sister's funeral, then stay where you are." Demeter pointed the sword at Dawn's neck.

"STOP!" Ice yelled, moving from behind Warren.

"Ice, what are you doing!?" Her friends yelled. Warren pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"You can't do this!" Warren told her with pleading eyes.

"I won't let Dawn, get hurt because of me!" Ice told him. "I can't, she's my baby sister."

"But by going with Demeter?"

"So that is Allison Snowden." Barron Battle said.

"Yes, with her boyfriend Warren Peace." Allen hissed. Barron Battle's eyes widened.

"What? She's Warren Peace's…girlfriend?" He whispered.

"Yeah; we would've had her by now, if it weren't for him." Virus explained.

"Then I'm going with you!" Warren stated. Ice held his hand as they slowly walked up on stage.

"Let Dawn go!" Ice demanded glaring at her mother face to face.

"Fine," Demeter turned to Allen. "Let her go." Somehow, Dawn had gotten Allen's ring off.

" Warren catch!" She yelled. Warren caught it and put it on; his arms ignited at once.

"To get to her, you will have to go through me." He told them. Warren threw a large fire ball at the disco ball.

"Damn!" Demeter swore. "Get Persephone; kill them if you have to!"

Warren picked up Dawn, and then flew into the air with Ice. They landed next to her brothers. Everyone ran out of the gym and into the hallway. Ice then turned around and iced the doors shut. "That's not going to hold them for long." Layla said.

"Layla!"

"Sorry, not helping. Anyone have any ideas?" Layla asked. All of the females kicked off their shoes.

"Yeah, get back-" Raidon started.

"To Dad and Cole!" Lance finished. Warren took off his black jacket and threw it aside.

"I have an idea." Ice whispered as they heard banging on the doors.

"Well don't be shy." Ivy hissed.

"We need to split up-"

"No, its too dangerous." Will said.

"Hey, where are Ethan, Zak, Majenta and Hoshi?" Layla asked.

"And Ivy, Blaze and Rin?" Ice questioned looking around for her friends.

"They are under sick boy's power." Dawn frowned.

"The name is Virus!" He yelled from down the hallway.

"Scatter!" Raidon yelled as he threw a shoe at the lights the lights. Warren grabbed Ice's hand and started running. Lance ran with Raidon and Dawn, while Will ran with Layla. As the glass fell Demeter and her gang shielded their eyes. When they opened everyone was gone.

"FIND THEM!" Demeter yelled. Everyone ran off, but Demeter held Allen back. "Allen come with me, I think I know where they are going."

Warren and Ice ran as fast as they could. They tried to try the front entrance, but it was already melted shut. "What are we going to do?" Ice whispered. Suddenly a gust of wind threw Warren through the melted doors. " Warren!" Ice ran after him. Warren landed on his back hitting his head on the steps. Ice flew after him and landed next to him. She put his head on her lap. " Warren, wake up. Please wake up!"

Demeter smirked as she and Allen started to advance on them. Ice looked up and glared at them. "You'll pay for that!" She hissed. Her eyes glazed over and storm clouds covered the once glittery night. Lightning flashed and thunder blared. The ground began to shake making Demeter and Allen take flight. The wind circled around Ice and Warren encasing them in a protective vortex. From how fast the wind went, Ice's hair came undone and whipped around her face.

Suddenly, Ice felt the sudden urge to throw up. She turned to look over her shoulder to see Virus using his powers on her. Next Barron Battle came out with Harpy, carrying the unconscious bodies of her friends and family.

"What did you do to them!?" Ice asked trying not to let Virus continue.

"They're just unconscious." Barron Battle replied dropping her friends. Ice noticed Allen copying Layla's powers. Suddenly a vine pulled her away from Warren.

"No, Warren!" Ice yelled. Royal Pain came back out with the disco ball remade in her hands. Ice tried to use her powers, but could. The vine pulled her onto her back and tied around her arms. Allen smirked as he started to advance on her. He pulled her up so she was standing.

"I told you I'd have you sooner or later!" Allen said making her look at him. Ice's green eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Get the hell away from her!" Warren ordered standing up, since he still had the ring on, his arms ignited once more. Warren was about to make a large fire ball, when Allen used Ice as a shield.

"Face it, Peace, you've lost!" Harpy howled.

"Virus, deal with him, so he won't follow us." Demeter ordered. Virus, turned his powers to Warren, the teen-pyro sank to his knees. Ice some how broke free of the vine and tried to escape only to have Allen pull her back. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and rose into the air. Ice tried to free herself, but couldn't.

" Warren!" She yelled extending her arm to him. Warren ran for her, but fell to his knees, thanks to Virus.

"Its time to leave; we have what we came for." Demeter said as everyone rose into the air. Barron Battle looked at his son, with guilt written all over his face.

"Help me, Warren." Ice yelled.

"Ice!" He screamed trying to summon his wings, but couldn't. Ice tried as hard as she could to stretch her arm, even though she was a few feet into the air. "NNOO!" After a few seconds he felt Virus's powers on him weaken. Warren tried to use his powers, but he was too exhausted from the fight. He watched Ice, until she was completely out of sight. Hey punched the ground as the tears started to stream down his face.

It was a few seconds later when Cole and Nate landed in front of him. " Warren, what happened?" Cole asked. Nate woke up his daughter and sons, before going to him.

"Wait, where's Ice?" Nate asked the twins. They looked down at the ground, not able to meet their father's eyes. Nate ran over to Warren. " Warren where is she? Where is Ice!?"

"They took her." Warren whispered.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!!! R&R **


	22. Mama

**I do not own Sky High. I only own the Snowden family and the dance clubs I made up.** **I own the song, Play with the Fish. I wrote it as a poem, but used it as a song. So…I OWN THE SONG/POEM, Play with the Fish!!!!!**

It was the morning after Ice was taken. The Snowden family was at Will's house along with Warren. Nate was pacing back and forth, trying to keep himself from going insane with worry. Warren was sitting on the couch, staring off into space. Soon everyone felt their hair start to stand a little.

Steve Stronghold turned to him saying, "Nate, you need to calm down."

Nate stopped walked and glared at him. "Calm down? How can I calm down WHEN THAT BITCH HAS MY BABY!?" He yelled at him.

Lightning flashed outside, followed by thunder. A few hours after Ice was taken, it had started raining. It seemed that the earth herself was crying for its beloved stolen mistress.

"Do you know where they might've gone?" Josie asked.

"If we knew that, Demeter would be dead already." Cole replied.

_With Ice_

"So will you join me?" Demeter asked sitting in her chair.

Ice looked Demeter in the eyes. Her once beautiful dress was now torn in many places. While her hair was in a tangled mess to her shoulders. She also had cuts all over her body, some still bleeding. "You've asked me that same question 53 times."

"And?"

"Same answer, I'd rather die." Ice replied.

"Elisa." Demeter muttered. Elisa threw three razor sharp ice shards at Ice. One hit her left leg, another hit her left arm and the final hit her right shoulder. Ice hissed in pain as she fell to her knees. "Now, will you join me?"

"Now that's 54 times. I know you are going to keep asking the same question, and I'll keep on giving you the same answer." Ice replied looking down at the metal bracelet she had on her right hand. "Stupid power neutralizer." She whispered.

"JOIN ME!" Demeter demanded.

"No." Ice whispered.

"Alright, Elisa." Ice closed her eyes, bracing herself for another three deep cuts, but they never came. Instead when she opened her eyes there was a fire wall in front of her. Then the wall disappeared. Ice turned her head to the left to see Barron Battle walking up to her and glaring at Demeter. "You better have a good reason for interfering."

"You continue this and she will die." Barron Battle said standing in front of her. Demeter sighed and waved her hand.

"Fine, then I'll leave it to you to patch her up." Demeter told him. She and the rest of them walked out of the room.

Erik tried to help Ice to stand, but she pulled away from him. "I'm trying to help you." He tried to explain.

"Really? Last time I checked you helped put me here." She snapped. Her legs wobbled as she stood up by herself. Her dark green eyes narrowed into a cold glare.

"I didn't know you and Warren were going out." Erik tried to explain. "Hell, I didn't know he knew you."

"And that makes it _so_ much better." Ice rolled her eyes.

"Let me help you."

Ice leaned against the wall for support. But soon fell back to her knees. "Fine, then take me to my room."

"Alright." He tried to help her once again, but she pulled away. Slowly they made it to their room. Demeter didn't want Ice staying in a room by herself, so Erik was to keep an eye on her. At first Allen volunteered, but Erik wouldn't have it. He knew how Allen was when it came to her.

Ice sat down on her bed and winced as some of her cuts reopened. Erik left the room for a moment, then returned with two first aid kits and some clothes. He kneeled down in front of her and opened the first kit. After seeing Ice glare at him, he handed the kit over to her.

"Alli-"

"The name is Ice!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Ice, you can trust me." He informed her. Ice looked up from the kit.

"I trust you as far as I can throw you."

"You can't throw me."

"Exactly." Ice said trying to bandage her arm. After a minute she gave up and threw the ace bandage across the room.

"Let me help you, before it gets infected." He tried again. Ice inwardly groaned, but nodded her head. After a few minutes he was finished. "I got these clothes from Elisa, they should fit you."

"There's no way in hell, I'm wearing her clothes!" Ice declared.

"Well, its either that, or walk around in your dress." Erik reminded her. Ice took the clothes as Erik walked out of the room and closed the door.

When she was done getting dress she looked in the mirror. **Great now I looked like one of Elisa's friends.** Ice thought. **But I guess this will have to do.**

"You can come back in." She called to Erik. Erik opened the door; there in front of him was an extremely preppy looking Ice. He laughed a little bit, until he noticed the glare Ice was giving him.

"Um you look-" Ice glared at him even more.

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you." She told him. Ice then noticed something in his hand. "Whatcha got there?"

"Allen, said that you like to draw." Erik handed her a sketch book and some colored pencils.

"Thanks." Ice muttered.

_Snowden Family House _

It was around midnight when Nate and his family walked through their front door. Raidon was carrying a sleeping Dawn on his back.

"Raidon, take Dawn up to her room." Nate told him in a tired voice. Lance followed Raidon, so he could open the door for his brother.

Nate walked up the steps and down a hallway. There he saw Apollo laying outside Ice's door. "Apollo." The dog turned his head in Nate's direction. He kneeled down to where the dog was. "You miss her to, don't you boy?" Apollo stood and scratched the door with his front two paws and whined. Nate stood and opened the door. Apollo slowly walked inside, then jumped on the bed and laid down. Ice's father walked inside the room and sat down next to Apollo.

He looked around the bedroom that belonged to his first born daughter. Nate then saw a large sketch book on Ice's black pillow. He picked it up and started looking through it. There were many drawings that he just glanced at, but there were a few he could only just stare at.

The first was a picture of Ice and E-Bon. The second was a sketch of Warren reading a book. He had on a red shirt with black sleeves, pushed up so you could see the flames that his powers tattooed on his wrists.

The next was had Ice in a blue halter top and black leather pants. She was looking at a girl that looked like her twin only with blue eyes and a silver halter top. Nate looked at the title of the sketch, "Ice and Persephone."

Another sketch was of Ice and Warren. Warren's arms were wrapped around her waist. While Ice's arms were around his neck; both their eyes were closed as they kissed one another and it appeared to be raining.

The final picture was of the both of them once again. Warren seemed to be flying through the air since his fiery dragon wings were stretched out and his hair was all over the place. There in his arms was Ice unconscious. Warren held her close to his chest protectively.

Nate closed the book and put it back on her pillow. **Ice…Allison, I promise I will get you back…Even if I have to kill Demeter.**

_With Ice_

Even though it was around midnight Ice could not sleep. She was drawing in the book that Erik had given her. Right now she was sketching pictures of her family and friends; until she heard the door open and close. Ice looked up expecting to see Erik, but there standing was Allen with a smirk on his face. Her green eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I think we both know." He replied. Ice put her book down next to her, giving Allen her full attention. He sat down next to her, looking from the cuts to her face and then to her arms. "I'll kill Elisa for this." He went to touch her face, but Ice moved. "You should've just joined us. If you did, this wouldn't have happened."

"And you should go to hell." She retorted.

"When are you going to forgive me?" He sighed.

"Oh I don't know when the fires of hell freeze over. Then again, with Rin and Blaze that will never happen." Allen reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes along with a lighter, he then offered her one. Ice was about to take one, when she recalled what Warren told her. She then shook her head no.

"I thought you smoked?"

"I do…did. Warren is my anti-drug." She smiled at the thought of him. At the mention of him, Allen glared angrily and stood up.

"Well, I suggest you change it, because you will never see him EVER again." He said slamming the door on his way out. **I will never let him have her.** He thought walking down the hall.

Ice winced as he slammed the door, but then noticed it didn't relock. She raced to catch it be it completely closed. **YES!** She mentally cheered. Ice quickly grabbed a book and put it in the door to keep it from closing. Before walking out the door she put on a pair of black vans that Erik found for her. Unfortunately, as soon as she walked out the door an extremely loud alarm started going off.

"Shit!" She swore as she began to run. Ice ran down hallway after hallway, until she turned the corner and ran into Elisa.

"How'd you get out!?" Elisa demanded. Ice then gave her the infamous Snowden family smirk.

"With style." She answered, before starting to run again. But Elisa managed to make a wall of ice in front of her. Ice turned around and dodged the punch that Elisa threw. Putting her years of watching Cole fight, Ice caught Elisa's arm and threw her into the ice wall. She fell to the floor unconscious.

Ice started running once more as she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. After a few seconds she came to a hallway. There were doors on each side, but only one was opened. Ice ran inside and closed the door behind her. She held her breath as she heard the footsteps stop outside the door. **Please keep moving, please keeping going. **She mentally begged.

The teenager thanked all kinds of gods when they kept on moving. When she felt they were a safe distance away, Ice backed away from the door. Ice didn't know how far back she backed up, until she hit something. The next thing she knew she heard something fall. After her eyes adjusted to the dark Ice saw that a picture fell.

"Enter password." A computer like voice said getting louder and louder by the second.

"Alright, alright." Ice began pressing random numbers, until the wall moved. "Wow. Wait, how the hell did that work?" Ice looked down the long star case, she went to step forward, but tripped and fell. Since she was so afraid of being found she clamped her mouth shut. It was a few seconds later when she landed on her back. She groaned in pain before sitting up. Suddenly the lights turned on.

"Now what do you want?" A voice said from behind her. Ice turned around to see a lady in chains. Her hair was covering her face, but her voice seemed warm and inviting…at least it did to her.

"Demeter captured you to, huh?" Ice asked. **Where have I heard that voice before?** She thought.

"No, I'm just here because I like being in chains." She replied sarcastically.

"Here, I'll help you out." Ice said standing up. She walked over to the chains, but soon realized she couldn't do anything to help. "Of all the times, I need my powers. Damn, I can't free you."

"Its ok, only two people know how to get me out." Lita then looked up to see Ice. Ice gasped and backed away, while Lita looked at her daughter in shock.

"Demeter? You finally got what you deserved. It's about time." Ice laughed bitterly.

"Allison, that is my codename, but it isn't me trying to hurt you." She tried to convince her.

"Why the hell should I believe you?"

"I'd rather die than hurt my own child!" Lita sighed, knowing her cries where falling on deaf ears. "That woman trying to find you, she's your Aunt Sierra, not me!"

"Then tell me something. Something only a mother would know about me." Ice demanded.

"When you were little you were afraid of a monster under your bed and in your closet.

"What child isn't at some point? Strike one."

"When you were two you broke you arm."

"Everyone in my family knows that. Strike two."

"You've had a crush on E-Bon since you were four."

"Strike three, just about everyone I know knows that. Well its been fun, but I've gotta find my way outta here." Ice started walking away.

"_Close your eyes and go to sleep,  
I'll tell you of the things you'll meet._

Ice stopped in her tracks as she heard the song.

_You'll go where the grass is green,  
Where the dragons are mean,  
Where the fairies dance,  
And the horses prance._

She turned back around; her eyes wide in shock.

_You'll fly among the birds,  
And run with the cattle herds._

_It's your dream,  
My little moon beam,  
So do what you wish,  
Go on and play with the fish._

_Sing among the mermaids  
Play with the elves._

_Its_ _your choice,  
Its_ _your dream,  
So do what you wish,  
Go on and play with the fish." _Lita sang.

"Not…not even Dad knows that song." Ice whispered.

"I'd sing that song when you couldn't sleep." Lita informed her. Ice sank to her knees and looked up into the green eyes that belonged to her mother. After a few seconds, Ice said a word that she hadn't used in years.

"Mama. How…when?"

"I guess, I should start from the beginning." Lita smiled. Before she could start they both heard laughing from behind them. Ice turned around to see Demeter a.k.a Sierra.

"How did you find your way down here?" Sierra asked. Ice glared at Sierra, then smirked.

"Do you mind!? I'm trying to have a conversation with my mother." Ice snapped.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!!! R&R**


	23. The Gathering

**I do not own Sky High. I only own the Snowden family and the dance clubs I made up.**

"Go ahead and tell Lita." Sierra ordered. Lita glared at her sister, before turning back to Ice.

"It all started a little after Dawn was born." She started. "Nate was in jail and the boys were with your grandmother…Sierra came over with one of her friends. As soon as you and Dawn were put down for a nap, her friend entered my mind and started to try to control me. That was when it began. They made me try to use your powers for evil. A few months went by, but you still didn't want to use your powers. You were such a good little girl, but they tried to twist your mind. When that didn't work Sierra's friend, Ash Freeze, went into your mind and created another personality. This was the birth of-"

"Persephone." Both Ice and Lita said.

"She is what happens with you lose control of your powers." Lita explained. Ice looked confused.

"Remember when you were playing save the citizen? Your desire to save both Warren and yourself made you-"

"I lost control of my powers. That was when Persephone took control." Ice realized. "If that's so, what happened on that island!?"

"Go ahead, you are doing a bang up job." Sierra sneered.

"I was still under Ash's control, but his hold on me weakened and I started blowing up most of the island by accident. Only I didn't know that there was a toxic waste dump near by and Sierra somehow landed in it."

"Wait, I'm confused. I thought no one found any bodies?" Ice asked.

"That's true. Before the whole place went up one of Sierra's soldiers helped us escape. Then after that you went to your grandmother; while Sierra captured me once again. Though, this time she placed me here in this god-forsaken place. My powers and looks were taken by my own sister. Sierra decided to start over as me."

"But Grandma died when I was ten. That was when Cole took over. He dropped out of school to get a job and take care of us."

"When I found that out, I got that job at Sky High. I knew Cold would enroll you there. So I waited and finally you arrived. I can't say how happy I was when I saw you and Warren Peace fighting. Then when I saw you and Elisa, I made a new plan."

"I guess you didn't count on Dad taking care of us then."

"No, I didn't. But now my plan has already gone into motion." Sierra laughed.

"Allison, you and Persephone must work together. It is the only way to destroy the power neutralizer!" Lita informed her.

"Alright, this family reunion is over!" Sierra walked over to Lita and put her hand on her face. Ice watched in horror as her foe, once again took her mother's form and powers.

"I will free you Mom, I swear it!" Ice promised.

"No, don't worry about me! Just get yourself away from here!"

"I won't leave you. You saved me the first time, now its time to repay the favor." Ice yelled as Sierra pulled her away. "You bitch! When I get my powers back, I will fry your sorry ass. Its because of you my life is so messed up. You are the reason why I didn't have a mother. You are the reason why my childhood was ripped way from me. I swear, I will make you pay!" Ice growled.

It was much later that night when Demeter called everyone, but Barron Battle. "What are we doing here?" Elisa asked impatiently. Demeter rolled her eyes clearly not wanting to deal with her at the moment.

"I'm putting the rest of my plans into action." Demeter informed them.

"Wait; why isn't Barron Battle here?" Harpy asked.

"In case you haven't noticed Barron Battle isn't on our side anymore." Allen informed her.

"Since when?" Elisa asked.

"Since he found out we kidnapped his son's girlfriend." Virus replied.

"So then what is the rest of the plan?" Ashley asked.

"Simple, round up Ice's family…I don't care if you hurt them, but they are not to be killed!" Demeter ordered.

"Alright." Everyone said before walked out.

"Oh one more thing, Allen." He turned around and walked back over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I trust you to bring in Warren…alive and healthy?" Demeter asked with a smile on.

Allen smirked at her. "Of course."

"Then do so."

_With __Warren_

It was now around five in the morning. Warren was awake in bed. He was staring blankly up at the ceiling. Ever since Ice was kidnapped, he hadn't been the same. It also didn't help that wherever he looked and went somehow it would remind him of his lost love.

The sky would remind him of the countless times he and Ice would fly using the air currents. Whenever he saw a rain cloud it'd remind him of when Ice would get mad. Even when he passed All Hallows Eve, he thought of the night they finally became a couple. But the one memory that hurt the most was when he would drive by the Paper Lantern, he'd see the precise spot, where he first kissed Ice. Warren groaned as he pulled the covers over his head

_"Hey __Warren__."__ Ice smiled at him. "How about we go to homecoming?"_

_"No, we can't go there." __Warren__ panicked. _

_"Sure we can. I already have a dress. See." Ice clothes suddenly turned into her black dress. The room changed to the gym. Warren took Ice's hand and tried to lead her out of the gym, when everyone collapsed. _

_"Ice we have got to get out of here!" __Warren__ told her._

_"No, I have to help Dawn and my brothers." _

_"Ice please trust me. They will be fine; we have to keep moving. I have to get you out of here." __Warren__ tried to explain. _

_"Ice where are you?" A male voice cried. __Warren__ began running with Ice behind him._

_"Ice come on, we have to run faster!" The next thing __Warren__ knew he was on the ground outside of the school. "Ice!?" He heard laughing. __Warren__ stood up and turned around. There he saw Allen with Ice unconscious in his arms._

_"It's your fault this had to happen this way. I don't hit girls, but she put up too much of a fight." Allen explained to him. __Warren__'s arms ignited all the way up to his shoulders._

_"I'll kill you!" He growled._

Warren suddenly shot up in his bed, due to Layla shaking him. His eyes shot over to Will. "Did you find anything?" He asked.

"No, not yet."

"How'd you get in here?" Warren then asked.

"Your mom let us in on her way out." Layla answered. Warren threw the covers off of him and got up.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"I'm going to look for her. I can't stand waiting like this!" Warren replied walking out of his room.

"Warren don't be stupid." Will said. Warren turned around and glared at him.

"What!?"

"I said don't be stupid. We need to make a plan." Warren picked him up and slammed him into the wall.

"I'm tired of all of you telling me that! Your parents tried making a plan and it did nothing!" Warren growled. "Your idea is waiting around until something falls in your fucking lap. Well, I'm telling you now that I'm sick of it. I am not going to wait and hear that Ice's mother killed her or worse!" Layla wrapped her arms around Warren's waist. He dropped Will and punched the wall, making a huge hole.

"You love her, don't you?" Will asked.

"I'd die for her." Warren replied. "If it was Layla wouldn't you do the same?"

"I would." Will admitted.

"Then you understand why I have to do this." Warren muttered.

It was a few hours until Will and Layla left Warren's house. "I'm worried about him." Layla told Will.

"Same. I knew he cared about her, but I didn't know it was that much." Will replied.

Nate's eyes snapped open when he heard his daughter scream. He threw the covers off of himself and ran to Dawn's room. Radion and Lance were standing protectively in front of Dawn. They were facing a huge hole out of the wall, where her window used to of been.

"What the hell?" Nate muttered at the dust made it impossible to see.

"Dad!" The three of them, plus Apollo ran over to him.

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, I woke up and saw this huge ball of ice coming towards my window and next thing I know, here we are." Dawn replied. Suddenly everyone heard laughing as the dust began to settle.

"Hey guys, do you miss your sister?" Elisa laughed.

"You're a fool to come here." The twins said as they began to power up.

"Oh really?" Elisa threw a small metal ball at them.

"And that was supposed to do what?" Dawn asked. Suddenly green smoke started coming out of the ball. The Snowden family coughed as they smoke entered their bodies and one by one all of them fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well, that was easy enough." Elisa said to her little sister. She then pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Harpy, this is Freeze over."

"Were you successful, over?" Harpy asked.

"Yeah, phase one is complete. Its your turn now, over."

"We'll see you back at the base, over and out." Harpy turned off her walkie-talkie. She turned to her partner. "Virus, its time."

Cole was standing in front of the refrigerator; he was staring at a picture. It was of him giving Ice a piggy back ride. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"I miss her Roxy." Cole whispered. He turned around and hugged her.

"So do I; Ice is a tough girl. You should know, you taught her how to fight." Roxy replied with a small smile. "Well, I have to get going." Cole released her and walked her to the door. "I'll see you later."

"Alright." He replied, kissing her. "Love you."

"I love you to." Roxy said walked down the hallway.

Cole went right back to bed after Roxy left. He tossed and turned for a few minutes until he heard the doorbell ring. **Must've forgot her key.** Cole thought as he threw the sheets off of him. The door bell rang again. "I'm coming." He called.

Cole opened the door to see a teenaged female. She tossed her reddish-brown hair over her shoulder and gave him her best smile. "Hey, I just moved in down the hall." She explained to him. Cole's smile vanished from his face.

"You forgot your key inside?" He sighed knowing the answer.

"Well, yeah and I was wondering if you would help me." She said as she batted her eyelashes. Cole sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, hold on a minute." Cole's eyes suddenly turned black as his hands began to glow. He fired a hex bolt at Harpy, which sent her flying back into the wall. "You two think I'm an idiot? I know who you two are!" He then turned to Virus who began to run.

Cole ran after him throwing hex bolt after hex bolt, but his efforts were in unsuccessful. He then turned around to see Harpy unconscious on the floor. Cole sent a black hex bolt at Harpy; it then came back to him in a light brown color. He picked her up and dropped her on his couch.

Just then the door opened and closed. Cole turned and fired a hex bolt it hit next to Roxy's head. "Christ, what was that for?" She demanded.

"God, I'm sorry!" Cole gasped. He then began to tell Roxy about what had just happened.

"Holy shit, are you alright?" Roxy asked looking over him. "Wait, your eyes?"

"I stole her powers." He then began looking around the apartment, while Roxy watched Harpy.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to bind her hands." He answered from the kitchen.

"You look after the She-Devil and I'll look." Roxy offered. Cole came back into the room and Roxy went into the bedroom. After a few minutes she came back out with a pair of fuzzy hot pink handcuffs. "Here ya go."

Cole looked down at the handcuffs in his hands then back to Roxy. "Where did you get these?" He asked with a smirk.

"A magician never tells her secrets." She replied as Cole put the cuffs on Harpy. He then went back into his room. When he came out he was wearing a black beater with a pair of baggy jeans and a cell phone in hand.

"That's weird." He whispered.

"What is?"

"No one's picking up." Cole replied.

"Maybe they are out looking for Ice." Roxy suggested. Cole shook his head.

"Even if they were Raidon or Lance would stay home incase anything came up." Cole informed her.

Warren had finally gotten dressed. He was wearing a black beater with a pair of baggy jeans and his black leather jacket. Warren walked out the apartment and walked down the stairs to his car. There the saw Allen leaning against it. Allen took off his sunglasses and glared at Warren.

"Where-"

"This isn't the place." Allen reminded him as he looked at the citizens cross the street.

"Fine, the abandoned park in five?" Warren told him. Allen nodded and walked off. Warren got in his car and speed off.

Layla and Will were walking back to her house when they saw Warren speed by. "Why do I have a feeling that he's about to do something stupid?" Will asked as he picked Layla up bridle style.

"Less talking, more flying!" Layla ordered. Will shot off into the air, but kept a safe distance behind, so Warren would see him. Unfortunately, they soon lost him, under the trees.

Warren reached the park in record time. He got out of his car and walked over to the swing set. After a few seconds he felt a pinch in his neck, there was Allen standing in back of him with an empty needle in hand.

"What did you put in me!?" Warren demanded as he tried to light his arms.

"Saw that you weren't sleeping well. In another two minutes you'll be out like a light." Allen told him. Warren leaned on the metal pole since he legs felt wobbly. He then fell to the ground. Warren tried as hard as he could to stay conscious, but in the end his eyes fell asleep.

**At least he's taking me to where Ice is.** Warren thought before giving into the darkness.

Cole had tried the house half a dozen times now. "Something is goin down; not even Warren is picking up."

"What should we do?" Roxy asked him.

"We're going to the Stronghold's house." Cole said as he picked up Harpy fireman style.

"Alright, give me two seconds." She picked up her purse and took out her compact and lipstick. Cole looked at her like she grew another head.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're going to the home of the Commander and Jetstream." She replied like it was the easiest thing in the world. Cole rolled his eyes and muttered something about females and their priorities. She the stood up and opened the door for Cole since he was carrying Harpy.

It only took five minutes to get to the Stronghold home, mostly from how fast Cole was driving. They got there just as Will and Layla arrived along with Apollo.

"Is that Harpy?" Will asked as he opened the front door. Roxy nodded her head.

"Why do you have Apollo?" Cole asked when he droped Harpy on the couch.

"We went by Ice's house, but half of it was trashed. Plus, the house was empty." Layla replied. She then took out her cell phone, while Will went to find his parents. Harpy the started to awaken, Apollo saw this and started growling at her.

"Good doggie, nice doggie." Harpy whispered looking at Apollo's sharp teeth. Just then Will came back into the room with his parents.

"What's going on?" Cole began to fill them in on what happened so far.

"Do you know where Warren is?" Josey asked Layla.

"We saw him driving off somewhere really fast. We tried to follow him, but we lost him." Layla replied sadly. Harpy then started laughing and everyone turned to them.

"You know what's going on don't you!?" Cole demanded.

"Like I would tell you." Harpy replied. Cole's eyes turned black from how pissed he was. He then smirked as he began to use her powers. His finger nails turned into sharp talons.

"Well, I suggest you start talking." Roxy recommended.

"Please, if you want to see your family again, you won't touch me." Harpy snapped.

"I believe the question is what will happen if you don't?" Cole hissed.

"You're a hero, meaning you can't touch me."

"You forget, I never went to Sky High. I only went to villain school, like you did." Harpy's smirk fell from her face as she looked at Roxy. She nodded her head to confirm her boyfriend's story. "And guess what, my highest grade was in Torture 101. So I suggest you start talking."

"Alright, I'll tell you whatever you want." Harpy cried.

It was an hour later when Harpy was finished. "So what do we do now?" Will asked.

"We go get our friends back." Ivy, Rin and Blaze said from the doorway.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!!! R&R**


	24. Full Motion

**I do not own Sky High. I only own the Snowden family and the dance clubs I made up.**

"Its about time you got here!" Cole said looking at them.

"Well, its not like we know where all super heroes live." Rin replied.

"So where's Demeter's hideout?" Ivy asked.

"That's where Harpy here helps us." Cole informed them.

"I can't tell you that; Demeter will kill me." Harpy gasped. Ivy and Rin looked at one another then back to Harpy.

"Demeter will kill you? Bitch, I will kill if you don't tell us!" Blaze yelled with a fire ball in hand.

"Listen, I know you want to find your friends and family…but being a superhero I can not watch you torture her." Josey stated.

"Then turn around!" Rin growled.

"Hey, who do you think you are!? You will not talk to my wife like that!" Steve yelled at them. Blaze looked at his friends with a smirk.

"Did he just ask what I think he just asked?" Blaze questioned.

"Yeah. He did." Ivy answered him.

"My name is, Aiden Stone, grandson to Frances Stone. Code name Blaze."

"Name's Tiffany Ford, my grandmother is Pamela Isly. Code name Black Ivy."

"Rebecca Anderson, granddaughter to the one and only Volcanna. Code name Rin."

The three of them stated their names proudly. Steve's, Joesy's and Layla's jaws dropped, while Will looked confused.

"Volcanna I know, but who are the rest?" Will asked.

"Will, Frances Stone is Hotstreak and Pamela Isly is Poison Ivy. They are some of the most famous super-villains of all time. In fact, they are up there with Baron Battle." Layla whispered to him.

"Wait, Pamela Isly couldn't have kids!" Steve stated.

"She was a brilliant doctor Commander; she found away. Which lead to my mother Rose, and then led to me. Since my grandmother, my powers have evolved to that of a rock witch."

"Wait, witches usually only spend time with other witches." Joesy whispered. "That means-"

"Yes, I'm a pyro witch along with Blaze." Rin stated proudly. She then turned to Harpy. "Now, I'll only ask you one more time…Where is Demeter!?"

"But she'll-"

"Please, if Rin gets to ya first, you won't have to worry about Demeter." Blaze told her.

Ice slowly opened her eyes. **When did I fall asleep?** She thought to herself. That was when she knew she wasn't alone. Ice turned to see Allen watching her in the shadows. "Great, now you just went stalker on me."

"I don't think so, I was just merely watching you while you didn't know." He replied.

Ice rolled her eyes. "That's basically the definition you jackass."

"Really, Allison, swearing really isn't becoming...especially for someone about to get married." Demeter said, standing from the doorway.

"Like I give a rat's fucking ass at what you think is becoming." She spitefully shot back. Then Demeter's words dawned on her. "Married, who, what?" Ice's confused face suddenly dropped. "OH HELL NO!"

Allen smiled at her reaction. "Demeter, would you mind give us some time to…get to know one another?"

"Sure, just let me have one minute with my daughter." Demeter motioned for him to leave the room, which he did. Ice got up from her bed and looked at her aunt.

"Please don't-" Ice whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Being a fellow woman and all, I'd normally say no to him…but you've pissed me off so many times, that I'll just have to let you suffer. Maybe next time you will learn to not disobey me!" Demeter hissed. She then began to walk away from Ice.

Ice fell to her knees and grabbed the bottom of Demeter's green leather trench coat. Demeter turned back to her and looked down into her pleading eyes. "Please Aunt Sierra."

"Stop begging! You've crossed me one too many times. Now you will have to live with your consequences." Demeter kicked Ice off of her beloved coat and walked out of the room. "Do whatever you want with her."

Allen smiled as he walked back into the room. To most girls this smile would've been a complete turn on. To most girls this smile would've made their knees weak. But that was only to most girls…to Ice, it scared her shitless.

Allen pulled Ice up so she was standing. She unconsciously backed up until she ran into the wall that was behind her. Allen slowly closed the gap between the two of them so his face was inches from hers. "If you really like me, you would let me go." Ice whispered.

"Maybe, but I'm not that kinda guy." Allen replied.

Ice shot up in the bed; she looked around the room hysterically. **Just a dream! It was just a dream. **Ice thought to herself.

**Yeah, a dream from hell!** Persephone told her.

**Alright, dream from hell…whatever.** Ice yelled in her mind. **Damn I need to get outta here before I go insane…er. **Ice suddenly heard someone laughing from the shadows. **Why do the gods hate me so?**

"What do you want Allen?" Ice asked. Ice's door opened to see Demeter. "Great."

"Allen, you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Demeter reminded him. Allen turned to her.

"I don't believe in luck." He replied.

"Ice, I won't make you go through with this if-"

"Let's get this out of our system now, shall we? I don't want to join your team and I never will!" Ice turned to Allen. "And you, how many times does a girl have to say that she doesn't want to date you, damn it! This shit is getting really old, really fast!"

Demeter and Allen looked at her shocked. "We just got told off by a sixteen year old." Allen said.

"Did it finally sink in yet!?" Ice demanded.

"Allen, go get the others ready." Demeter ordered.

"I take that as a definite no." Ice whispered.

"What about-"

"NOW!"

"Screw this." Allen muttered leaving the room. Once Allen was out the door, Demeter turned back to her normal body…Sierra.

"Well, howdy-ho Auntie Sierra." Ice saluted sitting on the edge of the bed. Sierra moved forward and put her hand around Ice's throat. Ice began to feel a small pull all over her body. "What are you doing? Get off me!"

Sierra took a few steps backwards and took Ice's form. She laughed at Ice's face. "Wow, you are stronger than your mother."

"Tell me something I don't know! What are you going to do with my looks!?" Ice demanded.

"Let's just say that your boyfriend really wants to see you." Sierra replied in Ice's voice, before walking out the door. Ice got up to run after her, when Sierra slammed the door in her face.

"NO, SIERRA YOU HURT HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL ELECTROCUT YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Ice banged on the door with her fists. "Please don't hurt him." Ice cried as tears came to her eyes. She soon fell to her knees as she continued to bang on the metal door. "War."

It was about ten minutes later, when Warren woke up to find himself in dark dungeon cell. **What the hell happened? Where am I?** He thought. His wrists were chained to the wall. The memories started to come back to him. **Right, I got drugged by Allen.**

Warren then heard a small moan close by. "Hello? Is someone there?" He called into the darkness. Suddenly the lights came on.

"Warren." He heard someone whisper.

**I know that voice.** He thought to himself. Warren heard footsteps coming towards him. When he looked up he saw Ice and Ashley. "Ice?"

"Warren!" Ice gasped as she opened the door to the cell and hugged him.

"Ice where are we?" He asked after she unchained him.

"We're below Demeter's hideout." She replied. Once Warren stood up he hugged her once more.

"God, I missed you." He whispered. He then pulled away so he could look at her. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Ashley, here, helped me find you." Ice informed him. Warren stiffened a little bit. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, when Allen captured me he drugged me. I'm still a little groggy from it. What did you say her name was?"

"It's Ashley, you know Elisa's little sister." Ice reminded him.

"Ice, we gotta get going." Ashley spoke.

"Alright, come on Warren." Ice smiled. "We're getting outta here."

"Yeah?" Ice nodded. "There's only one problem." Warren's arm ignited. Ice slowly backed away.

"Warren, what are you doing?"

"If you are really Ice, then take my hand." He ordered. Ice, iced over her hand before placing it in Warren's hand; once her hand touched his, Warren glared down at her.

"Come on lets go." Ice said letting go and walking out of the cell. Warren threw a fire ball at her.

"Who the hell are you!?" Warren demanded. Ice looked back at him with a frown.

"Damn!" She returned back to Demeter's form. She smiled as she looked at him.

"You almost had me fooled. But even with the grogginess, I saw through your act." He proudly smirked.

"Really, then tell me, what gave me away?" Demeter closed the cell door.

"Ice usually only calls me War. While you called me Warren. Then Ice hates Elisa and always calls her Barbie. Only when she's talking to Ashley, she calls her Kelly, whom is Barbie's, little sister. Finally, Ice knows that I hate it when someone tried to put out my fire with ice, so when I use my powers, she uses her fire powers as well." Warren said with a smirk.

"You must care for her a lot to know that." Ashley said.

"Yeah, I do."

"But then again, you also cared for my sister. Now look at you, on to a new girl."

"Is that what Elisa told you?" The look on Ashley's face gave him the answer. "When your sister and I went out, I did care for her. She was the one that broke up with me. She was the one who didn't care about our relationship."

"Then why did you two get back together?"

"I gave her another chance. But soon, I saw that she only got back together with me, was because she saw Ice was interested in me. Elisa hated Ice from the start. She was so bitter inside that she couldn't stand to see me happy and with someone that actually cared about me. Your sister went out with me because and ONLY because I looked good on her arm."

Ashley looked away from him. **Warren****, I'm sorry. Elisa has lied to me, she told me almost the complete opposite. I will help you get Ice back.** She told him with her mind.

**Ashley, thank you.**

"Come Ashley, we must prepare for the rest of my plan." Demeter ordered as they walked out.

Demeter finally went to the main room in the mansion. Most of her followers were there. She looked at Virus. "Where is Harpy!?" She demanded.

"Cole, wasn't as dumb as we thought. He saw right through your plan." Virus told her. Demeter glared down at him.

"So where the hell is Harpy!?"

"Cole captured her. Right now they are at the Commander's house."

That was when Royal Pain came into the room. She pressed a button on her arm and her helmet went away. "Is everything as it should?"

"Yes, your robot army is finished." She replied with a smile.

"Good. What about the reverend?"

"Ready to do whatever you say."

"Perfect. Allen, Ashley make sure all of our 'guests' are where they should be." The both of them nodded and walked out of the room. "Royal Pain, make sure all the entrances are closed."

"Already done." She replied. "But what are we going to do with Barron Battle."

"Lets just say, he's not a threat right now. Come, we mustn't be late."

Ice was in her room, when Virus opened her door. "Get up!" He ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because Demeter wants to see you."

"Why?"

"Because she ordered me to come get you."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Why are you asking so many damn questions?"

"Because I can…So why don't you know?"

"Fine, her plan is about to go into full action."

"Why?"

"Because its time for you to get married to Allen." Ice eyes widened.

"Oh, oh shit." Virus suddenly used his powers on Ice. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her off of her bed.

Normally Ice would use her powers to fight him off, but with the power neutralizer bracelet on, she couldn't. So instead, she held on to one of the legs of the bed as Virus tried to pull her off.

"Stop acting like a child!" Virus started pulling on one of her legs.

"If it gets me outta marrying Allen, then I'll act like a freakin' 1st grader!" She replied. "Hey, watch it; that leg is attached!" Suddenly Virus lifted Ice off the floor and threw her over his shoulder.

**Now is one of those times, I really wish I was fat.** Ice thought. "If you fart, so help me!"

Virus carried Ice down a long hallway, when he finally came to a large room. There was Demeter along with everyone else, except Harpy. Virus dropped her in front of Allen and Demeter.

"OW!" Ice said as she landed on her butt. "Geez."

"Have a nice fall." Elisa laughed.

Ice began laughing with her. "Fall haha, that's funny." She then stopped as her face became serious. "Go screw a tree!"

_**NEXT TIME ON NEW GIRL:**_

"If anyone objects, please say so now!" The reverend said.

Ice looked back at Demeter and Warren. He looked at her with sad eyes.

Suddenly the doors burst open. "WE OBJECT!" came from Cole's mouth along with Ice's friends.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!!! R&R**


	25. Showdown: Ice Vs Demeter

**I do not own Sky High. I only own the Snowden family and the dance clubs I made up.**

**Ok, I'm sorry about any errors, it is one in the morning and I'm tired as hell.**

Ice stood up and looked at Allen. She could feel his eyes roaming all over her body. Ice folded her arms over her chest. "My eyes are up here." She hissed.

Allen smirked. "Maybe, but the really fun stuff is down south." He replied. Ice's green eyes narrowed into a cold glare. She tried to summon a fire ball, but nothing happened.

"Damn power neutralizer!" she remembered. Ice saw a few peopled with black cloaks on. "So what are they supposed to be?"

Demeter smiled as she walked over to the first one. "You really want to know?"

"No, I just asked because I don't care." Ice rolled her eyes. Demeter smiled evilly as she pulled the cloak off the first person. Ice's eyes widened as she looked into the eyes of her little sister, Dawn. Demeter walked to down the line and took off everyone's cloak. There in a line were Dawn, Raidon, Lance, Nate and finally Warren. All of their hands were tied behind their backs. Around each of their necks was a silver band that had a red light blinking on and off.

"_They_ are supposed to be witnesses along with the rest of us." Demeter finally answered.

"I still say, you should've let me kill Peace." Allen laughed. Ice turned around and punched at Allen. Allen caught her punch with his right hand.

"God, its gonna be fun to break you." Allen said before kissing her hand.

Ice snatched her hand away from him. She then began wiping her hand on her pants. "You have any rubbing alcohol? I really, really want to sanitize my hand." Ice turned to her dad with a sad smile. "Ya know how you wanna kill every guy I know?" Nate nodded his head. "Well, feel free to kill this one."

Nate looked to Warren. "You roast him and I'll fry him!" He whispered. Warren smirked and nodded his head.

Elisa walked from where she was standing down to Warren. She wrapped her arms around Warren's waist. Ice's eyes turned into a glare that made Warren envy and her father proud. If looks could kill, Elisa would be pushing up daisies in seconds.

"Hey, War-War." She tried to say in a sexy voice, when she really sounded like a two cent whore. In fact she should've had just said "hey, big boy".

Ice was about to say something, when Warren beat her to it. "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"Come on Warren, don't you remember our relationship?" She asked with a pout. Suddenly Elisa was thrown away from Warren. Ice then stood in front of him.

"Relationship? How about a new relationship? One that begins with my lightning frying your ass and ending when you hit the floor?" Ice asked with a smile on her face.

"My hero." Warren smiled.

Demeter frowned at the two of them, as did Allen. "Allen, please come and get your soon-to-be wife." She said annoyed.

Suddenly Warren pushed Ice behind him and glared at Allen. "I let you take her from me once, but not again!"

"Royal Pain, I thought you put a power neutralizer on him!?" Demeter yelled.

"I did." She replied.

"I guess she didn't know about my power upgrade." Warren smirked, before melted off his power neutralizer. "That toy wasn't enough to keep my powers at bay."

"Fine again, with the hard way." Demeter made dagger out of ice and put it against Dawn's neck. "Ice, go to Allen or you'll no longer have a little sister."

Warren knew that he couldn't ask Ice, to put her baby sister in harm's way. Ice looked from Warren back to Dawn. "War." She whispered.

"I understand." He replied. Ice walked from behind him.

"Let her go!" Ice ordered. Demeter backed away from Dawn.

"Ice." Warren whispered. Ice turned back to him with a small smile.

"Keep a look out, I'm gonna be waiting for you to come rescue me."

"I thought you didn't believe in heroes?" He asked her. Ice looked at her shoes as if they abruptly turned interesting, making her hair cover her face.

"Maybe if someone rescues me, maybe I'll believe in them." Ice whispered.

Warren took his right hand and tucked a lock of red and blue hair behind her ear. He then gave her a smile, not a smirk, but a real genuine smile. The smile that he only used around Ice. "Don't worry, I'll see you soon." Ice couldn't help, but smile as she looked into his dark brown almost black eyes. Warren then pulled her into a hug. "I love you." Ice released him.

"I love you to." She mouthed to him. Ice walked over to her sister. "Are you alright?"

"Don't you dare marry him!" Dawn said.

"I can't Dawny, Demeter will kill you if I don't." Ice tried to explain to her.

"Then let her k-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I'm your big sister; it's my job to protect you!" Ice looked into her sister's eyes. "When we were little, I protected you from bullies on the playground. Well, look around, we're on another big ass playground and I'm still protecting you. I will continue to till the day I die."

Ice walked back over to Allen. "If I'm going to be forced to marry you, lets get it over with." Ice snapped.

"We are gathered here today-"

"Skip." Allen ordered.

"Excuse me?" the reverend said shocked.

"I said skip this part old man." Allen barked.

"Oh, but honey, you know he has to say the whole thing." Ice said sarcastically as she batted her eyelashes. "Not to mention it would be just _so_ romantic if we said our own vows. Yes, that's what we should do…We should postpone our wedding for a few years and then come back with our own vows."

"No, chance in hell." Allen told her.

"If anyone objects, please say so now!" The reverend continued.

Ice looked back at Demeter and Warren. He looked at her with sad eyes. When the ground started to shake. Suddenly the doors burst open. "WE OBJECT!" came from Cole's mouth along with Ice's friends.

Demeter's eyes narrowed into a glare. "How did you find us?!" She demanded.

Cole smirked and threw an unconscious Harpy to the ground. "Let me just say, thank you for putting me in villain school. I learned a lot from Scarecrow (1) in torture 101."

"How did you make it inside so easily?" Royal Pain asked.

"We had some help." Blaze said.

"From whom? Who would dare betray me!?"

"Me." Barron Battle walked into the room. He looked at Ice and then to his son. "I had to make things right. Demeter, how could I betray you when I was never on your side? I only agreed so I could be with my family."

"HOT, HOT, HOT!" Dawn and the twins yelled. If you looked closely, you could see the burnt remains of the rope that tied their hands. Warren then burned off the rope that was around Nate's hands.

"Royal Pain, the robots!" Virus yelled as he used his powers on Ivy, Rin and Blaze. Royal Pain pushed a button on her arm and robots started pouring into the room.

"I'll deal with you by myself." Demeter hissed at Barron Battle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied.

With that said Demeter flew at Barron Battle and threw a blast of ice at his head. Barron Battle's arms ignited and he threw a blast of fire at the ice.

As the two fought Warren started to make a huge ball of fire, Allen saw this and pulled Ice in front of him. "You coward!" Warren immediately threw the fire at a robot that was about to attack Layla.

"She's mine Peace. Demeter is giving her to me as payment." Allen laughed.

"I'm not a piece of property you ass!" Ice told him.

All the lighting elementals (Radion and Nate) were electrocuting every robot they could. All the fire elementals, except for Warren, were frying their enemies. The Commander was back to back with his wife fighting Royal Pain. Will and Layla were now standing next to Warren. Cole and Lance were busy fighting Virus since his powers really got to Ivy, Rin and Blaze.

Lance suddenly got an idea. He kneeled down in front of Ivy and put his hands on the ground. Virus started to feel the ground under him shake, suddenly thick vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around Virus' body, leaving him literally tied to the ground.

"Like this could really hold me." Virus laughed as he stood. After two seconds the vines turned dark brown and died. He then noticed his powers wore off on the three witches. Rin and Blaze's hands erupted into flames as they started to advance on him.

"No, he's mine!" Ivy told them. "Lance hold him for as long as you can!"

"Will do." He replied. Vines kept on wrapping around Virus. Ivy walked up to Virus and pulled him into a kiss.

"That's your plan!" Lance yelled.

"Would you relax!" Rin sighed.

When Ivy pulled back Virus stood there, his lips were now green. Ivy pushed him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do?" Lance asked.

"Simple, he is immune to normal illness, so I poisoned with the venom that runs through my blood. I am Poison Ivy's granddaughter after all." Ivy replied as she fixed her lipstick. "Since I'm a rock witch, I can control the venom."

Allen was still having a glaring contest with Warren. "War, if you love me you will send this crazy bastard straight to hell!" Ice yelled at him.

"Not until you are out of the way." He told her.

It was a few seconds later, Ice looked to see some of her friends and family start to drop like flies. Abruptly she saw her father fall to the ground unconscious. "DADDY!" Ice whispered.

Everyone stopped fighting due to the ground shaking. "Lance, Ivy, Layla ease up would ya." Cole said.

"Its not us!" The three of them replied. Will then flew at Ice and Allen and punched him in the face. Allen flew away from Ice unconscious. Ice's eyes glazed over as her power neutralizer started beeping chaotically.

"Power overload. Power overload. Power overload." It kept on saying in a mechanical voice. That was when everyone heard thunder roar above them. The ground that Ice stood on turned to ice.

Using the distraction to her advantage, Demeter thrust her sword into Barron Battle. Time seemed to stand still as he fell to the ground in front of Warren and Ice. "DAD!" Warren yelled as he fell to his knees in front of his father. That was the final straw for Ice, the power neutralizer exploded and fell to the ground. She closed her eyes as the wind whipped her hair around her face. Everyone in the room could hear the rain, hail and thunder coming from outside. Ice kneeled down to the ground and made a huge hole, she then jumped down and disappeared. Not one minute later, everyone feel a huge tremor coming from deep under ground. Ice then flew back up with a person next to her. Ice put the woman next to Warren and Barron Battle.

"Roxy!" Cole yelled to his girlfriend. Roxy came out of her hiding spot.

"I'm on it." She told him. Roxy dropped to her knees beside Warren. "Warren, if you want me to help him you need to back away."

"How can you help him!?" Warren demanded, but then backed off from the look in her eyes. Roxy pulled the sword out of Barron Battle. She then put her hands over his bleeding wound. Roxy closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Her hands started to glow a warm silver color. When she opened her eyes Barron Battle was completely healed. Roxy opened her eyes and passed out; Warren caught her before she hit the ground.

"Roxy." Cole whispered as he was now by her side. "Roxy can heal people, but it takes a lot out of her." He then looked at the woman sitting next to Barron Battle. "DEMETER!" He then looked the one in the sky. "There's two of them?"

Ice finished off the rest of the robots, turned to her aunt and explained what happened to everyone.

"You mean, Aunt Sierra-" Raidon started.

"Impersonated Mom?" Lance finished.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Ice replied as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers. "Aunt Sierra, I will never forgive you! You pretended to be my mother, while you held her captive. You've hurt my friends and family in an attempt to get to me. Never again will I allow you to hurt my family and loved ones. This feud ends right now! Right here!" When Ice opened her eyes one eye was green while the other was blue. It was a sign that both Ice and Persephone were working together.

"NO!"

Everyone turned to see Elisa glaring at Ice. Ice's lips turned into a smirk. "Alright." She said. Ice threw one hundred and sixty-two ice shards at Elisa. "Now, that makes us even." Ice then made a gust of wind hit Elisa and she flew into the wall and passed out. Ice and Sierra both made a sword out of ice, before flying at one another.

"Wait, if Mom is right here then how come Sierra still has her powers?" Dawn asked.

"Before I get my powers back, Sierra has to use them up first." Lita explained to her daughter, while hugging her.

The battle lasted for an hour. Ice was in the air while Sierra was standing in a window. "Getting tired?" Ice asked. Sierra glared at her. "I can go another few rounds. You, on the other hand, look like you will drop any second."

Sierra dropped her ice sword as though it was too cold for her to hold. Ice smirked as she saw her aunt slowly lose her mother's powers. "You wanted my powers, Aunt Sierra. WELL, HERE'S MORE THAN YOU CAN HANDLE!" Ice sent a blast of ice at Sierra.

Sierra screamed as she was incased and fell to the ground. The ice didn't shatter, for it was way too cold. Ice blinked a few times and began to feel a little dizzy. She held her head as she suddenly fell out of the air. Ice closed her eyes, reading herself for the impact, but it never came, instead she felt…warm. Ice opened her eyes to gaze into Warren's eyes. She smiled as he put her down.

Ice wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. All of Ice's friends cheered. They then began helping out their injured friends. Ice was still in Warren's arms when she saw Allen stand up and glower at Warren's back. He picked up the sword, now dagger that Sierra had dropped. Ice's eyes widen, as she realized Allen was going to kill Warren. "NO!" Ice turned them so her back was to Allen, just as he thrust the sword into her back.

"Ice!" Warren threw a huge blast of fire at Allen sending him back into the wall. Ice's family gathered around her. Cole looked down at Roxy.

"Roxy, please save her." Cole whispered. Roxy's hands turned silver and after a few seconds turned back to normal.

"I…I don't have enough power." She whispered.

Warren held Ice in his arms. Ice's head was on his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth on the ground. "War." Ice began to cough violently. Warren could feel her blood staining his clothes, but he didn't care. The Commander was on his cell phone, screaming at the paramedics to get here as fast as they could.

"Sh, you'll be alright." He whispered to her. Ice smiled up at him, her eyes returning to their normal green color.

"War." She murmured again. Warren looked down at her. "In case I don't-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" He ordered. Ice nodded and smiled as her eyes slowly began to close.

"It doesn't hurt any more." Ice said before closing her eyes.

**_(1)_** Scarecrow is from Batman, I do not own him. In case you don't know who he is...well, he tortured people with their fears.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!!! R&R!**


	26. Blue Eyes

**I do not own Sky High. I only own the Snowden family and the dance clubs I made up.**

**READ IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SEQUEAL: The squeal is called _New Kids on the Block._**

Warren knelt down in front of a tombstone, when Layla put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Warren." She quietly said.

"Hi. I still can't believe it's been three years." He whispered laying a bouquet of red roses on the grave. "I know you're watching over me, but I still wish you were here. I miss you so much." Warren stood up and looked down at the tombstone. "How'd you find me?"

"Your Mom picked up the phone and said you might be here." She replied.

"I don't understand." Warren whispered.

"What don't you understand?"

"I'm supposed to be a hero!" Warren laughed looking up at the sky. He then looked down at her.

"You are a hero, Warren." Layla told him.

"If I'm a hero, then why do people keep on dying, while protecting me!?" Warren demanded. "Everyone that protects me are just wasting their own lives." Warren looked back at the tombstone.

"Yeah, you're right!" Layla said angrily. "If this is the attitude you have then she did waste her life." Warren looked at her shocked. Layla shook her head with a sigh. "Listen, I'm sorry I said that, but she gave her life because she loved you. That's what love is all about."

"I'll take if from here, Layla." A voice said from behind them. Both Layla and Warren turned to see Ember, Warren's mother. Layla gave Warren a quick hug then went to the entrance of the burial ground. "She's right you know."

"Yeah, Layla is always right." Warren scowled.

"Warren, if you truly love someone you will do whatever you have to, to protect them. Unfortunately, sometimes the person will die doing so." Ember explained to him. "I can't tell you how thankful I am that she did that. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Layla was leaning against the metal fence that was around the grave yard. "Layla!" Will gasped landing in front of her.

"Will is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just broke the sound barrier getting here." He gasped. "Why are you here?"

"Warren's visiting his grandmother's grave." Layla replied.

"I didn't know his grandmother was dead." Will whispered.

"Yeah, she died about three years ago. She died protecting Warren from one of his dad's enemies. So why were you looking for me?" She questioned.

"Right! I nearly forgot. Ice is out of the critical care area. The doctor is now allowing her to have friends visit." Will said happily.

"That's great!" Layla cheered. "We have to tell Warren." Layla started running over to Warren and his mom, but by the time she reached them she was out of breath.

"Warren." She panted.

"What's wrong?" Warren asked.

"Ice is out of the critical care area." Layla told him with a huge smile. Two dragon wings came from Warren's shoulders as he shot off into the sky. His mother followed soon after him. "Will come on, hurry up." Will flew over to her and picked her up before going after their friends.

St. Torrance Hospital for Heroes and Villains

Ice was lying on a cot in room 304. Dawn, Cole and Roxy were sitting to the right of her; while Lita and Nate were to the left; Raidon and Lance were leaning against the wall. It hurt all of them to see Ice hooked up to so machines and with so many wires.

The opened and all of them turned to see Doctor Lennon. "Its says here that Cole Snowden is Alli-"

"Ice!" Dawn, Cole, Raidon and Lance yelled.

"Why isn't she-" Lance started.

"Awake yet?" Raidon finished.

"Alright…It says that Mr. Cole Snowden is _Ice's_ guardian. I need to have a word with you." The female doctor said, ignoring the twins' question.

"Actually, I'm going to turn their guardianship back over to our parents." Cole told her.

"Alright, please come outside for a moment." She asked politely. Roxy stood and let Cole get up, before sitting back down, Nate and Lita followed. Once they were outside Dr. Lennon closed the door behind them.

"May I ask what exactly happened to Ice to leave her in this condition?" Dr. Lennon asked. With a heavy sigh Cole explained what happened. "Wow, well that does explain a great deal."

"So why isn't my daughter conscious yet?" Lita demanded. Dr. Lennon opened Ice's file and put her glasses back on.

"Your daughter is malnourished, dehydrated, exhausted and on top of that she has lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry to inform you this, but Ice is in a coma and we're not sure when or if she's going to wake up. It could be a few days or it could be a few years." The doctor informed them.

"There has to be some kind of mistake!" Warren said. Cole, Lita and Nate turned to see Ice's friends.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Lennon said one final time, before walking away.

All of them walked back into the room. Lita saw the look in Warren's eyes. "Dawny, Raidon, Lance lets give them some room." Lita told them. Everyone left the room leaving Warren alone with Ice. Warren sat down in a chair next to Ice's bed and held her hand.

_In Ice's mind_

Ice was looking around a dark room. "Where am I?" She wondered.

"Where do you think?" A voice sneered. Ice glared into the darkness.

"In my mind." Ice whispered. Persephone appeared.

_With __Warren_

"Ice, can you hear me?" He started talking to her.

With Ice

Ice looked around hearing a voice speaking to her. "War?" She whispered. "War, can you hear me?" But there wasn't an answer.

With Warren

"Ice, if you can hear me, I love you. That will never ever change." He said before kissing her hand.

With Ice

"I love you to." Ice yelled even though Warren couldn't hear her. Persephone looked at Ice shocked.

"Even though you might never wake up…He still loves you?" Persephone asked.

"Yeah, don't you have someone to love?" Ice asked her.

"I…someone…to…love?" Persephone whispered confused. Suddenly a face started flashing through Ice's mind.

"What are these?" Ice asked looking at the images. "Are these memories?"

"Their mine." Persephone whispered. "I remember now, I have loved ones as well. Yes, I remember…I-I love Hades."

With Warren

Warren looked up when a man appeared in front of him. He was holding a woman in his arms. Warren stood up and his arms ignited. "Who the hell are you!?" Warren demanded.

The male looked to be in his early twenties. He had extremely pale skin with coal black eyes. His jet black hair fell to his shoulder blades. On top of his head was a silver crown. He wore black armor with silver designs and a black cape. In his arms was a woman that looked almost exactly like Ice, only her hair went to her lower back.

"I'm not here to fight you." He told Warren in a calm voice. "Also, I'm not here to harm this Ice Snowden. If anything I am here to help."

"So who are you?" Warren asked again, after he powered down.

"My name is Hades, God of the Underworld." He answered as he put the girl next to Ice. "So this is your new form, my love." Hades put his left hand on Ice's forehead and the other on the girl's. His hands started glowing dark purple.

With Ice

"What…What's happening." Persephone asked as she began to fade from sight.

"Persephone?" Ice yelled franticly. "Where are you?"

With Warren

Hades pulled his hands back. After a few seconds the girl's eyes slowly opened. She looked from Warren then to Hades. "Hades?" She whispered as she sat up.

"Take it easy, Persephone." He insisted.

Without warning Persephone launched herself into Hades' arms. "Hades!" She said happily.

"I've been searching for centuries since you died." Hades said looking into her eyes. "I knew you would be reborn, but I didn't know when or who."

She then turned back to Warren and Ice. "Thank you Warren Peace. When you were talking to Ice it made me remember Hades and that let me truly awaken. It was because of me she was sent into a coma."

"But the doctors said-"

"They followed what the evidence showed them. When really our body was housing two souls and was beginning to fail. If you hadn't awoken me, both of us would've perished."

"Then why is she still in a coma?" Warren asked.

"Dear, the doctors are also right." Hades informed her. "What that body recently went through is keeping her in that coma."

"Then I will save her." Her eyes softened as she looked Warren in the eye. "What I'm about to do, will change her, how I don't know. Are you willing to take that chan-"

"Yes, no matter what I will always love her." He cut her off. Persephone nodded and put her hand on Ice's forehead and closed her eyes. After a minute she removed her hands. Not ten seconds later, did Warren feel Ice's hand find his. He looked down as Ice slowly opened her now dark blue eyes.

"Warren?" She whispered. Warren smiled and nodded. "Persephone, she's gone."

"I'm right here, Ice." Persephone said kindly. "I have healed your body, but you will be weak for some time."

"Thank you." Ice replied with a smile.

"Its time for us to go home." Hades informed her. Persephone nodded and walked back over to him.

"Home sounds good, Mom is going to flip when she sees me." Persephone laughed as they faded from sight. Turning back to the mortal couple she said, "I'll be watching over you two."

Suddenly the door opened and Dawn came in. "Oh goddess! MOM, DAD GET IN HERE! PERSEPHONE IS AWAKE!" Dawn yelled. Everyone came barging into the room.

"Persephone, give Ice back to us!" Cole demanded.

"I am Ice." Ice replied tiredly.

Warren began to explain what happened. "So the legends were true." Most of them whispered.

Nate went and found Dr. Lennon. She came in and looked at Ice, after a number of questions and tests she deemed Ice healthy.

Later that Week

Ice was flipping through channels, obviously bored out of her mind. There was a knock on the door, Ice turned and saw Dr. Lennon in the doorway. "How are you today?" Dr. Lennon asked.

"Fine." Ice told her. "Can I go home now?"

"No." Dr. Lennon answered.

"Then when can I leave?"

"At the end of the week." Dr. Lennon whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear. Too bad for her, the young earth witch did hear here. Ice looked at her like she grew a second head.

"I'm sorry Ice, but those kinds of symptoms don't go away within a few seconds. The nurse will be in an hour with lunch. I'll check up on you later, so don't try making another escape attempt." With that said, she made her exit.

Ice smirked at what she said.

_Flashback_

_Ice was flipping through channels and nothing was on. When she felt a gust of wind in the room. **That window was closed. **She thought. Ice got up and walked over to the now open window. **Or maybe I'm just paranoid.**_

_When Ice turned around she ran into Raidon, Lance was busy closing the door and Dawn was sitting on the cot. "Hey, sis." Raidon said with a grin._

_"What are you three doing?" Ice asked them and she sat back on her cot._

_"We're busting you out of here." The two of them said at the same time. Ice smiled._

_"I knew I loved you guys for a reason." She said. Dawn threw her black and red backpack at Ice. She caught it with ease and opened it and saw her clothes. "Yes, I don't have to wear this damn paper dress anymore!"_

_"Well, put them on!" The twins told her. Ice and Dawn looked at one another then back to them._

_"Then turn around!" Both girls ordered._

_"Your our-" Raidon began._

_"Sister for Christ's sake!"__ Lance finished. Ice's blue eyes narrowed into a glare. Lance looked out the window as black storm clouds began to gather. "Ok, ok cool it." Both boys turned around as Ice pulled her pants and shirt on._

_Just as all of them were about to jump out of the window, Dr. Lennon came into the room. _

_End Flash Back_

Ice went back to looking through channels when Layla, Rin, Ivy and Warren walked in. "Oh my god, she's alive!" Ivy and Rin said with a smile. Suddenly Layla and Warren pulled out gift bags.

"Hey, we have presents for you." Warren said. Ice moved over and Warren sat down next to her. Ice kissed him on his cheek.

"You had me at presents." Ice teased. Layla handed her green gift bag to Ice. When she was finished ripping through the tissue paper, there in her hand stood the movie, Undiscovered, on DVD. "I love you hippie."

"Hey, we chipped in to." Rin and Ivy said. Ice was then given the blue gift bag Warren handed to her. When she was finished ripping through the tissue paper, there was X-Men The Last Stand.

"You, I love." Ice smiled.

"So, which one are we watching?" Layla asked.

"Undiscovered." Ice replied.

"Why that one?" Warren asked.

"Because it has Steven Strait in it." All the females said as Rin put it in.

Ice was finally released on Friday morning. She had just walked through the front door when she was tackled to the ground by Apollo, her dog. He then began licking her face. "Apollo!" Ice laughed as she sat up. "Yes, I know, I missed you to." She said standing up.

Ice spent the day watching TV with her parents, when the twins, Dawn and Warren walked through the door. "Hey, you're out." Dawn smiled.

"I thought I asked all of you to bring home all of her make-up work?" Lita asked.

"Powers said that she didn't have to make it up, since she took down Aunt Sierra." The twins said.

"Freakin' sweet." Ice laughed.

**The End**

**READ IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SEQUEAL: The squeal is called _New Kids on the Block. _**

**_R&R!!!!!_**


	27. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Dear Fans,

I have decided to just keep adding on to New Girl. So do not mind the complete sign. The ending of this story has disappointed a lot of people, including me. Not to mention I couldn't think of a good enough beginning. So I shall take off the complete sign and start putting up more chapters.

Thank you for being so patient with me,

GambitGirl2008


	28. Lucas

**I do not own Sky High. I only own the Snowden family and the dance clubs I made up.**

Everyone in Sky High was in the gymnasium. There was Principal Powers and Coach Boomer on stage. "Everyone, everyone please be quiet." Principal Powers asked. Her words landed on deaf ears because no one stopped their conversations. "Boomer, would you be so kind?"

Coach Boomer nodded his head. "SHUT UP!" He yelled using his powers. Everyone in the auditorium immediately shut up.

"Thank you, Coach Boomer." Principal Powers thanked. "I'm guessing all of you are wondering why you're here?"

"Not really." Lash and Speed yelled making everyone laugh.

"Lash, Speed, detention after school." Coach Boomer yelled.

"Back to what I was saying; the board members of Sky High has issued a new recommendation for all elementals." Principal Powers announced. Someone then coughed rather loudly. "And earth witches." She added quickly. "Through out your sophomore and junior year you will be asked to help citizens around the world. This will help you with control over your powers."

It was another half hour when Principal Powers let everyone go back to their classes. Ice and Warren were heading to their Super-Villain class. "Crap, I forgot my notebook." Ice told him before turning around.

"Are you sure you just don't want to skip this class?" Warren asked her with a smirk. Ice shook her head.

"No, that substitute is fun to mess with." Ice laughed, before heading back into the gymnasium, while Warren went on ahead. Warren walked into the room and sat down in his seat, but put his backpack on the desk next to him. By now everyone in the whole school knew that if Warren's bag was on the seat next to him it was for Ice. And everyone also knew that if Ice's bag was on the seat next to her it was for Warren.

Warren started to read his new book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. When the new teacher walked into the room and wrote her name on the bored, Ms. Blake. Her dark brown hair reached the middle of her back and matched her dark brown eyes. She wore a black and brown pin stripe suit. When the bell rang and everyone took their seats she sat on her desk and crossed her legs, revealing three inch black heals. She gave everyone a warm smile.

"Hello and welcome to your Super-Villain class. My name is Ms. Blake, now let's see." Ms. Blake stood and picked up her list of students from her desk. She went down the list until she came to the last name. "Is Allison Snowden here?"

The door opened and Ice came in the room. She immediately stopped and looked at the teacher, then back to where Warren was sitting. "Where's Mr. Corwin?" She asked.

Ms. Blake quickly looked down at the list then back to Ice. "You must be Allison Snowden?" She asked.

Ice simply nodded her head. "Name's Ice and what about Mr. Corwin?"

"He was only a substitute; I'm your new teacher. My name is Ms. Blake." The young teacher said sticking out her hand. Ice looked at it, but didn't shake her hand.

"New teacher?" Ice questioned. Ms. Blake nodded. "Screw this." Ice turned and started walking towards the door.

"Ice!" Warren called to her as her hand reached the doorknob. Ice looked over her shoulder back at her boyfriend. "Give her a chance." Ice sighed and turned around she rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Warren.

Ms. Blake gave him a questioning and confused look. "The last teacher for this class kidnapped her and tried to make her help her take over the world. Long, long story." Warren quickly explained.

"Oh, right. Ms. Green was it?" Warren nodded as Ms. Blake began her lesson.

It was well into the lesson and Ice was drawing in one of her notebooks, when the girl in front of her kept on playing with her hair and flipping it into Ice's face and desk. Ice lent forward and began to whisper in her ear. "This is the tenth and final time I'll tell you this! The next time you flip your hair in my face, I'll burn it off."

The girl turned around horrified. She stuck her hand into the air. "Ms. Blake, Ice just threatened to burn off my hair!" She whined. Ice smirked as she sat back in her desk like nothing happened.

Ms. Blake turned to them. "Then I suggest you stop flipping your hair in her face." The whole class went silent. "Ice wouldn't have any reason to burn it off, unless you were doing that. So I suggest you stop, before she goes through with it."

Ice smiled and turned to Warren. "I like her."

Lunch came around soon for our favorite couple. Ice was talking to Warren about Rin's birthday party that night, when Layla and Will ran over to them. "What's up hippie?" Ice asked Layla.

"We have some news that you aren't going to be happy with." She told them.

"Please, its not like Dem-Aunt Sierra broke outta jail." Ice laughed, until she saw the serious looks on their faces. "Oh Goddess, please tell me that she didn't."

"No, nothing like that." Will replied.

"Then what?" Warren asked.

"Um, well, how do I tell you this?" Suddenly two people walked into the cafeteria. Ice looked passed both Will and Layla to see Elisa and her sister, Ashley.

"Oh hell no!" Ice said standing up and walking over to them. Warren glanced at whom she was talking about and stood up as well, following to make sure his girlfriend didn't murder the two of them.

Elisa smirked as she saw Ice walking up to them. "Oh, hi Ice." Elisa smiled while flipping her blond and blue hair over her shoulder.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?" Ice demanded. Outside storm clouds began to gather.

"Oh didn't you hear the news, the judge let us go." Elisa answered with a smile. "Hey, Warren."

"Elisa, go jump off the edge of the school; Ashley, you can sit with us if you want." Warren replied. Ice looked at him shocked then walked back to their table. "Give us a minute." Warren walked over to Ice, whom was glaring at him.

"How can you allow her to sit with us, after what she did to me!?" Ice demanded. "I don't even want to look at you right now!"

"Listen, Ice, please listen to me." Warren asked. Ice rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Ashley may have been apart of your aunt's plans, but in the end it turns out that Elisa lied to her. When Ashley found this out, she turned to our side."

When Ice heard this, she looked over to Ashley, smiled then nodded. Ashley saw this and walked over to their table and sat down. "Since you helped me out, thank you. So are you really Barbie's sister?" Ice asked looked at what she was wearing.

Ashley wore a dark green tank top with a pair of black and green bondage pants. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver snow flake pendent. She also had black biker gloves on.

"Yeah." She said sadly.

"So how did you and Elisa get off with nothing?" Ice asked in a harsh tone. Warren looked at her. "What?"

"Could you please try to be nice?"

"I am being nice. Besides, when did we switch personalities?" Warren opened his mouth to say something, but then soon closed it. "You know, Rin won't care if you come to the party."

"Isn't this going to be just a girls get together thing?" Warren asked her.

"Blaze will be there." Ice insisted.

"That's alright, even if I wanted to I have to work tonight." He informed her. Ice sighed and nodded.

The rest of the day went by extremely fast for Warren and Ice.

Warren was in the back when the manger called his name. "Warren, table seven!" She yelled back to him.

**I only had another hour! Whomever there better give me a good tip.** Warren thought as he got up. He pulled his hair back and redid his ponytail. Sighing he made his way to table seven.

"Hello, I'm Warren. I'll be you waiter this evening." He said soullessly. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"You know what I like, surprise me." A voice answered with laugh. Warren looked up to see Ice with a smile on her face. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down across from her.

"Rin's neighbors called the cops." She replied with a smile.

The next day Ice was sitting at the lunch table.

"This seat taken?" A British voice asked. Ice looked up to see a boy with short spiky red hair and bright green eyes. His black shirt was skin tight and his baggy jeans showed the tops of his blood red boxers.

"Lucas?" Ice whispered looking up at him.

"No, I'm the bloody Easter bunny. Course its me!" He laughed. Ice got up from where she was sitting and hugged him. "The last time I saw you we were in middle school. And you had the biggest crush on me!"

Suddenly, both Ice and Lucas heard a cough from behind them. Ice let go of Lucas and turned to see Warren, with a not so happy look on his face. Lucas looked at Warren annoyed. "Yeah, what do you want?" Ice hit Lucas's arm.

"Ice, who is he?" Warren asked as his right hand was incased in a red flame. Ice gave him a smile. She then incased her hand in fire as she took Warren's hand. Their hands were now incased in a blue flame.

"War, this is Lucas, I've known him since…well I've always known him. Lucas, this is Warren my boyfriend." Ice introduced. Neither of the two stuck out their hands as they looked over one another.

"From the hair, flame tattoos, and powers…I'd say you are Warren Peace, Barron Battle's kid." He smirked at Warren, and then looked at Ice. "Ice, what is it with you liking pyros?'

"Hey, my last boyfriend wasn't a pyro!" Ice told him.

"Really, and who was your last boyfriend?"

"E-bon." She whispered.

"That bloody asshole!" Lucas said as he sat down. Ice and Warren sat down opposite of him.

"It wasn't one of my finer moments." Ice laughed as Warren handed her a sandwich.

"So how's Rin, Ivy and Blaze?"

"Rin and Blaze are dating and Ivy is going out with Lance."

"No way! Ivy and Lance!" Ice nodded. "Damn, it still feels like yesterday when Ivy had that huge crush on Lance and you liked me."

Ice winced when Lucas said that. She gulped then looked at Warren. "That was a long, long time ago. So what are you doing back here Luc?"

"Mum and her new hubby got bored of London. So she decided to move back here. So what have you been up to?"

Ice went into the whole explanation of what happened with her mother an aunt. "Bloody hell, and here I thought my parents were messed up. So when do I get to see Dad?"

****

**_R&R!!!!!_**


	29. Anger Management

**I do not own Sky High. I only own the Snowden family and the dance clubs I made up.**

"Yes, when do we get to see Dad?" Another British voiced asked. Ice smile grew when she looked behind Lucas. There was another male, looked exactly like Lucas only he had dark blue hair and black eyes. He was dressed the same way as Lucas only his boxers were blue.

"LUKE!" Ice gasped. Ice hugged him as he began to twirl her around. Ashley sat down next to Ice's seat.

"Miss me?" He asked with a smile.

"I can't believe you two are back." Ice said once he put her down. Warren gave Lucas a questioning look.

"Twin brother." Lucas answered. "Warren, that's my brother Luke."

Luke then looked at Warren and Ashley and raised an eyebrow. "Who's the cutie?" Luke asked.

"See you haven't changed. That cutie would be my boyfriend." Ice replied turning back to her friends. "Guys, that's Warren Peace, my boyfriend, and that's Ashley Freeze. War, Ashley, this is Lucas and Luke Drakon."

Ice then sat back down next to Warren and Ashley, while Luke sat next to this brother.

"So when do we get to see Dad?" Lucas asked again.

"Later, I guess." Ice replied taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"So what are you guys doin later?" Lucas asked obviously bored.

"Warren and I are going to go see Resident Evil: Extinction." Ice said.

"Oh, date…Have fun."

"Wanna come?" Warren asked him. Both Ice and Lucas looked at him shocked.

"Uh, sure mate…That ok with you Ice?" The dragon twins asked.

"Yeah, you sure War?" Ice asked him with a smile.

"Sure, besides its not everyday when one of your old friends comes back, that doesn't want to kill or use you to take over the world." Warren admitted.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's got a point." Ice finished her sandwich. "Ok, after school we fly down to my house say hi to the parents, get in War's car and go to the movies."

"You are paying for your own tickets, though." Warren told him.

"I know." Lucas replied.

"You coming Ashley?" Ice asked her.

"No, Mom is still kinda pissed about the whole teaming with your aunt thing. So we're grounded." Ashley admitted. "Then again, since I ended up helping you, she mostly mad at Elisa."

"Go Mrs. Freeze! Sorry, I just mean-"

"Don't worry about it. I know what you meant." Ashley said with a smile.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Ok, we'll meet in the front of the school." Ice and Warren went in one direction while everyone else split up.

"So how exactly do you know them?" Warren asked.

"We met back in kindergarten…Only then I think Luke was straight…ish. I was being picked on by some boys because of my hair, Luke and Lucas defended me and we were friends ever since." Ice explained as she smiled at the memory. They entered their study hall and sat down as the bell rang.

"Where were your brothers when this happened?" Warren knew that no one messed with Ice or Dawn without Raidon and Lance getting involved.

"I think…yeah, they were in first grade. They hated the fact that Dawn was at home and I was on the other end of the building. The one thing that really stuck with all of us was to take care of one another. By that I mean the parents weren't around Cole took care of us. If he wasn't around, Raidon and Lance looked after one another, me and Dawn. If they weren't around I took care of Dawn."

"So you mean that you all took care of one another."

"Yeah, until Sierra took over Mom and Daddy went to jail. Our Grandmother took care of us then, until she died. Cole had to drop out l and didn't want us to continue going to villain school. He got a job as a waiter, then when he turned 18 he quit that and went to work at the Devil's Playpin. Hours there were shorter and it paid a hell of a lot more." Ice sighed. "I'll never forget the first night Cole came home from there. He had to steal our powers so we wouldn't go down and kill whomever he fought. As time went on he got better at fighting, but he'd still come home with the usually bruise and fracture."

"Is that when he met Roxy?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't have a clue how those two got together. They hated one another in school."

"How does Ivy, Blaze and Rin fit in?" Warren asked.

"At first Blaze was one of the boys that made fun of me. Ivy and Rin and I were always friends, but it wasn't until Luke and Lucas moved to London that we became close friends. Lucas was like a big brother to me."

"So you had a crush on one of your brothers?" Warren questioned with a smirk.

"Ew, gross! War, you know what I mean. Luke was also like a brother to me…or should I say sister? Whenever we'd go shopping, we'd stop and check out guys together."

"So falling for Lucas was before or after he was like a brother to you?"

"War, are you jealous?" Ice asked him.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Just answer the question."

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

"So you are. Why the hell are you jealous?"

"I never said I was."

"You never said you aren't either. Besides if you aren't jealous what was the whole big tough guy thing when you met Lucas?"

"I was acting normally." Warren stated.

"Please don't insult my intelligence."

"So maybe I was a little." He finally admitted. Ice playfully punched his shoulder.

Everyone abruptly felt the building shake. Ice's eyes widened.

"Ice!" The teacher yelled.

"Wasn't me." She whispered.

"Lance?" Warren asked.

"Lucas, no, not here!" Ice whispered, before taking off running.

"Ms. Snowden, Ms. Snowden come back here!" The teacher yelled after her. That was when everyone felt another tremor. Warren swore as he picked up his backpack and started to run after his girlfriend. "Mr. Peace!"

Ice ran as fast as her feet could take her. She stopped and closed her eyes when she came to an intersecting hallway. Warren stopped running when he saw her. "Ice, what's going on?"

"Sshh!" She ordered. "Where are you?" Ice began to concentrate. "Follow me." Ice took off running once again.

"Where are you going?" Warren asked. Ice ignored him and kept on running as they came across the entrance of the school. The doors blew open from the wind, ran outside and then took off into the sky. Warren took flight after her.

They landed in back of the school in the football field. She kneeled down to Lucas, on the other side of him was Luke. "Lucas, breath." Lucas ignored her continuing to punch the ground till his hand was a bloody mess. "Lucas, listen to me you can't transform here. Its too out in the open. Damn it Lucas, please breath."

Warren turned to Coach Boomer. "What's going on?" Boomer asked Warren. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on bro, breath!" Luke told his brother. Warren looked at Lucas's hand that was digging into the ground; there his nails were turned into talons. Lucas's nails returned to their normal length. "In and out."

Lucas started to breathe in and out deeply. Ice looked at Luke as he nodded to her. She then stood up looking at the rest of the gym class. "Who started this?" She demanded. No one said a word. Black storm clouds covered the sky. "I don't think you heard me. I asked who started this!?" Lightning flashed in the sky as thunder blared.

"We did, those two are freaks!" Lash said standing with Speed. Ice felt Lucas punch the ground once again. The wind picked Lash up and brought him face to face with Ice.

"You should be thankful, that I saved your worthless life. Next time, I'll let him transform and I won't do a thing to stop it." Ice whispered in his ear. She then sent him flying into Speed.

"Ice!" Luke and Warren yelled. Ice turned around, just as huge black dragon wings sprouted from Lucas's back destroying his black shirt.

Ice dropped to her knees in front of Lucas. She placed her hands on the sides of his head and forced him to look into her eyes. Ice saw that his once green eyes were now blood red and fangs started coming from his mouth.

"Lucas, concentrate on my voice. Come on Lucas, its Ice, please breathe. You don't want to transform right now. Do you want me to help you?" Lucas dully nodded his head and growled in anger. Ice looked up into the sky, her eyes clouded over. Not two seconds later did it begin to pour; everyone was soaked within a matter of seconds.

Lucas stopped growling and his wings slowly began to shrink. They then fully went away revealing black dragon wing tattoos on his back. Ice smiled when Lucas's eyes went back to their normal green color. "You have blue eyes now." Lucas whispered.

"Yeah, come on lets get you to the nurse." Ice sighed in relief. Luke helped his twin to stand and Warren helped Lucas to walk. He gave her a "what the hell is going on" look. Ice mouthed back "tell you later" as she led the way to the nurse office, opening the doors for them on the way.

"What happened?" The Nurse asked. Luke began to explain what happened. She then looked at Lucas's right hand. "Well, that's broken time to make your cast."

"No, a cast isn't necessary." Lucas tried to tell her, when she walked out of the room. "Ok, don't listen to me."

"Lucas, what size shirts do you wear?" Ice asked him.

"Um." Lucas shrugged.

"If we're talking about actually fitting shirts a large, but he wears a medium." Luke told her. Ice pulled off her black baggy Metallica band shirt, revealing a dark blue cami.

"Thanks." Lucas said pulling it over her head. The Nurse then threw the three of them out of the room with complaints from Lucas.

"Well that was interesting." Ice whispered with a shiver. Warren took off his leather jacket and put it on Ice. "Thank you."

"Oh, he's a gentleman. I like this one." Luke said. Ice wrapped her arms around Warren's waist, giving Luke a playful pout.

"I saw him first." She replied teasingly.

"Eh, he could use some more muscle." Luke joked.

"I like him the way he is."

It was about ten minutes later when the Nurse opened the door. "Ice, Luke tell her I don't need a cast. She won't listen to me." Lucas whined.

"He's right, with our powers comes fast healing." Luke tried to explain to the nurse. "Give it another five minutes and he should be throwing punches again."

"If he is better in five minutes I will remove the cast, but not before."

It was a very long five minutes for the teens. "Is it time yet?" Ice asked from boredom. The nurse came back into the room and looked at Lucas's arm. (Nurse has x-ray vision, remember from the movie.)

"Well, I'll be. It is completely healed." She told them.

"See, I told you. Ice, ice me if you please." Lucas held his arm out to her. Ice ran her hand along his cast incasing it in ice. Lucas jumped up from the chair and then punched the ground. The cast shattered like glass.

"Remind me to kill those two idiots." Lucas told Ice as they all walked out of the Nurses room. Suddenly the bell rang and students came out of their classes.

"What time is it?" Warren asked. Ice looked out the window at the sun.

"That was the final bell." Ice said amazed. "I didn't know we spent that much time away."

"Sorry about that." The dragon twins said together.

"Don't worry about it." Warren told them. Ice nodded her head in approval.

"Lucas, what happened to you anger management sessions?" Ice questioned him.

_**R&R!!!!!**_


	30. Apollo

**YOU KNOW I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE SNOWDEN FAMILY.**

"Lucas what happened to your anger management sessions?" Ice asked once again. Lucas looked down at his shoes.

"Hey, look a penny." He said happily picking it up.

"Lucas." Ice hissed. Warren didn't have to look up to know that the sky was blackened by storm clouds. Lucas looked at his brother for help.

"Don't look at me! I'll hand you over."

"Mr. Drakons, Mr. Peace and Ms. Snowden." Principal Powers said from behind them.

"Yes." All four of them said turning around.

"Look about skipping-" Powers held up her hand and Ice stopped talking.

"Boomer explained to me what happened. Lash and Speed both have detention for a week. That's beside the point…you four have missed club selections." Powers told them.

"Crap." Warren said. His friends looked at him confused.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ice asked him.

"You could say that. Let me guess the only club left is Ultimate Save the Citizen?" Warren asked.

"You guessed right Warren. You four have just filled the slot. I hope you will make this school proud." With a smile she then turned and walked away.

"I don't understand, is that a bad thing?" Ice questioned.

"Oh we get to go up against the villain schools and other hero schools." Warren told her.

"Ok, we get to kick ass without getting in trouble! Anyways, come on these two knuckle heads want to see Daddy."

Everyone walked to the edge of the school.

"You still live in front of the villain elementary school?" Lucas asked taking off Ice's shirt.

"No, I've moved twice since then." She sadly replied.

"Where do you live now?" Luke asked.

Ice looked over at her two friends. They've grown from the skinny kids that she remembered them as. Now they had a body that would make any woman or man die for. Their chests where now well toned. "I see you two finally got your wings."

"Yeah, Lucas was so happy when he saw his." Luke laughed.

"Follow me." Ice told them. She looked over at Warren and nodded. The two of them jumped off the side, soon followed by the Drakon twins. Lucas and Luke closed their eyes, Warren and Ice watched in awe as two giant black dragon wings sprouted from their backs.

It was a quick drop to Ice's house. Ice landed at the door with Luke and Lucas, while Warren landed by his car. He put his backpack in the trunk and closed it. Luke held the front door open for Warren.

"Apollo, come here boy." Ice called after she put her backpack down. Ice's dog ran full speed into the room. He barked happily up at her, he didn't even seem to notice the visitors. Ice kneeled down to him. "There's my cute widdle puppy." She began to scratch him behind the ears.

"Wow, last time we saw him he was a tiny thing." Lucas stated. He bent over to pet him, but snatched his hand back, when Apollo growled at him. "Damn!"

"Apollo, sit!" Ice ordered. Apollo whined as he sat down. "Don't look at me with those big brown eyes, you know better; sorry Lucas."

"No harm done, he just forgot me."

"He doesn't like people he doesn't know." Warren told him. Apollo then tackled Warren to the floor and looked him in the eyes. "Hey, you remember me mutt." Apollo then began to lick his face. "Gross, Ice!"

"Come here boy." Ice laughed. She opened the door once again. "Go pee." Apollo ran out the door and onto the front lawn. After a minute of sniffing around Apollo found a spot and lifted up his leg, going about his business. He then scratched some dirt over the spot and came back inside. Ice gave Warren a hand up. "See he likes you now."

"Daddy." Ice yelled.

"Kitchen." He replied.

"If you can find the kitchen Dad's in there." The two boys took off running.

"ICE!" Nate yelled.

Ice swore under her breath and walked to the kitchen. There was Nate being hugged by the twins.

"Why didn't you tell me that they went to your school?" He asked with an arm around both boys.

"We just transferred in." They replied letting go of him.

"Honey, where's the-" Lita came into the room. She stopped taking when Lucas and Luke hugged her. She pulled them away from her and looked into their eyes. "There is no way that you are Luke and Lucas."

"Surprise!" They said together.

Ice turned to Warren. "Why do I have a feeling that we're gonna be here for a while. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I'm off all week." He replied.

Apollo put his head under her hand and licked it. "Ew, a normal dog would bark." He then whined a little. "Ok, ok." Ice walked next to the refrigerator and stood up on her tip toes to get the bag of Dad's dog food from on top of it. She poured it into a dark blue dog bowel that had a sun in the center. She then made a miniature rain cloud and refilled the water. Apollo licked her face before starting to eat.

"You guys catch up, we'll be in the living room." Ice told them leading Warren away. Ice sat on the couch with Warren next to her.

"He looks really thin for a Doberman." Warren observed.

"Yeah," Ice sighed. "Dad said that Apollo go really depressed when Sierra captured me. Apparently, he'd only get off my bed to go to the bathroom. He didn't even eat and rarely drank some water. Lance tried to take him for a walk, but Apollo growled at him. Apollo can be the sweetest dog in the world, but if he sees anyone mess with me, Daddy or Dawn, he can and will tear them apart. Which is why we had to get that sign." Ice pointed to a big black sign that said in neon orange letters, "beware of attack dog."

"I think all dogs are that protective of their owners."

"No, with Apollo there's a reason." Ice replied, whipping away a small tear in her eye.

"What happened?" Warren asked concerned. He knew that it took a lot to make Ice cry, so whatever happened must've been bad.

"Lucas, Luke and I were in middle school; we were walking home when we saw some kids messing with something. At first I thought it was a dead squirrel, until I heard the high pitch noise only a puppy can make. I scared the boys off and there in front of me was a Doberman barely one.

I couldn't tell when the last time he ate was, so I reached into my backpack. By then he stood up, his back leg in the air and started to growl at me. Lucas and Luke tried to pull me away from him, but I pushed them away. I took out the last of my lunch and gave him some of the ham. He wouldn't eat it, so I ate some first to show him it was ok. He started to eat, but I could tell that he still didn't trust me. I then gave him some water, poor pup drank almost half a bottle of water in seconds. I remember staying with him until it was really late.

At this time Daddy was out of jail, he was so pissed when he found me. He, Raidon, Lance and Cole were out looking for me. He asked me if I lost my mind and why I didn't come home. I told him that I couldn't leave the puppy by himself, cause of the raccoons and owls. He then picked up Apollo and took him to the Animal Hospital. Apollo had to stay there over night, but I refused to leave him. I was so scared that he would think that I abandoned him. When he was better we took him home. Dad and Cole trained him, then when Dad went back to jail, Apollo stayed with Cole and us. When Cole couldn't take care of Apollo, he gave him to a really nice vet, she took care of him until Dad was out of jail. Then I made Dad promise to take care of him, by this time Cole refused to let us move back in with him." Ice finally finished.

"So that's why he's so over protective with you." Ice nodded resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yup, he sees me as the mother he never knew. His ears go up when he's happy and down when he's sad."

Suddenly the front door opened and closed. "What took you guys so long?" Raidon walked in with a black eye. "Damn, who fucked you up!?"

"ALLISON, WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Lita screamed from the kitchen. She then came into the room to see what she meant.

"Sorry."

"What happened to you honey?" Lita asked looking at his eye.

"Lash got in a lucky punch." Lance explained for his twin.

"OW, damn Ma!" Raidon winced.

"What did you just say?" Lita demanded, pulling on a dread lock.

"I love you, Ma." Raidon quickly replied. She released his hair.

"That's what I thought. When Cole and Roxy come over she can heal you. Until then, Nate, can you bring me a dish rag please."

Nate and the boys came into the room. "Damn, who fucked you up?" He exclaimed.

"So that's where Ice gets it from." Lita stated glaring at him. Warren and Ice held their breath to keep from laughing. She snatched the rag out of his hand. Lita made a small block of ice and wrapped the towel around it, she then placed it over her son's eye. "Keep that on it."

"Ok," Raidon said. "When did you two get back?"

"A week ago-"

"But we had to unpack. So we started today."

"Damn!" Cole's voice came from the doorway. Roxy was behind him.

"Raidon, what happened?" Roxy asked looking at his eye.

"Lash go in a lucky punch." Lance said once again.

"Did you kick his ass?" Cole asked. Roxy turned hitting his arm. "what?"

"Duh." Came his reply as Roxy began to heal him.

Nate turned to his oldest daughter to see her peck Warren on the cheek. "Hey, no kissing unless you have a ring on your finger!"

"That's not what you said last night." Lita whispered to him, then pulled him into a kiss.

"EW GROSS!" Everyone with the last name Snowden yelled. Lita pulled away from him.

"Sorry, boys and Roxy forgot you were here." Lita blushed.

"Its alright." The boys replied.

"By the way, we have something to tell you." Roxy announced. Cole wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Babe, please don't say it like that." Cole begged.

"Why not?"

"Cause the last time I heard something put like that I found out about Raidon, Lance, then Ice and Dawn." He replied. Ice and Dawn jumped up from their seats when they saw Roxy's left ring finger.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" They screamed jumping around Roxy and Cole. Roxy laughed at them.

"What?" Everyone else asked. When the girls settled down, Roxy held up her left hand to let everyone see a silver band with four pink diamonds.

"We're getting married." Cole announced. Just about everyone was instantly around them. Ice sat back next to Warren.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Whenever you are." He replied.

"Cole, I'll annoy you both when I get back home." Ice told them.

"Alright, have fun." Lita said waving them off. Ice ruffled Apollo's fur before she left.

Ice opened the door to let Luke and Lucas get in the back. Before getting in herself as Warren started the car. The son Iron Head, by Rob Zombie and Ozzy started blasting.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R!**


	31. Shout, shout let it all out

**YOU KNOW I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE SNOWDEN FAMILY.**

Warren parked in front of the movie theater. He paid for his and Ice's ticket then they waited for their friends.

"You know when we first met, there would be no way that you'd ask them to come with us." Ice smiled. Warren shrugged his shoulders. "The great Warren Peace becomes social." As soon as the twins walked over to them Luke's cell phone rang.

Luke looked at the number and tossed it to Lucas. "Your turn, bro." Lucas groaned as he opened it.

"Hello." He said obviously annoyed.

"Luke, where are you and your brother?" A male voice asked.

"Its Lucas and we're at the bloody movies."

"Boy, it's a school night."

"Yeah I know it's a bloody school night. Look either you get to the point or I'm hanging up."

"PUT YOUR BROTHER ON THE PHONE!"

"I'm not putting him on the phone!" With that said Lucas hung up the phone and turned it

off. "Bloody prick."

"Who was that?" Warren asked.

"Our good for nothing father." Luke answered putting his phone back into his pocket. He

then took out his wallet. "I stole his credit card, snacks are on him."

"What?" Ice demanded pulling Luke closer to her.

"I stole his credit card."

"No your mom's new husband is your father? What about all the shit he did to her?"

"When they got back together we flat out told him that if he so much as pushes her that we'd slowly eradicate him." Lucas said with a smile.

"But the body?" Warren asked. The twins looked at him, both of their faces were devoid of emotion.

"That bastard used to beat our mother. I can't tell you how many times we called 911 for her. There have been so many nights where we've been scared shitless because we heard her screams. Then one night he has the balls to slap Ice." Lucas explained, with his eyes changing colors. Warren looked surprised at Ice surprised.

"Daddy and Cole put him in the emergency room that night." Ice quickly said.

"If he lays one filthy hand on our mother, there won't be a body left." Luke stated. He then smiled. "So snacks are on him. Who wants stuff?"

"Five extra large skittles, large cherry slushy and a tub of pop-corn." Ice smiled happily.

All three boys looked at her surprised and sickened. Luke put his hands on her tiny waist.

"Honey, you're going to ruin your figure if you eat all that." He told her.

"It's not all for me!" Ice hissed. "One for the parents, two for the twins, one for Dawn, one for Cole, and one for me and Warren. The pop-corn is for all of us."

"Oh, just checking." Luke said removing his hands.

"Gotta love a girl with an appetite." Warren smiled. They ordered the food then went inside the theater. Ice sat between Warren and Luke, while Lucas sat next to his brother.

"Hey, Ice." Lucas said between bits of pop-corn.

"What?"

"Do you still like Gambit from X-Men?" Lucas asked with a smile. Ice looked at him with a huge grin, while Warren glared at him.

"You just had to get her started." Warren muttered.

"Gambit is one of the greatest characters in the world!" Ice stated. If this were an anime Ice would've had giant hearts in her eyes. "So yes, I heart Gambit."

"Good, then you have to see what I have in my room." Lucas grinned.

Luke looked at Warren. "One thing we have in common, we both love comic nerds."

"Yeah, I don't understand a word she says when she goes on her X-Men rants. I sometimes know a few of the codenames." Warren admitted.

"Hey!" Ice protested. "At least I'm not a book worm!"

"No, you're a comic junkie." Warren teased. Ice playfully glared at him. He then smiled and kissed her.

"I hate it when you do that." Ice pouted.

"Really? Why?"

"Cause it makes me agree to anything you say." She then put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked his brother, whom was holding his jaw.

"I think I just got a bloody cavity from watching them." Lucas laughed. Ice glared at him.

"Luke, would you be so kind, I can't reach." Ice asked in an innocent voice.

"Sure thing, love." Luke hit his brother over the head.

"OW!"

"Shut up, the movie is starting."

It was almost two hours later when they came out of the theater. Ice had a huge grin on her face, but was unusually silent. Warren looked down at her a little worried.

"Ice, you alright?" He asked.

"That movie was completely and totally…awesome!" She beamed. "Girls rule!"

"Come on, we gotta get home." Luke said.

"Yeah." Lucas agreed. They then walked out of the building.

"It's cold!" Ice said jumping up and down. Warren smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Warm."

"Ice, it's the end of October. Where's that blue trench coat of yours?" Warren asked her.

"I forgot it at home." She replied.

"You still have my trench coat?" Luke asked. Ice nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, do you still have mine?" She replied. Warren gave them a questioning look.

"When we were in middle school we went the mall and bought trench coats that were way too big. Luke got a dark blue one and mine was black. When they told me they were leaving, we traded saying that we'd get ours back when we saw one another again." Ice told him as they got to the car.

It took a few minutes until they got to Luke and Lucas's house. "We'd ask you to come in, but this is probably going to get really ugly." Luke explained. Everyone was standing outside the car, but Ice whom was sitting in her seat.

"I know." Ice told him with a smile. That was when someone came out of the house.

"There you two are." A female voice said. The boys turned to a pale skinned woman with long black hair. Even though it was chilly out, she was dressed in a red halter top and baggy black pants. Her red lips turned up into a smile when she saw Ice in the car. "That is not my daughter!"

Ice got out of the car and hugged her. "Hey Mrs. Drakon." Ice replied. She then pulled back and looked over Ice.

"Well, look at you all grown up. How is everyone? Wait, who's your friend?"

"Oh right, this is my boyfriend Warren Peace." Ice introduced. Mrs. Drakon shook his hand.

"I take it that Nate and Cole already threatened you?" She asked.

"Many times and I'm still alive." He replied.

"Ice, I like this one. It's nice to see you again and nice meeting you Warren." Mrs. Drakon. She wrapped her arms around her sons' necks. "Come on you two, dinner is ready." With that she dragged the twins into the house.

The night quickly passed and now they were back in their Super Villain class.

"So today we will be starting a new project; you will be working in groups of four. This project is on fictional super villains." Ice's eyes lit up when she heard this. "The group leader will be picked by the assigned group." Ms. Blake announced. The class groaned at the new piece of information as she reached for a piece of paper. "Erick, Nick, Grace and Torri. Mike, Bill, Izzy and Sue. Amy, Jared, Matt and Julie. Ice, Jace, Elisa and Warren. Finally Jean, Sky, Carmen and Fox. If you wish to you may sit outside on at the tables."

Ice and Warren groaned as they picked their stuff up and went outside. Elisa and Jace sat in front of them. "Hi Ice, I can tell that we're going to have a lot of fun." Elisa smiled.

"I'm going to go to jail!" Ice told Warren as she made a fire ball. Warren quickly put his hands over hers, putting the fire out.

"Ice remember what you were taught." Warren reminded her.

"Its only illegal if you get caught?"

"No, the other thing."

"Use a dagger out of ice, so there won't be a murder weapon?"

"No!"

"Then what are you talking about?" Ice asked confused.

"Murder is bad." he sighed.

"Oh that one." Ice sat back down.

"What the hell did they teach you in that school?" Jace questioned.

"Normal stuff: How to make a death and destruction ray. Torture 101. World domination. Ways of the thief. How to lie/cheat and not get caught." Ice listed. The three of them looked at her shocked.

"Yeah normal stuff." Elisa whispered. "You really are crazy."

"Well, at least I'm not the one hanging around my ex-boyfriend like a love sick puppy." Ice shot back.

"I'm not the one who almost took over the world when I was six! I'm not the one who almost killed someone. I'm not the one who stole someone else's boyfriend! I'm not the one who beat up their now boyfriend!" Elisa ranted.

The sky was blackened by storm clouds. Lightning flashed in the sky as the wind picked up and started to form funnels. "Ice?" Warren whispered looking at her concerned.

"I'm not the one who almost killed their little sister, on more than one occasion!" Elisa finished.

"SHUT UP!" Ice snapped. She stood up and sent Elisa flying back into a tree and held her there with the branches.

"What are you doing?" Elisa asked afraid.

"Yeah, I may have done all those things, but they weren't intentional. Lets go over the things you've done! You teamed up with one of the most powerful villains of all time. And why did you do that, oh yes I remember now. Because you couldn't handle the fact that Warren moved on. Then you lied to your little sister, so she would help you. Next, you help Demeter break two people out of jail. And remember when you dumped Warren because you found someone who looked better on your arm! Then when you found out he made a new best friend, what was it you did, right, you tried to scare me off. Hell, you even tried to beat me up that same day!" Ice yelled at her.

Warren and Jace were about to stop them when they felt a hand on their shoulder. They turned to see Ms. Blake. "Don't, they need to do this."

"You stole him from me!" Elisa screamed.

"No I didn-"

"Yes you did!" The tree shoved a bunch of leaves into Elisa's mouth, thus shutting her up.

"Don't EVER interrupt me! I am not your friend and I never will be. I am one of the few people in this school that is not afraid to kick your ass!" The leaves came out of her mouth.

"You don't know me and you never will!" Elisa shouted. "So don't pretend that you do!"

"Oh, I know people like you better than you think. You think that you're better than everyone else because of how much money you have. You think that because your parents are lawyers you can do whatever you damn well please! So you treat everyone you don't like, like shit! You and your friends make fun of everyone you think is weird or isn't like you. Well guess what Elisa, you are nothing, but a bully!"

"I'm not a bully!"

"Yes, you are! You just don't realize it because I'm the first one you can't push around. Ya know, I don't take crap from anyone! I certainly don't take shit from a spoiled, bratty, wanna-be-Barbie like you!"

"How dare you!?" The leaves were pushed back into her mouth.

"I'm not finished yet! Crap, forgot what I was gonna say. Go ahead." Elisa spat out the leaves.

"You don't know what its like to have your parents ignore you. To have them yell at you that money and power is the only thing that matter. You don't know how it feels to be alone!"

"Don't ever say I don't know what it feels like to be alone!" Ice said in a deadly low voice. "I know exactly what it feels like Elisa. You never grew up thinking that your mom only loves you because of the power you happen to be born with. You don't know the pain of growing up alone, without your parents there. You don't know what its like saying good-bye to a parent before they go to jail for more than a year." Ice's voice cracked as she cried and accidentally made it rain. She tried to blink away the tears, but it didn't work. "You don't know what its like to talk to your father on a phone, looking at him threw three inch glass wall! You don't know what its like to want them to wrap their arms around you, but they can't because they aren't there! Because I bet you that your parents held you when you cried! You've never woken up to a nightmare and walked to your parent's room only to remember 'oh yeah, Mom hates me and Daddy is in jail'."

Warren pulled Ice into a hug. He knew of most of what she went through, because he went through the same thing when his father went to jail. Hell, he remembers it like yesterday. Only thing was that he had his mom to help him. Ice didn't have either parent most of the time. Even though she had her brothers, it didn't compare to a parent's love; Ice looked back to Elisa.

"So don't give me some bullshit explanation that blames your parent! Your parents don't control the way you act now, YOU DO! So stop blaming them and take some responsibility for your own goddamn actions!" The tree let Elisa go and the sky turned back to normal. Ice sat down on a bench away from them as she dried her eyes and pulled herself together.

"So who's the leader for this group?" Ms. Blake asked them all.

"I am." Elisa told her.

"No, Ice is." Jace said. "You had no right to say any of that to her."

"Ice is the leader." Warren agreed.

"Ok, what do you want to do your project on?"

"A powerpoint of the Acolytes and Brotherhood of Mutants from X-Men Evolution." Ice sniffed.

"Alright, Warren can I talk to Ice alone?"

Warren saw Ice nod her head and stood up. "Yeah." He walked over to Jace and Elisa.

"I have a detention don't I?" Ice asked. Mrs. Blake smiled at her.

"No you don't. I wanted you and Elisa to talk to one another, but I didn't know this would happen or that she would say those things. And for that I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to put you in this state." Ms. Blake apologized.

"it was bound to happen sooner or later." Ice said fixing her eyeliner. Ms. Blake motioned for the three of them to come back over.

"Can you four stay after school today?"

"Why?"

"Well, you didn't really work on the project this period."

"Yeah." Three of them said.

"I can't, I have to take my dog out." Ice admitted.

"Can you go to Ice's house after school?" Ms. Blake asked. Everyone nodded as the bell rang.

Ice and Warren walked through the halls to the gym. Ice was being unusually quiet, making Warren worry about her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a lot of unpleasant memories that I suppressed are coming back." Ice sighed. "Come on, we need to go to the gym for club." They began to walk hand in hand. Until they saw Lash and Speed slam Lucas and Luke into a wall. "What is this? Be a fucking jerk day?" She was about to help them, when Warren pulled her back. "What?"

"If you save them, they are going to be really pissed." Warren explained to her.

"Stupid guy code!" Ice huffed.

"You really need some gum." Luke stated looking Speed in the eyes.

"Shall we?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yes lets." Both of them jumped up and push-kicked Lash and Speed away from them. They laughed as the two flew across the hall.

"Having fun without me?" Ice asked with a pout.

"Sorry, love, but they were really askin' for it." Lucas smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly Ice was on top of Lash. "He did not!"

"Yes, he did. Lash, you're a dead man!" Luke yelled. Suddenly Ice hand her hands around his neck.

"What happened to the deal we made!?" Ice said while shaking him back and forth.

"Ice, he's turning blue." Warren informed her.

"He's fine. See he's smiling." Ice growled. Lash's wrapped his arms around Ice's waist, pulling her into a kiss.

"NOW WE KILL HIM!" Warren stated as his arms ignited.

Ice punched Lash in the face, then kicked him in the groin. "EW HE KISSED ME! GROSS!"

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Boomer yelled at them. "Hothead, power down!"

"He kissed me." Ice said once more.

"Yes, you see when two people court one another they do that." Boomer replied.

"Not Warren, him yes. The fucking elastic jackass on the ground! Him I mind!" Ice said starting to gag as she pointed from Warren to Lash. "Zeus help me, must wash mouth."

"She kicked him in the balls!" Speed protested pointing at Lash, whom was still on the ground holding his groin in pain.

"He kissed her!" Warren yelled back. Ice started to laugh.

"Shit, she's finally lost it." Lucas groaned.

"I'm telling Daddy and Cole!" She mocked. Luke's eyes widened in horror.

"No, they will go to jail for murder. That's a bad thing!"

"Forgot about that!" Ice frowned. "He kissed me!" Ice kicked Lash again, making all the males wince.

"Alright, that's enough! Ice do you wish to challenge Lash and Speed in Save the Citizen?" Boomer asked.

"No, I already beat them up."

"Can we?" Luke asked.

"Sure, find a partner by the end of the day." Boomer instructed.

Luke looked at his twin. "Hey partner."

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R!**


	32. Drakons vs Lash and Speed

**YOU KNOW I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE SNOWDEN FAMILY. Don't own the song!**

Speed looked at Lash and helped him of the floor. "Hey buddy, Christmas just came early." He said before helping him walk away.

"So what do we do for this club thing?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, that's right. In Ultimate Save the Citizen, well you do exactly that."

"That doesn't tell us anything, mate. We just started this school yesterday." Luke replied.

"Alright, your team picks a scenario, then you have to try to find the Citizen before the time runs out. Along the way you battle the other team." Boomer explained.

"So basically its not in a gym, but in an actual setting?" Ice asked with a smile.

"Yeah pretty much. The first match will be on Saturday at 7:00. You will be meeting here then the school will take you to the area. Your parents and friends will be watching you."

"Wait, seven o'clock what?" Lucas questioned.

"AM." All four teens groaned.

"Come on, we sleep in on Saturday!"

"Not this Saturday, you don't. Now since you don't have a real club this period you have another study hall." Boomer said. Ice put her bag down and sat in front of a locker.

"I'm going to my locker." Lucas said before walking away.

"Have fun." Ice smiled. Lucas looked over his shoulder to see Ice and Warren smiling at one another.

"Hey bro, make sure they don't do anything I'd do. Ice remember my motto." Lucas replied with a grin. Ice turned from Warren to look at him confused. "Don't make love, if you don't have the glove." Lucas dove behind the corner to avoid the lightning ball Ice threw at him.

Luke started laughing hysterically when he saw Ice's face turn red. "Aw, that's so cute how you two act like nothing goes on under the sheets."

"Nothing does go on under the sheets." Ice informed him.

"That's not what we got from seeing you two make out in front of the house." Luke grinned. "I mean damn! Mom was about to yell out the window when you two started groping."

"We weren't groping." Warren protested.

"Mate, your hands were all over her ass!"

"So you decided to watch?" Ice asked.

"Hell yeah! Besides, I'm pretty sure I heard moans."

"ENOUGH!" Ice yelled at him.

"Told you that someone was going hear you." Warren whispered to her. Ice shot him a glare.

Lucas pulled his black iPod out of his pocket and began to listen to it. The words to the song Almost Easy, by Avenged Sevenfold started blasting in his ears.

_GO! _

_I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise _

_Cause_ _I'm afraid, I'm stuck in my ways _

_And that's the way it stays_

_So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?_

_Now that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip _

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane _

_I'm not insane, I'm not – not insane _

He turned another corner when he ran into someone. "Hey, watch-" Lucas stopped when he saw the girl on the guy's arm.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Will said picking up his bag that he dropped.

"Its alright." He was about to walk off when the girl called to him.

"Hey, aren't you new here?" Layla asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, my brother and I just moved back. So got a name?" He mainly asked Layla.

"It's Layla and this is my boyfriend Will." She blushed shaking his hand. Will glared at him, but Lucas kept on looking down at Layla. "Aren't you Ice's friend?"

"Yeah, well I gotta get goin. By the way, congrats." Lucas said as he balled up a piece of paper in his hand.

"On what?" Will asked confused. Lucas blew on the paper and it started to burn, once he stopped he placed the ball in her hand and closed it.

"For being one of the few people that don't annoy me. Later Layla." With that Lucas smirked and continued to walk away.

Layla opened her hand to see a paper rose. "Wow." She whispered.

It was about two minutes later when Lucas found his way back to his friends. Luke took one look at his face before smirking. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Why do you always think I do something? Am I not allowed to smile?" He shot back.

"Now, I know you did something!"

"I didn't do a damn thing!"

"Who'd you do?" Ice joked. Lucas smirked looking over at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I suggest you tell her, before she beats it out of you."Warren advised looking up from his book.

"Good point, ran into this red haired hippie and her patriotic boyfriend." Lucas admitted.

Ice and Warren looked at one another, with a worried face. "Her name wasn't Layla and Will by any chance?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Boomer suddenly came back out of the gym. "You can go find your seats if you want. The bell is going to ring any minute." Everyone got up and found a seat to watch Save the Citizen.

"That's the ring?" The boys asked somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah there she is." Boomer replied. "Why?"

"Can you make it any bigger?" Lucas asked.

"No."

"Then only one of us can transform." The twins said glaring at one another. They began to play rock, paper, succors, but keep picking the same thing. After the third time, Warren stopped the game.

"Ok, I'm thinking of a number between one and twenty." Warren said.

"15."

"8."

"Lucas gets to transform, the number was 10."

"Fine, but next time I get to transform." Luke said. Lucas nodded at his brother as people started to come into the gym.

It was about a minute later when Boomer began to speak…er, yell. "Alright, first round Lash and Speed vs. Luke and Lucas Drakon. Lash and Speed are the villains and Lucas and Luke are the heroes. You have three minutes to save the citizen before it dies. READY GO!"

Lash and Speed smirked at one another, when they noticed Lucas take off his shirt, padding and shoes then throw it over the plastic safety wall. "What are you doing?" Lash asked him.

"That happens to be my favorite shirt and pair of vans!" Lucas shrugged. Luke started moving away from his brother. Without warning Lash wrapped his arms around Lucas, but he stood there and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Speed yelled. Luke opened his mouth and a spear of ice shot at him. Speed easily avoided it, only to go flying into the wall. He looked down seeing the floor was covered in ice.

Lucas summoned his wings, burning the clothes on Lash's arms. "Get your fifthly hands off of me!" Lucas's voice deepened to the point of a roar. He fell to his hands and knees as red flames consumed his entire body. It only took a few seconds for the flames to become bigger and bigger. Everyone heard a thunderous roar that no possible animal could make. The out of the flames came two giant wings, followed by yet another roar. Then suddenly a form rose out of the flames and flew into the air. The whole gym went silent when they saw what came out.

There was a huge black and red dragon. It resembled Saphira from Eragon, only he was black and blood red. His fangs were larger and much sharper. An top of its head were two large horns and spikes along long neck and tail. When the dragon opened his eyes they were completely black, with red snake eyes. Lucas bared his fangs and roared once more. Lash and Speed looked up at him with fear.

"You turn into that as well?" Lash asked Luke.

"Yeah, only I control ice and I'm black and blue." Luke smirked. "You still want to fuck with us?"

"No!" They howled back.

Too bad Lucas didn't hear them, well he did, he just didn't care. Lucas opened his mouth and sent a huge fireball at them. "Too late." Lucas flew back down the ground, careful not to step on his brother or the citizen. With one sweep of his tail, Lash and Speed were thrown into the wall. Luke saved the citizen before the timer ended. Lucas slowly began to retransform and shrink to his normal size.

"Did we win?" Lucas asked Boomer. All Boomer could do was nod his head. The twins then walked back over to Ice and Warren.

"That was so awesome!" Ice squealed. Warren nodded his head in approval. "Come on, we need to find Jace an Barbie so we can do this project. Are you guys coming over?"

"No, Mom wants us to finish unpacking." Luke told her.

"We'll take a rain check, love." With that said, Luke and Lucas walked out of the school. Ice and Warren waited for Elisa and Jace before walking outside.

"So how are we getting to your house?" Elisa asked looking over the edge of the school. Ice smiled an evil smile, before pushing her over the edge. "Like that." Ice yelled jumping after her. 

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R! SORRY SO SHORT, I WILL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS IF YOU REVIEW!!!!**


	33. Not Right

**YOU KNOW I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE SNOWDEN FAMILY.**

"Is she insane?" Jace asked Warren.

"Yeah, yeah she is." Warren pulled him over the edge with him following the girls. Ice was busy doing flips in the air and laughing at Elisa's screams.

"Ice, would you slow her down." Ice pouted, but slowed them down.

"You get Barbie, I just might let her drop." Ice said holding her and Jace's weight with the wind.

"Fine." Warren took Elisa's hand as they got closer to the ground. Elisa wrapped her arms around Warren and buried her face into his chest.

"Elisa, we're on the ground. Let go."

"No!" She cried. After about two seconds Elisa jumped away from Warren because of the flames.

"I warned you." Warren said as Ice opened the front door. Ice put down her bag and whistled. Not thirty seconds later did Apollo come running into the room.

"He's so cute." Elisa cooed as she tried to pet him. Apollo's ears went back as he started to growl at her.

"Cute yes, dangerous hell yeah!" Ice held the front door open. "Go pee!" Apollo looked out the door and made another growl towards Elisa before walking outside.

"Hey blue." Lita said walking into the room, but stopped when she saw Elisa. "Explain."

"School project." Ice told her. Lita nodded still glaring at Elisa.

"Call me if you need anything." What Lita really meant was, "call me if you want her dead." Ice nodded as she closed the front door after Apollo. They began to walk up to Ice's room, once they got there Ice told them to find a seat, while she walked out of the room. After a few seconds Ice walked back in and over to her dresser, there she picked up an old school id.

"Ice what are you doing?" Warren asked her.

"The laptop is in Raidon's room and he locks his door." She answered with a smirk before walking back out of the room. Jace sat across from Warren on the floor, while Elisa sat down on the bed; after a minute Ice walked back in with a smile on her face and a black laptop in her arms. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw Elisa sitting on her bed.

"Get off my bed." Ice told her sitting next to Warren.

"Why?"

"Apollo." Apollo stood from where he was sitting and growled at Elisa. When she finally moved from the bed Apollo sat back down next to Ice. "That's my good widdle boy."

"Keep it up and I'll use my powers against him!" Elisa warned. Warren swore under his breath. Ice turned her head to Elisa.

"If you hurt MY dog, you better pray you die before I find you!" Ice advised her. She then opened it and logged in under her name and went right into PowerPoint.

"So what are we doing this thing on?" Jace asked.

"It's a PowerPoint on the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Acolytes from X-Men: Evolution."

"How many people are in each?" Elisa asked.

"There are six in the Acolytes and there were seven in the Brotherhood, until one of the females went back to being a good guy."

"How does she know all this?" Jace whispered to Warren.

"She's a major comic nerd." He replied. It was a few minutes later when Raidon was standing it the doorway, Warren nudged Ice to look up at Raidon.

"Do you want something?" Ice asked him.

"I told you to stay out of my room." Raidon glared as lightning flashed in his eyes.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Stay the hell outta my room!"

"Then don't lock the door when you have the laptop in there. Screw off!" Ice sent a blast of wind at the door slamming it in Raidon's face. "Man, what is with people today?"

They began to work on the project until around six when Jace and Elisa had to leave. Ice closed the laptop after saving everything and pushed it away from her. That was when the door bell rang. It was about two minutes later when Ice heard her Dad yell up the stairs.

"Blue, would you come down stairs." Nate yelled up. Ice groaned and she stood up with Warren and walked out of her room. The two walked down to see Lita, Nate, Cole, Lash and a couple that looked like Lash's parents.

"I didn't do it!" Ice automatically said when she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Oh so you didn't kick Bash below the belt?" Cole asked. Ice bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"His name is Lash." Missy, Lash's mom, corrected.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I did kick him below the belt." Ice admitted with a smirk.

"Ice you know better than that!" Lita scolded. "Sorry, please have a seat." Missy sat with her husband Nick while Lash sat on a black chair that had a blanket with a sun on it.

"I don't suggest you sit there." Ice told Lash.

"And why not?" Lash replied with a smirk.

"Because that's my dog's chair and he doesn't let anyone, but me sit on it." Suddenly everyone heard a loud growl followed by a bark.

"LANCE, LEAVE HIM ALONE! IF HE BITES YOU I WILL POINT AND LAUGH!" Ice yelled. Lash picked up a picture of a younger Ice holding a puppy.

"Please what is that thing going to do? Bite my ankle?" Lash laughed. Ice looked up at Warren.

"Should I?" She whispered as the parents began to talk to one another. Warren nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ice made a low whistle and she heard Apollo run down the stairs and stop next to her. That was until he saw Lash sitting in HIS chair. Apollo growled as he stalked over to Lash. The smirk on Lash's face dropped when he saw the fully grown Doberman. "Lash meet the cutest puppy in the world, Apollo. Unlike small dogs he doesn't go for the ankle, he goes for the neck." Apollo's ears went back as he began to bark at Lash.

"What is it doing!?" Missy demanded.

"Lash, that's the dog's chair, I suggest you move." Nate told him, trying to hide his smirk.

"Before my widdle attack puppy does what he does best." Ice said in a baby voice. Lash moved out of the chair, letting Apollo jump into it and sit down. Lash took a seat next to his parents on the floor, while Ice and Warren sat on the floor in front of Apollo. That was when Apollo rested his head ontop of Ice's head.

"ICE YOU DIDN'T!" Lita suddenly yelled glaring at her.

"Didn't what?" She asked.

"You kicked him in the groin, while he was on the ground!" Nate exclaimed.

"You should be mad at him not me!" Ice shot back.

"And why should we be mad at our son?" Nick demanded.

"Cause he was the one that pulled Ice on top of him and forced her into kiss!" Warren answered. The room went completely silent.

"Ice why didn't you tell us?" Lita asked.

"I didn't want Daddy and Cole going to jail for murder." Ice shrugged her shoulders.

"She's right." Cole and Nate said. Cole's eyes darkened and his hands began to glow as lightning flashed in Nate's eyes.

"About what?" Missy asked them.

"I'm going back to jail!" Nate growled lunging at Lash.

"NATE!" Lita growled forcing him back into his seat.

"You are not going back to jail."

"But-"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL!" Lita hissed at him. She then turned to Lash's parents with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry about that. Now let me get this straight. You expect my daughter to apologize for kicking your son in the groin when she only did it because he forced her into a kiss?"

"She had no right to kick him!" Missy exclaimed.

"No, your son had no right to touch my sister!" Cole retorted, he then turned to Lash.

"If you ever touch her or Dawn ever again, you will lose the parts that make you male!"

"Is that a threat, Mr. Snowden?" Nick asked standing up. Cole smirked as he sat back in his seat.

"No, it's a guarantee." Nick used his powers and put his finger in Ice's face.

"Stay away from my son!" Warren's arm ignited as he glared at Lash's father.

"I suggest you move your hand and tell your son to stay away from her. I assure you that she's been staying away from him, he, on the other hand, keeps on annoying her."

"Honey, I think it is time to leave. If she keeps on hitting Lash, we will simply call the police." Missy smirked as she stood up to leave.

"Yeah and we'll tell them how he's sexually harassing my daughter. Lash, how old are you?" Lita asked.

"I'm turning 18 in a week." He whispered.

"In that case, I'm sure the police would love to know that an 18 year old is sexually harassing a 16 year old." Lita smiled. "And since Ice just helped take down one of the most dangerous villains, she's on very good terms with the police." Lita then picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "Do you still wish to call them?" Nick and Missy paled and walked out the door followed by Lash. It was around eleven that night when Ice heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in." She called. Nate opened the door and Apollo ran in and jumped on the bed next to her.

"Hi Daddy." Ice put her Ultimate X-Men comic book down as Nate sat on the edge of her bed.

"Blue, you did the right thing. But next time, tell me or your mother."

"But Dad-" Nate held his hand up and Ice stopped talking.

"Next time tell me or your mother and we'll talk to the school. I promise not to do anything an over protective father would do. I can handle Cole and the twins growing up and protecting themselves, but you and Dawn will always be my baby girls, even when you don't think that when you are older." Ice smiled at her father and hugged him.

"Silly Daddy, I'll always be your little girl." Ice yawned.

"Yeah, I'll remind you of that next time you get into a fight." Nate laughed returning the hug. Before he stood he ruffled her hair then Apollo's fur. "Get some sleep, blue."

Ice woke up to the sound of Apollo barking. "Sssshhhh." A voice hissed. Ice opened her eyes to see Lita with a red leash in her hand. "Mom, what are you doing and at five thirty am?" Ice asked sleeply. "Sorry blue, I was going to take Apollo for a walk." Lita replied. Ice nodded closing her eyes again as Apollo jumped off her bed. She was asleep before the door closed. Ice groaned as her alarm clock went off; instead of hitting the snooze button Ice turned it off and went back to sleep. About five minutes later the door opened and Nate walked in.

"Ice, come on time to get up."

"No its not." She groaned. Nate walked to the side of her bed and put his hands on her mattress.

"Come on blue, don't make me do this." He said, but only got another groan as a reply. Nate sighed as he threw the mattress along with Ice off the bed.

"HEY!" Ice yelled landing on the floor under her mattress. Nate left the room shutting the door behind him. Ice growled as she threw the mattress from on top of her.

It was the middle of the day. Ice was trying to complete a math test, but she didn't have a clue on what to do. **Why am I retarded when it comes to math?** Ice thought while chewing on the top of her pencil.

"Ice Snowden, Warren Peace, Lucas and Luke Drakon please come to the office. Once again Ice Snowden, Warren Peace, Lucas and Luke Drakon please come to the office." Rang throughout the school.

"YES!" Ice yelled getting up from her math test. When she and Warren entered the office she saw Lucas and Luke. "Oh come on we're in Ms. Blake's class." Lucas groaned. Both Ice and Luke glared at him. Powers came out of her office with a TV being pushed by Boomer.

"Good, you all are wearing warm clothes. Each of your mother's have brought your winter coats." She said while passing them out.

"Why would we need-" Ice began to ask, when Boomer turned the TV on. There was a huge hurricane and a boat caught in the middle of it.

"This is off the coast of Virginia."

"Holy sh-" She then remembered the teachers in the room. "Holy shiz, yes holy shiz. That is not normal!"

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked.

"I'm an Earth Witch I'm in tune with the Earth. So I'm telling you now, that hurricane was made by something."

"Well you four are the only ones who can get to them. Ice your powers will save these people." Powers told them.

"No, I can't." Ice knew what she was implying.

"What, why not?" Boomer demanded.

"Because there's a balance that I cannot tip! The results could be dangerous, if I'm wrong. I can't go anywhere and just turn a hurricane into a clear sunny day. If we could do that, Sierra would've taken over the earth years ago."

"Really, and what would this dangerous thing be?" It was obvious from his tone, that Boomer thought she was being selfish.

"It could weaken me-"

"But certinally that would go away." Boomer told her.

"Or it could kill me!"

Boomer looked at her flabbergasted. "Is that true? Hothead, is that true?"

"Yeah, it would be like me walking into a burning building and trying to put out the fire. As long as we didn't create the fire from our powers, we can't turn it off."

"Alright, Ice go with them and do what you can." Powers told her. Ice nodded standing up from her chair.

"So how are we going to get there?" Lucas asked.

That was when Jetstream came into the room. "We're borrowing a jet from the government." She answered with a smile.

One hour later

"Alright, I've found them. Ice watch that twister and block lightning bolts. Freeze your feet to the top of the jet." Ice flew out of the jet. "Lucas and Warren control that rope for the citizens. Luke go down and help them and for god's sake be careful!" Jetstream ordered.

Ice bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. **This isn't right!** She thought she then saw the tornado become a water spout. Ice did her best to keep the tornado away from them and block lightning bolts.

"War, Luke, Lucas you need to hurry up!" Ice said though the communicator. Her hair was soaked from the freezing rain and kept whipping her in the face. She shivered from the cold; her blue trench coat was now dark navy blue. Ice swore loudly as another water spout formed.

"Ice keep it up, we have to get three more people!" Jetstream talked into the communicator. "And watch the lightning!"

"You need to hurry up. I was right, something is wrong with the earth. This hurricane shouldn't be!" Ice screamed in pain.

"Guys hurry up. Ice was right, something is wrong!"

"Got it!" The three boys said.

"This is the last one." Luke said from the ship.

"I can't hold it!" Ice screamed as the ice around her boots broke off. She tried to create a powerful vortex around her, but couldn't. The wind tossed Ice off the jet as though she were a rag doll.

"ICE!" She heard the boys yell through the communicator. That was the last sound she heard before hitting the water at full force.

"NO!" Lucas had to pull Warren back, stopping him from diving in after her. "Warren you can't go after her!"

"But I can!" Luke tore off his head set, shirt, jacket and shoes. He then jumped out the jet, he changed into his dragon form, a black and blue version of his twin, diving into the freezing water.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R!**


	34. Apalala, Ryuu, Hurricane and Pyromaniac

**YOU KNOW I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE SNOWDEN FAMILY.**

Ice tried her best to find the surface, but she didn't know which way was up. She was also running out of air. That was when she saw it. There a few feet deeper was a box with a red light, it was just floating there. **That's the cause of this storm!** Ice thought. She swam deeper until she could make a spear out of ice. Ice then sent the pear through the box; she instantly felt better, but knew it would take a few hours for the earth to heal. Ice tried to move her limbs, but she was out of air. To Ice it almost seemed that time had stopped. **So this is how I'm going to die. I'll never see my family again.** With that thought, Ice's eyes began to close. Before she completely lost conscience she felt something wrap around her waist. It Luke weren't under water he would've sighed in relief. He changed back into his human form except for the wings to increase his speed.

"Do you see them?" Jetstream yelled from the cockpit.

"No." Warren replied.

"Listen, because of Luke's powers, he is the best swimmer next to Aquaman." Lucas explained. At that moment Luke flew out of the water, with Ice in his arms, he flew over to them.

"Get Ice she's not breathing! CPR!" He cried while retracting his wings. Warren laid Ice on the floor of the jet. Jetstream started CPR, telling Warren when to close her nose and breathe.

"Come on Ice. 1,2,3 breathe!" Warren pinched her nose and blew air into her mouth. Suddenly Ice started coughing, but abruptly stopped.

"Come on Ice!" Jetstream pushed a little harder. "Breathe!" Warren blew more air into her. "1,2,3!" Ice started coughing up water as Warren helped her sit up.

"War?" Ice whispered.

"You gotta stop doing this. Once is funny, twice eh, but three times just isn't funny anymore." Warren said trying to make her smile.

"You act like I try this. I guess I'm in good favor with Hades." Ice said while shivering. Warren increased his body temperature as Luke and Lucas sat next to him.

"T-thanks Luke."

"Don't sweat it, love." Luke said.

"Man that was a nice swim."

"I thought I lost you again." Warren whispered tightening his hold on her.

"C-can't g-g-get r-rid of m-me that easily." Ice replied. Jetstream flew to a board walk and let the citizens off the jet. She then took off back to Sky High.

"Ice, you need to see the nurse." Warren told her. Ice sighed as she shook her head.

"I'm fine, I've handled worse." Ice smiled at him then sneezed. Warren gave her a look as to say point proven. He then put his hand on her forehead.

"Your body temperature." Ice reminded him.

"But come on we have to go to Barbie's house so we can finish this project."

It took them a matter of minutes to go to Ice's house then to Elisa's. Ashley was the first one to open the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doin' here?" She asked.

"We're working on a project with your sister." Ice replied. Ashley winced with that information.

"I'm sorry." She said leading them up to Elisa's bedroom. She knocked on the door, before opening it.

"What do you want?" Elisa asked.

"Ice and Warren are here to work on a project." Ashley turned back to Ice and Warren. "In case you decide to murder her, my rooms down the hall, if the music is blasting walk right in." With that she walked away. Ice and Warren walked into the insanely styled pink and blue room.

"Hey, Warren I got a new bed, wanna help me break it in…since we broke the other one."

"We never broke anything." Warren replied.

"Elisa come here for a minute." A female voice called from downstairs. Elisa sighed walking out of her room.

"Ice, don't you dare touch any of my stuff!"

"Not even if you begged." Ice replied trying not to touch anything pink. When Elisa was out of earshot, Ice turned to Warren. "So what is your answer to her question, do you wanna help her break it in?" Ice glared at her boyfriend.

"Ice you know I don't." Warren then smirked. "Are you jealous?"

Ice blinked twice in surprise, but covered it up quickly as she looked away. "Why the hell would I be jealous of you and her. It's not like she was your first lover." Ice went quiet when she said that, but looked at Warren when he didn't say anything. "She wasn't was she?"

"Is there an answer I could say that won't make you hate me?" Warren questioned. Ice's jaw dropped.

"How many girls have you been with?" That was when Elisa decided to reappear with the phone in her hand.

"No I told you, brown is so the new green." She babbled.

"Elisa, where's your computer?" Ice asked her.

"Shut up, I'm on the phone with my date for Ultimate Save the Citizen." Elisa snapped.

"Then I suggest you get off the phone!" Ice shot back.

Elisa sat on her bed as she continued to talk on her phone. Ice sighed leaning on Warren as he pulled out a book and began to read it. The next time Warren looked at the time it was nine and Ice was asleep. He gently picked her up and stood up. That was when Elisa decided to get off the phone. "Alright, are you ready to work on the project?"

"No, we're going home. You should've gotten off the phone." Warren said trying to open the door.

"Warren, you know you don't want to leave me. Come on, we had fun you and I." Elisa motioned to her bed. "Besides, I can be quiet if you can. Remember all those fun nights where we stayed up all night?" Warren rolled his eyes, but at the second he looked outside it started to pour down raining. He lightly swore, realizing that Ice had woken up, but was letting him handle this. He set Ice on her feet as she opened her eyes that clearly had tears in them.

"Look, I've put up with your crap for long enough and I'm won't put up with it anymore! You and I are done, over, finished! I've moved on an in love with the most beautiful girl in the world." Ice smiled up at him. Elisa looked at him shocked.

"But War-War." She took his hand in hers. Warren slowly ignited his hand to make her let go. "OW!"

"Don't ever call met that again. I hated it then and I sure as hell hate it now."

"Why her?" Elisa demanded.

"Because she's what I want in a girlfriend."

"I can act like her! I'll dye my hair and everything and I'll even wear black when no one is dying."

"No Elisa, you can never be her! Look I'm going to put this into words that you can understand ok? You remember when your mom bought you that fake purse because it was cheaper?" Elisa nodded her head as she glared at Ice.

"What did you tell your mother?"

"Why have the fake when you can have the real thing." She replied.

"That's what Ice is to me and I won't let you talk shit about her."

"When have I ever-"

"When haven't you is the question. Now move." He told her.

"Or you'll do what?"

"Move, before I let Ice move you."

"Oh can I, can I, can I, can I?" Ice asked like a child on Christmas morning. Elisa moved out of the way.

Warren opened the door and walked out. As they walked towards the front door Ashley came out of her room. "Are you pissed because he just told off your sister?" Ice asked.

"No, I'm happy because someone finally did. Night guys." She then closed her door, throughout the house the song What Have you done now, by Within Temptation blasted.

Warren and Ice walked out to his car when Ice pushed him against the car door. "That was the most sexy thing anyone has ever done for me." Ice smiled up at him. Warren wrapped his arms around her waist bring her closer to him. He then leaned down and kissed her.

Ashley was laying on her bed when she suddenly got an idea. She dressed in her All Hallow's Eve costume and picked up her pom-poms and headed to her sister's door. There she knocked on the door and opened at her sister's answer. She walked inside with a smile on her face to see half the room covered in ice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Elisa yelled angerly at her.

"Ready? Ok. You got told, you got told off! Yeah you got told, you got told off!" She then began to dance around with the pom-poms. "Who got told? ELISA GOT TOLD! Who got told? ELISA GOT TOLD! You got told, you got told off! Yeah you got told, you got told off!" She then walked out of the room.

Friday came and went and now it was Saturday morning. Ice was standing next to Warren and the Drakon twins. The twins were ranting about being able to beat up the other team and not get into trouble. While Warren was reading a book, Ice was making shapes out of the clouds and Boomer was talking on the phone. "Guys, I'll be right back." Ice said looking at the other team and their coach. Warren looked up from his book.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked. Ice looked over her shoulder and smiled at them.

"I just saw someone I know." She replied walking off. Ice walked over to the villain team and stood behind their coach. His students must've eyed her, because he turned around.

"Can I help you?"The Coach asked. He had brown skin and dark brown eyes with a shaved head.

"Man, I haven't seen you since I was 12 and that's all you have to say?" Ice huffed as she frowned. "Fine, I see how it is."

"Blue?"

"No, I'm Dawn, course it's me!" Ice then laughed. The Coach pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, baby, you've just grown up!" He replied with a smile. Coach Boomer decided that was a good time to walk over.

"Excuse me, but you are not the girl's father so release her!" Boomer said standing with his arms crossed infront of his chest.

"No, I'm not the girl's father. I'm the girl's father's big brother, Coach Snowden." He introduced. "Do you know him, Blue?"

"Yeah, he's my team's coach." Ice sighed.

"Wait, you are on the other team?" He questioned. Ice nodded her head yes. **We're screwed!** Coach Snowden thought.

"Well, we are about to head out." Boomer informed them. Ice sighed at the news.

"Daddy and everyone are going to be watching, so I'll see you after the game."

"Alright, see-ya Blue."

"Bye Uncle Tommy." Ice walked back over to her friends. They looked at her wide-eyed. "What? He's my uncle." They nodded in understanding before they walked out to the bus.

It took them 15 minutes to get to the field. There was a huge stadium with people (parents, teachers and students) in all the seats. Ice waved to her parents when she finally spotted them. Lucas couldn't find his mom so he opened his mouth and the fired and fire ball into the sky. After a moment the word "Marco" appeared. Not five seconds later another fireball flew into the air and the word "Polo" appeared with an arrow. Lucas and Luke waved to their mom. Warren saw his mom sitting next to Lita and waved.

"Hello everyone I am Principal Powers of Sky High, High school for Heroes and welcome to Ultimate Save the Citizen for 2007-2008." Powers announced. Everyone started applauding as Powers handed the microphone to another lady.

"Good morning everyone; as some of you know, I am Principal Kyle of Black Market High School for Villains." She continued to speak about what Ultimate Save the Citizen was, mostly for the parent's benefit.

"Kyle?" Warren asked Ice.

"She's the daughter of Selena Kyle aka Catwoman." That was when a large screen came out of the ground. Words started to appear:

RULES:

(1) No weapons or making weapons of any kind.

(2) No killing the opposite team players!

(3) You MUST stop hits if a person gets knocked out!

(4) Have fun. The villain side groaned as they took off their weapons. The microphone was handed back to Powers.

"Above us, is a list of rules that each member must follow. Now, Sky High what are your names and then code names?"

Luke spoke first. He was only dressed in black leather pants and black combat boots with blue laces. "Name's Luke Drakon and code name is Apalala." (Apalala – Hindi myth name of a Buddhist water dragon)

"Hey everyone, name's Lucas Drakon, code name Ryuu." (Ryuu – Japanese name meaning dragon) He was dressed the same as his twin, but with red laces in his boots.

Ice was the next one that stepped forwards. Almost everyone in the villain sighed cheered her name. "Hey guys, I miss you! The name is Ice Snowden, codename Hurricane." Ice was dressed in a black body suit, but with slits on the shoulders and up her legs. Over the body suit she wore a black leather mini skirt with her black combat boots. She was wearing all the lightning bolt gifts her friends had bought for her. Her trench coat was wrapped around her waist.

Warren stepped up next, his friends screamed his name along with Ice's friends. He wore a black body suit with the sleeve burned off and his black leather jacket. "Warren Peace code name Pyromaniac.

"Black Market High, what are your code names?" Kyle asked.

"Past." A boy with black hair and brown eyes spoke first.

Second was a guy with fins for hair stepped forward, he had grey scaly skin. "Shark." When he talked everyone could see shark teeth.

The third teen had skin white as snow with haunting silver eyes spoke. "Soul."

"And I'm Rebel." The final boy announced. The teen had blonde hair that fell into his dark eyes.

"More like Emo." Lucas whispered, making Ice and Luke laughed while Warren smirked.

Ms. Kyle stepped down to her students and handed them a piece of paper. "This is where your hostage is. Don't let the other team get them. You must protect them for an hour. If they get the hostage back here in that time frame, you lose and they win. Now, go to your hostage and good luck." Ms. Kyle told them.

Powers walked over to her team as the other team went to the four fields. "Alright, in ten minutes you will enter through one of the four fields." She told them what they had to do then left.

"Ok, I'll get the woods, Ice you get the corn field, Luke gets the lake, and Lucas get the bike path." Warren told them.

"Why can't I get the lake and Luke get the corn field?" Ice asked. Warren looked at her confused.

"She saw Children of the Corn at a really young age." Lucas informed Warren.

"Ice, I'm the best swimmer here. I can't do anything besides fly in a corn field." Luke reminded her.

"Fine." Ice pouted as they walked to their fields.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R!**


	35. Mini Ice

Pyromaniac was walking around through the woods. **Something's not right.** He thought. Suddenly a tree grabbed him around the waist pulling him off the ground. Pyromaniac mentally swore before lighting up his arms, burning down the tree in the process. **Ice'll**** kill me for that.** He winced. That was when a large bolder threw him into another tree. He jumped back up. "Think I can't take a hit!?" he yelled. **As long as my arms are lit, I'm invincible. Well, almost anyways. **That was something only Ice and his mother knew.

Pyromaniac started running through the forest, when he fell to the ground. He felt something clamp around his ankle only to see a bony hand. "The hell?" Pyromaniac said astonish as he blasted it to ashes. That was when he heard someone laugh in the distance. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, name's Rebel." A raspy voice replied.

Pyromaniac shot a fire ball in the direction of the voice and a person dropped to the ground. He looked at his opponent with disappointment written all over his face.

"That was really disappointing." He muttered walking away to find the citizen. Pyromaniac turned back around to see Rebel standing up. "Look, I'll give you a fair warning. Stay down."

"And lose to a wanna-be bad boy like you. Please!" Rebel laughed.

Pyromaniac glared down at him. "Jackass." He light up his arms and called upon his wings. "I'll show you wanna-be." He sent a blast of fire at him. "You're no rebel." When he stopped with the fire Rebel was gone. Suddenly a skeleton popped up out of the ground. "The hell?"

"That's my power. Just like my older brother Soul." He said from the trees.

Pyromaniac incinerated the skeleton. "Then Ryuu will take care of your brother without a problem." He shot back. "For a power that's pretty weak, come down here and fight me yourself!"

Rebel came out of nowhere and kicked him into a tree. "Alright. TREE!" The tree wrapped its branches around Pyromaniac. "You see my power is over the souls of living things and things that used to be living. So I control just about anything this earth gives off."

Pyromaniac suddenly disappeared. "Wait, where'd he go? I'm the rebel around here, the badass, he can't do this."

Rebel turned around as he heard a whistle. "Over here." Pyromaniac sent a flaming punch at him. "No, I'm a rebel you are emo." After making sure he was down for the count, Pyromaniac continued his search for the citizen.

Hurricane was walking through the cornfield, moving stalks of corn as she went. After a minute she came to a small clearing. There was her opponent standing with his arms crossed over his chest like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Took you long enough, but I guess all girls would take this long." He mocked. Hurricane glared at him, but kept her powers in check. For she didn't want to give away her powers just yet. "So why did your team pick you?" Hurricane mentally smirked as she shrugged her shoulders. "So what grade are you in?"

"Sophomore." She replied. "I take it your name is Past."

"So the girl does have a brain." He laughed. "I guess all heroes need to have a sidekick on their team. I bet I know why they picked you." He said as he began to walk around her eyeing her up and down.

"Really, why's that?" She asked innocently.

"Your easy on the eyes and I bet you are even easier to get into bed." He replied.

**Remember Ice, murder is illegal.** She thought to herself, but shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What's your power?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"How about this? I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Hurricane said with a smile.

"Alright, go ahead."

She thought of one of the weakest people she knew. "I can make balls of light." Hurricane stuttered. She lifted up her hands and made a very low voltage lightning ball so it glowed an electric blue.

Past laughed and yanked her arms behind her, making her fall to her knees. "I knew it. All females are weak!"

"Hey, what about your power?" She asked.

"Oh that…I lied. Scream when it hurts." He whispered in her ear. For Hurricane that was the final straw. The winds started to pick up and the sky blackened by storm clouds. Hurricane began to laugh as lightning flashed and thunder blared. "What the hell?"

"Who said I'd be the one screaming, baby?" She replied in a seductive voice. "By the way, about my powers, I lied." With that said she sent a gust of wind, throwing him away from her.

"You can't be a weather witch." He declared.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm an earth witch!" She laughed over the thunder and howling winds.

"But all females are weak! How is it that you have so much power?" Past demanded.

"The females you've met may have been easy and weak, but I'm sure as hell not them. Frankly, I'll tell you this right now. I'm one female that's about to kick your sorry ass." Hurricane informed.

"Spoke too soon, bitch!" Past sneered as he grabbed Ice's legs. A silvery light engulfed Ice's body and soon began to shrink. "There's a reason why my code name is Past." After a minute the light faded away and there stood a five year Hurricane. She looked down at her body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" She screamed in a child like voice. Past stood up as he laughed at her.

"That's my true power, kid." Past laughed. Hurricane looked up and then tackled him.

"You will turn me back and you will do it RIGHT NOW!" She said shaking him.

"How do you still have your powers?" Past asked.

"You idiot I've had my powers since I was born."

"That's my true power, kid." Past laughed. Hurricane looked up and then tackled him.

"You will turn me back and you will do it RIGHT NOW!" She said shaking him.

"How do you still have your powers?" Past asked.

"You idiot I've had my powers since I was born!" Hurricane said before kicking him in the groin. "Now when will you turn me back?"

"It should last until around one today." Past admitted.

Lightning flashed as Hurricane screamed in frustration. "Now tell me where my hostage is."

"You've gotta be joking?"

Thunder blared in the distance. "Before I kick you in the balls again."

Past said nothing.

"Ok, I guess you don't want to have any children."

"Stop, stop! The hostage is just up that way."

"Thank you." Hurricane said before knocking him out with a punch to the face.

Apalala was swimming around the lake when he saw a shark fin come up out of the water. "Finally some action!" He said before coming face to face with Shark. "God, and I thought I had problems with just blue hair." That was when Shark punched him into the face. Apalala flew about two feet back and under water.

**Big mistake jackass!** Apalala thought before turning into this dragon form.

Shark was floating in the water trying to find where Apalala was, when the water froze solid. Shark tried to move, but couldn't. That was when he saw a dragon fly up out of the ice and land in front of him.

"Rule number one, never ever piss off a Drakon!" He growled lowering his head to Shark. "Got it?" Shark nodded his head in understanding.

Apalala flew off to find his citizen.

It was about 50 minutes later when everyone came back to the start with their own citizen. Everyone looked at for Ice, but no one saw her.

"Anyone see Ice?" Warren asked them.

"I'm down here." A voice said. The three looked down to see Ice as a child.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Lucas and Luke chimed.

"Ice, what happened to you?" Warren asked her as he kneeled down to her level.

Ice sighed. She refused to say what happened until everyone was around so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

After a half hour they were all aloud to leave. Ice's family and friends ran from the stadium and down to them. "Ice!" Her parents said completely shocked.

"Hi Mama, Daddy." She said with a sweet smile.

"She's so adorable!" The mother's all squealed.

"I was always adorable." Ice protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was later that day. Ice was at the mall with her parents. Lita had walked looking at clothes, while Ice was sitting on her father's lap in a chair.

Ice looked at the clock on her cell phone. "Only another ten minutes." She smiled.

"Are you sure you can't stay this size?" Nate asked her. Ice looked up at him and glared.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I miss you guys this age." He replied before tickling her.

"HELP MOM, HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Ice yelled laughing. Nate suddenly stopped and Ice saw lightning flash in his eyes. Ice immeditly turned to her mother, whom was being hit on by another man. Nate whispered into Ice's ear, Ice smiled evily.

She hoped off of her father and skipped over to her mom.

"Are you lost little girl?" The man that was talking to her mom, Darien asked.

Ice tugged on Lita's pant leg and she picked her up. She put her thumb in her mouth and looked up at him. "Who is he Mommy?" Ice asked.

"This is Darien honey. Darien this is my daughter Ice." Lita introduced. She knew that Ice was up to something, she just didn't know what yet.

"Well, hi. You sure are a little cutie." Darien said pinching her cheek.

**Oh, now you will pay!** Ice thought. She then jumped into Darien's arms. "Darien are you my new Daddy?"

"Maybe, if Mommy likes me enough." He whispered. Ice started laughing as Nate walked up and wrapped his arms around Lita. "Um, Sir who are you?"

"That's my Daddy." Ice giggled. "He just got out of jail!" Nate just glared daggers at Darien.

"That true?" Darien asked. "I just got out myself. Got a name?"

"Maybe." Nate replied.

"Honey, be nice." Lita sighed.

"Everyone calls him Silver Lightning, but I call him Daddy." Darien gave Ice back to Lita and then proceeded in running away.

Ice laughed as Lita put her back on the floor. "Nate, what the hell was that?" Lita demanded. He shrugged pulling her into a kiss.

"Ew, my innocent eyes." Ice cried before a light engulfed her. When the light faded away she was her normal size and age once more. "YES! I'm back."

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R!**


	36. Almost

**Lookie****, look, look I updated! You know what I own and what I don't.**

Ice had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. "Mom." Ice yelled out the door.

"Got it honey." Lita yelled back up the stairs. She opened the door to see Warren and the Drakon twins. "Hello boys." She said letting them in. "Ice is still getting ready."

"Alright."

"Luke, what do you have in the bag?" Lita asked.

"Right, almost forgot. Before we left Ice lost a bet so here I am." Luke explained before running upstairs to Ice's room.

Ice had just finished putting on her bra and underwear when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Me." Luke replied.

"blue or red?" Ice asked.

"Blue."

"Come in." Ice called. Luke opened the door and quickly came inside. There was Ice standing in on her underwear.

"Ew female!" Luke groaned looking the other way. Ice laughed at him, before opening the bag he threw at her

Lita and Nate were having a conversation with Warren and Lucas in the living room.

"So where are you guys going tonight?" Nate asked.

"Rin is throwing a Christmas party." Lucas said, used to getting this kind of treatment for being male and having a female best friend. That was when Lance came into the room and picked up his leather jacket and car keys.

"I'm out." He told them about to walk out the door.

"Stop." Lance stopped in his tracks. "Close the door." He closed the door. "Now turn around." Lance turned back around to face his parents, mainly his mother. "Where are you going?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "Nowhere." He replied. Lita's eyes narrowed a bit.

"You want to try that again?" Nate asked.

"Iv' (Ivy) is dragging me to Rin's Christmas party." Lance told them. "Can I go now?"

"Have fun." Lita said before Nate.

"This is Kathleen Hopkins. Once again I'm standing in front of the Super Villain jail. Just moments ago the villain known as Allen escaped. No one knows how he escaped. He is considered armed and extermly dangerous. If you see him or know any information please call this number at the bottom of the screen." The TV said.

The room went dead silent. Everyone's head, but Lucas, snapped to the television.

"Oh goddess." Lita said.

Everyone's hair started to stand on end and lightning flashed in the sky.

"I'll go tell Ice." Warren said standing up.

"No." Her parents said.

"Wait, this is the same bloody Allen that tried to force her into marriage?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I can't make Ice lay low again. If anything she'll go out looking for him." Nate replied.

At that moment everyone heard a loud thump and them a male and female scream bloody murder.

"Ice." Warren whispered running to her room along with Lucas and her parents.

Nate burst through the room to see Luke and Ice hugging one another on the floor.

"What, what's wrong?" Lita asked.

"SPIDER!" They both screamed and pointed to where a spider was dangling from the ceiling.

Nate swore under his breath as he picked it up and tossed it out the window. "Why are you two on the floor?"

"I was looking through the bag, when Luke saw the spider about to land on my head so he tackled me." Ice explained standing up with Luke. Neither Warren nor Lucas heard what she said. All both of them saw was Ice standing in a pair of black leather pants with a black bra on.

"Um Ice." Lita reminded. Ice's smile vanished as she remembered she was only half dressed. She quickly put her arms around her chest and glared at them.

"Victoria's Secret, October's catalog, page 27 I believe. Black lace, very nice! Say Ice what size cup are you?" Lucas asked with an innocent smile. Luke stepped in front of the girl he considered to be his little sister, blocking her from view.

Nate turned and glared at Lucas as did Warren. But before Nate could say a word, Warren beat him to it. "Ya know, I've always wanted to fight a dragon. Trust me when I say you don't want that wish to come true."

"Ok, everyone out." Ice ordered.

Warren and Lucas walked out of her room and didn't speak until Ice's parents went downstairs.

"DDDDAAAAMMMNNN!" Lucas whispered. He then started shaking Warren's hand up and down.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked.

"I knew she was hot, but I never dreamed she was that hot. You are one lucky mate to be able to see her naked! Not to mention to be bloody able to hit that, mate!" Lucas beamed.

"I kno-NO, I don't hit anything-" Warren tried to explain.

"Right sorry, you two make love."

"No!"

"What do you mean no?" Lucas questioned.

"Exactly that nothing happens between the two of us." Warren said slowly so he could understand.

"Do you love Ice?"

"Of course."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want her?"

"What?"

"That's a yes. Do you have dreams about her?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Another yes. Ever have hot naughty dirty things happen in these dreams."

Warren looked at him completely shocked. **Can he read minds?**

"Another yes; bloody hell you want her bad." Lucas laughed before walking downstairs. "Talk to her, she wants you about as much as you want her…hell maybe more."

That was when Ice's door opened to reveal Luke with a smirk on his face. "Bro's right. I just had the same chat with Ice. Go talk to her!"

With that Luke pushed Warren into the room. "Hey!" Warren yelled only to have the door slammed in his face. "Sorry, he pushed me in." His voice trailed off when he looked at Ice. There she was standing in front of him. She wore a blood red halter top with a blood red mini skirt over black leather pants and her black combat boots.

"I lost a bet before they left." Ice explained.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Warren told her.

"I'm not that pretty." Ice blushed.

"Don't sell yourself short Ice."

"Come War, there are thousands of prettier girls in the world besides-" Warren silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Not to me there isn't." Ice pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"Ahem." Came Nate's voice from the doorway. Warren and Ice pulled away from one another. "What did I say about kissing without a ring?" Ice was stilling facing Warren when she winked at him.

"War, I guess it's time we tell them." Ice said with her innocent smile, that usually meant I'm about to do something stupid.

"Ice are you sure? We can wait if you want to." Warren chimed in.

"No after two weeks of knowing it's finally time." Ice let go of Warren and turned to her father.

"Baby, what's going on?" Nate asked his daughter. Ice walked up to her father and placed his hand on her lower stomach.

"Daddy, you're going to be a grandpa."

"WHAT?" He glared at Warren.

"Mr. Snowden Ice is pregnant and…we're getting married." Warren told him.

"Your pr-pregnant? Ma-marriage?" Nate swayed before passing out cold.

Ice laughed at her father's body. "Works every time." The both of them walked downstairs.

"Ice, do you know where your father went?" Lita asked him.

"He's upstairs passed out in my room." Ice replied with another laugh.

"Ice, did you tell you were pregnant again?" Lita asked with an amused look.

"And getting married." Ice added on. Lita looked at her before laughing. "We're going to Rin's Christmas party Mom."

"Ok have fun." Ice and her friends walked out the door. "Now to wake Nate up."

Ice and her friends had been at Rin's party for about two hours, when Ice led Warren up to a room. "Ice?" Warren asked when she closed the door.

"We really need to talk." She told him. They sat next to one another on the bed. "I take it Lucas gave you the same talk today?"

"Yeah and I want you to know that I'd rather go the rest of my life without sex, then spend my life without you." He told her.

"What about Elisa and your relationship?"

"Sex was the only thing that relationship was based on. I never ever loved her. She annoyed me more than half the time, but I love spending time with you." Warren explained. Ice smiled at him as he gave her the smile he only used with her, the same smile that made her smile back, the same one that made her knees melt like butter, the one and only smile that truly owned her heart. "I love you."

Ice pulled him into a kiss. First it was innocent, but then it grew more passionate. She wrapped her arms around Warren's neck as he pulled her onto his lap. Somehow during that kiss he ended up on top of her, when Ice suddenly pulled away from him. "I'm sorry War, I'm-I'm just not ready yet."

"Ok." Warren said sitting up. Ice looked up at him confused.

"You…aren't mad?" She blinked.

"No, you can't help it if you aren't ready. Your body is your temple and I respect that. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for."

Ice smiled as she looked up at him. "I lied War, I wanted to see how you would react. I just want my first time to be with some truly special to me. I don't want it to be with a jackass."

"You mean E-Bon II?" Ice nodded her head.

"I almost made that mistake. It's really another reason why I broke up with him. When I told him I wasn't ready, he got really, really mad and called me a tease. I actually thought he was going to hit me."

"Ice tell me right now, did he hit you!?" Warren demanded.

"No, but other times yes." Ice looked at the murderous scowl on Warren's face. "But it was abusive on both sides. I'd hit him when I was pissed and he'd hit me when he was. He never hit me enough to hurt me though. He'd always held back."

After that the couple picked up back where they left off.

It was ten minutes later, when Lance started looking around for his younger sister. "Hey, Ivy have you seen Ice?" He yelled over the booming music.

"Yeah, she and Warren went upstairs." She replied. Lance took off running for the stairs. "LANCE!"

Ice now had Warren's jacket off. At the moment Warren's hand was traveling up and down her right leg. Ice's left arm was around his waist while the other hand was tangled in his hair. Neither heard the door open or the angry footsteps. Suddenly Warren was thrown off of Ice.

"The hell?" Ice looked into the furious eyes of Lance. "Lance what the fuck are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"Lance don't you dare start acting like our father! You've done the exact same thing with many different girls, now mainly Ivy."

"How the hell do you know that?" Lance asked turned towards her.

"I'm best friends with your girlfriend. How do I not know?"

"You are my sister and I'll be damned before I let him-"

"It is my life Lance! You don't a have a goddamn say in the matter."

"The hell I don't. I'm taking you home right now!" Lance said reaching for her hand.

"No you aren't!" Lance grabbed her arm and roughly pushed her to the point she fell towards the door.

Warren was instantly in front of her. "What the hell is wrong with you!? She's your sister, you are supposed to protect her, not hurt her!"

Lance glared as he got in Warren's face. "Get out of my way Peace."

"Ice, want me to move?" Warren asked glaring back at him.

"Not a fucking chance. War, let's go." Ice said pulling Warren with her.

"Ice, I'm sorr-"

Ice turned back around with Warren's arm over her shoulders, glaring at her brother. "Take your apology and shove it Lance." Ice then got the Drakon twins and left.

Lance ended up going home around midnight. Lita and Nate were still up watching TV under a blanket; Apollo was asleep in his chair. Ice came down wearing a baggy black long sleeved shirt, to hide the bruise she knew was forming, and dark blue sweatpants; she glared at Lance before turning to her parents.

"Night Mom, night Daddy." Ice said kissing them on the cheek.

"Night hon." Lita said, while her dad merely nodded in response. Ice whistled and Apollo whined as he picked his head up. "Bed time pup." Apollo yawned and jumped down to her side.

"Ice."

Ice was going to ignore him when her mother said, "Ice don't ignore your brother."

"Alright Mom." Ice turned her head to her brother with a fake smile. "Lance no, I don't forgive you. Oh yeah, the only reason you are alive right now is because I've convinced the Warren not to kill you. Other than that I hope you have a horrible night. Now, please feel free to go screw a tree. Night." With that said Ice walked back upstairs follow by her loyal Doberman.

"We'll discuss this in the morning." Lita told him.

"Go get some sleep." Nate told him.

The next morning Nate woke Ice up for breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the dining room table. Throughout breakfast Ice didn't say a word to Lance, even when he tried to start a conversation with her.

"Alright, that's it." Lita said as she put her fork down. "Allison, Lance start talking…NOW!"

"Ice, I told you I'm sorry." Lance apologized once again.

"Well, tell that to Warren first. Especially, since you threw him into the wall for no reason."

"No reason, he was all over you!"

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!?" Lita, Nate and Raidon yelled.

"Lance it's called kissing, you know the thing you do with the person you're dating." Ice shot back ignoring them.

"I was just trying to look out for you." Lance yelled at her.

"Really? Was that before you grabbed me or after you threw me to the floor, or was it somewhere in-between?" Ice asked after a sip of orange juice.

Lita looked at her last born son in utter shock. While Nate jumped up so fast his chair fell to the floor with a bang. He walked over to Lance and picked him up and slammed him into the wall. "NATE!" Lita yelled at him.

Nate ignored her. "You listen to me and you better listen good, boy. I don't know if Ice made those braids of yours too tight, but frankly I don't care. You are my son and I love you, but if you ever lay a hand on one of your sisters or any other woman, I will kill you. I will tell you this right now; no son of mine will ever harm a woman. UNDERSTAND?" Lance nodded his head in fear. "Answer me."

"Yes sir." Lance answered. Nate dropped him and sat back down.

"Now, this matter is over with. Ice, Lance hug one another." Nate ordered.

"But-" Ice was cut off.

"NOW!"

Ice got up and walked over to her brother. She wrapped her arms around him as he did. "I really am sorry, baby sis." Lance whispered in her ear.

"I know, but don't let it happen again." She told him before helping her sister clear the table.

Ice had just finished taking a shower. She was only covered by a dark blue towel when she looking into her mirror when her cell phone rang. "Hey War."

"Hey, I'm on my way over."

"Ok." Ice said as she turned around to be face to face with Allen.

Allen smirked down at her as he pinned her to the wall.

"Ice, Ice what's wrong?" Warren yelled on the phone.

Allen took her phone away and tossed it to the floor behind them. "Hello, Allison."

"Allen, I thought, I thought you were-"

"Dead? Yeah so did I, apparently the jail I was in had really nice healers. Even better than that chick your oldest brother is boning." Ice tried to punch him, but he caught it and held both hands to her sides. "God, I forgot how beautiful you are. Funny I never noticed how you always seem to smell like the rain."

"DA-"

"No, no, no. Call him up and I'll kill him. I just want to talk."

"About what?" Ice whispered. She knew that he already copied and stole most her power.

"About you and me."

Ice glared and brought her knee up, trying to hurt his family jewels, but he caught it and wrapped his around his hips. Ice whimpered as he pulled a handful of her hair.

"ICE, DAMN IT ANSWER ME!" Warren yelled on the phone.

"Warren!" Ice cried. Allen pulled her hair even harder.

"You know you want me Ice. I can feel it." He whispered into her ear. Ice jumped and kicked him with her other foot. She was about to run for the door when Allen grabbed her leg, causing her to fall. Ice made sure to keep a hold of her towel as he dragged her under him. He now had her hands pinned above her head.

"What you feel Allen, is pure hate." Ice growled. "Now, get the hell off of me." She tried to kick him once again, but he sat on her legs.

"I was going to wait until I wedding night, but now seems as good a time as any." He thought out loud and began taking off his belt.

"Wa-" Ice tried to shout, until Allen stuck his hand over her mouth.

"Sssshhh. Let's not have an audience." He whispered.

That was when everyone in the house heard the door bell ring followed by loud banging.

"Geez, what's the rush?" Lita asked him with a warm smile. She truly liked the thought of Ice and Warren being together.

"Where's Ice?" Warren asked hysterically.

"She just finished taking a shower? Why?" Nate replied getting a little worried.

"Something's wrong!" Warren said racing upstairs. He burst through Ice's bedroom door without knocking, but found her bathroom door locked. Warren began banging on the door. "Ice, are you alright?"

"Warren." Ice whispered through Allen's hand. Allen glared at the door. **I have to do something.** Ice thought. She suddenly bit down on Allen's hand then yelled, "WARREN, HELP ME!"

That was all Warren needed, before he kicked down the door. There he saw Ice struggling under Allen.

"Get away from her, you piece of shit!" Warren seethed as his arms went ablaze.

Allen shook his head and sighed. "Until next time." He kissed her a final time, before disappearing and giving Ice, her powers back.

Warren untied Ice and held her close. "He was going to-"

"It's ok, I'm here. You're safe now." Warren soothed as she began to cry into his chest.

Lita looked down at her daughter, then to Nate. "We should have warned her Nate. We shouldn't have kept it from her." Lita whispered to him.

"I know, and because of our mistake our daughter was almost raped."

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R!**


	37. Caught in the Act

**Lookie, look, look I updated! You know what I own and what I don't.**

It took a few hours before Ice had calmed down. She was now fully clothed and lying in bed under her comforter. Apollo was laying behind her with his head on her legs, while Warren was on the other side.

"You alright?" Warren asked her.

"Yeah." She replied. She then sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry, we had plans."

"Don't apologize, not after what you've just been through." He told her.

"No, you deserve someone that doesn't have so much baggage." Ice sighed. "Someone-"

Warren silenced her with a kiss. "You keep me guessing what's going to happen next. Compared to you anyone else would be boring." Ice gave him a weak smile, before getting up. "Where are you going?"

"I never put make up on." She replied. Warren pulled her back down.

"Why, you're more beautiful without it." He stated. For the first time in hours Ice gave him the smile that he fell for.

Just then the door burst open and there stood Luke and Lucas gasping for air. "Where is he!?" They both demanded.

"Huh?"

"That bloody fucking bastard that dared to lay hand on Ice." Lucas replied as his eyes turned dragon like. Ice's eyes widened.

"Lucas calm down!"

"Lucas don't you dare go dragon in this house!" Lita yelled from behind them. Lucas gulped and turned around to face her.

"Yes ma'am." With that she turned and walked away.

"Guess what?" Luke said.

"Luke, sorry, but I'm not in the mood." Ice said honestly. Luke pulled out a DVD of the move, The Covenant. Ice's eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" she squealed. "Steven Strait and Toby Hemingway goodness!"

"Well, she's back to normal." Luke joked around.

Everyone spent most of the day watching movies, when Nate came into the room.

"Ice, what have I told you about having the door closed, when you have boys in the room?" Nate asked her.

"Sorry, I was the last one in." Luke spoke up.

"Alright, just keep it open."

"Jeez, Dad what do you think we were doing…having an orgy?" Ice joked.

"You act like I know what you teens do these days."

"Hey, orgies are all good fu-" Ice put her hand over Lucas's mouth.

"What was he about to say?" Nate asked glaring at the boy he considered to be his son.

"Nothin'." Luke replied glaring at his twin.

"Alright, I'm going to McDonalds, who wants to go?" Nate asked. The Drakon twins were instantly by his side.

"Never say no to free food." They both said. Ice smiled at them.

"You want anything?" She asked turning to Warren.

"Yeah, big mac please." Nate nodded at him.

"How bout you blue?"

"I'll take a double cheeseburger, with an apple pie." She told him. Nate and the twins left the room. Warren looked down at Ice.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked her, making her roll her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good." Warren got an innocent smile on his face. Kinda like the one Ice got before she did something stupid.

"What are you going to do?" Warren silenced her with a kiss. Before the couple knew it they were back where they left off at Rin's part. Warren was now on top of Ice, holding one leg around his waist. When Lita walked by the door…

"HEY!" She yelled upon seeing the couple. Warren and Ice stopped what they were doing and 

stared wide eyed at Lita.

**Shit!** Was the only thing that ran through their minds as they separated. Warren ran a hand through his now messy hair.

"Um, Mrs. Snowden…um." Warred tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out.

Lita crossed her arms looking at the both of them. Ice sat up and pulled down her shirt that had managed to rise over her navel. "Mom, thought you were downstairs." Ice finally said with an uneasy smile.

"Obviously." She replied crossing her arms. "So this is what Lance meant by he was all over you."

"Um, yeah." Ice didn't know what else to do.

"Maybe I should go-"

"No, after all you've done for this family…mainly Ice. I guess I can let you off the hook this one and only time." Lita said sitting down on the bed. "After a talk."

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R!**


	38. Dark Shadows

**Lookie, look, look I updated! You know what I own and what I don't.**

"Before we start the talk, Mom, please don't tell Daddy." Ice begged. Lita looked at her daughter disapprovingly. "Please Mom, Daddy would kill War. Right War?"

"He and Cole both warned me from day one, that they would both go to jail for murder." Warren added in.

"Nate, would not go to jail."

"How much you wanna bet?" Ice asked.

"Fifty." Lita took it out of her wallet and place it on the bed. Warren looked at his girlfriend and Lita like they were crazy.

"Done." Ice placed money on top of Lita's. "Tell Daddy when he comes home."

"No, let's not tell Daddy when he comes home." Warren reminded. "He'll kill me."

Ice blinked then glared at her mother. "You tried to get me off subject! Mom, you can't do that, you know I have ADD!"

"I knew it!" Warren said. "It explains sssssoooo much." Ice playfully hit his shoulder.

"But really, what if Nate caught you two. You realize he wouldn't let you see one another again?"

"He wouldn't have caught us, we would've heard him come up the stairs. Like right now." Apollo's ears perked up at the sound of one of his masters coming closer. "See."

Lita smiled at her daughter and gave Warren the same smirk, Ice gives him. "Alright you two. But if you do, please please use protection." Both of them blushed, but nodded their heads.

"We're back." Said Lucas bursting through the door. The twins took one look at Warren and Ice then to Lita. "You two got caught in the act, didn't you?"

It was the next day at school, rumors were flying around that Ice was trying to decide between Warren and Allen, one of her kidnappers. The day seemed like slow torture for Ice. It was the beginning of lunch. Ice had just walked into the cafeteria, when she heard two cat calls from Lash and Speed.

"Hey, Snowden." Speed called. Ice glared at them, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"With all these rumors going around it seems that you and your family are going to be bigger than Barron Battle." Lash said.

"Yeah, I can see it now that Raidon will become the world's biggest pimp. Lance would be in jail and Dawn would be the biggest whore." Speed laughed. Using his powers Speed was next to her and bent down to her ear. "And you'd be the world's greatest cum dumpers."

That was all it took, everyone rushed over to the windows to see they sky darken as the winds picked up. Ice gave scream as she slammed Speed's head into her knee. When she was finished with him she turned to Lash and did the same thing to him.

Warren got up and ran over, pulling Ice off of them. "Don't you ever talk about my family again, or I swear to the gods I will kill you!" She screamed kicking at them. Lucas ran over and grabbed her leg, while Luke grabbed the other one.

Three hours later

"Ice get your ass down here!" Cole yelled from the living room. Powers had just called him and told him what Ice had done, but she knew nothing of what Lash and Speed had said.

Ice swore as she pulled away from Warren's arms. She looking in the mirror and fix her make up and clothes. She then turned to Warren to see him trying to remove her lipstick from his lips and fix his belt.

"I think we got a little carried away." Ice said with a smirk.

"You mean as to the time you had my shirt off? Or the time I had you moaning my name?" Warren whispered with a smile.

"I mean this is the furthest we've ever gotten." Ice said looking away from him.

"Wait, I know that look. Is this because I had sex with Elisa? Ice, I never loved anyone remotely close to how much I love you." He informed her again. Ice smiled as he kissed her once again.

"ICE!" screamed Cole.

Ice pulled away from him once again. "For a quiet guy who's kinda laid back, you are quite enthusiastic at times." Ice laughed.

Warren pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her hips. "Only when it comes to you"

"Sweet talker." Ice said turning to the door. "WHAT COLE?"

"Get down here!" He ordered.

Ice groaned as Warren let her go. "Way to break the mood Cole." Warren muttered into Ice's hair, taking in the smell of the rain, and making her laugh.

Ice lead Warren by the hand downstairs. There was Cole, his eyes were pitch black and hands glowing. In other words he was beyond pissed off.

"I didn't do it!" Ice automatically said. Cole glared at her.

"Don't lie to me Allison!" Cole yelled. Radom things started to fly around him from his powers.

"Then tell me what the hell you are talking about." Ice yelled back as her eyes glazed over as a precaution.

"You broke a boy's nose at school today, and then beat up his friend!"

"Oh that." She whispered. "Yeah, but I had a good reason."

"Really, and what was that reason?" Cole demanded.

Ice knew that Warren wanted to protect her by getting in front of her, but that would only bring more problems. Besides she couldn't let Warren do that.

"They were talking about how all Snowdens will become villains and then they started 'predicting' out futures. How Raidon would become a pimp, Lance would be in jail and how Dawn was become the world's biggest whore." Ice told him.

"Damn it Ice, you can't beat up everyone that talks shit about this family! If you continue this you will go to jail!" Cole yelled.

Nate and Lita came into the room along with Roxy and Ice's other siblings. "What's going on?" Lita asked.

"Ice here beat up two people and is making my life hell!" Cole replied.

"Allison Lana Snowden!" Lita gasped.

"Allison, you know better than that!" Nate yelled.

"If I make your life hell then why do you keep custody of me? Just give me back to Dad and Mom so you can continue your perfect life." Ice screamed. "But for the love of Zeus get the fuck off my ass!"

Warren and everyone looked at her shocked. "You must be insane if you think my life is perfect. Especially since you little shits came to me!" The whole room went silent. Tears came to Ice's eyes as she glared at him. "I didn't mean that."

"Whatever, man." The twins seethed leaving the room. "Dawn, lets go."

"No, Raidon, Lance wait!" Cole pleaded. Dawn stared at Cole saddened with tears running down her face.

"Dawn, lets go!" Raidon said coming back into the room with his twin and car keys. Lance handed her, her black jacket.

"Dawny please." Cole begged. Dawn turned around, eyes glowing red from her powers.

"Go to hell Cole and don't ever call me Dawny!" With that said she walked out the room.

"Where are you going?" Lita asked her twins. They didn't acknowledge her or look back.

"STOP, YOU WILL NOT IGNORE YOUR MOTHER!" Nate bellowed.

"We're going to Ivy's house." Lance replied, before going out the door.

Ice turned around and hugged Warren around the waist. Beside her Apollo whined for his mistress. She buried her face into Warren's black shirt. Warren wrapped his arms around her waist.

Cole started to move towards her, but Apollo started growling at him. Warren's arms ignited.

"I'll even protect her from you, if I have to. What the hell!?"

A giant swirling dark purple portal appeared and several figures appeared. "What are you doing in my house?" Nate demanded. Ice turned to see E-Bon II and his friends.

"Ice we need you." Once of the boys said.

Ice glared at them as thunder blared. "Get out of my house!"

One of E-Bon's friends stepped forward. "You will not talk to him like that, he is second in command!"

"I don't care if he's the leader!" Ice retorted.

"You forget your place Snowden!" A deeper voice hissed. Another shadow portal appeared and there was the original E-Bon.

E-Bon's friends kneeled to him. "Rock, I said to not start a fight!" E-Bon reminded him, before turning to Ice. "Hello Allison."

"The name is-"

"Ice, yes I remember. As I remember you owe me for putting your on temporary leave. So in other words, I STILL OWN YOU! Don't forget that."

Ice clenched her teeth, moving away from Warren and petting Apollo on the head. "I haven't forgotten."

"Good because I need my human Hurricane. Are you ready to leave?"

"She isn't going anywhere with you?" Nate and Cole yelled.

"Ice you didn't tell them?" Rock mocked. Ice threw a fireball at him. Then fell to the floor clutching her shoulder in agony.

"As I said. I…own…you!" E-Bon repeated.

Warren kneeled down beside Ice looking at her shoulder. On her shoulder there was a dark purple almost black tattoo that was pulsing. "Ice was is that?" Lita asked.

"Answer her Ice." E-Bon ordered.

"My gang tattoo." She whispered.

"Your what!?" Nate and Cole yelled once more.

"So cute, you didn't tell your brother why you joined." Rock laughed at her expense.

Cole looked down at Ice. "What does he mean Ice?" Ice shook her head. "Tell me damn it!"

"Fine one night you got drunk and joined the Dark Shadows, so I made a trade…me! But if I knew that was how you felt I wouldn't have!" Ice yelled as Warren helped her stand.

"Ice, what did you do?" Cole whispered.

"A mistake that won't happen again." She replied. "So what happened that caused you to come to me."

"He's been taken." E-Bon II whispered. Ice's eyes widened and she swore under her breath.

"Who did this?" Ice hissed.

"You aren't in a place to ask." Rock sneered. That was when Ice smirked.

"I'm third in command of the Dark Shadows, I am Lil' Shadow's handpicked guardian." Ice said. Rock glared at her. "You should be bowing down to me!"

E-Bon smirked hearing this. "Seems you haven't forgotten you place little girl. Who's your friend; he'd make a good addition."

"Name's Warren Peace." He said. Ice's eyes widened before she stood in front of him.

"He is not to be a part of this." Ice told him.

"I'm going with you." He insisted. Ice shook her head.

"No you aren't, I won't let you get caught up in my mess." She whispered to him.

"Ice, you know I'd do anything for you. Let me go with you." He pleaded.

"I know you would, which is why I can't let you. I love you too much." Ice said before backing away from him. "I swear I'll be back." Ice walked over to E-Bon.

"Allison get away from him!" Nate ordered.

"Sorry Daddy." She said. "Bye Mom, I'll be back as soon as I can." With that said everyone belonging to the Dark Shadows sunk into a portal disappearing in a swirl of purple and black.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R!**


	39. Far Away

**You know what I own and what I don't. I don't own the song Far Away, Nickelback does.**

Before anyone could say anything, Warren was out the door. His car roared to life as he turned it on and speed off down the street, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her. That was when he went to Luke and Lucas' house.

When he got out of the car he saw the twins both smoking a cigarette. "Well, well, well. Look who's here." They both said, before noticing Warren's face.

"Where's Ice?" Luke asked looking for his best friend, besides his brother.

Warren sat down and began to tell them what happened.

"Shit!" The twins said throwing down their cigarettes and stepping on the butt.

It had been two weeks since Ice had disappeared. The only time the Snowdens had seen Warren was at school. Cole had kept trying to apologize, but Nate wouldn't let him near his kids. Everyone knew Nate blamed his first born for Ice's disappearance.

A girl dressed in black and purple walked the dark streets alone. When she heard a girl scream. The young woman turned the corner to see a girl about to be robbed by a small local gang.

"Hey." She yelled. The gang of five turned to see a teenage girl no older than 16.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of the men said.

"Another lost little girl out after curfew." Another guy laughed.

"Yeah, sure I'll go with it." Ice muttered. "I suggest you boys leave her alone…if you don't want a beating."

"Get out of here little girl." The first guy shouted.

"I don't even listen to my parents. What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Ice smirked. The girl ran behind Ice

"Thank you so much." She cried.

"Don't thank me just yet." Ice told her.

"Well, you both will give us all your money." The leader ordered.

"Don't think so boys, I don't think my boss would too pleased." Ice smirked trying to imagine the look on E-Bon's face. "Nope, not too pleased at all, especially since it is E-Bon's money."

All of the men froze, not even to take a breath of air. "Y-You're part of the D-D-Dark Sh-Shadows?" The leader stuttered.

If there was ever one thing she loved about being part of the Dark Shadows, it was the feeling of power, respect, and fear from all other small wanna-be gangs. Don't get her wrong, she used to love being a part of the Dark Shadows, but now that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Y-Yes." Ice mocked with a smile.

Ice looked down at her cell phone as the song, To Be Loved by Papa Roach started to play. When she looked back up she was alone once again.

**I'd run too, if I saw me.** She thought with a frown.

Warren still hadn't given up on her and that made her smile for the first time in two weeks. This would be the 10th time he called that day, but the 45th time he called in the two long weeks, she'd been gone. Ice knew when she got back she would have a ton of explaining to do, not only to Warren, but to her family.

Ever since the night she left her parents' house and Warren she'd been crying herself to sleep. Something she hasn't done since she was 6 or 7 years old. Ice knew she was in over her head, but she didn't want anyone else to get involved with the Dark Shadows, especially not Warren or her brothers or sister.

She knew that Warren could handle himself, but that didn't mean Ice didn't want to protect him. Even more so since E-Bon II told his father that Warren was the son of Barron Battle. E-Bon told her that he would let her go if Warren took his place, but she immediately refused, saying how she'd rather die.

Ice began to wonder around once again. When she found herself in back of the Paper Lantern. She could smell the food from inside, which only reminded her she still had yet to eat that night. She was snapped out of her thoughts when by the restaurant's back door opening. Ice hid behind a nearby tree as Warren came outside with a trash can.

"War." She whispered seeing him from her hiding spot. Warren's head shot up in her direction.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

Ice mentally kicked herself for being so stupid.

"Answer me, I know someone's there." Warren yelled.

Ice didn't say a thing.

"Great now I'm hearing things." Warren muttered under his breath.

"No you aren't. You're the sane one in this relationship." Ice finally called to him. Warren's eyes widened as he heard the voice of his girlfriend, Ice Snowden. Ice stepped from behind the 

tree with a sad smile on her face. "Hey, War."

Warren dropped what he was doing and quickly walked over to her. "If this is a dream, I'll roast whoever wakes me up." He said. Ice smiled up at him.

"No dream." She informed him.

Warren pulled her by the hips closer to him before he kissed her deeply. It took Ice a second to respond, but she did deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around Warren's neck. After a minute Ice's cell phone started ringing to a loud heavy techno beat. She broke the kiss. "I have to get that."

"No, you don't." Warren grinned.

"Yeah I do." Ice smiled. Ice pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"This better be important."

"Where are you?" Came Rock's voice on the other end.

"None of your damn business." She replied.

"E-Bon wants his money."

"And he'll have it; I'll be back tomorrow around noon." With that said Ice hung up her phone and began to cry. Warren wrapped his arms around her from behind as it began to rain. He whispered soothing words in her ear. It reminded him of how completely broken she looked after Allen's rape attempt.

"Hey, it's ok." He told her. "I'm here." After a few minutes Ice stopped crying.

Ice turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much." She then remembered where they were. "I'm sorry; you should get back to work." Ice insisted.

"I'm done, I was just taking out the trash." He told her. Warren then heard her stomach growl. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Some time around noon." She replied.

"Come on." Warren said as he took off his apron and pulled the hair ban out of his hair.

Ice took the hair ban from him and put his hair back up. "I like being able to see your face." She mumbled.

Warren smiled down at her as he took her hand. He led her to his car and opened the door for her, before getting in himself. It only took a few minutes before they were at Warren's home. 

Ice sat down in his kitchen as he began to make mac and cheese. It wasn't long before they were talking in Warren's bed room.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

"So have you seen any sign of Allen?" Warren asked her with a worried expression.

Ice shook her head no.

"Good. So where exactly are you staying?"

"A warehouse down town. E-Bon had to give me his room, since he didn't trust the rest of the boys in the gang."

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

"Stay with me if you aren't ready to go back home, but don't go back there."

"War."

"Please." He said pulling her into a hug.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

"I'll stay the night." Ice said looking up at him.

Warren looked down into her blue eyes as she looked up into his. Warren leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was innocent at first, but soon became much more passionate.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

After a minute the couple found themselves on the Warren's bed with him on top of her.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know _

"We don't have to ya know." He told her. Ice smiled up at him.

"I want to." She replied.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and _

_never let me go_

"I love you." Ice told him smiling.

"I love you too." Warren replied giving her a genuine smile, before kissing her once again.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R! Please GIVE ME IDEAS!!**


	40. Addicted

**You know what I own and what I don't.**

Warren woke up to feel something on his chest; he looked down to see Ice still asleep with her head on his chest. He smiled remembering the previous night. Warren leaned down and kissed her forehead making Ice groaned in her sleep.

"Five more minutes War." She mumbled. Warren smiled down at her. Five minutes quickly passed to ten, when Ice finally opened her eyes. She looked up at Warren who had his eyes closed.

"Faker." She said before snuggling closer to Warren. Warren opened his dark eyes and smiled at her.

"You know you love me." He said tightening his arm around her. Ice's smile widened into a smirk.

"Shit."

"What?"

"That smirk you do. It means you're about to do something crazy, do something crazy to me, or ask me to do something I might not wanna do." Warren explained to her. Ice opened her mouth, but then closed it.

"I just wanted you to sing to me." She told him with her same smile.

"I guess I could do that." Warren supposed as he began to think of a song. He then began to sing to her.

"_I'm so addicted to _

_all the things you do _

_when you're GOING DOWN ON ME_

_in between the sheets _

_all the sounds you make _

_with every breath you take _

_its unlike anything _

_when you're loving me _

_oh girl lets take it slow _

_so as for you well you know where to go _

_I want to take my love and hate you till the end _

_its not like you to turn away _

_from all the bullshit I cant take _

_its not like me to walk away_

_I'm so addicted to all the things _

_you do when you're GOING DOWN ON ME_

_in between the sheets _

_all the sounds you make _

_with every breath you take _

_its unlike anything _

_when you're loving me _

_yeah"_

When Warren finished the song Ice burst out laughing. "When have I ever gone down on you?" She asked through her laughs.

Warren smirked at her. "You don't seem to remember last night as well as I do."

Ice blushed at the memory. "Oh right.." She then burst out into another fit of laughter.

"You need to get up if you want breakfast." Warren whispered in her ear.

"Fine, you win." Ice said as her stomach growled rather loudly. Warren leaned over and found his boxers on the floor. "Warren?"

"Yeah."

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but where's your mom?"

"She's with my aunt in Florida." Warren replied as he walked to the kitchen.

"Would it be too much to ask for a shower?" Ice asked coming into the kitchen with only one of Warren's oversized shirts. Warren closed the refrigerator door and stared at her in awe. "War?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Towels are in the closet next to the bathroom." He said coming out of his daze.

It was about five minutes later when Ice came back out in only her pants and a bra on. "I can't find my shirt." She blushed.

Warren smirked at her. "You're good the way you are." He said handing her a ham and cheese sandwich. Both of them ate in silence, until Warren couldn't take it anymore.

"So, are you going to tell me who Lil' Shadow is?" Warren asked Ice. Ice sighed as she finished the last of her breakfast.

"Lil' Shadow is E-Bon's five year old daughter. He picked me to be her protector when neither he nor his son could. Back then it wasn't a full time job so Cole never suspected a thing. But now that she's been taken by a local gang, E-Bon is calling in _**all**_ the Dark Shadows." Ice explained to him.

"Next question, how come I've never seen that tattoo on you before?"

"E-Bon somehow made it so it only disappears when he doesn't need us, but when he does it'll reappear."

"How can he hurt you with it?"

"I don't know exactly." Ice answer honestly. "But I'll say this, it hurts like a bitch."

"Do you want to call your house?" He finally asked her. Ice chuckled.

"I was waiting for that one. I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll never forgive myself if they got involved." Warren nodded in understanding. Ice got up and started the hunt for her shirt once again.

"You don't have to go back ya know." Warren informed her.

"Yeah I do. I have over two thousand dollars that belongs to E-Bon. If I don't go back he will find me and kill me. As he said, I belong to him, until I can get out. Because my only way out is to have Lil' Shadow ask him."

"What about E-Bon II?"

"He tried, the only thing he was able to do is get me temporary leave." Ice told him. Warren also started to put his clothes back on. "Where are you going?"

"With you." Ice opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it. "I can't go another day worrying if you are alive or dead. So I'm going with you."

"No, you aren't!" Ice told him.

"Yes, I am."

Ice smiled at him and finally gave in. "Fine."

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R!**


	41. Checking up on the Drakon Twins

**You know what I own and what I don't.**

"Since we have plenty of time before noon, is there anyone you want to see before we go to E-Bon?" Warren asked.

Ice began to think for a minute. "Yeah, I wanna go see my boys."

The two of them soon left Warren's place and made their way to the Drakons' house. Ice ran up the drive way and pressed the door bell.

Inside Lucas was flipping through channels trying to find something to watch when his twin Luke came back into the room with a bowl of Lucky Charms and sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"For the love of all that is holy, would you pick a bloody channel on the bloody telly." Luke glowered at his brother.

"Oh look Spider-man is on." Lucas smiled and sat the remote down. That was when they heard the doorbell ring. "I swear if this is another bloody salesman."

"Who is it?" Luke called downed the stairs.

"It's me." Warren yelled back at him.

"Hey, it's unlocked come on in." The twins yelled down to him. Ice ran up the stairs and jumped in front of the TV.

"Love me!" She yelled at the twins looked at her shocked. After a few seconds Ice looked at them disappointed. Her smile then turned upside down. "No love? Fine I see how it-" before Ice could finish her sentence she was attacked by the twins and tackled to the floor. "Guys, guys…can't breathe."

Both Luke and Lucas rolled off of her and helped her back up. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" The both demanded. Ice shook her head basically saying that she didn't want to talk about it.

"And you!" Luke said pointing to Warren with a hard glare on his face. "Wait why are you smirking like that-OH MY GOD!" Luke began to jump up and down with a huge grin on his face. Both Warren and Ice looked at him like he grew a second head.

"What?" Warren smirked wrapping an arm around Ice.

"Wait a minute, I know that smirk! That's the "I just got laid smirk"." Lucas then turned to Ice, whom was smiling innocently. "ICE! You bad, bad girl! What is it with you and the bad boys?"

"Um, they are hot, literally with Warren in mind. But seriously, I just wanted to check up on you guys." Ice said.

"Anything we can help with?" The twins chimed.

"No, I'm not getting you two involved. If you could tell Blaze and the others to keep their ears open that'll help." Ice said honestly. Luke and Lucas nodded their heads.

Warren looked at a clock on the wall, it read, "11:30". "Ice, we have to get going."

"But you guys just got here." Luke said.

"I know, but I have to be back at the Dark Shadows by noon."

"Ok." The twins both groaned disappointed, like they were three years old and being denied a cookie. With that said Ice was once again tackled by the twins before she and Warren left their home.

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R!**

**Hey everyone it is August 27, 2008. Yes that time of year again, MY BIRTHDAY!! HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY TO ME!! lol..**

**SADLY I NEED YOUR HELP, I HAVE RUN OUT OF IDEAS FOR RIGHT NOW. SO IF YOU PUT YOUR IDEAS IN A REVIEW AND I CAN USE IT I PROMISE TO GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE! **

**R&R!!**


	42. With Me

**You know what I own and what I don't.**

"This is it?" Warren questioned as he parked his car. He looked upon the run down warehouse.

"Yeah, this is it." Ice replied as they walked towards it. Ice pushed open the steel door and let Warren inside then followed.

"So Hurricane, you brought the boyfriend." Rock said from her right.

"What's it to you?" Ice asked.

"Nothing, just want to know how the Boss would feel. After all he still wants you and his son to get back together." Rock informed her.

"Too bad that's not going to happen." Warren told him as he snaked his arms around Ice's waist protectively.

"Who knows, you never can tell with the future." Came E-Bon's voice from behind them.

"Boss!" Rock said surprised. "You're early."

E-Bon stopped in front of Ice and Warren an raised an eyebrow. "What's he doing here?" E-Bon questioned.

"He's with me." Ice told him.

_**NOTE!!!! I AM OUT OF IDEAS RIGHT NOWAND NEED YOUR HELP IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE ANY TIME SOON. SEND ME YOUR IDEAS AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT!!**_

**ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! R&R!**


End file.
